Draco Malfoy and the Resurrection Stone
by Iambic Brose
Summary: This is it. This is the end of it all. Draco Lucius Malfoy has survived the Second Wizarding War and has been miraculously kept from going to Azkaban. Draco made the wrong decisions. He doesn't belong in this world anymore. When he finds a way to go back to when it all began, he realizes this isn't the end. This is just the beginning. (Time Travel AU)
1. The Boy Who Forgot To Live

Bonjour, mes chers. If you'll refer to the notice posted one week ago on Order of the Phoenix, it's time to show you what we've been working on. We love Time Twister, we really do. It's one of our favorite stories that we've ever crafted, but you see... There's so much more we could do with it. So much to make it better.

As we explained, we re-wrote it because we felt there was too much 'crack'. That doesn't mean we took out all the humor and made it a gritty re-boot like _some_ re-boots. We just did our best to stay more true to the theme of Harry Potter rather than word for word copy.

What we had before? That was merely a rough draft, a sketching of what was to come. What artist leaves their sketchings up when the finished piece is before you?

These are the books you love but told in a new way with new twists and turns. The story is the same, but the path we took to get there is quite different than what you know.

So, just join us one time mes chers. One more time to show what we can do, and how this story is one you'll never regret reading.

Ready?

Let's start.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Boy Who Forgot To Live**

 **::**

It had been... It felt like _years._ By Draco's count, it was only a couple months ago, but... It still seemed like another lifetime ago. Now, though, people had been rebuilding. They were moving on. Even the twins' - the Weasley's - joke shop was back up and running.

The Second Wizarding War was well and truly over. Good had won, the Death Eaters were all captured and in Azkaban, and the dementors were banished. Everything was as it should be. So why did Draco feel so _lost_. He wasn't joyful as everyone else that Voldemort had been defeated, or even upset that 'his' side had lost. He just felt... He wasn't sure how to feel. That was why he felt so lost.

It was as if he wasn't sure _what_ to feel, as if all his emotions had been sucked out and he was left with a tangled mess he didn't know how to pick apart. Maybe... Maybe the best thing to do would be to start over. To make things better, somehow. Maybe find Potter and apologize.

Yeah... Yeah, that would be a good start. Especially after that whole mess with Crabbe and the Fiendfyre- God, _Crabbe_. It still threw Draco off, some days. Waking up and remembering that he was gone. Pansy barely talked to him- They had both been on trial and put on probation. Two former supporters of Voldemort regularly meeting and talking? They'd both be sent to Azkaban without a fair trial faster than they could plead innocent. Pansy had _barely_ gotten a fair trial. She only got away because she never actually involved herself with the Death Eaters. Draco... He still wasn't sure about his trial.

He wasn't sure _how_ he was still walking free in Diagon Alley. Potter had testified for him, of course. That had helped. The bloody 'Savior of the Wizarding World' taking pity on him. God, he needed to figure out what to do. There had to be something to do. Just- At least _apologize._ Merlin, _Blaise_ wouldn't even talk to him, anymore. No one outright attacked him - probably out of fear - but they certainly didn't show compassion.

It was worse than when he had been a _Death Eater_. He was completely shunned, shopkeepers kept a sharp eye on him, and Aurors were always 'coincidentally' running into him and trailing after him. It was like they expected him to go crazy and start casting 'Avada Kedavra' on everyone around him. But, no. He only bought potions ingredients for his own cauldron at home, a set of new robes, and new books. Nothing screaming 'Dark Arts.'

It was extremely tiring. They were 'allowing' him to Hogwarts for the eighth year, but...nothing _felt right,_ here. Merlin knew going back to Hogwarts would just cause even more strife and trouble. Students and teachers would be attacking him at every turn, and Potter would probably _gladly_ offer his services.

No... There was no going back to Hogwarts for him. There was no doing _anything_. No one would ever give him a job, not with the Mark still on his arm - fading, but still there. No one would ever _trust_ him. It was as though everything about this world just made him itch and squirm- It wasn't as though he could leave the Wizarding World. At least here, he had familiarity. He had a small amount of comfort. If he were to go to the Muggle World...

He wouldn't know the first thing about how to survive, and then if any muggles ever caught him using magic... There was nothing for him. In either world. He didn't belong in the Muggle World, and it seemed the Wizarding World no longer had a place for Draco Lucius Malfoy. He was just...stuck. Trapped. There had to be a way to get out. If anyone- _Anyone_ knew, it would be Potter. After all, he'd dropped off the face of the Wizarding World for years.

Which meant he had to find Potter, apologize to him, and beg for him to take mercy and give him some help. That... That wasn't going to be easy. For either of them. Now the real trouble would be to find Potter. Considering his 'popularity' it would be a bit hard to track him down. Potter had been avoiding the public eye as well as _Draco_ had been trying to. Maybe... Maybe his mother would know? At the trial, they'd seemed a bit close. Somehow. Maybe? That may work. Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat down for a pint at the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom, at least, didn't seem to care about him one way or another, just giving him his drink and waiting until he paid to leave him alone. You could always count on the apathetic. He just needed some time to think this all over. Especially before he saw- "Didn't know you were staying here, Malfoy." Fuck. Draco made sure to look everywhere but the seat directly across from him, ignoring the one sitting there.

"You know, there's a point where avoiding looking at me gets a bit obvious." If you just ignore him, Draco, he'll go away. Maybe your other problems will go away, eventually, if you ignore them, too. Yes. That would work. "Malfoy."

"I have a first name, you know." Though he'd been trying to ignore Potter... Being a Malfoy was the worst thing at this point in time. Defending what was left of his honor seemed more important than trying not to acknowledge the fact that Harry bloody Potter was sitting across from him. Draco didn't even need to look to know it was him. The loud mouth that Potter was, he recognized the voice anywhere.

"Alright, then. There's a point where ignoring me gets a bit obvious, Draco." And, wow, no. That warm and amused tone was not- No. That tone was doing things to Draco that he thought was better left unmentioned.

"Apologies. I would think the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' wouldn't want to be caught around a former Death Eater," Draco grumbled quietly, tracing the rim of his glass with his fingertip.

"You know, I really couldn't care less what people think about me," Potter said, the sound of a glass being set down heard. "Thanks. Also, I'm not exactly 'Savior of the Wizarding World' right now."

"You saved it from the Darkest Wizard. That makes you a Savior, Potter." 'Not exactly the Savior right now'. Just what was that idiot on- _Merlin_ , he couldn't believe he wanted to _apologize_ to him.

"Unbelievable," Potter laughed. Laughed. The bastard _laughed_. "Maybe try looking over at me, Draco." Draco sighed, finally looking over at Potter. Only he wasn't looking at _Potter_. Instead the younger had dark red hair - darker than a Weasley's - and hazel eyes that were a mix between his usual green and brown. He also wasn't wearing glasses- Was his scar gone, too? "Like I said. I'm not the Savior, right now."

"What the bloody hell did you do," Draco hissed, kicking him under the table. There was a wince from Potter, who swatted his arm with a huff.

"I just used some glamour spells and disguise charms. I don't exactly want to be mobbed for going out and getting a drink."

"You look bloody awful, you smarmy git!" Just his hair alone. It was worse than a Weasley! And then his eyes- No. Nope, no, never. That was all wrong. Just what was this git thinking! The hair was one thing, but how dare he change his eye color!

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," Potter snorted. "Really, I can tell it comes from the heart. Deep felt sentiment, and-" Draco kicked him again in the shin. And maybe one more time for good measure.

"Shut up, Potter." Ugh, he was _laughing_ again. Bastard. Maybe he could get away with casting one or two- Right. The Ministry had taken his wand until he was off probation. Hexes were always harder without wands. Moreson than charms, at least.

"You know, I _do_ have a first name, Draco."

"Yes, and I've heard nothing _but_ your name for years," Draco pointed out, glancing to the front cover of the Daily Prophet someone had open at a nearby table.

"So you should know it, then. What are you doing here, anyways? Shouldn't you be home?" Home. At Malfoy Manor. Where he was pretty much _exiled_ , if not by his father than by himself.

"Shouldn't _you_ be with those Weasleys of yours?" And away from here. Away from him- Oh, right. He was supposed to be apologizing, wasn't he?

"As much as they're my family, I can only take so much of the Weasleys, Draco. Besides, I didn't want to interfere with business too much."

"...I meant to apologize." He really shouldn't like the way that his name rolled off Potter's tongue like sweet honey, smooth and easy.

"Apologize? About what?" Oh, those words did not just come out of Potter's mouth. Draco gave him a _look._ "Well, I figured you already knew I forgave you for all of that. It's in the past, right?" Draco stared for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh.

"You will never make sense to me." 'Forgave him.' Bullshit. There was no way Potter could ever forgive him for anything he had done.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot," Potter gave a weak smile, sipping at his drink for a moment. "How've you been, then?"

Draco just barely withheld himself from rolling his eyes at the question. "Aurors follow me to make sure I don't kill anyone and the Ministry has my wand." Oh. Interesting. It seemed Potter hadn't known that, since he was now choking on his drink.

"They _what_ \- You were found innocent with probation! They can't just- Just take your _wand_!"

"I'm on probation, Potter, and I'm formerly a Death Eater. They can do whatever they damn well please."

"That's so stupid," Potter scoffed, shaking his head and looking near disgusted. "I know they're worried about safety but that's just over the line."

"It's still better than Azkaban," Draco muttered, leaning back in his seat. It was a moment before Potter spoke, voice quiet.

"Do you ever wish you could have done it differently? The Battle, the War, Hogwarts? Just... Go back and change it."

"All the time." Go back and change things... That'd be bloody marvelous. Merlin knew he could have changed enough if he had just done a few small things differently. If he hadn't led Crabbe and Goyle to the Room of Requirement, if he hadn't let Death Eaters into the school, if he hadn't taken that _bloody_ Dark Mark. Looking across the street, Draco caught sight of Madame Malkins. Thinking back to that day before first year, he sighed. If he hadn't been a bloody prat to Harry Potter.

Speaking of Potter, it seemed he was checking his pocket watch, frowning. "Shit, knew I was forgetting about something. Sorry, Draco, looks like I have to go. Although I'll enjoy bothering you later."

"I'm sure." Now there was an idea... Going back and changing things.

::

"Hey, did you hear? About Rita Skeeter's new books? She's apparently going to be writing the biography of Harry Potter in his Hogwarts years." Gossip at Flourish and Blotts. How original. Draco rolled his eyes. Why would he care about the biography of Harry Potter at Hogwarts? He'd _lived_ through it.

Really hadn't been that great, either. There was the War, Dumbledore, the whole fight at the Ministry, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Oh, and then not to forget the Chamber of Secrets and the Philosopher's Stone. That had just been a bundle of laughs.

Now, where was that potion book he needed. It should be on this shelf somewhere... Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling and internally sighed. He was being watched. Again. Lovely. It wasn't like that was new. People always watched him, especially in shops and the like-

Ah, there was the book. Misshelved, it seemed. Right next to a book on...time turners? Weren't those items you could use to travel back in time? Draco frowned and bit at his lip... Go back and change things... He grabbed both books and headed to the counter, his head held high.

Enduring some rather dirty looks, he didn't collapse until he was in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, books still tightly clutched in his hand. Time turners... Going back and changing things- Could he really do that? Merlin knew he had the knowledge of how to prevent the worst of it. He could prevent people from _dying._ He could stop himself from _torturing people._ And all he needed to do...was read this book.

It... It couldn't be that simple, could it? Biting his lip again, Draco glanced to the rather worn book, looking as if it had been bought and returned a dozen times over. There was no possible way it could be this easy. But maybe... Maybe all the answers _were_ right here.

Right. It was just a book, in the end. No point wasting his time debating when he could just open it and start reading.

::

...What did he just read? Oh, sweet Merlin. It was like reading 'Defensive Magical Theory' all over again. Nothing made _sense_ \- He was pretty sure none of that had made sense beyond 'time travel magic'. Maybe someone from school would be able to help explain it. Because he was never good at deciphering textbooks.

This wasn't even a _textbook_ it was a mess of horrible amalgamations. No, no, he would definitely need someone from the school. Flitwick, maybe. He had always been good with these things. McGonagall? She was fair, even to the Slytherins. McGonagall would be a safe choice. Absolutely. He should talk to her about it. School would be starting soon. He should probably be able to find her at Hogwarts.

He could just apparate to- Oh, right. Looked like he would be using the floo network to reach Hogsmeade, then. He hoped there weren't any patrolling Aurors that tried to arrest him for 'trespassing' on private grounds. Walking up to the castle, Draco rubbed at his arm while staring at it. Rubble was littered about the lawn, and there were still a few gaping holes in the walls, but... It was still home.

It would _always_ be home, for him. No doubt several others, as well. Sighing, Draco headed across the grounds, skittering around places that would get him seen. He didn't... He didn't want to see anyone but McGonagall, today. At least she wouldn't ban him from the grounds. Hopefully. Draco slowly made his way to the Headmaster- Headmistress' Office. The gargoyle that had many times intimidated him with its bared fangs and ugly face was only reduced to dust and a pile of rocks, though it didn't concern Draco in the slightest. McGonagall was tough. She could handle anything.

Picking his way up the steps, he gently knocked on the door before hearing the familiar voice, "Come in, Mr. Malfoy." Wait. Stepping into the office quietly, Draco carefully kept his gaze away from the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"How did you know it was me?" Maybe it was a Headmaster or Headmistress thing. Always knowing everything before anyone else did. It would have explained a lot about Dumbledore.

"There are hundreds of portraits all throughout these hallways, Mr. Malfoy, and they are very good at relaying information." Setting down her quill, McGonagall looked up with a raised eyebrow. "I take it you're here for a reason, then."

Draco nodded and glanced to the ground. It was a red carpet. Unsurprisingly so, actually, though it appeared to have quite a few moth balls. They should really get someone to clean it. "I was hoping you could tell me about time turners. I recently purchased a book about them, and the information was..."

"Lacking?" There was a shuffle of parchment - the Ministry work she was getting must have been _hell_. "That doesn't surprise me. Not much was known about them to begin with, considering they were a more recent invention. Even less is known now due to all of them being destroyed a few years back-"

"Actually, there was just too _much._ I couldn't decipher any of it. A book by a Mister Dunsworth?" Draco scolded himself for not bringing the book along. It would have made the explanation much easier with visible proof. "I can't recall the title."

"Howard Dunsworth?" That had McGonagall pausing, looking a touch startled for a moment. "I wasn't aware he had published a book on the matter... He used to work at the Ministry of Magic _making_ the time turners. He's in retirement now, I believe."

"Perhaps he published it once they were destroyed. Giving information after the information is no longer dangerous." Draco glanced around the room- Ugh. Red and gold. Of course. He tugged the chair out and slid into it, his stiff slacks giving a quiet noise of protest.

"That seems likely." And McGonagall was back to shuffling through paperwork and writing things down. Huh, Draco had never really seen the inside of this office much- Right. Portraits. Don't look at the wall. "I'm rather surprised you came here, instead of trying to get in touch with the author."

"Since it seemed like a textbook, I thought the best people to help would be one of my professors. I'm afraid it wasn't something that could wait until school started." Just don't look her straight in the eye. She could sense fear, of that Draco was certain.

"I'm curious, Mr. Malfoy, why are you so interested in time turners all of a sudden?" Just don't. Look. Up. Draco stared at her desk, looking over her papers.

"It was a subject that happened to catch my interest." Oh, it seemed she was signing off on the student letters that would be going out - a little late in the year, although that could be where wizards and witches were still repairing the ruined castle.

"Indeed." There was a minute of silence between them before McGonagall began her explanation. "Time turners are complicated pieces of magic that only came into use in the last century or so. The Ministry of Magic has kept a firm grasp on their usage since traveling in time can cause much to go wrong. They can only go back, as of now, to relive certain points. The longest one can go back is a year, but then you have a high risk of running into your past self.

"They are difficult and hard to understand and use at the best of times, due to their powerful, and quite frankly, dangerous magic. To the best of my knowledge, however, all time turners were destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. I have yet to hear any talk of them making more, and I have no doubt it will be awhile before they do. Any questions?"

Draco slowly nodded, taking in the information. He sighed and huffed a breath, his hair getting caught in the breeze. He took a moment to glare at his hair for flying away before he finally looked up at McGonagall. Even if she was weary from the war - as they all had been - she still seemed to take it with grace. She was perfectly put together, and just as stern as usual, her hair tied back in a severe bun - though she was without her hat for once. A bit of a strange sight. "Were time turners the only means of travelling back in time, or are there other ways of doing so?" Keep your face clear and calm, Draco. Don't give anything away.

"As far as I know they were the only tested and proven way. There have been other attempts at re-creating the magic, of course, but..." McGonagall trailed off, looking slightly _green_. And oh, no. Anything that made _McGonagall_ look that bad had not ended well. "Time turners were the only reliable way to travel." Draco slowly nodded, looking to her a bit strangely.

"The only _reliable_ way." Draco picked at his silver cuff link - he never went anywhere without them, really. One of the things his mother had bore into him. A gentleman without cuff links isn't a gentleman at all.

"The only _sane_ way," McGonagall snorted, pulling another letter towards her and signing off on it. "Time travel has been something wizards have been trying to achieve since the time of Merlin, Mr. Malfoy. It's dangerous and unpredictable and it _can_ kill you." Draco frowned, his nose crinkling for a moment. Third year... There had been some scandal in third year-

"Didn't you allow Hermione Granger to use one to go to multiple classes?" The old witch nodded, summoning a new ink pot before speaking.

"Yes, she was approved by the Ministry of Magic and under strict guidelines and rules. She eventually turned it in because the workload proved too much. Even for her." Setting her quill down, McGonagall fixed Draco with a stern look. "I realize you might wish to change things, Draco, but this is not the way."

"You allowed a _third year_ not only to change things, but you allowed a third year a Time Turner for an entire school year," Draco pointed out, reflecting the stern look back to her with his chin lifted. He refused to be treated like a petulant child.

"The devices were all destroyed and as of now there is no safe or reliable way to travel through time," McGonagall went back to her work, a clear _dismissal_. "If you still have questions I would recommend getting into contact with the author, Howard Dunsworth."

"There was no contact information anywhere on the book," he shot back, looking over the letters. There didn't appear to be more Weasleys, at least. Seven was... Seven was perfect.

"I just know I'm going to regret this." The woman sounded aged and weary as she jotted something down on a spare bit of parchment, handing it over to Draco. "Bring chamomile tea." Draco looked over the spare bit of parchment. The ink, of course, was emerald green. It was the color of ink that McGonagall seemed to always write in. On it was the name Howard Dunsworth, his address, and...two words. 'Time Twister.'

Standing and remaining upright, gaze solely on McGonagall, Draco nodded. "I'll be sure to."

Time Twister, huh... Sounded promising, at least.

::

"Oh, hullo." The man who had answered the door reminded Draco very much of Slughorn, the only difference the head full of bright red hair - bright enough to be a Weasley, really. The wizard was portly and seemed aged enough to retirement, bright brown eyes studying him curiously. "What can I do for you, young man?" Draco looked him over, taking the man in for a moment before nodding and giving a small smile. One that he hoped passed for shy.

"Mr. Dunsworth? I had a couple questions for you." He held out the box of chamomile he'd brought with him. "I have tea." _Exactly_ like Slughorn, it seemed.

"Ah, well. I'd hate to waste good tea," Howard laughed, opening his door further and ushering Draco into the parlor. A flick of his wand had teacups and a tin of biscuits flying to the table. "Now, what kind of questions do you have for me, my boy?"

"I wanted to know what became of the time turners from the battle. I would think, with how well you described the devices, you would be the most well informed on the subject. Am I wrong?" His question was answered with a low chuckle, Howard bustling around the table to prepare their tea. Draco decided to take that as a good sign.

"Another lost soul who wants more time, then? Or perhaps a lost soul who merely wants a second chance... Not many have the urge to seek out such dangerous magic, and it's usually those with nothing to lose that do."

"I-" Draco cut himself off from where he'd been ready to defend himself before his nose crinkled and he gave the man a strange look. "Another?"

"I've had all types visit me," Howard explained, setting a cup down in front of Draco, as well as cream and sugar. "All those who are curious about time magic, and time turners. It's not hard to spot the desperation. Tell me, Draco Malfoy, what do you know of time turners."

Ah. That was a feeling Draco had been growing increasingly used to. The feeling of being cowed. "I've read through your book."

"Then you saw the warning I wrote, about how time magic is dangerous," Howard spoke, voice losing most of it's jovial, upbeat tone. "I almost lost my life inventing time turners, and those are just scratching the _surface_ of what this magic can do."

"You... You _invented_ them." Draco did nothing to hide the awe in his voice, his tea remaining on the table as he stared at the man in front of him. "I honestly didn't expect you to be so..."

"I certainly don't look the type, do I," Howard laughed, the atmosphere in the room lifting by quite an amount at the sound. "I made the first prototype when I was in my twenties. About forty or so years ago. For all of our advances in magic, time magic is still relatively new to us."

Draco was flabbergasted. And it probably was quite obvious on his face. "I thought you'd be older." That got another boisterous laugh, Howard's face bright in delight.

"I think I like you, Draco Malfoy! Quite a few others have been shocked by how young I am, too. We weren't talking about that, though." A grin that was purely _Slytherin_ was aimed at him. "No, no, we were talking about how you want to use a time turner." Draco looked over Howard again, slowly nodding as his brow furrowed in thought.

"Do you know Horace Slughorn?" Nodding, Howard leaned forward to add a few more sugar cubes to his tea.

"He had just started teaching when I went to Hogwarts. Kept in close contact, of course. Bloody good Head of House." Draco slowly nodded. Well. That explained that, then. "Now, I take it you want one to change the outcome of the most recent war?"

Draco thought it over for a moment before shaking his head. "No," he said slowly. He wanted to put it all correctly. "Not the outcome. I just... Some of the casualties deserve to still be alive."

"So you seek to change the outcome of who lives and who dies," Howard stated, rather bluntly. "Those are dangerous things to be playing with, you know. Deciding who to save, who gets to live... That's like playing God."

"I think of it more as trading my own life for theirs." That brought ringing silence to the room, Howard seeming to study him as he sipped at his tea. Draco's was still sitting on the table, untouched.

"You know, no doubt, that the time turners were all destroyed at the Ministry of Magic. That there's no safe and stable way to travel back." Draco nodded, twisting his cuff link on his left wrist, making sure the sleeve was tugged down. He only glanced down to the cup before picking it up to take a small sip.

"I've been made aware." 'No safe and stable way'. McGonagall had said much the same, but... That just meant there were other ways to travel back that weren't as well known.

"Even if you wanted to go back to the war and save lives, who would believe or trust you?" Howard raised an eyebrow, voice perfectly level and even. "You're a Death Eater, and a Malfoy. They would sooner kill you than listen to you."

"I wasn't as a first year," Draco pointed out, eyes narrowed at the man. How _dare_ he.

"Time turners can only safely take you back five hours, and anything else has the chance to kill you. As well, if you went back that far, how would you explain yourself to others? To your past _self_?"

"Others needn't know my origins." As for his past self... He _was_ a Death Eater. The silence in the room was back, only broken by a biscuit Howard had snapped in half before dipping into his tea.

"Let's have a hypothetical situation. You go back to your early Hogwarts years and you _become_ your past self. How would you deal with the fact everyone who knows you knows a _different_ you. That you'll never see the people you know now again."

"Obviously, the thought of Hogwarts would change my behavior, and many children come back after first year as different people, so it wouldn't be a large leap for others to make." His mother, right now. Pansy. Blaise. Those were the only people in this time he cared for.

"True enough, but you didn't answer the second part," Howard pointed out, dipping the rest of his biscuit. "How would you deal knowing you'd never see your loved ones again. At least, not as you know them."

"Rather well, I'd say, as their number is few," Draco said dryly, restraining himself from rolling his eyes - but only barely. Honestly.

"And now you're left with the fact you're an eleven-year-old child in a world of adults who believe the war is long past." Howard shook his head. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a distant worry, at that point."

"That's untrue. At that point in time, they still feared saying his name. Many were of the mindset that it had been 'too easy.'" Draco set his cup back down, clasping his hands on his knee, crossing it over his leg.

"It would be enough to have them doubt the claims of an eleven-year-old. No one would believe anything you had to say," Howard shook his head. "You would only have the resources you had then. Nothing else."

"That would be enough," Draco argued, trying to withhold the passion in his voice. "I'd know when and how those that shouldn't have died did. I'd be able to _stop it._ I can _save them._ "

"There's no such thing as a victimless war," Howard spoke, voice cold and hard, so different than what it had been. "You won't be able to save everyone."

"Victimless, no. The Weasley twin? The Triwizard Tournament Hogwarts champion? I could save them. _They_ didn't deserve to die." He wouldn't kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore might not have to _die_.

"The Tournament was in 1994." The older wizard was now settled back in his chair, looking as if they were having a rather delightful afternoon tea. "You'd have to go back to that year. Further, if no one would be willing to listen or trust you."

"You must not have been noticing I've been saying first year, then, Howard." Draco internally scoffed, turning his head slightly to look around the home. It was...cluttered. Bric-a-brac everywhere, it seemed. Unsightly.

It was a few moments before he noticed Howard was being exceptionally quiet, the wizard looking to be thinking over something very deeply. "You're sure this is what you want. There's no changing this choice once it's made." Draco met the man's eyes. They were a rich brown, and reminded Draco vaguely of hazelnuts.

"Absolutely." There was nothing left for him in this world- in this _time._ It all felt wrong to him. He needed to fix it. He had one chance, now, and he wasn't going to waste it.

Keeping Draco's gaze, Howard finally broke the contact with a grin. "Alright then, Draco Malfoy... Go say your goodbyes and come back here the day after tomorrow. You want to change things? Be my guest."

"...I'm surprised you aren't arguing further," Draco said as he stood, looking the man over again. He was incredibly similar to Slughorn.

"There's only so much one can do to dissuade someone as stubborn as you seem to be," Howard laughed. "Besides, saving as many lives as one can, even at the cost of their own? Seems a rather noble thing to do." A sudden, confused frown. "You're not a Gryffindor, are you?" Draco scoffed, turning his nose up and tossing his head as he stormed out of the house.

How _dare_ he. Honestly. _Him_ as a _Gryffindor_? Oh, now that was simply a riot. No, no, he was doing this purely of his own agenda. Now all that was left was to tell everyone he would be... Would be going on a trip.

A very, _very_ long one.

* * *

It's only just beginning.


	2. The Vanishing Man

**Chapter Two: The Vanishing Man**

 **::**

"Mother," Draco said quietly as he entered the small drawing room on the far side of the Manor.

"Draco," Narcissa smiled softly, standing up to draw her son into a hug. The Auror that was on Narcissa's house arrest case for the week only gave them a vague glance before returning to the copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading. "How are you?" Draco smiled, hugging her back and giving a small nod. He always loved hugging his mother, and he may have remained there a moment longer than usual, absorbing the warmth that always seemed to follow her.

"I'm well. And you?" At least his mother would still be there when Draco went back... There wasn't much that changed Narcissa, after all. Even years later she still acted much the same as she had during Draco's youth.

"Just fine," Narcissa smiled, guiding Draco to a chair and bustling to make him his usual cup of tea. "I've been doing a bit of spring cleaning, actually. You'd be surprised by what you'd find."

"...Mother," Draco said, unable to help the small chuckle in his voice as he watched her. "It's the middle of summer."

"Well that's no excuse," Narcissa sniffed, setting Draco's cup down in front of him. "Besides, it's a way to keep busy, these days." Draco took a sip from it with a grateful smile. His mother knew exactly how he liked his tea. It was nice.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Especially since there wasn't much else for Narcissa to do. She, at least, was able to keep her wand with her house arrest.

"How have you been, darling. It's felt like so long since I last saw you."

"Mother, I've been perfectly fine." He gave her a warm smile. Standing and walking towards her, he pulled her into another hug.

"And yet you're being overly affectionate and you look like you have something heavy on your mind," Narcissa countered, hugging Draco close and speaking softly. "I know you, Draco."

"I'm...going on a trip," he said carefully, throwing a glance to the Auror. No doubt he'd be in a cell next to his father if the Ministry caught wind of this. "And I won't be back."

"Draco," Narcissa spoke lowly, glancing to the Auror herself. The man appeared to have little to no interest in them. "If you leave now before your probation ends then if they catch you..."

"I'm afraid that'll be quite impossible. I won't be leaving the country." He gave her a significant look, both hoping she'd catch on and praying she didn't. While he wanted her to know... He didn't want her to also have to carry this weight.

Narcissa frowned, looking confused for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Draco." Draco only gave a shake of his head with a sigh.

"I... I..." He wasn't sure he _wanted_ her to understand. "I have to try to fix things." The room was quiet except for the turning of pages, Narcissa smiling weakly and holding Draco's hands.

"Be safe, my son, whatever you're doing. Think things through carefully and don't act rashly no matter what you do." Draco nodded, sitting back down on the couch.

"I believe you were telling me about a few of the things you'd found while cleaning?"

::

"Oh? And what are _you_ up to, love?" Pansy gave Draco a raised eyebrow as soon as she opened the door, Blaise looking in curiously from another room. "And don't try to lie to me. I know when you do." Draco shrugged as he sauntered into the room, making himself comfortable.

"Who says I'm up to anything?" There was a snort from Blaise, who sat down on the other end of the couch with a shake of his head.

"This is _you_ , Malfoy. Aren't you always up to something?" Well, he wasn't quite wrong, at least.

"Aside from that, of course. She says it as though I'm being _especially_ scheming." Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Pansy. He probably looked like a pouting child, but Pansy and Blaise were allowed to see that.

"That's because you _are_ ," Pansy pointed out, sitting between the boys and throwing her legs over Blaise's lap. She then dramatically laid across Draco's lap. "Tell me then, darling, just how bad is it?"

"I don't know what you mean," Draco hummed, inspecting his nails. At least his younger self took better care of them. He'd be sure to keep up that habit. Right now they were a bit worse for wear, really.

"Oh, you most certainly do know what I mean," Pansy huffed, kicking at Blaise's stomach. "Blaise, back me up."

"Hm? Ah, yes. Malfoy." The other man's voice was near completely dead and flat. "Tell us your secrets and schemes so we may foil them. Mua ha ha."

"You two. Foil _me?_ That'd be the day," Draco said with a laugh, looking far too amused. He was obviously so much more cunning than they were. How Blaise got into Slytherin and not Ravenclaw, Draco would never know, honestly.

"Great, now that we're done sounding like supervillains and the like," Blaise laughed, relaxing against the couch. "What's really up? You seem a bit...off. Plus it's been awhile since you visited us."

Draco shrugged. "I'm...going away on a trip," he said. That was all that needed to be said, really. If they knew anymore, they'd be questioned.

"A trip that had better be in this country," Pansy frowned, tugging at Draco's shirt. "Probation, darling. Breaking it would be _Gryffindor_ stupid."

"It's in this country, I swear." Draco nodded, giving them a smile. "Not going to get me a cup, then?"

"Complain, complain," Blaise groaned, moving Pansy's legs and standing up to head for the kitchen. "I'm getting too old for this." Pansy made a face at his back. "Saw that, Parkinson."

"I swear. Eyes in the back of his head, that man," Draco laughed quietly, shaking his head. "So, Pans. How have things been with you? Find anyone, yet?" He smiled down at her, head tilted.

"Where's the fun in that," Pansy pouted, reaching a hand up to ruffle Draco's hair. "Come on now, darling, there'll be no settling down for me until I'm in my thirties, at least."

"I just meant someone for you to play," Draco hummed, catching her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles. "I was always better at the game."

"Ah, the Prince of Slytherin," Pansy 'sighed', throwing her free hand over her forehead. "Truly, love, none of us were able to keep up."

"Stop flirting," Blaise complained, walking in with their cups of tea. "It's my couch. I don't want you two flirting on my couch."

"It's not _real_ flirting," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. Once Blaise set the tea down, Draco grinned wickedly, grabbing Blaise's hand and repeating the action to him. "You know where my true interests lie."

"Every damn time," Blaise sighed, cuffing Draco on the side of the head. "How you didn't sleep around with everyone in the school I'll never know. Take your stupid tea." Draco snickered quietly, taking the small ceramic cup and blowing lightly on it before sipping from it. He wrinkled his nose before standing with a sigh and walking to the kitchen. Honestly, seven years and they still never knew how much sugar to put in. "Not everyone likes to drink tea-flavored sugar!"

"Next time just bring the sugar with you," Draco called to Blaise. There was a good-natured grumble of complaint as Draco added a few more sugar cubes into his tea.

"You still haven't told us where you're going," Pansy spoke up, sounding as if she was trying to sit in Blaise's lap. "Somewhere interesting?"

"Hopefully," Draco hummed as he came back to find that Pansy was indeed trying to sit in Blaise's lap. He respectfully remained standing.

"Bring us back something good." It seemed Blaise had finally given up, letting Pansy do what she wanted. It was a tactic that had ensured their survival in Hogwarts. "Or expensive."

"Mm." He'd miss these two... He would have to make sure he treated them right, next time around.

::

Draco wasn't really sure _why_ he was wandering around Diagon Alley. It wasn't like he'd be able to take anything with him. Maybe he was just more...saying goodbye to everything. Goodbye to how it was now. Hm. Perhaps he should check into those Harry Potter biographies just in case- "Skulking around again, Draco?"

Draco immediately bristled, glaring. "Potter. Following me again? Thought you'd been there, done that." Ugh, why did Potter never take a hint and leave him _alone._ Oh. Oh, sweet Merlin. He'd have to be _nice_ to Potter in the new timeline.

"Easy there, Draco," Potter laughed, a glance at him showing that the man still had on his disguise. Dark red hair and hazel eyes. "I was just curious. I don't see you around much, anymore."

"I don't much like being attacked or followed. My apologies, I wasn't aware you needed to know of my every movement." Alright, Draco. This is your last hurrah. You have to put as much venom as you can into this exchange.

"You're as bitter as my tea." Ugh, the other was _laughing_ again. Git. No self-preservation, truly. "I wasn't following you, and I don't much care about your every movement. I just... You seemed a little down."

"And what do _you_ know? Resting on your laurels not enough for you? Trying to lock up or kill _another_ Dark wizard?" Draco held his arms out. "Here I am."

"You know, I almost forgot how dramatic you were." Stop being amused. _Stop finding this funny_. "You're not a Dark wizard, Draco. And I think after all the shit of the last seven years, 'resting on my laurels' is well deserved. Same for you."

Draco scoffed at that. "Me? What _laurels?_ I don't have a wand, Potter. That's not exactly a luxury I can afford. And seeing as I have more of an affinity for Dark than I do Light, I'd say that classifies me as a Dark Wizard. But then what do you know. Being raised by muggles."

Why was he so calm. He should not be calm. Potter should be throwing up a fuss as big as Draco and trying to cast every spell he could at him! "Not much, really. Ron and Hermione usually fill in the blanks, though."

" _Why aren't you fighting back?! Why aren't you screaming at me like everyone else?! Why are you treating me like-_ " Like they were _friends._

"Like a decent human being?" Potter raised an eyebrow, flicking Draco in the forehead rather halfheartedly. It barely even registered. "Contrary to what you and everyone says, you deserve a second chance, too. This war... It's caused enough pain. I don't want to add to it by writing you off as someone I hated in school."

"Why not? You never used to care. You were just trying to win. What changed?" Draco was panting, trying to catch his breath from where he'd been near screaming. Plenty of people were throwing him dirty looks, but no one said anything. Perhaps it was because of present company. Draco's face felt flushed, and he could tell his hair was a _wreck._

"I realized we were all screwed over." Potter turned to lean against the brick wall of the shop they were in front of, looking unfairly relaxed and calm. "You were dragged into all of this as much as I was. I know we're never going to be friends, not really, but... Potter and Malfoy don't have to be bitter rivals to the end." Draco glared at him for a moment, glancing at the shop and oh... Oh.

"I wasn't the one that made that decision." He had _offered_. It may not have been with the best intentions, but... Potter was the one who had turned him away.

"No, you weren't... That's probably one of the things I wish I could change most," Potter sighed, looking up at the sign that advertised Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "You would have been a good friend." Though Draco was shocked by the admission - and unwillingly touched - he didn't allow it to show, only crossing his arms and leaning on the wall on the other side of the door.

"I would have been, yes." Maybe more things would have changed just by that simple change of them being _friends_. 'Potter and Malfoy don't have to be rivals until the bitter end', huh...

"We're never gonna be friends, are we?" A glance showed Potter was still looking up at the sign, tone quiet and thoughtful.

"Seeing as I'm leaving, I highly doubt it," Draco said quietly, his head turned away. That's right. He was leaving, and _this_ Potter was one he'd never see again. Not the one who had been his 'arch rival' for all seven years of school.

"Can't say I'm surprised. You never seemed the type to stay in one place for long," Potter chuckled, something in his tone making Draco look over. "Will you be happy? Where you're going?" Draco stared at him, looking him over with a wrinkled nose. He'd always much preferred Potter's eye color. The same color as the killing curse. Fatally beautiful.

"I don't know." A silence fell over them, although for once it wasn't tense. It was... Quiet. Peaceful. As if they could both pretend to be someone else for a moment.

"You deserve happiness, you know." The younger's tone was soft, near lost in the bustle of Diagon Alley. "You may be a 'Dark wizard', and a right prat at times, but... You're not a bad person."

"Yeah? You're a bloody git. Are we just saying things that are true, now?" Draco couldn't help a small smile that was forming. While he'd heard those things from the people close to him... It was nice to hear it from someone else. Even if that person was Potter. _Especially if that person was Potter._

"It's always helpful to state the facts," Potter laughed, pushing himself off the wall and looking over to Draco with a smile that... Draco didn't know how to describe that smile. Heartbreaking, maybe? "I'm never going to see you again, am I?"

"No. You're not." Which, really. Potter should be thankful for that. They had been a pain in each other's sides for years. And now they were finally getting out of each other's hair. Maybe now it wouldn't have to be Potter and Malfoy... Maybe it could be Draco and Harry.

"I should be pretty happy, huh?" Potter laughed, running a hand through his hair and making it stick up in the back even more. "You've been a pain in my ass since day one, yet... I think I might end up missing you a little. No one else made Hogwarts so fun, after all."

"Really? I would have thought you'd had enough fun nearly dying every year." He wanted to just...reach his hand out. Fix Potter's bloody hair. It was always a wreck, after all.

"You would think," Potter laughed, smile softening as he looked at Draco before sticking his hand out. "If I'm never going to see you again, then I want you to know that even though we didn't have the best of beginnings... I'm glad I met you." Any plans Draco had to sneer and taunt him were blown out of his mind at Potter's gesture. He... This was what he'd been near _dreaming_ about for years. And here Potter was. All smiles. It had Draco more than a little shell-shocked.

Draco took his hand. "Now I'll have to wash off the stench of muggle. Thanks for that." Draco and Harry, huh...

It had a good sound to it.

::

"Knew you'd be back. Not everyone does come back, you know," Howard held out a warm cup of tea, Draco barely through the door. "Chamomile?"

"How many have done this, then?" Draco sipped at it before wrinkling his nose and setting it down. He never was a fan of the herbal teas.

"Ten people have come to talk to me about time magic in the past." Howard led him through the house into a back sitting room that was _covered_ with letters and parchment that had rather detailed calculations and theories scribbled across them. "Only two chose to go back."

"Do you believe those two have changed the course of this war?" Draco tilted his head, slowing down to look over some of the theories before giving a defeated sigh. Madness and brilliance, indeed...

"I doubt it. They came here before the war even started," Howard waved off, flicking his wand to try and organize some of the papers. It was a failing battle. "Far as I can tell, once you go back, you create an entirely new timeline. This one, the one we're in now, continues with you no longer here. Meanwhile, the one you are in is one _precisely_ like ours."

"I see. That's why you had me say my goodbyes." Because while he would see them again in only a moment... They weren't going to be seeing him. Ever. Draco had the passing thought that perhaps he should have visited his father, though quickly passed it off.

"Closure for you _and_ them," Howard nodded, bustling around and seeming to be laying down complex magic circles. It had Draco rather nervous, since magic like this was only used in ancient rituals, or very, _very_ powerful magic. "Gives it an extra kick. You'll be breaking through to a new dimension, after all."

"You said it was just a new timeline," Draco said with a frown, twisting his cuff link. It felt like he'd just been horribly tricked, somehow. Maybe he was about to be killed in the dead of night- Well. Actually, it was broad daylight outside, but his point came across.

"To be honest, magic like this is something even _I_ know little about. A new timeline, in basics, _is_ like a new dimension. It's similar to this reality, but there are small little things that might be off. Things you notice that weren't there before. Different names, different people, new or old buildings. I'll be honest, I still don't know if this will work exactly how you want it to." Well _that_ was comforting.

"It has to," Draco said quietly. If it didn't... He'd have tried all this for no reason. He'd have said goodbye to all his friends... And if the Ministry found out-

"I think it just might," Howard clapped Draco on the back, pushing him to the middle of the circle. "You, after all, will be using something a bit different from a time turner." Draco flinched at the touch, glaring at him viciously.

"What," he spat out. Oh, if there's much of that - which thankfully there isn't in Slytherin - he was going to... Well. They didn't want to know. Caught up in planning painful revenge schemes, it took Draco a moment to notice Howard was unlocking a rather complicated magical safe.

"It's something I've been working on for as long as I can remember... Imagine that instead of going back in time, you _become_ your past self. Perfect assimilation. It's you in the body of a younger version of yourself, able to relive everything you remember." The man's voice was hushed. Hushed yet excited. Draco twisted just a bit, remaining in the circle, but trying to peek around the man to see what he was retrieving.

"If I'm not going to be using a time turner, what will I be using?" A quiet laugh and Howard was bringing out a wrapped object that was indeed far larger than a time turner.

"I only perfected it this last year, so the name is still a work in progress. For now, however, I've been calling it the time twister."

"...Is that so. And how many people have you told about this time twister, then." Draco frowned a bit at the shape of the object, though he couldn't see it. It was...rather clunky. More so than a time turner. That was a question. If he was going to use it, how would Howard still have it?

"Just one person, years and years ago," Howard explained, walking over to Draco and carefully holding the object out. "You must be very careful when unwrapping it. Don't touch it until I say so, it's _highly_ reactive. And unlike time turners, this won't go back with you. It stays here. A fixed point, if you will."

"I see." Draco nodded, wanting desperately to pull the cover off of the object. While he would of course never admit it, or show it, he was burning with curiosity.

"Now, you must think of a memory. The _precise_ moment you want to go back in time. You should wake up on the morning of that day, but the memory must be clear and strong," Howard cautioned, looking serious.

Draco answered immediately, "Done." That was too easy. That day he'd met Potter in Madame Malkin's. If he'd been less of a prat... They could have been Draco and Harry. That was the first thing he needed to change. One of the most _important_ things he needed to change.

"Right, think of it like using a patronus charm. You must focus on it constantly. Now, I think you can remove the covering while I start the circle. Remember, don't touch until I say so." With that, Howard was walking around the circle, muttering complex spells in foreign languages that not even Draco had heard. Draco gave a small nod and carefully removed the cover. He nearly forgot the memory. For a moment, he forgot to _breathe._ The device was...more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen.

It was a box of dark chestnut wood, as though it were a jewelry box that had been repurposed. In the middle, instead of more wood to complete the 'lid' was a sphere of glass. Inside was what at first glance appeared to be a pale yellow hourglass. Upon closer inspection, however, the hourglass appeared to be made up of sand, the sand itself breaking off and floating in the space around the hourglass before rejoining the shape. The hourglass itself, and the small flecks of sand, gave off a small yellow glow. It was as though it were the center of the galaxy, with stars floating around it.

It was amazing. It was no wonder it took his breath away, and it was an effort to re-focus on his memory and bring it to the forefront of his mind. With good timing, too, as it seemed Howard was finishing up the spell circles. They were now glowing an ultramarine blue, lighting up the room. Nodding, Howard looked to Draco. "Are you ready, then? There will be no coming back from this." Draco took a breath and looked back down to the time twister. He gave a slow nod, the action growing quicker.

"I'm ready."

::

::


	3. The Meeting of Harry and Draco

Bonjour, mes chers. After reading most of your comments we have a little...surprise for you. While I personally don't appreciate the complaints about taking our old stories down - our stories our choice our decision - I can respect that you wanted to see that story to it's completion. After a few talks, we came to a solution.

 **Draco Malfoy and the Philospher's Stone** \- docs google com/document/d/16Ztdt_ozoXwfbNg9vSJSmITIUceZX0QIUAVLvA2JpW8/edit?usp=sharing

 **Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets** \- docs google com/document/d/1BjAdi1AGjUVkAbY4m_QqxG1uoXzILRgaQTQBksgX15c/edit?usp=sharing

 **Draco Malfoy and the Prisoner of Azkaban** \- docs google com/document/d/1mek3T0jv0tBsFG-RBzFaneATyTKDJAjmSN2LspC172w/edit?usp=sharing

 **Draco Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire** \- docs google com/document/d/1ml41O0SV7AiUWEVYIaGY2wfmXG_b4xBSzJEa91j-h6g/edit?usp=sharing

 **Draco Black and the Order of the Phoenix** \- docs google com/document/d/12X888y4BdLTi17_pUAHY2cB2UUv-rkjmkisUfov2r9k/edit?usp=sharing

 **Draco Black and the Second Wizarding War** \- docs google com/document/d/14ss5wZEeVRMZYtc5N9khNNzlCmYspmo4srPHn0ty7u0/edit?usp=sharing

 **Draco Black and the Hunt for the Horcruxes** \- docs google com/document/d/1_B5aCAsvVS6AILinBPzayxPQXGpW8GtkAZmzxwylnzY/edit?usp=sharing

 **Snippets Between Years** \- docs google com/document/d/1f97RDtzZ1nsDeCJdiiJj0RJkRKUGv7ITdQ3vFIlyJwg/edit?usp=sharing

These stories always felt incomplete to us, as if something was missing. That is why we chose to rewrite them. So we could complete the story we were so eager to tell all of you. Unfortunately, we did a disservice in allowing you to start a story and then refusing to allow you to finish.

Both stories come from the same intentions, and while I will forever love this current telling more than the last, I can respect your desire to see the former through. So, enjoy these as you will. I can't begrudge a reader for falling in love with a story, no matter what the authors may say.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Meeting of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy**

 **::**

"Draco? Draco, darling, it's time to get up." A sharp rapping noise echoed against what sounded like wood. "We'll be leaving for Diagon Alley in a half hour. Be downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes!" The muted sound of heels against marble, fading away. Draco groaned and rubbed at his eyes. He felt exhausted all of a sudden- Wait... Hadn't Howard said he'd wake up that morning- Wait. Diagon Alley. _Ten minutes?_

Draco bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom joined to his bedroom, quickly brushing his teeth and slicking his hair back with his comb. He took a moment to look himself over in the mirror and frowned. That... That wasn't right. He didn't slick his hair back anymore. At least, eighteen-year-old him didn't. Draco parted about two thirds of it to the left, biting at his bottom lip as he looked in the mirror. Alright. Still combed. Still neat. Just...different. That could work.

Nodding, Draco scrounged up an outfit, getting dressed and feeling a bit uneasy. It was... He was eleven again, yet it felt like moments ago he was eighteen. It was... Well, uneasy was putting it lightly, really. Sweet Merlin, he had really done it. He had traveled seven years back in time and he was about to meet Harry Potter for the first time. He was about to meet Harry bloody Potter for the _first time._ Now was his first - his only - chance to not screw up and be a decent human being.

Draco took a breath and nodded, leaving the room and heading down to the dining room for breakfast. The house now was...so much warmer. And lighter. As though Voldemort hadn't touched it. Which, when Draco thought about it, he hadn't, in this time. Voldemort wasn't resurrected. He wasn't staying at the Manor. And Draco was most certainly _not_ going to join the Death Eaters. Of that, he was certain.

"Good morning, Draco," Narcissa greeted, gently running a hand through Draco's hair. It was telling that she had managed to not get a single hair out of place with the action. "Breakfast is on the table. I'll meet you by the fireplace in the next half hour, alright?" Draco smiled brightly, settling down at the table and nodding, thankful she hadn't said anything about his hair- Ah. There was his father at the head of the table, reading the Prophet as he used to always- As he _now_ always did.

"Good morning, father." There was a moment where Lucius Malfoy glanced to Draco's hair, seeming to study it for a moment before deeming it acceptable.

"Good morning, Draco. I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you to Diagon Alley, today. An unexpected mess came up at work." Huh. That... Huh. The first time, Lucius had gone with Draco. Draco frowned though quickly wiped it away, nodding and keeping his hands in his lap so he could continue speaking.

"May I ask what happened?" Huh. It was incredibly easy to draw upon that mix of pride and fear he'd felt for his father at this age. He should probably speak about that to someone some day... Maybe.

"Rita Skeeter," Lucius sneered, shaking his head with clear disdain. "That woman is always trying to stir up trouble. Although I have no doubt _you_ might find her latest article interesting." With that, he was setting down the Daily Prophet in front of Draco.

In bold letters across the front page stood Rita's headline. 'The Boy Who Lived To Attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Draco's nose crinkled and...he didn't remember an article like this. Of course, it could have been written, and he just didn't remember it, seeing as it was seven years ago. That would really make the most sense. "Is there speculation about what house he'll be in?" Of course Draco knew what house he'd be in, but still. He had to appear normal. And hopeful for Slytherin.

"Quite a few are claiming Gryffindor," Lucius scoffed, making a fresh cup of tea with a flick of his wand - as well as one for Draco. "Of course, others seem to be claiming Slytherin... I suppose we'll see in a month or so, won't we?" Draco gave his father a grateful nod and took a sip before his nose wrinkled. This was _not_ his cup of tea. Did he really used to drink this swill? Ugh. Disgusting. "I take it you have your list ready? You know how your mother hates to be kept waiting in lines."

"Yes, I know. I-" Draco paused and nodded slowly. "I have my list waiting on my nightstand." Fuck he had to go find his list later. He'd do that after breakfast. Once he found some damn sugar to put in his tea.

"Very well." Lucius took the paper back and stood, nodding to Draco and then heading for the fireplace where the floo powder was. It took a moment to notice that a house elf was cleaning the empty plate left behind and... Was that Dobby? Draco froze for a moment, only staring. Dobby... It was actually Dobby. Dobby'd been released in his second year- He was _here._ Floppy ears, wide eyes, and all.

Draco looked around before leaning close and speaking quietly. "Dobby?" The house elf startled for a moment, ears pressing back against his head as he looked up at Draco.

"Yes, Master Draco?" Ah, right. They had been right nasty to their house elves, hadn't they... Lucius, especially.

Looking over his shoulder again, Draco leaned even closer, lowering his voice further, as he was certain Dobby would be able to hear him with those ears. "Would it be too much trouble for you to get me some sugar for my tea?"

Dobby stared at him with wide eyes for a long moment, nervously looking around. "Master Draco knows that his parents forbid him from having too much sugar. Dobby and all the house elves under strict orders to not give him any."

"It wouldn't be too much. It's only to go in my tea. And mother said that it was alright." Draco was not above taking advantage of the situation, and lying. Not one little bit.

"If Mistress Narcissa agreed..." Dobby snapped his fingers, catching a bowl of sugar cubes and holding it out. "Here you be, Young Master Draco." Draco smiled and grabbed five of the sugar cubes, dropping them into his tea and stirring it until they dissolved.

"Thank you, Dobby." That, more than anything, had Dobby looking at Draco with wide, shocked eyes. It was a long moment before he finished collecting the plates and left, still shooting Draco furtive glances. Draco sipped his tea in near glee. Ah. He could trick absolutely anyone. _They would all be wrapped around his little fingers._ And there wasn't a thing they could do about it.

Hm. Maybe he should work on sounding less evil... Then again, where was the fun in that- Oh, right. He had to work on what he was going to say to Harry Potter. He definitely didn't want to be rude like last time. Perhaps just small talk would work for now. Asking him about himself instead of just blabbering on about Slytherin and purebloods. That would certainly do. He did so love to talk about himself, after all. Draco just had to ask easy, simple questions. He'd only be there for a few moments before he'd be done and on his way. First impressions were very important, as he'd learned.

Besides, this was to be Harry Potter's first day in the wizarding world if that rumor about him growing up with muggles was true. That meant Draco would be one of the first wizards he'd meet. Which was just fine with him. He could show the younger one the finer parts of wizarding society. No doubt that oaf Hagrid had taken Potter to the Leaky Cauldron first thing. Just what he needed, to be around drunkards and beggars. Honestly.

Well, he would just have to fix that as soon as he could. After all, it _was_ Potter's birthday, today. Might as well as make it a good one.

::

"I didn't think it'd be this busy," Narcissa frowned, gently leading Draco away from some of the more boisterous crowds. "Darling, would you like to get fitted for your robes while I get your books? It'll take less time that way."

"That sounds perfectly fine. Shall I be meeting you, or will you wait for me?" Draco tilted his head slightly and looked around Diagon Alley. It had been so long since he'd seen it like this. People were being loud. There was no fear of the war. They were all laughing and having fun. It was _amazing._ And this was _before_ the joke shop! This was just people being normal bloody wizards! How could he have once looked upon these people with disdain?

"I doubt it will take you very long to get your school robes," Narcissa spoke, guiding Draco away from where he almost ran into a stand. He was a little distracted, it was allowed. "Why not meet me in Flourish and Blotts. You can get any other books that catch your eye, as well."

"Alright." Draco gave her a hug before running off to Madame Malkin's with a wide grin, near _bouncing._ He opened the door, head tilting a bit at the quiet tinkling bell. It was a bit dimly-lit, but that seemed to make the store...cozy. "Madame Malkin? I'm for Hogwarts. I need robes for first year."

"Ah, yes, yes," Madame Malkin waved him in, looking to be balanced rather precariously as she stuck a few pins in a robe she was working on. It was very...fluorescent. "Always busy this time of year, of course. New and old students alike- Well, up you get, then. Just stand there with your arms out. Shouldn't take long at all."

Draco smiled and nodded, climbing to the stands carefully, doing his best to keep his trousers unwrinkled. He bounced on his toes a bit, looking around with unhidden curiosity. "You get many, then? Not much competition?"

"My prices are a bit better than some of the other shops around here," Madame Malkin laughed, enchanting a cloth measure to get Draco's measurements. "I specialize in school robes, as well, so most of the parents know to come to me."

"I see." That actually _was_ pretty interesting, too. It would certainly explain why his parents had him come here. While they had plenty of money to throw around, they never _liked_ to do it. And it sounded like Madame Malkin was 'one of the best.'

Plus she was very efficient in her work. Already she had a rough robe on Draco, tweaking it as needed and bunching the fabric where she could. "Curious as to what house you'll be in, then?"

"Not one bit. I know what house I'll be in," he said coolly. Slytherin... It wasn't something to be overly prideful of, but not something to be ashamed of. Hm. Maybe this time he could try to work on how the other houses saw Slytherin. They weren't all _that_ bad, really.

"Better than most," Madame Malkin laughed quietly, gently shifting the robe around. "I know near all the children I get in here don't know which house they'll be in." Draco was about to respond, head tilted as he watched her work, before the quiet chiming of the bell sounded again. His head nearly shot up as he tried to look to see who had just come through the door. "Hello, dear. Hogwarts, too? Got the whole lot in here."

Madame Malkin's voice trailed off as she walked to the front door to greet the newest customer. From her words, it was obviously a child here for school robes, which meant... This had to be it. Draco drew himself up a bit and okay. Okay. He was about to meet Harry Potter for the first time. He had to make a good impression. Chin up. Back straight, don't slouch. _Smile,_ he heard his mother's words echo to him. Right. He could do this.

Just like that, Harry Potter was walking into view as Madame Malkin directed him onto the stand. The child (he had just turned eleven today, right?) was looking around a bit curiously, although... Draco didn't recognize that expression on him. A cold, closed off expression. Eyes the bright color of the killing curse darted around, finally landing on Draco. Draco rose an eyebrow at him, looking him over before smirking. "Hogwarts?"

There was no verbal response this time, just a slight nod as the child held his arms out as Madame Malkin instructed. Strange. Last time the boy had seemed a bit more _receptive_ , at least. Now it was just... Did this timeline have another thing different? "I think it's the best wizarding school in Europe," Draco continued casually, trying to get a reaction out of the other, and restraining himself from pouting. Why wasn't he reacting like he did before? At least last time, he was all...shy and nervous. Now it was like he was jaded. "My father wanted to send me to a different school because it offered different courses, but I refused outright."

That had the younger glancing over for a moment, studying him appraisingly. It was similar to how Draco observed people before deeming them worth his time. It was a little...unsettling. "I thought Hogwarts was the only magic school."

"The only one for the British Isles," Draco agreed, his smirk becoming more of a smile. Yes. He got to show off his knowledge. "He wanted to send me to Durmstrang. It's in either Norway, or Sweden. Mother and I weren't having any of it."

"Mm." Well, that was about the same as last time- Ah, yes. _This_ Harry Potter didn't have any knowledge of the wizarding world. He was raised by... Who _was_ he raised by. Muggles, of course, but weren't they related to his mother? Draco would have to find out later.

"And you? If you weren't going to Hogwarts, where would you be going?" Draco looked him over again, nose crinkling. It was worse than Weasley. Hand-me-downs three sizes too large, and glasses that had obviously been broken far too many times to count. Even now they were held together by very persistent tape.

"Stonewall High." The response was more of a bitter mutter, than anything. "It's not far from where I live. Local high school."

"A...high school?" Draco would admit, he didn't know...anything about muggles, really. From a young age, he'd had a private tutor until he turned eleven, and he spent that summer preparing for Hogwarts. He didn't even know what kind of subjects were taught at muggle schools.

"'S basically the same as every other school," the boy rolled his eyes - sweet Merlin had this kid always been this bitter and jaded? "You learn to read, write, do math, and get your head shoved down the toilet."

"That happens, at schools?" Wow. Now Draco was glad he didn't know anything about muggle schools. He didn't want to go near them.

"Only to the ones who are 'freaks'," Harry muttered quietly, glancing back to Draco. "I guess you grew up in this world, then?"

"Draco." That had Harry giving him a strange look for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Harry." Huh. He wondered if the younger just didn't like saying his last name. Then again, Draco hadn't said his last name either.

"You obviously weren't going to ask." Draco shrugged, shifting a bit and internally wincing as he got stuck with a needle. He just needed to. To bounce. Run. _Something._ Hm. Perhaps that sugar with his tea this morning had affected him... Aha, no possible way. It was just _tea_.

"Probably not," Harry shrugged, not managing to hide _his_ wince as he was stuck with a pin. Madame Malkin must have been far too used to antsy customers, since she barely even noticed the movement.

"That's incredibly rude, you know. I could be a famous celebrity, and you wouldn't know." Draco sniffed and tilted his head up, looking as pompous and prattish as possible. "I could be royalty."

"Please convey my apologies to whoever _you_ rule." Oh. Oh, this little- _Ugh_. That was so like Potter and the kid didn't even _realize_ it.

"You're forgiven," the blond huffed, tossing his head, and huffing a breath to get his hair out of his face. Why was that happening so often?

"Mm." And again with the monosyllables- Oh, right. He had decided to try and show Harry around Diagon Alley. Now, how could he do that... This Harry Potter was a lot less trusting than his had been.

"A shame you don't seem to know much about Diagon Alley. I know all the best places to shop," Draco hummed conversationally, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm learning." That seemed to be that, Harry's attention caught where Hagrid was waiting outside with two ice-creams, giving a beaming smile. Right. Just don't insult the oaf and everything would be fine.

"You know him, then?" Draco gestured out the window by nodding his head, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts," Harry explained, giving Draco a measuring look. "He's the one who came to get me this morning with my letter."

"You got your letter hand-delivered- Wait. This morning?" Draco frowned at that, looking over at him. "I got mine a week ago."

"My Uncle kept burning and tearing up my letters." Harry's voice was back to being cold and closed off, the boy looking away from Draco. "I didn't get to read what it was until this morning."

"...I don't have any uncles," the blond said casually. "My mother's got two sisters, though we don't really talk about one of them. No uncles, though."

"Be thankful." There was a sudden movement from Madame Malkin, who spelled Harry's robes off and set it down next to a pile of others that had been completed in the background.

"Alright, dear, that's you all done. Will there be anything else?" What? No- They had only been here a short while! Harry couldn't leave _now_.

"I'm sorry," Draco said quite suddenly, hopping down himself, and holding his hand out to Harry. "I never properly introduced myself." He gave a short bow. "Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, ah..." Harry looked right startled, staring at Draco in surprise for a moment before cautiously taking his hand and giving it a light shake. "Harry Potter." Draco smirked, looking pleased.

"I know. I'll see you at Hogwarts, Harry." With that, he hopped back up onto the stand, and held his arms out expectantly. It was a moment or two before Harry left, paying for his robes and carrying the bag out to where Hagrid was waiting. As they passed the window, Harry gave a small smile, and a quick wave to Draco.

"Well, I'll be. I didn't think I'd _actually_ be seeing Harry Potter in my shop," Madame Malkin shook her head, going back to finishing up Draco's robes. "He'll be starting in your year, can you believe it!"

"Of course I can," Draco scoffed. "I just met him." He tossed his head, trying to crane his neck to watch Harry leave. It was a bit regrettable that he hadn't had a chance to show Harry around, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

Hm. He wondered why this Harry was so much more...bitter.

::

"Mother, mother," Draco said, bouncing on his feet as they got home - and away from Diagon Alley where certain first years could hear.. "Mother, mother, mother-"

"How much sugar did you have and who gave it to you." Narcissa was looking distinctly unimpressed, and, right, yes. Right. His parents hated it when he had sugar. Draco bit his lip, looking down at the ground and standing stiff straight.

"I only put some in my tea." There was a long silence, Narcissa seeming to measure his words carefully before nodding and helping the boy carry his bags to his room.

"No flying this weekend. You know you're not supposed to have excessive amounts of sugar. It's bad for you. And those involved. Now, what did you wish to tell me?"

"I met Harry Potter, today!" Draco was beaming and yes. Harry. He rather liked that. He liked that far more than Potter. He would call him Harry from now on.

"Did you, now?" Narcissa's face softened, the woman setting the bags down. They had gotten everything they needed for today, at least- And Draco finally had his wand back! "What was he like?"

"He..." Draco paused at that, his smile falling. "I dunno. Like me." Like the him that had been embittered by Potter's rejection, and had gone out of his way to torment him.

"That doesn't sound so bad, considering you're a rather nice young man. Do you think you two might be friends, this coming year?" Narcissa was waving her wand and sorting all the new things away. Books on the shelf, robes in the closet, and potion ingredients by his desks.

Draco was silent for a long moment, sitting on his bed and looking thoughtful. "I don't know. I hope so." This Harry seemed... Well, he certainly wished Weasley luck. He'd need it in order to deal with _this_ Harry.

"I'm sure you'll charm him just as you do everyone else," Narcissa smiled, kissing the top of Draco's head. "Lunch will be in an hour. Make sure to clean up before coming down." Draco nodded, hopping up onto his feet and pacing his room. He needed to make a plan, if he wanted to charm Harry as his mother had suggested. Help him to classes? Would he even trust a Slytherin? Mm... If he came from muggles, he wouldn't have the normal sort of prejudice, so then that meant that he'd be more willing to accept help from Slytherins.

An hour later, Draco's cuff links were beginning to tarnish and his hair was an utter _wreck_ when he came down for lunch. Narcissa raised a single eyebrow at him before spelling him clean - and fixing his cuff links as an added bonus. Draco really needed to learn to do that himself. It was a very useful spell. "I'm rather certain I asked for you to _clean_ yourself up."

"...I thought you meant my room," he said with a shrug. He sat down at the table, head tilted down at his food. "I cleaned my room."

"That's good, at least." He _had_ cleaned his room, although it was more throwing things away while pacing and trying to decide on what to do. "Are you excited to start school next month?"

"Absolutely." Draco beamed, squirming a bit in his seat. He got to tease Harry- Not torment. Tease. Because that was what students did. They teased each other. In a friendly manner.

"What class are you looking forward to most. Potions?" Narcissa served Draco his usual cup of tea, putting no more than three sugar cubes in it, which, alright. That was fair.

"Definitely Potions. It's my favorite. I especially love-" Oh. Right. He hadn't taken Potions, yet. Sure, his tutor gave him the basics, but... If Narcissa noticed his slip in words, she didn't comment on it.

"I rather enjoyed Charms, myself. Professor Flitwick was a wonderful teacher, and quite adept at teaching us new things." Sipping at her tea, Narcissa looked curious for a moment. "I wonder who they'll have as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor... They never seem to last past a year now, do they?"

"I wouldn't know," he said quietly, picking at his food. Right. He...wasn't supposed to know anything about Hogwarts. Sure, his parents told him plenty of stories, but... As far as they knew, he'd never been there. And that would be as far as they knew.

"Yes. It's rumored there's a curse on the position," Narcissa chuckled, nodding at the house elf that served their plates. "I never took much stock in it myself. So, what house do you think Harry Potter will be in?" Draco nodded to the house elf.

"Thank you, Popsy." He turned back to his mother. "I don't know. He didn't give much away. Of course, I'm hoping for Slytherin." But knowing Potter, he wasn't nearly cunning enough.

"With who his parents were, I wouldn't be surprised if he got Gryffindor," Narcissa shook her head, rueful little smile on her face. "Always stirring up drama and mischief in school, Lily and James Potter were."

"He didn't seem the mischievous type," Draco said with a shrug before going back to picking at his food. He didn't notice the house elf's wide eyes, staring at him in shock and concern. Although he did notice the house elf stumble away, shooting him glances much like Dobby had that morning.

"Yes, that's what we thought of James Potter at first. And yet the school was never the same after the Marauders hit it."

"Well, I'm rather certain that 'the Marauders' won't be a worry... What were the Marauders like? With cousin Sirius, and James Potter, and Lupin."

"They were... Explosive," Narcissa spoke, voice nostalgic as she stared into her tea with a soft smile. "Bright. They took up the entire room when they went somewhere... Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Ah, right. He'd forgotten about that _rat_ Pettigrew. Lying snake in the grass not even worthy of Slytherin. "They were the talk of the school. You either loved them or hated them, but the one thing you could never do was ignore them."

"What happened if you ignored them?" He knew that with the Golden Trio, if you tried to ignore them, they'd just continue getting shoved in your face. Merlin knew he had tried in second year before giving in to tearing them down.

"No one ever could manage to ignore them for more than a few days," Narcissa chuckled, pushing a lock of her hair back. "They were never the best people, but... I believe they had good intentions at most times. But whether it was a prank, teasing their 'enemies', or just garnering all attention in sight, they were impossible to ignore." Draco nodded slowly.

"I think I can understand that." Fidgeting with his cuff links, Draco leaned back in the plush dark-colored seat. "...What was Sirius like?" He knew that he'd been stricken off the Black family tree, but his mother was never one of the extremists. Besides the fact he was stricken off the family tree and an animagus, Draco had never known much about Sirius Black.

"He was..." Narcissa trailed off for a moment, seeming to think about the question carefully. "Outspoken. He felt that purebloods went too far in separating the worlds. That we didn't deserve our magic for what we did sometimes... He was wild, and fierce. He blazed as much as any fire, drew every eye to him. And just like a fire, he burned away at any who tried to tame him, who snuffed him out.

"Even then, though, with heat that could melt the toughest of souls, he was kind and gentle. He was sweet to me and Bella when we were younger. He didn't judge us for our parents, but for who _we_ were. He was a Gryffindor, and he wore that mantle well." Trailing off for a moment, Narcissa smiled down at Draco. "I believe meeting James Potter and finding a new family was the best thing that could have happened to him."

"That...was really poetic," Draco said quietly, allowing himself to look back up, giving his mother a weak, slightly nervous smile as he ran a hand through his hair to push it back. "Did you ever think about going into writing?"

The warm laugh was familiar and relaxing. That, at least, was something that would never change. Nor the hand that warmly ran through his hair. "Thank you for the compliment, but I don't think I'm anywhere near that good. The point I'm trying to make with that story, however, is that sometimes we don't agree with our family ideals. Sometimes we feel they're wrong, or too different, or something we want no part in. And that's fine. No matter what, as long as you're true to yourself, then it's fine." Draco felt a part of himself go cold. He stared at her for a moment, licking his lips before nodding.

"I suppose." Did she know? She knew something. She acted as though she knew something. Did she know? He wouldn't exactly be surprised, but- _How?_ He'd been so careful, and if it was all just thrown away like that- This conversation hadn't happened last time! So it had to be something he had done, something he had said to given himself away. Right?

"Don't look so worried," Narcissa laughed - _laughed_ \- soothing a hand through his hair again. "It's just a talk I've been meaning to have with you for a while. When you go to Hogwarts, you'll meet people who have different views from your own. Sometimes, you might find you agree with them more than with those you hold now. I just wanted you to know that things like that are okay, and healthy. It's _good_ to expand your worldview, and how you see things."

"...Alright." Was she talking about blood traitors? Or mud- Was she talking about muggleborns? Did she think that how he saw muggles was going to change? She'd been meaning to have- _This talk hadn't happened last time._ He'd only just arrived on this day, so he must have done something different, today. Otherwise, she wouldn't have said anything about it. What could he have possibly done to prompt this?

His new behavior in thanking the house elves? His excitement about Harry Potter- Well, no, he had that last time, too. Was it... Was this just one of those things Howard said would change? Harry had been more bitter, after all. And the way they stocked most of the stores they had gone to had felt... Different. As if it was an ordering system he was unfamiliar with. Was this just one of those little changes? "Draco? Are you alright?"

"Y- Yes. I believe so." He rubbed at his arm, standing. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to my room." Before she could stop him, Draco quickly walked out and up the stairs, hand trailing along the railing. How much had he changed?


	4. Gryffindor

Bonjour, mes chers. Enjoy today's chapters!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Gryffindor**

 **::**

How different was this 'universe' from his own? The multiple little changes- Had it been him, or had it always been like this? A jaded and bitter Harry Potter, a more accepting Narcissa Malfoy, and a Lucius Malfoy that wasn't as likely to snap at him... Or at least, as far as he knew. He hadn't much seen him since the man had left, earlier that morning, and now it was nearly dinner. Perhaps he was at the Ministry, stirring up trouble as he always did. Huh. Maybe that was why Draco was so bitter, as well. Everything with his father...

He'd have to work on that. See if he couldn't improve his relationship with Lucius, or, at least _try_ to. He didn't have much hope on that one. No, right now he needed to focus on helping the Golden Trio through first year... The... What were they after, again? Something about a stone, and Quirrell? That sounded right. He didn't remember much, though. Everything before fourth year was...foggy. And then, after the Yule Ball, everything involving the Golden Trio was almost thrown into sharp focus. Now that he thought about it, perhaps there was a reason for that beyond time travel.

It...was one he'd rather not think about, really. Right. A stone. Quirrell was bad, they were looking for a stone, and Voldemort was involved. That... That was about all he knew. Some wild story about Quirrell trying to use a resurrection stone to bring back the Dark Lord. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as he'd been doing near constantly since lunch. No doubt it was an absolute wreck and if he didn't fix it his father would give him one of those looks and quietly, coldly tell him not to let it happen again.

Uugghh. What was he supposed to _do_. He had come back here to try and save lives, but how... Right. Right, he just... He needed to take this one year at a time. For now he just had to help the Golden Trio figure out Quirrell- Honestly, he didn't even need to help. They had figured it out just fine on their own. Draco would just be less...antagonistic. Running his hand through his hair one last time, Draco looked to his door and screwed up his courage before walking to and out it. He travelled down the stairs until he reached the dining room where Lucius was already waiting, Narcissa halfway to the doorway.

"Draco," Lucius spoke, gaze on Draco's hair. And, yes. Quiet coldness. "Do _try_ to keep your appearance up. It might be summer, but that's no reason to slack."

"Right. Yes. Sorry." Draco gave a nod and walked over to sit at the table quietly, observing the red cedar wood grain very intently. The usual routine happened same as always. Narcissa asked Lucius about his day, dinner was served and utensils set out carefully, and everything seemed so very _dull_. Draco couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts.

But it appeared he would have to. He had to wait for a month. An entire month. He wasn't sure how he beared it. Writing down the few things he knew, then rewriting them, and enchanting them. It was good he still had his magic. It was obviously weaker than it had been at eighteen - his core would take a little longer to stabilize. Fourteen or so and everything should be back in working order.

Still, it was a month of terrible boredom and doing everything he could to try and _not_ be bored. On August 31st, Draco was doing his best to not squirm and shift every second at dinner. He just wanted to leave the table. Go to sleep. Wake up. Go to Hogwarts. Why was that so difficult? Why did he have to wait a whole month? This was stupid. He should have travelled to the Express. This was stupid.

"How much sugar did you sneak in _this_ time," Narcissa asked quietly, just enough to where Lucius couldn't hear her. It was a blessing that she looked a touch amused, more than anything. Draco blinked and looked startled, staring at her for a moment with wide eyes.

"I didn't." At least, not that he remembered. Maybe he did it out of muscle memory - sense memory? Sense memory, because at this age he didn't have any of the muscle memory he was used to.

"Mhm." Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you fidgeting so much, and looking ready to jump out of you seat?"

"I just...am excited for Hogwarts. Is all." Really. That was all. He hadn't even put _that_ much sugar in. Two lumps. Maybe three...or four... Five at the maximum. He looked away from her, unable to look her in the eye. He never could, when lying to his mother.

"If you're sure," Narcissa chuckled, gently soothing Draco's hair down. He had been wearing it like he had since he had traveled back in time. He was lucky Lucius hadn't given him too much grief over it. "You'll need to be ready to leave by ten. I don't want you to be late getting to the station."

Draco nodded quickly, smiling brightly. "I'll be ready by nine-thirty." He'd already packed, and repacked, and re-repacked everything. All that was left to do was get on the train. He'd meet up with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle on the train, make sure he said the right things to them again. He _did_ genuinely miss them- Merlin he'd be able to save _Crabbe_ this time around. Everything was going to be _right._ He was going to _save_ people. He and Harry could be friends. It wouldn't be Potter and Malfoy. It could be Harry and Draco.

He couldn't wait for Hogwarts.

::

"Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Moth-" A sudden hand covered his mouth, Narcissa staring at Draco as if she wasn't sure whether to love him or kill him.

"Coffee. Draco, darling, you know this. No speaking to mummy unless she's had her morning coffee." Draco was just bursting with things to say, though internally cursing himself because he couldn't say any of them. They all had to do with events that had yet to happen.

"What's Christmas like at Hogwarts?" He rarely ever spent the holiday there. Easter holiday he regularly did, but for winter, he always went back home.

"Relaxing," Narcissa yawned, gently taking Draco's hand and leading him to the kitchen. She must have been exhausted if she was treating Draco like he was _five_. Although he certainly didn't argue, only holding her hand with a small smile as he near hopped beside her. "Most go home, so the castle is rather empty. And there's nothing more beautiful than waking up to see the grounds coated in a fresh coat of snow."

"I'll still come back home for holiday, of course. So I'll only be gone a few months at a time." His smile grew as he looked up at her- It was like he actually _was_ eleven, instead of eighteen. Huh. Perhaps rolling back his age had affected him in certain ways... He would have to be careful about that.

"Good," Narcissa smiled, preparing her cup of coffee and kissing Draco's temple. "I would be far too upset if you didn't come back and see me as often as you could. Of course, you're welcome to spend a part of the holidays at Hogwarts. I know I did that in my youth."

"I think I'll spend Easter holiday there. I'll need to get in as much studying as possible." Especially fifth year. Fifth year was literal hell. Besides seventh year, but that was in a league all its own. Snape as a Headmaster... The school had been a lot emptier, that year.

"You're only a first year," Narcissa laughed, putting together Draco's cup of tea and gently handing it off to him. "I promise it won't be too hard, and you'll have a bit of a head-start on everyone else." Draco smiled, sipping at his tea and humming in delight. Just the way he liked it. Dark, and plenty sweet.

"Still. I'd like to be top of my year." And beat out Granger. Dirty, rotten, no-good... He would definitely beat her. He had seven years of magical knowledge, after all! He would _destroy her_. In a friendly competition way, of course.

"Just take time to be with your friends and relax." Giving another yawn, Narcissa ruffled Draco's hair and headed back towards the stairs. "Breakfast is in an hour and a half, make sure to have the house elves bring your trunk down before we floo to the station."

Draco nodded quickly before running off to the library with a quiet laugh. Maybe there were some good books he could bring. Show off his family's library. Yes, that would be _wonderful_. Maybe he could charm Harry with some knowledge of the wizarding world. He might not have been a Ravenclaw, but a part of him _had_ to be curious about all of this. Being thrown into a world of magic? Part of Draco wished he could be in Harry's shoes just so he could cast his first spell. Learn how to brew his first potion. See his first floating book. It all made him...nostalgic. For what, he wasn't sure.

Maybe nostalgic for the beginning. That's why he had come back, after all... He had gone back to the beginning of it all, to re-live it. Yes, he was here to change things, but... It certainly made him nostalgic, and a part of him wished he didn't have so much knowledge of what was to come in the future. Even if the knowledge wasn't quite as much. As it was, he knew he'd forget as the years continued. By the time he got to seventh year, _his_ seventh year would have been seven years ago. And his first year... It would all be hard to remember.

He was prepared for that. He hadn't been lying when he said he was willing to risk everything to do this. Where he had been, where he had come from... There had been nothing left there for him. Besides, Potter would be right glad to realize Draco was gone and missing, and everyone else would be to. At least here- _Here_ he could have his second chance. He didn't deserve one, but...

But... Potter thought he had. Potter had shaken his hand and offered him a second chance, so...maybe he could take it. He could give himself that second chance. He hadn't been put in Azkaban. Potter had defended him. He'd been allowed to go to eighth year. Obviously, the universe - maybe the mythical 'God' - was screaming at him to take his second chance and run. Draco Malfoy knew when to cut his losses and run for the hills.

He was going to do just that.

::

"I swear that family grows every year," Narcissa mumbled, steering Draco with a hand on his back. "Seven children. I can appreciate their nerve, if nothing else."

"I don't even understand how you managed to have _one_ child," Draco muttered, pushing his trolley. He glanced to where Harry was talking with the Weasleys. A glance to his mother and a nod in Harry's direction.

"Ah, so that's the young Harry Potter," Narcissa spoke, Lucius following their gazes and looking a touch curious himself. "I wasn't expecting him to look so... Small." Indeed, once again it seemed the child was wearing clothing far too large for him. Draco stood up a bit straighter, looking pleased with himself. It was nice to know he'd grow to be taller than Harry. That he'd always have _something_ over the younger. Mostly, himself. "He looks ill."

"Your nature is showing, dear," Lucius pointed out, the words slightly warm and fond. He was _only_ ever like that with Narcissa. "Rather similar in appearance to James, don't you think?"

"Yet he has his mother's eyes," Narcissa smiled. Even from here it was easy to see those crystal sharp green eyes.

"They're bright," Draco said with a hushed tone. "I've never seen eyes that brightly colored." Even his own grey eyes were...lackluster. Just plain grey. But Harry's eyes shone brightly, as though magic itself was swirling in them.

"Yes, they are, aren't they? They're actually a bit brighter than Lily's was, if I'm not mistaken." Hearing the warning whistle, Narcissa startled to attention and nudged at Draco. "Now, remember to send us letters as often as you can, take care to remember you school work and keep good grades, and rely on your friends."

"Yes, mother, of course. I'll send you letters every day." Friends? She meant allies, obviously. Malfoys didn't have friends. They had allies. They had acquaintances. Malfoys never had friends. In the last time, or this one. He'd let her keep up the delusion, though.

"Remember that your head of house will be Professor Snape," Lucius spoke up, giving Draco a pat on the shoulder. "He's fair to Slytherins, and he'll help you if you have any problems. Just be smart about things and I'm sure he'll favor you."

Draco nodded. "Of course. And I'll only use my name when it's to my advantage." He watched as Harry got on the train. "Alright, alright, I have to go."

"Stay safe," Narcissa pulled him into a tight hug, Draco noticing his father looked a touch amused at his mother's antics. "Write to me as often as you can."

"Mother, I already promised that! I have to go!" He tugged himself away from her as best he could, sticking his tongue out in mock-disgust.

"Oh, alright, alright," Narcissa sighed, letting Draco go and kissing his cheek. "Tell me how your first day goes. Remember there's nothing to be nervous about, and-"

"He'll be fine, Narcissa," Lucius gently cut her off, pulling Draco into a slightly awkward, one-armed hug. "Remember. Cunning and ambition. Know when to cut your losses."

Draco nodded stiffly- New. This was new. The hugging was new. He didn't remember hugging. "I know." Nnn, he didn't like this. Nope. Nope. Now he was itching to _escape._

Thankfully the goodbyes seemed to be done and he was able to slip off to the train with his trunk and Merlin - his eagle owl - safely in hand. He only got to look into a few carriages before a familiar voice was greeting him. "Draco! In here, love." Pansy... As an eleven-year-old. Sweet Merlin that was wrong. "We saved you a seat." Draco gave a weak smile.

"Just a mo', Pansy. I need to talk to someone, then I'll be right there. Promise." Even as he spoke, he was trying to peek into the different carriages. He couldn't remember which one Potter and his gang always took. Most likely, that would be where he could find Harry.

"You can leave your trunk here with us," Pansy smiled, opening the carriage door a little more. "Crabbe and Goyle will help me find a place for it. You go talk to who you need to."

"Alright. Make sure to keep it safe. Valuables, and such." With that, he passed the trunk over to her before turning around and near running past all the carriages- Ugh. Red and gold. Why did everything seem to _scream_ Gryffindor at him, lately? Maybe the universe was trying to send him a sign. Of what, he had no idea.

Probably that all his Gryffindor thinking lately would be his downfall. Honestly, coming back in time without a thought as to what would happen to him. It really was- _There_ he was! Sitting right across from Weasley and... That wasn't right. Harry was curled up on his seat, arms wrapped around his knees and feet on the seat cushion, and staring out the window. Weasley looked a touch uncomfortable, seeming to be prattling on idly. Draco's nose wrinkled as he watched them for a moment. Judging by Harry's posturing, something had been said or done to offend him. Possibly Weasley, as he was an idiot, but if that were so, he'd be red and sputtering. It just seemed awkward, really.

Draco rapped sharply on the glass before throwing open the door. "Well. This is a right party." Weasley was the first to recognize him, sending him a glare and _bristling_. Honestly, their tempers matched their hair. He could tell Harry recognized him by the small smile that showed on his face.

"Malfoy," Weasley scoffed, and, ah, yes. Now Draco remembered why he hated this brat. "Come to lecture me about my blood-traitor family? Again."

"Actually, Weasley, I was just calling around." Draco glared right back at him. While he was trying to be nice to Harry, all bets were off, when it came to the Weasel. It was idiots like him that made Slytherins _want_ to be 'evil.'

"Ron," Harry spoke quietly. His voice was quiet, but it was like _ice_. It was... Disconcerting. "Draco's a friend." _That_ shut the Weasel right up.

"Find your way around alright," Draco asked, back to all smiles. "I was worried I'd have to take time out of my day to show you around."

"I found it just fine," Harry was back to giving a small smile, throwing a glance to Ron. "Had some help finding the train station." Huh. Harry knew just what to say to appease the Weasel and have him relaxing back in his seat- Had the boy _always_ been this Slytherin?

"I'd noticed. Bit hard to miss," Draco said with a nod and an amused smile. Seeing Weasley starting to puff up, he rolled his eyes. "There was six or seven of you and all with bright red hair. You're not as inconspicuous as you like to believe." Draco huffed, trying to blow his hair out of his face.

"Certainly helpful for me, though," Harry hummed, idly staring out the window again. "Probably wouldn't have found the train, otherwise." It was a moment before those bright green eyes were back on Draco, studying him curiously. Not saying anything, just...studying him.

"Well, good. I don't want to have to be worrying after you to hell and gone once we get off the train." Wait... Why would he have to worry after him? He'd be fine. Draco knew as much. He shouldn't care. Not _this much,_ at least.

"No worries," Harry smirked, looking every inch a Slytherin should, which, no. That was wrong. "I'm good at getting myself out of trouble when need be." Draco was concerned on multiple levels. He only frowned, studying Harry himself, this time. He didn't _look_ any different, but he definitely acted differently. Had Draco really changed so much by coming back? Could Harry be a Slytherin? How would that affect-

"How do we make him go away," Weasley muttered quietly, Harry raising an eyebrow and giving the other a _look_. "What? I'm serious!" Harry as a Slytherin, though... Had Harry just simply acted like this in the beginning and he hadn't noticed?

"No worries, Weasel. I have others to attend to." With a hesitant, cautious nod to Harry, Draco left the compartment and made his way back to his regular one. There had been moments, growing up, that Harry had acted rather like a Slytherin. His motives were always so _Gryffindor_ , but the way he went about them... Starting an illegal defense club, sneaking behind the backs of the Professors', breaking into Umbridge's office... The way he'd always snuck around after him in sixth year. The way they'd always catch each other's gaze. Maybe that wasn't a Slytherin thing. Maybe that was a them thing. Did they have them things? Would they ever have them things? It was still too difficult to say.

It... It was going to be a long year. For now he would just... He would watch from the shadows. Observe. See what there was to change, or how he could nudge them. Yes. That would work perfectly well.

It wasn't until they were getting off the train that Draco remembered with horror. The hat that could see into his head. The hat that would know he was from the future. The hat that would out him and get him thrown in Azkaban. Oh, Merlin, how had he forgotten about the stupid _hat_. He- Did he have strong enough Occlumency to block out a hat _designed to see into his head_? Oh, Merlin... He was doomed.

Although, Draco had to admit, being on the boat was an experience he never, in his life, thought he'd get to relive. It was still amazing, even now. Looking up at the castle in the night sky as they slowly drifted closer. It was better than the big cities in so many ways. The only things to light everything up was torches and lanterns, giving it all a warm, calming sort of effect - at least, for him. All too soon, they were herded off the boats and in front of the Great Hall. McGonagall told them this would be where they met their houses for the next seven years. This was Draco's death sentence.

As soon as McGonagall left the small room, people were bursting into conversation. What were the houses like? What _were_ the houses? How did they sort people? Which house do you think you'll be in? It was a buzz of noise and it was...loud. In Draco's defense, he hadn't been around a crowd of people in a while. Especially _eleven-year-olds_. Oddly enough, Harry seemed to be hanging near the back of the crowd, talking to Weasley occasionally before going back to looking around. He then caught Draco's eye, his bright green ones keeping Draco from trying to leave as he walked over. "Considering you're the only one who doesn't make me feel like an idiot, feel like explaining what the 'houses' are all about? Professor McGonagall only said the names."

Draco looked him over. His hair was still a wreck and his robes, while they somewhat fit, hung off him limply. The only thing bright about him was his eye color, though not the eyes themselves. They were still closed off and cautious. "I'll let the hat tell you."

"A hat. That's gonna decide my future." Alright, out of context, Draco could understand why Harry was looking at him as if he was crazy. Draco laughed good-naturedly.

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as it sounds. It'll be fine." Really, it was nice to know more than everyone. Draco observed the doors, head slightly tilted. Why wasn't it called the Grand Hall? Great was...like an understatement.

Really, the enchantments the 'Great' Hall were under were _incredible_. It was one of the most well-protected places in all of Britain. A last resort place for children to hide if the castle was under siege - still couldn't believe that bastard dark wizard had gotten into it. Of course, he'd only done so with inside help, but his point was made. Once the doors opened, Draco nudged Harry inside with a bright, beaming grin. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Judging by how Harry seemed to have his breath taken away, the younger liked the Great Hall. Draco only felt a sense of utter _belonging_. Finally, he was _finally_ home. No matter what anyone would ever say, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would always be home to him... Now all he had to do was figure out how to fool the stupid hat. He blocked out the hat's song, puzzling his way through this. Maybe if he just focused on thoughts other than his time- All his thoughts were about his time. He was from that time. Maybe just try to block the hat from his mind completely? No, then he wouldn't be sorted. There had to be something-

"Is being sorted that big of a deal?" Harry's voice startled Draco out of his thoughts, the boy beside him and watching as others were sorted into different houses. "I mean... They're all about the same, aren't they?"

That had Draco frowning and looking over at Harry, trying to study him. "None of them are alike." That... That was pretty obvious, wasn't it? Surely the Weasel had explained to Harry how the houses worked and all by now, right?

"They seem it," Harry shrugged, looking back to where the hat had finished up it's song. "The only thing I really know is that Slytherin is supposed to be 'evil'." Aw. He even used _finger quotes_.

Draco examined Harry for another moment. This child...was so much more bitter and cautious of the world than Potter had been. What else was different about him? "The Gryffindors are brave, normally to the point of self-sacrifice. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, and know when to cut their losses. Ravenclaws are always chasing after more and more knowledge. Hufflepuff..." Draco looked to the table decked out in yellow. "They're the rest."

That got a snort out of Harry, the boy smiling innocently when a few students turned to glare at him at the noise. "So basically Ravenclaws are the smart ones, Hufflepuff are the ordinary ones, Gryffindors are the idiots, and Slytherin just has a bad reputation because they actually care about themselves instead of everyone else."

"Hufflepuffs are normally the ones that are kind and loyal, but yes." Draco looked down to the ground. "The Dark Lord and all his followers were Slytherin."

"'The Dark Lord'?" Harry looked over at that, arms crossed and posture closed off and Merlin. Had the kid always been like this and he just hadn't relaxed until he made friends with Granger and Weasley?

"Well I'm not going to say his _name,_ " Draco defended, looking away and rubbing at his arm. It was a moment before Harry spoke, sounding confused.

"Is 'the Dark Lord' another name for Vol- Sorry. For You-Know-Who? I thought it was just that and 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'?" Draco flinched, rubbing at his left arm.

"Yes, well-" His words were cut off by McGonagall's sharp tone, the woman holding out a piece of parchment in front of her with all of their names.

"Abbott, Hannah." Draco breathed a sigh of relief as McGonagall interrupted. He would never be more thankful for the Sorting. It captured Harry's attention, as well, who was watching the Sorting curiously.

Which, good. Now Draco just had to figure out how to trick the Sorting Hat. Maybe he could plead innocent? After all, this was something _new_. The hat had to be getting bored after all these centuries of seeing into the minds of eleven-year-old children. Yes. Good. He had a plan formulated. Now he just needed to wait.

He didn't need to wait long, apparently, as McGonagall's voice was calling out again. "Malfoy, Draco."

"What," he muttered quietly. It wasn't that fast last time. Was it? He couldn't remember. Well, better play along-

"Good luck," Harry murmured softly, giving him a rare, small smile. "You'll be great no matter which house you get."

"I'm a Slytherin," Draco said with determination. He near stomped up to the stool and sat up straight. This was going to be fine, and- Black cloth dropped over his eyes, blocking his sight from the Great Hall and all the students within. It was only a moment before words were drifting through his mind. Words that weren't his own.

' _Well, well, well... What do we have here. A young time traveller, it seems. My, my, you have led an interesting life. Fighting on the side of the Dark, renouncing their side and coming back to save lives, and now you're eleven_ _ **again**_ _. How curious you are, Draco Malfoy._ '

' _So I've been told,_ ' he thought back to the hat, rolling his eyes. He honestly couldn't help it. He was never a fan of the condescending amusement.

' _Ah, but it's so fun! Besides, it's not everyday I get to see someone like you grace these halls. Now let's see... Ah, Slytherin. You quite enjoyed your time in there, I see._ '

' _Yes, and I know I will again,_ ' he said with a quiet harumph. This hat was so _patronizing._ How had he not noticed, before? Well. That was an easy question to answer. Last time the hat had only been on his head for two seconds!

' _Yes, I see that, although... Have you ever considered the possibility of being in other houses? It's all here, you know. You could do great in any of them. Slytherin cultivated you, yes, but I don't think it would be the best choice for you now._ '

' _Of course it would be. I know it best. I'd be able to make minimal changes. Just enough._ ' This hat couldn't be serious. Him? In another house? He was Slytherin through and through- For Merlin's sake he practically _bled_ silver and green!

' _Is minimal changes what you really want, though? You're trying to keep multiple people from dying, and all the strands of those webs connect to a house that is far different than yours. A house that 'bleeds' red and gold, I believe._ '

" _No,_ " Draco said, his fingers digging into the stool beneath him. He couldn't- Not _Gryffindor._ He was nothing like them. He'd be an outcast. He wouldn't be able to do what he'd need to. He'd-

' _Calm down, calm down. There's no need to make a scene,_ ' the hat tsked, sounding a touch annoyed. ' _You're not eleven. Not here, in your head. You're a wizard of age who is trying to change a war. You can't do that from Slytherin. The future will just play out like it did last time, you on the wrong side._ ' Hah. Hah. Funny. He certainly didn't feel of age. He... He actually felt eleven- Maybe something had gone wrong with the time twister? Maybe he was stuck with the mentality of an eleven-year-old- What if something went wrong and he wouldn't _grow?_ He kept his mind, but everything physical stayed the same.

' _Ah. I was wondering when you would have a breakdown,_ ' the hat mused. ' _It's been building up for quite a while. How about this, you tell me why you think you should be in Slytherin._ '

' _It's my home,_ ' Draco thought immediately. And it had been. He'd relied on his friends in Slytherin more than he had on his own family. Both for physical and emotional support. It was where he'd realized so many things about himself. He couldn't give it up.

' _I'm not asking you to give it up, to scorn the family you made there. I'm asking you to do something far greater. I've seen into the heads of many, Draco Malfoy, and I tell you this with certainty. You go into Slytherin, all your plans will fail._ '

' _Are you a divining hat as well, then? Are you able to see the future? That's the only possible way you can know for certain. You don't know what's going to happen. I can_ _ **change it.**_ ' He wasn't willing to move an inch on this. He _couldn't_ move an inch on this. Slytherin was his home same as Hogwarts- Hell, Hogwarts _wasn't_ home if he didn't have Slytherin!

' _Stop acting like a whining child. You need to understand what I'm telling you. In Slytherin you will_ _ **fail**_ _. Everything will go to ruin and at most you'd only save one or two people. And that's if they ever listen to you._ '

' _One or two people is more than enough. I would trade my own life for theirs._ ' There was a rumble through his head, and flashes of images that he could make no sense of- Was the hat sending images _back_ at him? Could that even be possible?

' _Lucky for the future of this world you don't have a choice. Feel free to try and burn me, but you're going to_ Gryffindor!" Draco felt the hat taken off his head and barely registered the nudge he was given towards the red and gold table. He... No. No, this was just a bad dream. A really vivid and long bad dream. He was going to wake up on the express, or something, yet to be sorted. _This wasn't happening._

Another nudge was given to his back, Draco stumbling to catch his balance and gaze shooting up towards the crowd of children still waiting to be shorted. His eyes caught a pair that were sharp green, focus completely on him, and he knew. This wasn't a dream.


	5. The Visit To The Gamekeeper

**Chapter Five: The Visit To The Gamekeeper**

 **::**

Gryffindor. He was in Gryffindor. A Malfoy for the first time in _history_ had been sorted into the house of lions. People weren't cheering. Everyone knew the Malfoy name, even the muggleborns in second year and above, and the Slytherins... Sweet Merlin, the Slytherins. They were looking at him in _betrayal_. Pansy and Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle all looked _hurt._ Like he'd gone and stabbed a knife in their hearts. He couldn't bear to look at them for more than a moment.

It seemed like his entire world had ended and yet McGonagall was calling up the person next on the list, forcing Draco to step away and head for his- No. Gryffindor would never be his house or 'home', and he'd be _damned_ if it ever was. Slytherin was, is, and forever would be his house, damn what some ratted old hat said. He would bleed green and silver until the day he died.

Hm. Some things never changed. Gryffindors parted as soon as he sat down, people scrambling away so as to not be seen sitting by him. Right. Be a Malfoy. No showing any emotions beyond cool sarcasm and disdain. Draco looked over them and scoffed, rolling his eyes. Oh. He'd gotten too good at that. He only looked up at the Sorting absently. Of course. Harry bloody Potter. Gryffindor.

Harry took off the hat and handed it back to McGonagall, walking over to the Gryffindor table and looking rather uncomfortable at all the cheering and screaming over him. As soon as he got to the table, he sat right by... Draco. He sat by Draco- Why was Harry sitting by him. Draco looked over Harry, just as cool and jaded as the younger had been towards him. "What are you doing."

"I don't know anyone else here," Harry spoke quietly, looking a bit ruffled at the cool attitude. "And you're the only one who hasn't treated me like soddin' Harry Potter."

"You know Weasley. Go join their clan." It wasn't like anyone would want to join _him_ for the feast. No one ever wanted to join a Malfoy- _Ow_.

"Get over yourself," Harry shook his head, looking calm and collected after _hitting Draco in the side_. "I'm sitting with you, aren't I? I'm staying here. Besides, I don't trust those twins. They look to be plotting the downfall of the entire school."

"Funny. That's exactly what they're all thinking about me." Draco scoffed and brushed himself off, turning his head away from Harry. Once Harry realized that Draco's father... He'd leave, too. It wasn't like Draco had been popular in Slytherin, either. Just with those who agreed with their parents. It...wasn't that many, really.

He'd leave and Draco would be forced to help from the fucking _limelight_ he had been thrown into. Harry would leave and ignore him and Draco would have no chance of doing _anything_. It... This was a wreck. Once Harry looked away, Draco stared down at the table, where plenty of things were carved into it. Hearts with initials. Divots from - no doubt - misplaced spells. Of course the Slytherin table was looked after incredibly well, the upper years polishing it themselves, every night.

Gryffindor was a wreck, honestly. This was going to be seven years of _hell_ \- Six, possibly. It depended on how things played out when seventh came around. No doubt he'd be marked as a blood-traitor by then- Ah, there was an idea... He could write to his father tonight. Kick up a _fit_ about his sorting, show he was as upset about all of this as everyone else. Which he fucking _was_. It would be like begging for forgiveness, really. Maybe his father would come storming into the school and demand he be placed in the proper house. Of course, knowing Dumbledore, the wise old fool would only give some half-baked 'wisdom' about their houses choosing them, or something. Honestly, how did Potter follow that man? Draco could only understand him half the time.

Dumbledore, ugh. Don't get him wrong, he regretted the old man's death, but sometimes he just... So _aggravating_. He had near cultivated Potter into a _weapon_. Into his precious 'Chosen One' destined to save the world from the Dark Lord. It was _sickening_. Honestly, Draco would just have to work on that. If Harry ever listened to him. He seemed to like him well enough now, but after some Gryffindor rumors got to him, well... Not to mention once their little Trio was formed. Then... Then it would be Potter and Malfoy. Just as it had always been. He'd changed nothing and everything.

He was such an idiot.

::

It took more effort than it should have to follow after the prefect Weasley than to follow the Slytherins down to the dungeons. It felt so wrong, walking up all the steps instead of going down. Other first years were already giving him a wide berth, although stubborn Harry Potter was only a few steps in front of him, Weasley there through not much of a choice. Draco was the first of them to find the dorm. He immediately entered, grabbing his trunk and dragging it to the bed in the furthest corner. As soon as he did, he fell into the bed and closed the curtains. He...wasn't ready for putting up with the rest of them.

He heard them come in and choose their own beds and- No. He couldn't deal with this. Throwing up a silencing spell on his bed to block out the noise from the outside, Draco settled back down and scrubbed at his face. How was he supposed to... _God_ this was like what happened to Sirius Black. He had been sorted into Gryffindor and then chased out of his home by his family and stricken off the family tree. And... And the same thing would happen to Draco. And he was just... He was just sitting here- _Lying_ here. He was just _taking_ this. No- No, he was going to fight this every step of the way. He wasn't going to let this defeat him. Near leaping out of bed, Draco stomped over to his trunk and threw it open, throwing things out to try to find his parchment, quills, and ink wells. He had a letter to write immediately.

He vaguely noticed the others looked shocked, and he had near knocked Harry over from where he had been walking to his own bed- Huh. He had chosen the one next to Draco's. Interesting. "Uh, mate?" Which one- Ah, yes. Thomas. "You alright?" Muggleborn. That's why he was speaking to him.

"Fine- Shut up. I don't want to lose my train of thought." Draco grabbed his things and sat down on his bed, scribbling out two letters. One to his mother, and one to his father. Both rather sounded like the complaining of a child but that was what he was _aiming_ for. He _wanted_ them to see how big a fuss he was throwing over this, he wanted them to see how unhappy he was- Gryffindor was _not his home_. It never was, it wasn't, and it never would be. Not for as long as he lived, in _any_ time. He would _not allow it_ to be his home.

"He's a Malfoy," Weasley 'whispered', explaining to Dean and Harry. "He's probably throwing a fit he got this house and is writing home to complain to his father. Right piece of work, he is. Follower of You-Know-Who." Draco snapped over, near seething on instinct.

"You don't know a _thing_ about my father!" How _dare_ he. _How dare he._ Weasley had _no idea_ what he was talking about. How dare he even assume such!

"I know enough to know he's as rotten to the core as you are," Weasley snapped, getting as red as his hair. "I don't even know why the hat put you here. A Malfoy doesn't belong in _Gryffindor_. You should be off in the dungeons with the rest of those snakes!" Draco near knocked over the inkwell as he stood, glaring fiercely at Weasley.

"You _shut up!_ You _don't_ talk about my father like that! Shut up!" The others were looking nervous, and Weasley looked ready to physically hit Draco before he was...falling to the floor?

"How about we not get screamed at by your brother for causing so much noise," Harry shook his head, having kicked Weasley's feet out from under him. "Ron, you're way out of line. You're insulting him and his family for _rumors_ , and things that _none of us_ really understand. Just...drop it for tonight." Draco wheeled on Harry, his hands balling into fists as he was near shaking.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me! I'm perfectly capable of defending myself!" The younger looked shocked, eyes widening in _hurt_ before it vanished in a snap, Harry looking closed off and distrusting as he had in the shop when Draco first saw him.

"Right. No more interfering in your life. Got it." With that, Harry was helping Ron up and then heading for his trunk to rifle around for pajamas. Draco growled in frustration before muttering a spell to put his things back to his trunk as he flopped back down, closing his curtains again. He hated this. He _hated this_. He was a snake. He was a Slytherin. He was a snake in the lion's den and he was _trapped_.

He... He was trapped all over again and this time he had _no way_ of getting out. How could the hat have done this to him...

::

The next morning, Draco skipped breakfast and headed straight for the Owlery, both letters clutched tightly in his hand. "Merlin," he called as he arrived in the tower, looking around and tapping his foot impatiently. It was only a moment before he heard Merlin's distinctive hoot. Looking up, he saw Merlin was cuddled up with another owl. A snowy owl. A _familiar_ snowy owl. Draco glared and whistled sharply. "Merlin!" Hmph. Bloody rotten owls.

Ruffling his feathers, Merlin gave him a sharp look before flying down and landing on his arm. The owl had the nerve to look _disgruntled_. Honestly. Even his own owl was a traitor! Draco tied the letters to Merlin with a sharp look of his own. "I need you to take these to mother and father. _Now._ " Bloody owl. He shot Harry's owl a glare as well, just for good measure.

Merlin gave him a 'friendly' nip on his finger, near drawing blood before he was flying off in a mess of feathers and talons. Bloody bird. It was made worse by Hedwig flapping down to land on his shoulder, inspecting him in almost worry- Which was stupid. "And what do _you_ want?" Draco scowled at the bloody bird, turning suddenly enough to startle Hedwig off of him as he left.

Honestly. This was so stupid. All of it was so utterly completely- "Ah, I was wondering where you went." Oh, for fuck's sake. Of course Harry fuckin' Potter was here right now. _Of course_. "Here."

"What." Draco turned and glanced down to see Harry was...holding out toast for him. "I don't like bread." He turned again and stormed off to the dungeons for Potions. That at least wouldn't change, since he had shared the class- _Fuck_. He was going to have to be in a room full of Gryffindors _and_ Slytherins- Fuck, things just couldn't be worse for him, could they? Maybe if he just...sat at the back. Or something. No. No. Fuck that. He wouldn't let them see him as weak. He would sit right up front and they would _all_ see that he was perfectly fine and _not_ near a breakdown.

He was a Malfoy. They couldn't take that away from him. He was a Malfoy and he was going to act like it. He was going to sit right up front and prove that he was _fine_ \- He wasn't of course, but none of them need know that. Draco sat down in the chair and got his things out, pouring himself into his book - a level seven Potions book. At the level he was at, mentally, really. He wanted to keep up in his own studies.

"Mr. Malfoy." Oh, hell. "You're quite early, even for skipping breakfast." Snape was going to be utter hell in this class... Draco glanced to him before looking back to his book and keeping the title hidden.

"I wanted to take advantage of the quiet, sir." And here comes the condescending attitude and cruel remarks and probably taking points off Gryffindor-

"Very well." Snape walked to the board and started writing down the potion for a boil cure, leaving the conversation at that. Draco blinked, staring at his book in startlement. That...wasn't right. Snape... He was always so much crueler to the Gryffindors. Sure, he'd known Draco since a young age, but...

Maybe he knew Draco was as upset with this mess as others were. He was probably reserving judgement until he saw how he acted. Slytherin or Gryffindor. It would be the most logical, after all. Alright. Right. Right. The Elixir to Induce Euphoria. That could be useful. Though the ingredients would be difficult to get a hold of.

He could always owl order them, if need be. He wasn't cut off from his trust fund just yet. Yet. He hoped his letters home would fix things. He hoped Lucius found out from Draco first, before anyone else. "Mr. Potter there is a perfectly good seat by Mr. Malfoy. Now either sit down or leave this classroom." Draco spared Harry a glance before continuing his reading. Oh. This was going to be awful. He remembered Snape had absolutely humiliated Potter on the first day, though he couldn't exactly remember how.

Class started and Snape held their attention just as well as always, keeping everyone focused and slightly terrified. Curious enough, though, he _didn't_ go after Harry. Hm. Maybe this Severus Snape was less of a dick than the one from Draco's time. At least that was a nice change. Draco glanced to Harry. "I'll be chopping and slicing everything." He stood and walked over to the cauldron, head slightly tilted. If he remembered, Potter was...dreadful was an understatement.

Harry followed after him at a more subdued pace, eyeing him rather warily. "Alright. Do I have to worry about you stabbing me with the knife?"

"If you were to be injured, I'd most likely receive a failing grade." Draco rolled his eyes, nudging Harry to the cauldron and lining up to grab their ingredients from the cabinet. Honestly.

"Logic doesn't stop anyone from taking a swing," Harry snorted, reading the instructions and starting on boiling the water. "You seem pretty upset. Not sure why, but I'd rather not get snapped at for _not_ doing anything."

"Perhaps not _you._ " Draco shot a glare to Weasley, only gathering the ingredients and bringing them over to the counter, quickly chopping the ingredients.

"You're very good at that, you know," Harry muttered, looking a bit cautious. "Bit too much, really. Also, don't skip meals. I don't want to have to be worrying after you."

"I'm older than you. You're not the one telling me what to do, here." He ignored the first comment - seven years of Potions - and only pushed them towards Harry, looking expectant.

"If this potion ends up completely destroyed, you can blame me," Harry said, staring at the board and carefully adding the things in as instructed. "And you can't be that much older. Everyone here is eleven."

"I'm a couple months older." And seven years, give or take, but who was keeping track? Still, at least this Harry wasn't a complete nightmare to work with, and actually listened to him when it came to the instructions. Even when Draco made it better and changed the instructions, Harry didn't argue, just gave him a look before doing it.

"So, asked around a bit. Heard your whole family was in Slytherin." A mildly curious look. "That why everyone - including you - is going so crazy about you being in Gryffindor?" Draco didn't deign to respond. He only continued with the potion as though Harry hadn't asked anything at all, though he felt his expression go a bit more cold as he did so, working almost mechanically. "Right. Avoid subjects about family and houses."

The two worked in silence for a bit, Harry not really speaking beyond a quiet question on what they were doing. Other than that he was just staring at Draco with considering eyes. "What." Draco looked over at him, their eyes meeting. Were his eyes always that bright? Draco couldn't quite be sure.

"I can't figure you out." Well, wasn't expecting that. "You're a right git, but there's a part of you that's not all that bad. I just can't figure out which part of you is stronger right now."

"Well perhaps I don't _want_ to be figured out. Hurry up." Draco leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. Hmph. Bloody no-good Chosen One. Made Draco question why he came back at all, if _this_ was what he put up with.

"I think it's less that, and more that you don't want to be hurt." Harry turned the fire off and stirred the cauldron the correct number of times. "You don't want anyone to see you upset by all this." Draco glared across the room, keeping his gaze firmly away from him.

"What do you know." Harry Potter knew _nothing_ about him. Especially this one. They had just met a handful of times. He knew absolutely _nothing_.

"About you? Nothing. About things like this? More than you'd think. If you want I'll drop it and not bring it up anymore. I can tell you don't want much to do with me."

"Like I said. I can defend myself just fine. I don't need your help." He didn't need anyone's help. He could... He could do this on his own. Oh, god, this all sounded so familiar.

"I never said you couldn't defend yourself, you just... No one should have to fight stuff like this on their own. No one should have to face these things alone, and lost, and-" Harry cut himself off, gaze on the potion. "No one deserves that." Draco glanced at him before relaxing a bit. He sighed and shook his head.

"Some do." Clean-up was called, Harry carefully bottling their potion to hand in. It turned out rather good, if Draco did say so himself. It _was_ a rather simple one, though.

"You don't." With that, Harry was taking the potion up to the front to hand in. The moment Draco saw the potion hit Snape's hand, he had his things in his bag and was already leaving the dungeons. Harry didn't know a damned thing about him.

::

Draco was doing a rather good job of ignoring all the Gryffindors, and eventually they started ignoring him as well. Harry was the only one who made an effort, and even Blaise and Pansy acknowledged him in the halls and classes with a weak smile or wave. It was... It was surviving. And a letter from his father showed he was trying to get Draco re-sorted. At the moment, Draco was curled up in a corner of the common room, studying. Seventh year subjects, of course. Right now, everything was just so... So _slow._

Had he really found these subjects difficult the first time around? It was incredibly boring. Granger seemed to have the right idea, at least. Picking things up quickly and reading ahead. She wasn't so bad for a mud- A muggleborn. Either way, he was happy people had just stopped bothering him. Or, at least, most people. "I don't know how you can understand those things." Harry bloody Potter. "I can barely understand the lessons we're doing right now." Draco gave a vague shrug, shifting in his seat. Partially, he'd been reading to try to hide. Yes, not the bravest thing to do, but... He wasn't exactly brave, now was he?

"Right, ignoring- Right. I wanted to know if you wanted to go down and visit Hagrid with me and Ron. Get out of the castle for a bit. Fresh air, as strange a thought as that is to you."

"Mm." Right. Visiting the Gamekeeper with Harry and Weasley. Sounded _fun._ Maybe after that, he'd have tea with Voldemort and watch Snape dress in drag.

"Or you could just...not. That's fine, too." A glance showed Harry was running a hand through his hair, looking rather... Well, looking as if he didn't know _what_ to do. "You should get out a little, though. Not even _Hermione_ sits around studying all the time."

"That's her mistake." Draco shifted again in his seat. Why couldn't he just take a hint and leave Draco alone? He wanted to help _from the shadows_. Not be his _friend_. He didn't think they ever could be friends. Not like he was with Granger and Weasley.

"I really don't know why I keep trying," Harry sighed, setting a cup of tea down beside Draco. "Here, I noticed you usually like to drink tea when reading." With that, he was heading towards the portrait hole. That had Draco pausing in his reading and looking up in time to see Weasley shake his head and mutter something to Harry as he left. Draco looked back down to the tea and cautiously picked it up. Once he was certain it wasn't poisoned, he took a sip and stared in shock. It was...how he liked it. Staring back at the portrait hole, he barely noticed the strange looks he received as he gathered his things and followed after the two.

Harry and Weasley weren't too far ahead of him, bits and pieces of their conversation floating back to Draco as he started to catch up. "-don't know why you even bother."

"No one deserves to be all on their own," Harry shrugged, glancing out the windows they passed. "Even if he looks like he's fine, he deserves _someone_ to talk to that doesn't hate him."

"What do you mean if he 'looks like' he's fine? His mum sends him sweets every morning and he doesn't throw hissy fits like that first night. He's plenty fine," Ron brushed off, shaking his head and adjusting his bag.

"Just because you don't see someone breaking down around people doesn't mean they don't break down when they're curled up alone and have no one," Harry muttered, bitter note in his voice. "Just... Trust me on this. Try to at least be pleasant? This can't be easy on him- I know, you hate him. I know. But still. Just...try."

"Malfoy? Breakdown? I don't think he's got enough emotion besides smug and evil for that to happen. Harry, mate, he's a slimy git. You should have seen him at this stupid Christmas party at Dad's work. He acted better than everyone. Like we should have been kissing the ground he walked on. He called me and my family blood-traitors." ...Had he really done that? It... It was a long time ago. He couldn't remember if he had, or not. He wouldn't put it past himself.

"So maybe he was raised to act a certain way. Maybe now he's learning he doesn't get to be spoiled and have everything his way. This is probably like being dumped into cold water, which is a pretty rude awakening. Just... Everyone deserves a second chance, right? Let's see what he does with his." ...Harry bloody Potter. Always the same in the end, wasn't he... Draco caught up to them, an eyebrow raised.

"Are we going, then, or is this a Sunday stroll?" Ah, perfect. Air of cool, uncaring-ness. Draco kept his head held high as he walked alongside them calmly, glancing out the windows they passed.

Weasley looked rather disgruntled at his appearance, Harry just raising an eyebrow at him, "Weren't you busy trying to out-study Hermione?"

"I decided you were right." It was Draco's turn to study Harry, calculating. Obviously the boy cared to some degree if he knew how he liked his tea. Right now, they could be...allies. Draco knew how to do that.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you, Draco Malfoy, just admit someone other than yourself was right." Harry looked _dramatically_ shocked, a hand going to feel his forehead. "This must be a dream. Or I'm hallucinating."

"Mm. No. I had the thought, so it means I'm also right." Draco allowed a smirk to himself, amused by Harry's antics.

"Oh, of course. I can only be right as long as you're right too," Harry nodded, as if it was a perfectly sensible thing. "I'll make note of that."

"Ridiculous, the pair," Weasley muttered under his breath, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe either of them.

"You wouldn't understand, Weasley. You're used to always being wrong," Draco hummed, inspecting his fingernails. Ah, yes. They looked so much better than they had when he was eighteen. He'd have to keep up on them.

"So," Harry spoke quickly, cutting Weasley off. Probably so another 'fight' didn't break out. "Have you heard much about Hagrid? I know all of your family went to Hogwarts, and I think he's been working here for... A long time."

Ah. Yes. Right. The oaf. "Heard of." That was all Harry really needed to know. Anything else would be a bit... Well, Harry would find out in due time.

"Think we could shove him into the forest," Weasley asked 'quietly'. Honestly. No Weasley _actually_ knew how to be quiet about _anything_. "The monsters would take care of the rest."

" _Locomotor Mortis,_ " Draco said simply, flicking his wand at Weasley with very little effort. Hm, it seemed his magic really did have a long way to go, since Weasley could still slightly move even with the spell on him.

"Why you little- Using magic in the halls is against the rules!" That got a laugh out of _Harry_ , who shook his head.

"Careful, Ron, you're starting to sound like Percy." He looked back to Draco with a grin. "Neat trick. Think you could teach it to me?"

"Perhaps. And for your information, that rule holds no real weight. Many teachers do not enforce it, as we'd be practicing the spells taught to us by them, therefore further enhancing our skill."

"Clever comeback, won't work on Percy, though. Now, undo the spell and let's go. We don't want to be late to meet Hagrid."

::

Visiting Hagrid wasn't... _so_ bad. The half-giant seemed rather unpleasant towards him at first - the feelings were mutual - but Harry being there at least kept the two from trying to shed blood. And Draco supposed he might be forced, under torture, to admit the oaf made good tea, at least. "Hagrid." At the tone, the others all looked to Harry, who was reading a Daily Prophet cutting that had been on the table. "That Gringott's break-in... It happened on my birthday. You don't think it happened while we were there, do you?"

"'Course not," Hagrid said, looking away from them all. "'Sides, they didn't take anything. Can hardly call it a break-in when nothing's been stolen." Draco narrowed his eyes at Hagrid, looking him over before glancing to Harry. He knew something. Hagrid knew about the item the person had tried to steal.

Harry seemed to think so as well, since he frowned before looking back to the article. "It says they didn't catch who did it, though. And isn't Gringotts supposed to be impossible to break into?" Draco snorted at that, muttering something into his cup. Bloody hero Potter. He and his minions rode out on a _dragon_. For Merlin's sake.

"Just coincidence," Hagrid waved off, looking nervous. "Now, let's get you lot fed, huh? Dinner won't be for a while, up at the castle." Draco remained silent, only sitting back in his chair. Hagrid knew something. Draco didn't. Harry also seemed to know something. Perhaps Hagrid knew the item that had been near stolen. Perhaps it was an important item. It wasn't one of- No, that wasn't put into the vault until after he was resurrected. This was something else.

He wasn't sure _what_ it could be, yet. There had been a lot he didn't know back in this time, and first year he had been... Well, a bit of a prat. So it didn't surprise him. Although he was a bit surprised when Harry tucked the clipping away once Hagrid looked away. He rose an eyebrow to Harry, glancing to the boy's pocket for only a brief moment. "Later," Harry muttered softly, dropping four sugars into a teacup and pushing it towards Draco. Draco took the cup and sipped from it, giving him a small nod.

::

"Harry," Draco said quietly. "I wanted to thank you. I heard you defending me to Weasley, and... I appreciate it."

"I'm curious, did that hurt you to say?" And _this_ was why he was never 'nice'. That little- "Kidding, Draco. Like I said, everyone deserves a second chance. Even you." Draco rolled his eyes at that, looking away before speaking louder.

"So. Why'd you take that clipping, then?" It wasn't like Harry to just take random things. Especially things that belonged to _Hagrid_.

"Because I want to look into it more. That day we were at Gringotts, when something was stolen, Hagrid emptied a vault as well." Harry took the clipping out, unfolding it and holding it up. "Said it was for Dumbledore, 'very important', but...it was small. The size of a rock."

Weasley's eyes widened at that. "Harry- You _took_ it! And what do you mean? You think whatever Hagrid took was what people tried to steal?" Draco glanced to them, eyes narrowed. For Dumbledore. Important. Small. He didn't have all the pieces he needed. Not yet. This was a puzzle, and he was determined to solve it.

"Hagrid said that the only place safer than Gringotts was Hogwarts. If they knew whatever it was, the package, was about to be stolen, they'd move it here, wouldn't they?" Harry tucked the clipping away again, smiling apologetically at Weasley. "And I didn't _take_ it, I just...borrowed it. I'll put the clipping back next time we visit." Maybe Harry wasn't so bad... Draco only watched him for a moment before continuing to walk to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Gryffindor Common Room, and not _his_ Common Room. The moment they stepped in, Draco took up his usual corner and was back to studying.

He had a lot to read if he wanted to catch up with how much Granger had probably studied while he was gone. A small package, though...a stone- Could it have been the resurrection stone the rumors had talked about? There was still so little information. "Barmy, isn't he," he heard Weasley 'whisper.' "Studies more than Hermione, I think. And that's saying something!" Honestly. Bloody Weasleys. None of them knew the meaning of privacy. This was exactly why Draco appreciated being an only child.

"When he gets top of our year, and we get bottom, I'm going to remind you of this moment," Harry muttered back, and, yes. Draco quite liked this Harry.


	6. The Flying Lesson

**Chapter Six: The Flying Lesson**

 **::**

"Great, this is just what I need," Harry muttered, Gryffindors streaming out onto the front lawns with Slytherins close behind. "Making a fool out of myself on a broom in front of half of our year."

Draco rolled his eyes at that. Oh, please. That was such a load of- "I highly doubt that. You'll be fine." It...had been a while since the eighteen-year-old Draco had been on a broom. Even including that one time he went on a fly over the summer. He hoped his eleven-year-old self had retained the muscle memory.

"Line up, class, line up! Stand by your brooms!" Madame Hooch was directing them where to go, Draco catching sight of some of the Slytherins. Pansy was waving at him with a smile, and Blaise was giving him a nod. Crabbe and Goyle still looked a little wary, but they acknowledged him with a nod as well. Draco gave them each a smile and a nod. He stood beside his broom, giving a sigh of contentment. Flying. This was something that he could do. Something that he didn't even have to think about. Just him, a broom, and the skies. The wind ripping through his hair. Even now, he felt his heart racing as he beamed. "Right, now I want you to raise your dominant hand over your brooms and say 'up!' And make sure you do it with conviction!"

While multiple brooms twisted and turned under cautious owners, some results were better than others. Weasley, for example, had his whack him in the face. Harry seemed greatly amused by this. His and Harry's flew to their hands immediately, Draco smiling over at Harry. Not wicked, or scheming, or with an ulterior motive. Just a real, joyful _smile._ "I guess I won't embarrass myself _too_ badly."

Harry didn't embarrass himself, but Longbottom on the other hand... Well, it was much like last time. Too worried about failing and going up too soon and falling down to break his wrist. Honestly, if it wasn't for his slaying of Nagini, Draco wouldn't be sure _how_ Longbottom ended up in Gryffindor. Well... Actually, thinking about seventh year, it was pretty obvious. Man was a bloody war hero. "I hope Neville is okay," Granger fretted.

"He'll be fine," Harry waved off. "I mean, it's Neville. He's sturdy and always bounces back from _everything_." Draco looked around the crowd, before sighing loudly.

"A shame. I thought someone might actually be able to give me a bit of competition." Others gave him various looks that ranged from annoyance to confusion.

"You can't be _that_ good," Harry pointed out, lips twitching into a smile as he seemed to be studying Draco. " _I_ could probably beat you."

"'S that so? Care to put your broom where your mouth is?" Draco was already astride his broom, taking off into the air.

"What are you _doing_!" Granger shouted up at him, looking horribly displeased. "Madame Hooch said not to get on our brooms- You're going to get us all in trouble!"

"It's not as though I need lessons, Granger," he drawled. "Now. Who wants to race?"

"I'll pass," Pansy laughed, shaking her head. "If you were smart, Potter, you'd do the same. No one ever beats Draco in a broom race."

"Is that supposed to scare me," Harry raised an eyebrow before he was in the air a second later, looking perfectly at ease and comfortable.

"Alright, Potter. You create the terms." He nodded at Harry, grinning near wickedly, and yes. Yes, this was _fun._ No acts of cruelty. No snipping and taunting. Just a genuine race.

"Fine. First one to the top of that tower and back wins," Harry grinned, shouting down at the others. "Any other rules, you guys think?"

"You fall off, you lose," Pansy called. "No whining about it, either!"

"You crash, you lose," Draco added, smirking. "Alright, then. Pans! Anytime, now!"

"On your marks," Pansy yelled, looking to be thoroughly enjoying herself. "Get set! Go!" That was all it took to have them off in a flash, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike cheering. Draco and Harry seemed to be equally matched. Harry, from being a natural, and Draco from having put in work to get to the level he was at. Though... Now, he didn't hold it against Harry. It just made him want to work _harder._ It was fun, having someone match up to him.

Besides, Harry had natural talent but he _had_ needed to work on it as he got older. And damn if he hadn't done everything in his power to be the best seeker in the school. And this, right now? This was so _fun_. He got to the statue of the wizard with the double swords and laughed at Harry. "See you at the bottom!"

"You wish!" Harry called back, touching the statue a half second later and darting after Draco. As they got closer to the finish line, Weasley was calling out to them.

"New rule! You can't win unless you catch this!" With that, he was throwing a round rock as far into the air as he could. It dropped like- Well. Like a rock. _Snitch._ Draco darted for it immediately, arm reached out towards it, Harry at his side as they shoved and pushed at each other to try to win.

Harry was the one to snatch it, Draco's fingers just brushing the rock before it was Harry's hand he'd almost snatched into his own. Damn that kid for being so good and damn his body for being eleven. Still, though, that had been _great_ , and everyone was giving a cheer, even some of the more standoffish Slytherins. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!" Oh, that was so much less amusing when McGonagall was yelling at _him_. Draco flinched as they touched down on the ground and oh. Oh dear.

"Yes, Professor? Something we can help you with?" McGonagall looked absolutely _livid_ , and Draco was remembering with sudden clarity that his last one-on-one meeting with the woman had been with her as Headmistress.

"Never in all my years- Such recklessness- Could've broken your _necks_." Taking a breath, McGonagall gestured for them to follow. "Come along, you two- Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you as well."

"In my defense, Professor, it was entirely his idea. I tried to tell him it was against the rules, but he kept goading me-" Ow. Ow, ow, okay, Harry could hit pretty hard when he wanted to.

"We're equally to blame, Professor, but if you really want to nitpick, Draco here was the one who started everything-"

"That's a lie- Honestly, it was Weasley's idea, he dared us to race-"

"Yes, it was completely Ron's idea- I mean, a rock? It was like a mock Quidditch game!"

Both were silenced with a rather sharp look, McGonagall leading them through the halls up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where a fifth year class was going on. "Professor Quirrell, may I borrow Wood for a moment, please." Draco shot Harry a look with wide eyes- Oh. That explained how Potter got to be Seeker in first year, but then why was Draco here?

Oliver Wood came out of the classroom, shooting the two of them confused looks as they all followed after McGonagall into an empty classroom. "Wood, I have found you some marvelous seekers."

"Really?" Wood lit up at once, looking excited. "Are you sure? They are first years-"

"Potter caught a rock from a fifty foot dive, and Malfoy only missed it by a hair's breadth. Charlie Weasley himself couldn't have made that save. Almost shoved each other off their brooms trying to win."

"Wha- Seekers _plural?_ " That- That wasn't supposed to happen. That wasn't right. "But he caught it. He won. Why am I here?" This wasn't supposed to happen, _this didn't make sense._ Why was he here? He shouldn't have been here, he was just trying to nudge things on the right path.

"You're here, Malfoy, because you proved just as skilled. I dare say having you both on the team will push us to victory for once." Wood, beside her, was now walking around them and inspecting them carefully.

"They're the perfect build for seekers, too. Light, speedy... Never hurts to have a reserve, especially with how dangerous the seeker position is- Can you bend the first year rule, Professor?"

"Well, seeing as he'll be reserves, no one need know he's on the team until necessary. As for Potter, I'm certain an exception can be made." What was happening- No. What was _happening_. This was not what had happened last time- Sure he was here to change things but this was _ridiculous_.

"I'm sorry, but what just happened?" Oh, good, Harry looked as lost as he did. "Did- No. Really. I'm... I'm lost, here. First years aren't allowed to play Quidditch."

"On normal occasions, yes, but seeing as our team is in desperate need of a Seeker, I think we'll be able to bend the rules." McGonagall was looking at them both, near _giddy-_ This was so wrong. This wasn't right- He shouldn't be here. "I want to hear you both are training hard, or I may re-think about punishing you. Now, you two go back down to the lawn. Wood, you need to get back to class, as well." As the two walked back down to the lawn, Draco was only stunned into silence. He... No. No, that wasn't right. He'd be flying...for Gryffindor.

"I'm still confused on what just- Is that even _possible_." Harry shook his head, looking upset over something. "It's against the rules and here they are breaking them."

"I...don't know." For once, he felt...lost. Like he had no idea what was happening or what was going to happen. It wasn't something he liked feeling.

"This is ridiculous," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair and making it even more of a wreck. "I don't even _know_ that much about Quidditch- Nice game, by the way. I honestly thought I was gonna lose at the last second."

"You should have," Draco muttered, shaking his head. Right. Okay. Bantering at Harry. This was something he knew how to do. He could do that. They probably looked like a pair. Both a wreck. Robes too big.

"You weren't kidding about being good," Harry laughed. "You _definitely_ deserve to be a seeker- You're still trying to get into Slytherin, right? Maybe that team will accept you when you transfer."

"If I transfer." Draco had never once heard of someone _changing houses._ It didn't happen. He... He was stuck.

"It's stupid that everyone puts so much of what happens depending on what house you get. And then a _hat_ chooses," Harry scoffed, shaking his head. "'S stupid." Draco gave a shrug, only walking alongside him and staring at the ground. It just... Didn't make sense. He shouldn't have been on the team. He shouldn't have been in Gryffindor at all. The hat wasn't helping him, it was _condemning_ him.

And now he was stuck here with no way to help. Harry hadn't listened to any of the rumors yet, but it was only a matter of time until he started believing all the terrible things about the Malfoys. Not to mention Harry was the only one who would even go _near_ him. Even Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle gave him a wide berth during school- Not that he blamed them. He would have done the same. Once the two got back to the lawn, Draco was looking thoroughly rebuked. He remained away from them, looking incredibly interested in the grass beneath his feet.

"Was it that bad," he heard Weasley ask, sounding worried and fretting over Harry. "I mean, she looked mad but she didn't like- She didn't _expel_ you, did she?"

"No, no," Harry shook his head. "I, ah, I'll tell you later. We're not in trouble, though. I think she was actually impressed with how good we were."

"Then what's up with _him?_ " Did Weasley not know the meaning of the word quiet? Honestly.

"Dunno, none of our business, though." Bless Harry. He was actually a delight this time around. "Come on, Madame Hooch is coming back with Neville." Once she did, Draco made up some half-assed excuse about being sick and left the lawn quickly, going back up to the dorm.

He just... He couldn't be around them right now. This was too much, he was in over his head and could barely _breathe_ through all these changes. Gryffindor? Seeker in first year? He just couldn't... He didn't know how to deal with all this. He closed up his bed curtains, trying to not look at them as he did so. Red. Not green. Gold. Not silver. None of it was right. None of it- He shared a room with Potter and bloody _Weasley._ Not Blaise, and Vince, and Greg.

It was all so wrong and alright, maybe he was having a breakdown, he deserved it! He had traveled back in time, he was eleven again, and everything was going to hell. He just... He didn't know what to do from here. It was two weeks into the school year and already so much had changed. So much was different and it just _wasn't right._ Draco absently shook his head, curling up and resting his forehead on his knees where he sat. None of it was right- Harry was trying to be his _friend._ Potter would never do that. Maybe after the war, with them grown up and realizing they were prats, but not as _children._ Potter had _hated_ him.

So why was this happening. What had he done that was so wrong. He didn't know how to deal with this, he didn't know how to fix this. He couldn't... He could try to be angry at Harry, treat him like Potter but he couldn't... It felt too wrong. To treat Harry like he had all those years ago. Maybe he could just...hide. Leave Hogwarts. Leave the country. Or something. Maybe. That seemed like the only option, really.

Not too bad, really. He knew all the magic he needed to get by, and he could probably find ways around the Trace. Plus he could just appear when he was needed. Sneak into the third task at the Triwizard Tournament and keep Cedric from dying. Show up during the war and save people... It wouldn't be too bad. He could... He would survive.

There was the sound of the door opening, and then Harry speaking up, "Draco? Just wanted to let you know the lesson finished. Everyone's down at dinner. I can bring something up, if you're still feeling sick?" Draco remained silent, curling up further and no. No, he felt like he wouldn't be able to handle eating anything. He only wanted to just stay here. And hide. He didn't even need to be at Hogwarts, really. He knew everything they studied. "I know I'm not exactly your best friend, but if you want someone to talk to about anything, you can talk to me. If you want. So, yeah... I'll just...go." What did he _think?_ Draco couldn't talk to _anyone_ about _any of this._ Tell them all he was from the future where Voldemort was resurrected and killed again and a Second Wizarding War had occurred? As if.

If he left Hogwarts, it wouldn't be so bad. The world was going to go to shit in a few years anyways. Why not get a head start? He'd just have to be careful about using magic until he could get rid of the Trace- Maybe he could get one of those magically enlarged tents. He was pretty sure they had one. Dobby and the other house elves could find him and bring him things as well. He could do this. He _could_.

"You know what? No, I change my mind." The door was bursting open again, and then suddenly Draco's curtains were pulled back. "I don't care what you're sulking about, but skipping meals is stupid and you should be grateful you can eat. Now get out of bed and get down to the Great Hall." Draco squinted at the light, and... What was Harry doing? Why was he putting in so much effort.

"No?" The glare was slightly impressive, Draco had to admit. And now he was being jerked out of bed and onto his feet.

" _Yes_. Now come on, no more pity party. No more curling up in dark corners and licking your wounds because you think there's no other choice. You're going to go down to the Great Hall, be calm and collected, and make people realize you are better than them. Got it?"

Draco could only stare at Harry in confusion. A glance around the room thankfully showed that there wasn't anyone else there. "Why do you care?" They were the first words out of his mouth, and the only ones he could pick out in his head. There was just too much going on in his mind at once, and he needed something to focus on.

"Because I know what it's like to have everyone against you and feel like you can't even get out of bed." Harry's eyes were brighter than ever, complete focus on Draco. "Because I know what it's like to feel so lost, and feel like you have no choice. You want to run away, right? You want to leave it all behind and just pretend none of this ever happened. Well guess what. You _can't_. You can't do that, you have to stay and prove every one of them wrong."

Draco was no longer putting up much of a fight as Harry tugged him along to the Great Hall. "You don't even know what happened. Why are you trying to help me?"

"I like to think we're friends, at this point, and I don't want to see anyone go through what _I_ had to." And that... That right there was why Harry Potter was in Gryffindor. He was just so... Well. _Gryffindor_. "Just... Keep trying. I promise it does get better."

"You're eleven. How do you even _know_ that- About _any_ of this?" Draco shook his head, standing just a bit taller with each step.

"Because last month I was locked in a cupboard under the stairs for being a freak and I was constantly punished for accidental magic." Harry kept tugging Draco along by his sleeve, determinedly not looking back at him. "I know what it looks like when you're angry at the world and can't stand it anymore."

Draco tugged his sleeve free, stopping in the middle of the hall to stare at Harry, "You were locked in a cupboard?" It was as though he were talking to an entirely new person. In a way, he was.

Sighing, Harry trailed to a stop as well, as if he knew Draco wouldn't move until his questions were answered. "I was left with my mom's sister and her family and they don't... They don't like magic. They don't like 'freaks'. They tried to 'beat the magic out of me', or whatever it was they said. That's why Hagrid had to come get me. Uncle Vernon kept burning and destroying all the letters in hopes I'd never find out what I was." Draco frowned down at the ground in horror, trying to match this information up to what he'd known about Potter. That- That didn't make sense- That wasn't who Potter- Harry- That wasn't who he was. That _didn't make sense._ He was supposed to be spoiled and paraded as the Saviour he was, not...

"Like I said," Harry muttered bitterly. "I know what you're going through when it comes to being overwhelmed, and how stupid it can be to skip meals. So, that's why I'm forcibly dragging you down to dinner. You can hate me as you eat everything egg-related in sight."

"This conversation isn't over," Draco hissed before turning and near stomping towards the Great Hall. He had a lot to think about. Mostly how he would make those _damned dirty muggles suffer._

Everyone knew the rumors. Harry Potter had grown up with muggles but _Merlin_. Locked under the _stairs_? Forced to skip meals as a punishment? 'Beaten out of him'? Magic was _precious_. Children with magic were precious and well-protected and not supposed to be hurt. It was one of the most ancient traditions in the Wizarding World and had... Had Albus Dumbledore known what he was doing. Giving Harry to _them_? Now it was Draco's turn to turn around and grab Harry's sleeve, dragging him along. He could feel a fire had lit itself in his heart. He wanted to protect Harry. He wouldn't let him be hurt here, in this world, like he had been with those- Those- His father had been right about one thing, at least. Muggles were rotten and awful.

"Wha- Draco? What are you- Wasn't I supposed to be dragging you along?" Harry sounded utterly baffled, but he didn't put up a fight against the pulling. "Nice to see you're back on your feet, at least."

"Shut up before I curse someone." How dare they- _How dare they._ He would not let this stand. He would... First, he'd come up with a plan.

"Fine, fine. Can we eat before you kill someone, though?" That... Fine, that wasn't a bad plan. But only because Harry would stay complacent with him, though!

Draco near growled. "Fine." But after that... He had some revenge to plan.

By the time they got down to dinner, most everyone in the school was there and eating. Weasley waved them over, having saved them two spots. As soon as they sat down, the Weasley _twins_ were coming over. "Nice job getting on the team."

They made sure to speak quietly, at least. "Wood told us, we're on the team, too. Beaters. With you two we might just have luck at winning this year."

"Don't you mean with him," Draco said coldly. He'd remembered the welcome he'd received. Or perhaps the lack of was better phrasing.

"Testy," one of the twins clucked. "Come on, you're not so bad once you get past the whole Malfoy-ness."

"Plus it's fun to watch people run in terror of you. Being us, we can appreciate that," the other grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to meet up with Lee." Draco watched them leave and rolled his eyes, only serving himself dinner.

"I don't like them." Shaking his head, Harry prepared their tea and set Draco's down in front of him.

"I think it's more they have to grow on you a bit, first." Huh. This Harry took his tea with almost no sugar and _quite_ a bit of milk, too, then.

"Like a growth. That you have removed." Draco sipped from his cup happily. It was nice, Harry making his tea. He could get used to it, really.

"For once, I can agree with him," Weasley shook his head. "Now you know we're doomed. You know, it's still hard to believe you _both_ made the team."

"It's just as hard to believe for me." He still didn't know how it happened. He _shouldn't_ have made the team. It... He would just think about that later. Much later, when he wasn't experiencing a breakdown of sorts.

"I still don't think I should be on the team," Harry sighed, cup of tea already half drained. "I mean, I don't _know_ anything about Quidditch. Just the basics of what you've told me."

Weasley nodded. "Alright. Don't worry. I can fix this. Oi! Fred! George! Seamus! Need your help!" Weasley was waving his hand and calling the boys over, Draco tensing and ready to bolt.

"Save yourself," Harry muttered, nudging Draco. "Just grab something to snack on as you run. Otherwise you won't escape."

"No. I'm fine. I don't need to." Cool, collected Malfoy. He could manage. He could manage a talk about Quidditch. It was a safe subject.

"Suit yourself." The three were already converging, Weasley gesturing to Harry with a rather dramatic motion.

"Harry doesn't know anything about Quidditch. We need to educate him. Immediately." This... This was going to take a while, wasn't it?

::

"Hey," Draco said, shaking Harry's shoulder irritatingly. "Get up." Groaning, Harry rolled over to try and get away. "Come on. Get up," Draco repeated, shaking him more fervently.

"Draco, I want you to ask yourself a question. Is the sun up? No? Then buzz off." With that, Harry was pulling a pillow over his head and trying to hide from him.

"Do you want to go flying, or not?" Heh, so predictable. Harry was already sitting up and looking curious - although he was still slightly glaring.

"Why... Why would we go flying in the middle of the night?" Huh. His eyes seemed brighter when he wasn't wearing glasses. Draco allowed himself a small smile, grabbing Harry's glasses and handing them over, tugging Harry out of bed. It was...nice. Seeing him like this. Less as the Chosen One and the hero, and more as...someone his age.

"Because we can't during the day, if you're going to be the secret weapon. Come on. I need to teach you how to really fly." Yawning, Harry put his glasses on and headed over to his trunk, a touch unbalanced.

"Alright, alright. If we fall off from where it's so dark, though, McGonagall is going to kill us. Then she's going to bring us back, expel us, and kill us again." Yawning again, he tugged pants and a sweater on. Draco couldn't help a quiet laugh, watching Harry.

"Hurry up. We don't want to wake them-" There was a groan from Weasley's bed, both of them freezing and watching as the curtains pulled back.

"What're you two doin'. It's... Late. It's late." Oh, great. Now they had to do something about _Weasley_.

"Nothing. This is a dream. Go back to bed," Draco hissed, trying to nudge Harry to the door. This was _not_ what they needed. He just wanted to teach Harry to fly _properly._

"Where're you two going," Weasley frowned, stumbling out of bed and falling to the floor where his blankets were tangled around his legs. "Are you sneaking out?" Draco swatted at him.

" _Shut up!_ " Looking around, the other three didn't seem to rouse. "Yes. Now go back to sleep. Or I'll...curse you." Or something. Hadn't quite thought that one through.

"No you won't," Weasley scoffed, getting up and tugging a sweater and his boots on. "First years can't curse people. So, where are we going?" Merlin stop him from killing an eleven-year-old. Draco took in a breath and let it out slowly and calmly. He wasn't going to kill Weasley. He wasn't going to curse him to oblivion. He wasn't going to do something rash.

"Apparently we're going to go fly," Harry yawned, grabbing his own boots and hopping to put them on, near falling as he reached the door. "Alright, come on. Before someone finds us up."

"We are?" Weasley seemed rather surprised, following after them anyways. "Why are we going flying?"

"Because I said so, Weasley, keep up," Draco huffed, turning and dragging Harry out of the room and down the stairs to the common room.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Weasley grumbled, following after them out of the portrait hole. "Good. Fat Lady is gone, so she can't rat us out."

"Great," Harry muttered, rubbing at his eyes and... That was a bit adorable, actually. "So exactly how long will we be flying? Kinda don't wanna be caught."

"As long as need be. I've learned a few tricks over the years and I wanted to teach them to you." Draco couldn't keep the smile off his face as he gave Harry another small tug.

"Alright. I won't exactly argue against help," Harry laughed, just remembering to keep his voice hushed. "You know, Fred and George were telling me about these things called Seeker games. Feel like explaining more about them?"

"Why explain when I can show you?" Draco beamed and hopped further away, quickening his speed. Harry laughed again and quickened after him, Weasley quickly trying to catch up after them.

"Well then let's go. I'm getting excited, now!" And, bless him. Harry at least managed to keep his excitement to a whisper.

As the two made their way to the pitch, Draco had to keep himself from laughing too loudly. This was...nice. This was nice. He liked this. Being able to laugh with Harry. Being able to run with him- He was about to fly _with_ him. Not against him. He felt... He felt eleven. Like he was excited for everything about Hogwarts, again.

As soon as they got to the broom shed, Weasley was jimmying the lock and getting it open after a few quick seconds, school brooms now accessible, "Having five brothers who love to fly pays off."

"I could've done that," Draco muttered, crossing his arms as he leaned against the shed. "What's the best they've got in there?" Last he remembered, they had Comets, and... He shuddered just thinking about it, _Shooting Stars._

"Let's see," Weasley muttered, rooting around for a moment. "There's a few Comets, a lot of Shooting Stars, and a half dozen Cleansweeps. Looks like Cleansweep Seven."

"Those are close to the Nimbus Two-Thousands. We can use those, for now." Draco shoved Weasley out of the shed and grabbed a couple, tossing one over to Harry. "Can't do Seeker games in the dark."

"We'll save that for next time," Harry laughed, near bouncing in joy as he followed after Draco. "What do we do first? Is there anything I need to know? Wood told me the basic rules, but there's still a lot I don't know and-"

"Alright, alright," Draco laughed, kicking off of the ground. "Weasley, help me explain everything to him. I know you lot did earlier, but..." It had all been a bit of a blur of information, even to Draco. They had all spoken at the same time, it seemed.

"Right, one-on-one training for the new seekers," Weasley nodded, following Draco into the air, Harry right behind them. "So, where do you want me to start? I mean, lot of ground to cover."

"Technically, it's air. And I don't need training," he said vaguely, looking up at the stars and near lounging on his broom. This was nice. He should go for night flies more often. It was nice. Sparkling. Near bright.

He vaguely heard Weasley talking about the history of Quidditch and all the rules and what seekers really did, Harry hanging onto every word and nodding and laughing as he flew around in loops and circles. That was one thing that hadn't changed, how natural Harry was on a broomstick. Draco finally looked over at him, smiling at the pure _joy_ on Harry's face. It was the first time Draco had seen the emotion on this Harry. It was...nice. Harry should smile more often. Instead of looking so cold and distrusting. Smiling looked better on him.

It was a good hour of them flying before they admitted to how cold they were and headed back to the ground, cold hands putting away brooms before they were all stumbling off towards the castle. Harry was still beaming, even as he shivered. "That? That was the most fun I've ever had, I think." Draco grinned widely, leaning against Harry because they were both so damn cold and he wanted more body heat, damn it.

"It's been a while for me, as well. Do you think the Fat Lady will be there, once we get back?" Thinking about it, Harry finally gave a shrug as he leaned back against Draco. Rather cautiously, but, still. Improvement.

"Probably. She never leaves her portrait for very long, at least- Ron, do you know where we're going? We shouldn't pass the trophy room, should we?" Oh, Merlin, if Weasley was leading them they were doomed.

"Nah, we can go this way. Just head through here, down that hall, and then to the left, I think-" A meow cut him off, all three looking back to see a cat. Looking back to see _Mrs. Norris_.

Draco felt his heart drop to the floor as he stared at Mrs. Norris. She didn't look pleased. If cats could have emotions. "Run?"

"I'm up for running," Harry muttered quietly, all of them keeping eye contact as Harry nudged Weasley. "How about you, Ron."

"Way ahead of you." The second Mrs. Norris started _screeching_ , the three were off like a shot, trying to get away as fast as possible.

"Where are we running to," Draco asked as they ran, looking around the castle. This was most certainly _not_ the way to the Common Room.

"Doesn't matter right now," Weasley called back, turning a sharp corner and forcing the two to follow after him.

"I think we're on the third floor," Harry panted out, near crashing into a door that Weasley was trying to open. A _locked_ door. "Can you lock pick it? Quickly?"

"What about that spell? That opens locked doors? Would it work," Draco said, looking around and trying to catch his breath. There _might_ have been some light at the end of the hall.

"Oh, oh, right!" Weasley nodded, fumbling for his wand and near throwing it instead of tapping the lock. "Alohomora!" A click and they were pushing their way through the door at once, closing it behind them and panting for breath. "Nice thinking, Malfoy."

"Yes, I know, Weasley," Draco sighed, leaning against the door. "Bloody hell. How did they handle that for seven years?"

"How did who handle what for seven years," Harry distractedly asked, pressing his ear against the door to try and listen. "I don't think they know we're here..."

Draco quickly waved off the question. "Nevermind." Looking around the room, he squinted. "Where _are_ we?"

"Dunno, empty classroom, maybe," Harry squinted around himself, letting Weasley keep lookout. "Do you know any spells to give us some light, or something? Or find a light switch, at least."

"A light switch?" Draco blinked and...right. That was a thing in muggle buildings, wasn't it?

"Dad's told me about those," Ron said with a nod. "Hang on, I think I know one. Percy uses it all the time to study. _Lumos._ "

"I... I think I know why this room was locked," Harry muttered quietly, staring with wide eyes into the room as they all started hearing _growling_. "Third floor corridor, right?"

"I think it's time to run, again," Draco commented weakly. He _really_ didn't like dogs.


	7. Night Flight

**Chapter Seven: Night Flight**

 **::**

"A three-headed dog. A _three-headed dog_ ," Weasley sounded as panicked as Draco felt. "Are you _kidding_ me?! What are they doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!"

Draco shook his head where he'd collapsed into a chair in the common room. "I haven't done that much running in ages." And he never wanted to again- Oh sweet Merlin. He'd need to do more, wouldn't he?

"That was a way to end the night, then," Harry panted, falling onto a couch and groaning. "That was far too much running- What _was_ that thing doing there? I mean, why?"

"Trapdoor. He was standing on a trapdoor- I'm assuming it's a he. He growled like an arse." Draco shook his head again, getting a hysterical laugh out of both of them.

" _What_ are you three _doing,_ " a voice hissed from the stairs. A girl's voice. Looking over showed Hermione to be squinting, having been roused from her slumber by them, no doubt.

"Not now, Granger." He was _not_ up for dealing with Granger, of all people. Especially not eleven-year-old Granger who had no problem screaming at them and ratting them out.

"If you lot weren't going to cost us points, I would turn you in myself!" With that, she was storming up the steps and slamming the door to the girl's room closed.

"Dramatic, isn't she," Weasley muttered, shaking her head. "Needs to sort out her priorities, that one."

"I don't think I can move," Draco groaned, shifting until his head was on the arm of his armchair, and his legs were thrown over the side of it. He lifted his arm just enough to throw it over his eyes. "I'm doomed to never leave this chair."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled, not moving from his own place. Weasley sounded like he was trudging up the stairs. "Hey, do you think that dog is guarding whatever Hagrid picked up at Gringotts? That day we met?"

"Wha- You think?" If it _was_ a resurrection stone... "Would make sense, I guess. You're not thinking about trying to get past that dog, are you?" Because...he wouldn't put it past him. The kid _was_ a bloody Gryffindor.

"Oh, god, no. Why would I do that?" Ah, good. The kid still had some common sense left. Of course, that'd be gone by the end of the year. "No, I just... I guess I'm curious, you know? I know no one will probably tell me, but it's just interesting to think about."

"Gonna try to solve it, Potter? The mystery of first year?" Oh sweet Merlin. There was one every year, wasn't there. Why couldn't his life have been normal? That would have been nice. But no. Here he was. In the Gryffindor Common Room. Talking to Harry bloody Potter about a three-headed dog.

"Don't call me Potter," Harry yawned back, Draco vaguely feeling a blanket halfheartedly tossed over his legs.

"Then...what do you want me to call you," Draco asked quietly, trying to keep his eyes open to look over towards Harry. This was nice. Almost better than being in Slytherin.

"Just... Just call me Harry." The child's voice was soft and quiet, sounding as if he was falling asleep. "I don't want this. Being Harry Potter, I just... I just want to be Harry."

"...Alright. As long as you don't call me Malfoy." Because he didn't want to be Draco Malfoy, either. Though he'd only admit it to himself. He wasn't near brave enough to admit it to anyone else.

"Alright." It was impossible to not hear the grin in the younger's voice. "No Malfoy and Potter, then. From now on, it's just Draco and Harry."

"Just Draco and Harry," he agreed. He rather liked the sound of that.

It... It was perfect.

::

"I just wanna know why they chose a three-headed dog to guard whatever is in there," Harry grumbled over breakfast, snagging the plate of scrambled eggs as it was passed and handing it to Draco. "Here. Breakfast." Draco only took the plate itself, setting it in front of himself and digging into it. Damn tea. Wasn't strong enough. He needed some damn coffee.

"Hogwarts has never exactly made sense," Weasley laughed, piling his plate with near everything he could. "Oi, what's that up there." Draco glanced up at the owls before stabbing his fork into his food as Merlin landed in front of him with a letter. Again. As he received every morning. However, this time, he carried _two._

The one from Lucius was quickly opened, Draco scanning the letter intently and ignoring the commotion from the other owls - it was just Harry's new broom. ' _Appealed to the school board._ ' ' _Headmaster refused to listen._ ' And... Stuck in Gryffindor. A part of him knew that he was never going to change houses, but still... The hope had been there. His father had been on his side, and now... Who knew what would happen? Maybe he'd be scorned. Maybe he wouldn't be allowed back home. He wondered if he'd already been burned off the family tree. Hadn't that been what happened with Sirius Black? Or along those lines, at least. Draco was fairly certain that had happened to his aunt Andromeda. It would make the most sense.

Although his mother had told him Sirius hadn't been stricken off until he had left home and turned his back on everything. Draco still... If he just acted as upset about this as possible, and acted as _Slytherin_ as possible, maybe things would work out? He knew his mother accepted him, her letters showed that well enough, but his father, well. He wanted to be careful when it came to Lucius Malfoy. Thinking of his mother... Draco took the second letter from Merlin, running a hand over his feathers. "Thank you, Merlin," he muttered, opening up the letter. It was the usual reassurances, though sprinkled in with the fact that his mother had talked to his father, and... And his father was alright with this. He was fighting so hard because Draco _wanted_ him to fight on his behalf.

Did... In this timeline, did Draco have a _good_ relationship with his father- He had always respected and admired the man but he had been rather cold towards him at times. Was this timeline different in that aspect? If so, Draco certainly didn't mind it one bit. Maybe he could save people from more than just dying. Draco looked up at seeing Harry's gobsmacked expression out of the corner of his eye. "Hm? Oh. Right. Congratulations." He waved it off, looking back at the letter he held in his hands and contemplating his response. It would have to be well thought out.

He should thank his mother, as well. For being so supportive and helpful during all of this- He would need to spend the holidays with them, of course. Show that he was still the same person. Yes, things could work out like this, he was certain. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to be in Gryffindor. Although... Harry was in it. So there was at least _one_ benefit to it... Draco looked over at Harry, a rare smile worming its way onto his face.

Harry was _beaming_ , full of childish enthusiasm at the _broom_ that he had been given. From what he said of his upbringing, it was probably one of the first presents he'd ever had. Draco gave him a small nudge. "How about we take it out for a spin after class?" He poured Harry another cup of tea, the younger having already finished his first one.

"That sounds _wonderful_ ," Harry smiled in thanks at the tea, sipping at it happily while glancing to Draco's letters. "Read anything interesting in your mail?"

"...Certainly interesting," the blond muttered, looking over the letters, again. He could work with this. He could definitely work with this. But the question was how... Ugh. This was going to be hell. Keeping this secret- Keeping his _life_ from everyone. He didn't know how he was going to do so.

"Well that was very descriptive," Harry laughed, picking the broom up. "I'm gonna go put this in the dorm, need anything while I'm up there before class starts?"

"I, uh..." Harry...was being much more kind and open with him. When had that started happening? Was there a moment? Was it gradual? Draco couldn't tell.

"Draco?" Harry raised an eyebrow, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Trailing silence isn't exactly something I can carry."

"Oh. Uh. No. I'm fine." When _had_ that happened. Harry had always been nice to him, but he'd also been a bit distant, and standoffish. When did he start opening up more? That day after their flying lesson? The moment they started doing homework together? Last night during their forbidden flight? Running from the three-headed dog?

"Alright, I'll meet you guys in class." With that, Harry was finishing off his tea and then getting his things in leaving, saying much the same to Weasley. Draco stared after him a moment before grabbing his bag and following after him.

"Hang on," he said quickly. "Now that I think about it, I think I forgot one of my books." And, alright, he wasn't exactly sure _when_ things had changed, but... It wasn't so bad.

::

"Right, let me see if I got this," Harry said, looking as serious as Wood. "Keepers keep the quaffle from getting in and scoring goals. Three Chasers use the quaffle to try and _make_ goals and get past the Keeper. Two Beaters make sure the bludgers go after the other team instead of their own, and then the Seeker is in charge of catching the snitch, which ends the game. A quaffle score is ten points, and a snitch is worth one-hundred-and-fifty points. Do I have all that right?"

Draco beamed in pride, looking back up at Wood. "Taught him everything he knows." That had Wood laughing, and Harry shoving at Draco lightly.

"Spot on, Potter. I dare say you'll make one of our best Seekers yet. Now, I know Malfoy has some experience on a broom, so let's get you two in the air and see how well you do catching simple stuff." Simple stuff looked to be a mix of golf balls and tennis balls, which wasn't too bad an idea, actually.

"Ready for a _real_ challenge-" Right. No Potter. He had to get used to that. Draco gave a small shake off his head before smiling at Harry.

"I mean, sure, but I don't see one around," Harry smirked, kicking off into the air and looking _cheeky_. "I guess you'll do."

"Oh, it's on." Draco took to the skies, laughing the entire session. They each managed to catch a fair few, although Draco noticed Harry fumbled on quite a few saves due to his nerves. They would have to work on that.

As they landed, Draco nudged him. "You're amazing." And he really was. He was a bloody natural, on a broom. No wonder he made the team.

"I still have a long way to go, though," Harry grinned, tousling his hair into even more of a wreck than it was. "Besides, everyone else playing is gonna be a lot older, so I'll have to work hard to be at their level."

"But that doesn't mean it's going to be impossible. It just means you've got something to prove," Draco pointed out, smiling at Harry. "Come on. We have studying to do."

The two bid goodbye to Wood, putting their brooms in the shed and heading back to the castle. Harry was still bouncing along and looking happy as could be, and as if he wasn't going to be coming down from his excitement for a while. "Hey, Ron was talking about Halloween. It's supposed to be really big in the Wizarding World, right?"

"For the more traditional families like mine. Our magic is supposed to be more powerful. That's when the Veil is thinnest," Draco explained. "Some claim that the ghosts of loved ones appear. I don't believe in it one bit, of course, but..."

"Muggles believe stuff like that," Harry smiled, slowing down a little and walking right beside Draco. "Ghosts and spirits are supposed to be able to be seen on Halloween, and people can see those they've lost. No one ever believes in it, and Halloween was the equivalent to betrayal where I grew up. I never really was able to celebrate it."

Draco nearly asked why that was before he remembered. The day Voldemort was defeated... There was a long moment before he nodded with a smile. "At Hogwarts, there's normally a feast, and we celebrate it."

"That... That sounds really nice," Harry grinned. "You know, Halloween was when I was dropped off on my Aunt and Uncle's doorstep. I mean, we never celebrated it because it was 'magic', but that was usually screamed at me. Me arriving there on that day. I know Aunt Petunia near dropped a milk bottle on me when she found me the next morning." Harry was laughing, as if that story was amusing and not utterly _horrifying_. Draco only gave a weak smile, proud of himself for managing so much. He'd... He'd been found in the morning? How long had he been left waiting there? This boy had already gone through so much...

And that was just the _beginning_. This year he would face a follower of Voldemort, and then next year there was that mess with the whole 'Chamber of Secrets'- _God_ the Triwizard Tournament and the maze. He had been _fourteen_. He... It never really hit Draco that Harry Potter had given up his childhood in order to be the 'Savior'. This time... Draco would be there. He'd try to give Harry that childhood as much as possible. This poor kid had no idea what was in store for him. _Someone_ had to help, and it sounded like it sure as hell wouldn't be Dumbledore.

"Think we can go flying again tonight? Or maybe just before curfew?" Harry looked excited at just the thought. He looked like the kid he _should_ have been. It... It was actually much better than him just being 'Potter'.

"Yeah. I think so," Draco chuckled. "But only if you finish your homework." There was a childish groan that had Draco fighting to not laugh again.

"You sound like Hermione, but, fine. Anything to get in the air again." The two bumped against each other a couple times on the way to the Common Room. It was nice. Being able to joke and play around with Harry like this. Better than their snarking and jabbing.

The common room was rather full when they arrived, everyone lazing around and either playing games or doing their homework. It was much more rambunctious and loud than Slytherin ever was. But... It was warm. Jovial. In Slytherin, it felt like you could barely sneeze without receiving at least four glares from different people. Here, you could probably walk in while playing the flute and no one would bat an eye.

Actually, he was pretty sure at least a dozen people would join him with even more crazy instruments. Gryffindor just seemed like that type of house. "I'll go get our bags from upstairs," Harry called, already halfway up to the dorm. "Find us a spot!"

Draco looked over to see someone sitting in the seat he usually sat in. He walked over to the person with his hands on his hips. "Move." That was his seat. How dare they try to take it.

The fifth year looked up from what he was reading, raising an eyebrow at him before snorting. "Yeah, right. Go on and play elsewhere, kid." Oh. Draco would not put up with that. Now... What was that one spell his father had used...

Slipping his wand into his hand and pointing it at the student, Draco tried to recall. "Levi... Levio- No. Levita- No, something with a C..." Lifting the body. Many spells originated from Latin. Levi. C... "Ah, right! _Levicorpus._ " The fifth year had been rather amused until he was suddenly dangling in the air by his ankle, half the common room roaring in laughter at the sight. "Thank you," Draco called as he flopped down in his seat in satisfaction. Now what was that countercurse... Libra? No, that was the stars- Right. " _Liberacorpus._ " As much as he didn't approve of his father's alignment, he gave him credit where it was due. He'd been taught bloody useful spells.

Getting to his feet, the fifth year stared at him for a moment before laughing. "Gotta admit, Malfoy, that was damn good spellwork. Count me impressed." Huh. In Slytherin he probably would have been hexed for that.

As it was, Draco only hummed. "As you should be." Now... What subject to start on... He was always partial to Potions, of course, and Snape didn't seem to hate him for being Gryffindor, so that was nice. Maybe this time wasn't _so_ bad, after all.

"Did you do something Slytherin to get that chair," Harry raised an eyebrow, handing Draco his bag and then sitting in the floor _against_ the chair. "'Cause when you said you were never going to leave this chair, I didn't think you were being serious."

"I'm possessive over what's mine," Draco answered simply. "I'm guessing you need help with the Potions essay, seeing as you're right awful at the subject." Draco had a small smile to show that he was teasing the younger. It was difficult to resist, he couldn't be blamed for that.

"I wouldn't argue against the help," Harry grinned, pulling out his book and parchment. "Where'd you learn that spell, anyways? Looked a bit advanced for a first year."

Draco shrugged vaguely. "I picked it up." Which wasn't a lie. He just... Harry didn't need to know the full truth. Knowing the way he felt about his parents, he wouldn't like Draco much after he found out.

"Right, so what exactly is the porcupine quill supposed to be doing in this one? I mean, doesn't that explode under extreme heat?"

::

"I cannot _believe_ you two are sneaking out again," hissed Granger from the stairs leading to the girls' dorm. It was actually rather amusing. Her hair was done back in braids, and she was in a fuzzy pink robe. Not a very menacing image.

"It's only sneaking out if you get caught," Harry grinned, half jumping as he tried to get his boots secured. "Otherwise it's taking a late night stroll."

" _No,_ " she insisted. "It's breaking the _rules._ "

Draco looked her over. "Do you know how to fly a broom, Granger?" She'd have to change most likely, but with her hair back, it wouldn't be in her face, so that was a plus.

"Wha- What kind of a question is that!" Granger bristled even more, looking at them both suspiciously. "I know the basics, but if you think you're going to convince me to sneak off with you and get in trouble-!"

"We're not going to get in trouble. We didn't last time, did we? But fine. Have it your way." He turned to Harry, keeping his voice the same volume. "It's a mystery she got Gryffindor, honestly."

"You're just gonna make her angry," Harry muttered back, the two watching as Granger seemed to puff herself up before storming back into her dorm. It was hardly a moment later she came out with her boots and a jacket on. "Now look what you've done."

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm only coming with you so I can keep you two out of trouble." Granger stomped down the stairs, making far too much noise to be considered 'sneaking'. "And if a teacher catches us, _you're_ going to say you kidnapped me."

"And that you were trying to find a teacher to tell them immediately what was going on?" Draco smirked and held his hand out to her. "Mademoiselle." ...Huh. Strange. He hadn't been keeping up on his French lessons for years- Well, this Draco only had his last lesson a couple months ago.

"Oh, go be charming on Harry," Granger huffed, bypassing his hand and heading for the portrait hole. Although she had a grudging smile on her face.

"You speak French?" Harry was looking at him curiously, eyebrow raised. "I didn't know you spoke French."

"There's French on both sides of my family. Toujours pur," he said by way of explanation. "It's the Black family motto. Mother is from the Black family." Draco looked Granger over before tsking. "We should start her off on a Comet, I think."

"Good idea," Harry nodded. Comets were for _very_ basic beginners. They didn't go very fast, and they didn't go very high. "Also, what does 'Tou...' Uh... That thing you said mean."

"It's nothing," Draco quickly waved off. "Come on. Before Filch catches us again." He peeked his head around the corner before nodding and leading them through the corridor.

"I thought you said he didn't catch you," Granger hissed to them accusingly.

"He didn't. It's only catching if we get caught, and we, Hermione, don't get caught," Harry grinned, a bit wickedly. "Now, let me run you through the basics of not falling off a broom and killing yourself."

Draco was amused to see that Granger was grudgingly impressed with how good they were at sneaking through the castle. Granted _Draco_ had been roaming this castle for seven years, and knew the teacher's patrol routes by heart. All too soon and they were at the broomshed, Harry already bouncing in excitement. "Alright, I'm sure it's charmed against magic... Does anyone know how to lockpick like a muggle," he said, turning to the two expectantly, raising an eyebrow at Granger, mostly.

"Wha- What makes you think _I_ know how," Granger huffed, crossing her arms. "I never go around at night breaking into things and-"

"Got it," Harry called, taking his own broom out and then rooting around to find one for Granger. "The school needs a better lock."

"Wha- How'd you do that," Draco asked, flabbergasted and staring at Harry with wide eyes. How... What? Just- Why wasn't this kid in Slytherin? _How did he know how to do that?_

"I broke out of my cupboard all the time to eat at night," Harry shrugged, finding a good broom and handing it to Granger, who took it a bit warily. Laughing, Harry grabbed Draco's usual broom. "Now c'mon. We have some flying to do."

Right. Draco, don't fly off from school and kill a few muggles. Don't leave and kill muggles. "Alright, Granger. How much do you know about riding a broom?"

"Oh, um, just what Madame Hooch has covered in class," Granger spoke hesitantly, as if expecting the broom to come alive and attack her. In contrast, Harry had already shot off into the air, doing his usual laps and warm-ups around the pitch.

"First, you're going to need to _get on_ the broom," Draco teased, nudging her. "It won't bite." Although Granger shot him a nasty look, she did as told - for once - and got on the broom. She did a good job of hiding her panic as she hovered a few inches off the ground. Draco hovered with her and nodded. "Comets aren't great brooms for Quidditch. They're beginner brooms. They don't go that high, or fast, so you should be fine."

"That's... That's good." Granger looked a little faint, but she was at least willing to do a few of the basic practices and warm-ups. She wasn't half bad. She'd never be Quidditch good, of course, but not as bad as some people he'd seen. "Should he be falling like that?" Draco glanced over at Harry.

"He's doing it on purpose. I can tell." Just by the wide grin Harry had, and the way his muscles were tensed. He could tell. He'd done it plenty of times, himself. Besides, this Harry seemed as much of an adrenaline junkie as Potter. Falling to the ground and saving himself at the last second didn't even cause _worry_.

"You two really like it, don't you?" Granger's voice was soft, the girl still trying to find her flight balance. "Flying, and being in the air."

"I've been doing it for years," Draco confirmed. "Him..." He gave a vague shrug. He didn't know much about Harry. Sure, he knew plenty about Harry Potter, but not... Not _Harry._

"I think he likes the freedom of it," Granger finally said, both now watching Harry do some rather spectacular moves for an eleven-year-old. "He always looks so uncomfortable when attention is on him, and remember that time the torches went out in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Harry looked near panicked until they were lit again. He just...likes the freedom."

"Perhaps." Draco looked back to Granger with a soft smile. "Now, we're going to go higher." This was nice... Being friends. That's what they were, right? Friends?

"You'll catch me if I fall, right?" Granger hesitantly let herself float a little more into the air, looking at the ground as if expecting to fall at any moment. Draco had to pause for a moment to stare at her. She...was trusting him. She was trusting him practically with her _life-_

"Absolutely." And _this_ was amazing. Just having fun with friends and _enjoying_ their childhood. That was something he could have only wished for, and now here he was living it. It... It was the best feeling he'd ever experienced.


	8. Halloween

**Chapter Eight: Halloween**

 **::**

"You know, Halloween is tomorrow and I've heard almost everyone talk about the feast and 'trick-or-treating'. I haven't heard anything about Wizarding World traditions, though." Harry was sitting on the arm of Draco's chair, grinning at him. "Feel like telling me some?"

"There's not many traditions. I think it's the same as Muggles. Mother always uses it as a chance to throw a Masquerade ball, every year." Draco shrugged, smiling softly and remembering the rainbows of colors and fabrics swirling around the ballroom as he'd remained near the snack tables, talking with his friends when he was young.

"There used to be a truce," Hermione piped up from where she was reading - big surprise - and curled up on a couch not far away. "A truce between wizards and all magical creatures that no fighting or wars would happen on the day of Samhain. Professor Binns talked about it in class last week."

"As if we're expected to absorb anything from those lessons. The man is more boring than a bucket of flobberworms," the blond said, rolling his eyes at her. While Hermione and Harry looked confused at the term, Ron gave a snort of laughter.

"Too right. I can barely keep all the goblin names apart- I mean, you think talking about goblin and ogre wars would be exciting. But, no. They're really boring."

"You know, it would probably be less boring if we had a different teacher." Looking through his book, Draco hummed quietly. He felt Harry lean closer, and then heard the child's voice.

"Are you... Draco, are you reading a book for _seventh_ years?" Hm, he at least had the foresight to ask quietly.

"No. Don't be foolish." And now Harry was leaning against him and reading the book with him. That... Why.

"How do you even understand anything in this?"

"It's not a book for seventh years," Draco repeated, glancing to Harry. "Why are you reading over my shoulder?"

"Dunno, thought I could see what you were studying," Harry shrugged, sitting up and stretching. "Hey, Ron. Bet I can beat you in Exploding Snap."

"I could beat you in my sleep," Ron said with a snort- Huh. Strange. When had it become Ron? And speaking of, when had Granger become Hermione?

"Bring it," Harry grinned, grabbing the deck and shuffling it up. "Loser has to go down and get us all snacks, though."

"Alright. I'll be having a treacle tart. Thought I'd tell you ahead of time," Ron taunted. Hermione glanced over to them, rolling her eyes before smiling.

"I'd like some tea and biscuits." Sweet Merlin they were all children. It... Alright, it was a little bit adorable.

"I'll be sure Ron remembers when he loses," Harry grinned, handing the deck over to Ron. "Losers first." Draco only watched them all fondly, like one would with little ones playing together. He was content. It wasn't Slytherin, but... It wasn't all bad.

::

"How are we ever supposed to remember all these spells," Harry groaned, burrowing his face in his hands. The feather he was supposed to be floating was simply laying there, not having moved an inch. "I can barely remember what I had for breakfast!"

"It's not that bad," Draco said with a smile. He gestured to Hermione. "She's got the right idea. Flashcards. Ways to help you study." He shrugged, muttering the spell to make his feather float. "I like to think of the meaning, or the origin of the spells. Wingardium Leviosa. Like you're giving the item wings with which to levitate."

"Right." Harry looked a little lost, but tried the spell again anyways. This time his feather managed to float - not much, but it was definite improvement. Beside them, Ron was begrudgingly asking for Hermione's assistance.

"See? You're not so bad. It just takes a little time, is all." Draco nudged Harry with a smile. "Don't worry about it. You're not the only one with troubles." He gestured around the room where people were still trying to get their feather to float, some poking it while others only turned to talk to friends. They were startled by the sound of an explosion where they turned to see Finnigan. Of course.

"You know what? You're right, I could be way worse," Harry laughed, attention lapsing and allowing his feather to gently float back down towards the desk. "So, are you excited for the feast tonight? I hear it's supposed to be amazing."

"It's alright," Draco said simply. Draco was far too used to the Halloween feasts to be amazed by them as he had been, but the first years were all going to be in _awe_.

"Well, I'm rather looking forward to it," Hermione spoke up, feather now near the ceiling. "Hagrid has been growing the pumpkins for the feast and they're _huge_ last time I saw. Big enough to fit all four of us in one, I bet."

"Don't go getting ideas, Granger," Draco teased. He of course had heard the old fairy tale, and had been taught how ridiculous the muggle conception of magic was for the time limit of transfiguration to be so specific.

"And here I already had my glass slippers picked out," Hermione snorted, Ron looking confused and Harry giving a rather startled laugh. Draco kept his fat mouth shut, only looking back at his feather. Right. Right. Didn't need any comments like that. "Still, the decorations are bound to be spectacular-"

"Forget the decorations," Ron laughed. "Think of the _food_. Fred and George told me that Hogwarts always goes all out when it comes to feasts!"

"...What do you think Christmas is like, here?" The question was quiet and reserved, and Draco only realized after he asked that most likely only Harry had heard him.

"I don't know," Harry frowned thoughtfully, prodding at his feather with his wand. "I think it'd be nice. I mean, can you imagine this place covered in snow? Think of all the snowball fights that could be had. Plus, the Forbidden Forest probably looks great."

"It's forbidden for a reason," Draco pointed out, though Harry had coaxed a bit of a smile from him at the thought. He'd still go home for Christmas, but... staying for both weeks felt wrong.

"Are students allowed to stay here over the holidays?" Harry sounded curious, tongue stuck out in concentration now as he repeated the spell and managed to ge the feather a bit higher. "Or are they sent home?"

"Many choose to go home for the holidays. Some choose to stay here." Draco shrugged, slipping his wand into his sleeve and leaning back in his chair to watch Harry. "I haven't decided."

"You should go home." Letting the feather start to drop back to the desk, Harry turned around to look at Draco. "Judging by all the letters they send, your parents seem to miss you a lot. Plus they're probably worried about the whole Gryffindor thing."

"Mother said they were only worried because I was so worried." It was hard to keep the awe from his voice, only quietly watching Harry. It was a novel concept. Both of them supporting him so fully.

"That's good, then," Harry grinned. "Definitely go home and see them over the holidays- At least for a few days. You have to be missing them, and it'll be good to get away from _school_ , right?"

"Yeah. I guess." Draco realized that his mother would most likely throw her holiday ball... And invite his 'friends.' Which... That might be a good thing. He could talk to them, see if there was anything worth salvaging.

"Just think about it," Harry smiled, flicking his wand at Ron's feather and snickering as he floated it off the desk. When Ron looked back at his now vanished feather, he looked very baffled.

"You're so cruel," Draco snickered, nudging Harry. He pointed his wand at the feather and tried to steal it from Harry. What ensued was a silent struggle on who could gain control of the feather, both losing when Hermione decided to play.

It was the next day that Draco was glancing to the three of them more and more in confusion. He felt like... Something. He had a bad feeling. He didn't know what, but... Something happened today.

Was it something to do with the 'Mystery of the Year'? He didn't think it was, but still. That bad feeling just wouldn't go away. It was bad enough that Harry picked up on it before lunch. "Draco? Hey, are you alright? You've been off since breakfast."

"Oh, uh... Yeah. I've been fine." Really, he must have been _awful_ if Harry had noticed. "Just worried about exams," he said with a nervous grin.

"You're worried about exams." Harry gave him a rather skeptical look, and, damn. Not as dumb as Potter. "At the end of October."

"My parents always stress the importance of grades," Draco said easily. It wasn't a lie. Just not the entire truth. Not that Harry needed to know that.

"Mhm." Harry stared at him for a few moments before shaking his head. "Fine, I'll believe you. But try to enjoy yourself, at least?"

"I can try." Draco smiled and followed Harry to the Great Hall. "What's Halloween like where you live? Not with your family, just where you live."

"Pretty normal, I guess," Harry shrugged. "Kids dress up, parents take them door-to-door for trick-or-treating, and everyone gorges on candy for the next few days." Silent for a moment, Harry gave a weak smile. "I was never able to try any."

"I'll have mother send you some," Draco said with a smile. Harry deserved to be treated like a child, sometimes.

"Wha- Oh, no, no- I mean, if you guys want to, but you and her definitely don't have to do that," Harry shook his head, looking a bit startled. "I mean, just the food at Hogwarts is enough to turn my head."

"Yeah, well, still. What's your favorite?" Draco was already getting out a piece of parchment and writing out his letter to his mother, looking to Harry with a smirk.

"Oh, uh, I don't... I don't know? I guess I like chocolate frogs, the few times I've had one?"

"I'll have her send a bit of everything." Draco's smirk turned into a smile at Harry's look as he scribbled something down on the parchment. "Care to accompany me to the Owlery?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, smiling as he got up to follow after Draco. "Your owl's name is Merlin, right? The eagle-owl?"

"Right. How'd you know that," Draco asked curiously, looking over at him. The younger shrugged, looking around the castle - he was still trying to memorize the layouts.

"You greet him at breakfast all the time, when he delivers your letters. Plus he's always sitting nearby when I go up to visit Hedwig."

"So I've noticed," the blond muttered before continuing to walk. "So, how'd you come up with the name Hedwig?"

"I found it in one of my textbooks," Harry shrugged. "'A History of Magic', I think. Seemed like a good name for her."

Draco couldn't help it. He laughed. "You found it in a textbook?" That was actually pretty damn hilarious. And so very _him._

"Well, I wanted something magical," Harry defended, smiling anyways at Draco's laugh. "I figured where better to look than a magical history book." Draco only laughed a bit more. That was damn adorable. "Yeah, yeah, it's so funny."

As they reached the owlery, the two saw Hedwig and Merlin were once again curled up together, looking close as could be. "I swear to Merlin, get your bloody owl away from him," Draco said with a pout.

"Wha- How do we know this isn't _Merlin's_ fault," Harry pouted back, whistling anyways and smiling as Hedwig flew over to him at once. "Hey, girl. Are you annoying Draco by being nice to Merlin? Good girl."

"How dare you fraternize with the enemy," Draco scolded Merlin, rolling up the parchment and handing it to the owl with a ruffle of feathers. "For mother." Merlin gave a low noise, fluffing up his feathers importantly and then flying over to Harry's shoulder. Nuzzling at Harry's cheek, Merlin looked far too satisfied with himself as he took off again. "Bloody owl!" Draco quickly turned around before Harry could see his blush. Rotten stupid bloody bird.

"I think he's great," Harry laughed, running a hand over Hedwig's feathers and then whispering something quietly to her. After that, Draco felt talons gently wrap around his shoulder, Hedwig hooting quietly. Draco felt his expression melting a bit before he was back to pouting.

"Oh, and what do _you_ want?" The owl only fluffed her feathers a little, nuzzling against Draco and nipping at his ear affectionately. Draco swatted at her half-heartedly before giving a half-smile.

"Too friendly for her own good," Harry laughed, walking over to brush a hand over Hedwig's back. "Shall we go visit Hagrid? He wants to show off the jack-o-lanterns he's made."

"If you'd like," Draco hummed, looking at Harry with a soft, fond smile. He often caught himself doing that. If he didn't know better, he'd call himself _lovesick._ But that was ridiculous. Harry was _eleven,_ and he hadn't _loved_ Potter. He'd just...appreciated some of his features.

"Bet I can beat you there," Harry grinned, already taking off and running towards the owlry steps. "Especially since you're so slow!" Draco lagged behind, glancing to Hedwig and raising an eyebrow.

"Do you plan on coming along, then?" Hedwig shuffled her talons, clinging more tightly to Draco and giving him a look that vaguely reminded him of McGonagall. "Alright, alright." Draco followed along after Harry at a much more sedated pace, hands in his pockets as he continued to smile.

Days like this were...nice. That worry from earlier this morning seemed almost gone, and everything just seemed so _nice_. It... Draco could stand to have more days like these.

Later, at the feast, Draco was looking around the table, his expression cold and closed off. It was his first Halloween as a Gryffindor... Not something he was excited about, really. "At least _try_ to enjoy it," Harry sighed dramatically, offering Draco a cup of his usual tea. "Look, Ron's having fun."

"Apologies. I didn't know it was a requirement," Draco said coolly. He barely looked at Harry, only staring at the table coated in silver and green, where Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, and Greg all seemed to be joking and palling around. They never did that... Was it because of him? Because they were just allies?

"You're moping worse than when Hermione got a B on that pop quiz of Snape's," Harry sighed, setting the tea down and quieting his voice. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"It's fine." Draco looked back down at his plate, picking at the food piled on top of it. He hadn't even cared about what he'd been grabbing, just putting things on the plate.

Harry seemed to study him for a moment before shrugging and pushing a slice of pumpkin pie closer to Draco. "Alright, I won't push. But if you do wanna talk, I'm a pretty good listener when I need to be." Right. 'By the way, Harry, I've known you for seven years already from an alternate time,' Draco imagined himself saying. 'Oh and by the way in that time I was in Slytherin and we were awful to each other and nearly killed each other.'

Yeah, that would go great. That would go _perfect_. Might as well as tell him he had been a Death Eater, as well. Maybe he could come up with something to reassure Harry without telling the truth _or_ lying. He could probably do-

A loud banging echoed throughout the Great Hall, noise dying down to see Quirrell running in. "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" Oh _shit_. Draco was immediately looking around the table, doing a quick head-count.

"Granger. Where is she." Draco was already standing as the others started to panic and run. He didn't pay attention to Dumbledore's words, or the professors telling the students to follow their prefects.

"She was here," Ron spoke loudly, trying to make himself heard. "I think she went to the bathroom. Should we go warn her?"

"Definitely. She won't know." Draco grabbed Harry's elbow, tugging him up and out of the Great Hall. Ron was close behind them, the three skidding around all the groups and trying not to get spot by the older students.

"How did a _troll_ get in the dungeons," Harry muttered, quickening his pace. "I mean- I mean a _troll_."

"I don't-" Draco shook his head, trying to run through everything he knew. "I don't- He had to have been let in. Nothing else would make sense."

"Do you think it was a prank by someone?" Ron frowned, looking around and seeming to keep an eye out for anyone. "I mean, I could get letting in a creature, but trolls are pretty stupid. Stupid and dangerous."

"I don't know- I don't _know,_ " Draco said sharply, hands balling into fists as he stormed towards the girls' bathroom. It was the only place Hermione could be. "Bloody hell, Weasley, I can't fucking know _everything!_ "

He barely knew _anything_. _Fuck_ he should have done more before coming back here. Research, or _something_. Just- _Fuck_. He was so far in over his head. "Draco," Harry hissed, jerking him back by his shirt before he could round the corner. " _Look_." It was then the smell hit.

"Bloody hell, that explains it." Why there'd never been any sign of a troll in the dungeons. "Come on. Let's close it in before it can do any damage." The other two nodded, all of them watching as the troll lumbered around, club dragging across the floor.

Draco had never seen a troll _this_ close, and now that he was, he regretted ever being curious. This one was near sixteen feet, smelled like a sewage system, and looked as mean and vicious as Crabbe and Goyle on a _very_ bad day. And Draco had seen them at their worst. It stumbled and shambled into a room, Draco gesturing forward and running behind it, pulling on the door to close it.

Harry grabbed the key that was tied around the door handle, shoving it inside and locking it. "Now let's find Hermione and get-" A high-pitched scream drowned out the rest of his words. A scream that came from _behind_ the door.

" _Fucking hell!_ " Draco turned the key again and pushed the door open. "I think we bloody found her!" Ron and Harry followed in after him at once, all of them seeing Hermione backed against a wall and looking terrified, the troll growling at her and raising his club.

"Distract him, quick!" Harry yelled, grabbing a rubble of rock from where something had been smashed. As soon as he had it, he was throwing it at the troll. "Over here you ugly git!"

"Trolls are impervious to magic," Draco called, using his wand to shoot up sparks to attract the troll. "Weasley, get Granger out of there!" Nodding, Ron scrambled over the rubble and behind the troll, grabbing Hermione by the hand and quickly pulling her along. Draco looked around at a bit of a loss. What could they do... Well. He had an idea. Taking Harry by the hand, he pulled Harry out of the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Ron was locking the door at once and ripping the key out, tossing it as far away as possible. "Right, let's- Let's not do that again. Ever-" He was cut off by Hermione hugging him tightly, crying a little, and, right. Eleven-year-old who just went up against a troll. She was allowed to cry.

"So," Draco said finally, panting just a bit. "I think we should find a tea-"

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Malfoy." This woman knew everything and Draco feared for the day she became Headmistress again. "Explain yourselves- Just Mr. Malfoy, thank you."

"We noticed that Granger was missing. Went to use the loo, I imagine. Thought we should find her. Warn her. Troll was on _this_ floor," he said, glaring at the ground. Quirrell was damn lucky he wasn't here, right now. He'd be glaring daggers at him. Bloody- Damn man probably let it in, himself. Who else would have access to trolls?

There was a roar from inside the bathroom, McGonagall raising an eyebrow as the door rattled. "I see. Stand back you four, please. Just wait over there." With that, she was unlocking the door with her wand and walking in.

"That troll doesn't stand a chance," Ron muttered quietly, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Bloody hell," Draco said in a hushed tone. "The woman's bloody amazing." All three gave noises of agreement, hearing a mighty crashing sound from the bathroom before McGonagall was walking out calming and looking as impeccable as ever.

"Now that we have that taken care of. I would like you four to return to your common room, the feast will be continuing there for students. Please do try not to run into anymore trolls, yes?"

"Professor, that'll be quite impossible. You're sending us to the Gryffindor Common Room." Alright. Draco still had the wit of an eighteen-year-old. He was allowed his snide remarks. In fact, he was rather proud of them.

McGonagall gave him a stern look, although he could see she looked a touch amused. "Off you go, you four. I'll contact the others and we'll see if we can't find how this troll go in. And how he got up from the dungeons."

"Was he ever in the dungeons in the first place," Draco asked. "Was the smell there?" Because...he never remembered the smell. That was a smell he wouldn't forget. It hadn't been there, first year, once they'd returned.

"Not that we're aware of yet," McGonagall muttered. "And that's what's worrying me." As other professors started arriving at the scene, Draco noticed that McGonagall was giving him a rather appraising look.

"We'll just go now, Professor," Harry smiled, pulling Draco along, the group all moving towards the stairs. "That was terrifying. Let's never do that again. Ever."

Draco laughed and nodded, leading them back to the common room. "I'm perfectly alright with that." It was only when they were halfway there that he realized he and Harry were still holding hands. He quickly released Harry's hand and shoved his own into his pocket, hoping the younger hadn't noticed.

He was eleven, he probably hadn't noticed. No, he was an eleven-year-old Harry Potter. He _definitely_ hadn't noticed. "Enough excitement to get rid of your bad mood, I see," Harry teased. "Feeling better?"

"Are you kidding? We just bested a _troll._ As _first years._ I'm feeling _great!_ " ...He was starting to understand Gryffindors a little better, now. Maybe they could go beat another troll! Oh, Merlin, he was sounding like them now, but... Come on. Eleven and they had beaten a _troll_.

"I'm just glad you all got there in time," Hermione smiled, giving a single, light pat to Draco's back and smart girl. She knew he had problems with physical tough. "Thank you, all of you, for saving me."

"Who else would be an actual challenge in class," Draco teased, giving her a warm smile. He didn't notice the look Harry gave him for it.

"Just because you're on my level doesn't mean you're going to get top scores," Hermione sniffed, smile twitching on her lips. "Although you're welcome to try."

"You're right. I'm far above your level. It's all too easy, to me." Rolling his eyes, Harry gave a small laugh.

"Let's just get back to the common room. We have a feast to finish, after all."


	9. Nightmares and Ripples

Bonjour, mes chers! I'll be trying to get another chapter or two up, but here's the first one so you don't have to wait any longer. Enjoy!

Oh! Before I forget, I (ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/1337kitsune) have a Patr(e)on if you want to contribute! If you pledge a certain amount then you can see chapters before they're posted on all my stories - and that includes the ones I write with Kas!

patr(e)on com/mjanderson (Just remove the parentheses around the e!)

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Nightmares and Ripples**

 **::**

"Mr. Malfoy, please stay after for a few moments, if you will." At Snape's quiet command, Harry gave Draco a look that was summed up to 'what did you do now'. Draco widened his eyes slightly, shrugging as he put his things in his bag and stood awkwardly, watching the others file out.

"Is there something I could help you with, Professor?" As always, Snape looked to be giving nothing away, usual blank expression on his face. Probably came from being Head of Slytherin, as well as an accomplished Occlumens.

"I was merely curious about something. You remember I used to train you in Potions a few months back. When I visited your parents?" Oh, wow. That _had_ happened, hadn't it? "Your techniques now are much, _much_ more advanced. I was wondering from where you had learned them." Draco's face went blank, as well as his mind. Snape, if memory served, was also a Legilimens.

"I've done a bit of reading up over the summer. Perhaps watching a professional work so often, and so well, rubbed off on me, sir." That got a twitch of Snape's lips, just as he had hoped. Even if the man was suspicious of something, the fact he _was_ eleven might throw him off just enough.

"Perhaps. Still, you're using techniques and lessons that even my N.E.W.T. class is hard pressed to remember. It's...impressive, if nothing else."

"As I said, sir, I've been doing some reading. The subject of Potions has always been one that interested me." He just had to keep his mind clear and make sure that Snape didn't find anything out. That couldn't be that hard. Snape wouldn't use Legilimency on him, would he? He thought he was eleven. He wouldn't use it on a child.

Plus, Snape had always been rather fond of Draco as he was growing up, one of the reasons Draco had admired him so much when he had come to Hogwarts. Really, as long as Draco wasn't too obvious, Snape wouldn't have any reason to look into his mind. "I believe that, Draco, was always rather obvious." Snape gave him a rare smile. "You may go, but do try to not get ahead of the class _too_ much. I don't want to be showing so much favoritism to a Gryffindor." Did Snape just... Just _joke_?

"It wouldn't be favoritism if I was earning it, sir." Draco gave a nod and left the room. He stood in the hallway for a moment, staring at the stone wall across from him before turning back around to look at the wooden door in absolute confusion. Did... It had sounded like Snape had started to figure something out, but... He _joked_ with him. As a _Gryffindor_.

That... That wasn't so bad, actually. And this Snape never really snapped at them in an overly aggressive manner. He was harsh when someone made a deliberately stupid move - like Longbottom often did - but he never took it as far as the Snape from his timeline... Just what- "Draco? What'd he want?"

"He just...wanted to know where I learned to be so good at Potions." He hadn't felt the pressing push of Legilimency. Snape had just been...talking. It was still strange to think about.

"Huh." Harry fell into step beside him, not asking anymore questions as they left the dungeons. "Oh yeah, Wood wanted another training session tonight. He wants us to be ready for the first match this week."

"Yeah- Yeah. Alright. Sounds good." Quidditch would take his mind off everything. It was part of why Draco pushed for himself and Harry to often go to the pitch at night. It was a miracle Hermione was always so willing to help them with their homework when they got behind- Well, she mostly helped Harry. First year work was pretty easy compared to what Draco _had_ been doing.

"You alright?" Harry frowned, knocking him out of his thoughts with a light nudge. "You seem a little... Distracted."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." Draco gave a weak smile, nudging Harry back. "To our next class?"

"Yeah." Harry gave a frown, staring at him for a moment more before replacing it with a smile. "The practice is right before dinner, but after classes. That way we can have the whole team play- Least, that's what Wood told me."

"Sounds great." Right. Okay. Whole team of Gryffindors. He could do this. It wouldn't be that different. It would be fine.

That was his general thought process throughout the rest of their classes, the last one ending far too soon for his liking. As it was, he could only follow after Harry down to the pitch, having just taken the time to throw their bags into their dorm. "We haven't practiced much with the rest of the team, have we? I mean, Wood has us do some team exercises with one or two of them at a time, but, still."

"No," Draco spoke quietly. "We haven't." There wasn't really much to say. He didn't belong there. They should have chosen someone else. If he hadn't tried so hard to beat Harry, they would have. But now, he was...here.

"I think it'll go well. Everyone on the team seems to like us well enough, and we play pretty good- I mean, _you_ play excellent, and I'm definitely starting to catch up to you. So, yeah. We'll do great and there's nothing we should be worried about." As Harry babbled, Draco remained silent as they walked the halls, staring at some of the portraits.

It wasn't just Quidditch he was concerned over - although he was still nervous about that. It was more that it was already November and he knew nothing about Quirrell's plan. All they knew was that there was a three-headed dog and Quirrell had let a troll in. How was he supposed to help the Golden Trio if he couldn't even figure out what was going on himself?

"Ah! Potter, Malfoy, over here!" Wood's voice came across loud and clear even with as far away as they were. With frost starting to settling in and the cold getting worse, most people chose to stay in the castle. Draco walked over solemnly and stood a couple feet away from them all, throwing them all appraising looks. He felt his insides clench as he caught sight of a - much younger - Bell. The same one he'd accidentally cursed. "Right, well, with our first game coming up so soon, I thought it best if you two take turns practicing with the entire team."

"Sounds good," Harry nodded, smiling and waving at the Chasers. All three of the girls gave a sound that made Draco believe they were watching a puppy rather than a first year- Well...there wasn't much of a difference, really, when he thought about it. Judging by the way Harry's smile fell a bit as he glanced to Draco, he noticed, although... Why was he looking at Draco? That made no sense. Draco looked to Wood and only gave a nod.

"Right, Potter, you're up first since you'll be the starting seeker at the game Saturday. Malfoy, you'll be going next once we've done the basic warm-ups- Fred, George, I swear to Merlin if you try to throw your bats at me again-"

"It was a new strategy," Fred defended, looking horribly betrayed at the scolding and glare Wood was giving them.

"Can't exactly dodge a bludger when you're dodging a bat, now can you?" George added, and, really. Wood wasn't wrong about them being human bludgers. Draco nodded and shrugged, hanging back as Harry took off into the air. He still didn't belong here. Even if they tried to make him welcome... It wouldn't be home.

Slytherin had always been home for him. He... He was starting to see why the hat did what it had done, even if it was a stupid choice he would never agree with. Still, though... He was never going to feel comfortable in Gryffindor. It contradicted everything he knew. They weren't _bad_ , but they weren't going to be home, either. Hearing his name called, Draco startled out of his thoughts. They were staring at him and looking expectant- Oh. Oh, right- Quidditch. He should be doing that, shouldn't he? Picking at the hem of his red sleeve, he shuffled a bit. "What?"

"At least _try_ to pay attention," Wood sighed, not looking too put out by Draco's lack of attention. "Mount up. We're gonna take you through the warm-ups with the team while Potter watches. After that, we're going to play a mock game and you two are going to switch off every so often. Good practice in case Potter goes down and you have to be brought in." Draco nodded and mounted his broom, flying near them and glancing to Harry for a moment before following Wood in the warm ups. It wasn't even the same routine as Slytherin.

It was a lot more team based, instead of relying on everyone as an individual. It was so _Gryffindor_. There were multiple contingencies in place for if someone fell off their broom, and almost all the plays revolved around them working as one cohesive unit. It... Well, it explained why they had won a lot. Draco couldn't help it, though. He had to ask. "Why are you so worried? If a Chaser goes out, the game keeps going."

"It does, but we're also stronger when there's three Chasers," Wood called from where he was directing the others. "Plus I can tell you from experience that it hurts like hell to hit the ground from about fifty feet up. We might be a team, but we're also friends." That confused Draco more than anything. They barely knew each other. They didn't even talk, outside of practice. How could they be friends? He gave Harry the same strange look. Harry was on his side, right?

At a lull in the warm ups, Harry flew over and settled in next to Draco. "I don't think the Gryffindor definition of friends is the same as everyone else's'. I think it's more... We're part of the same house. The same family. And to them, that means we always help each other out, even if we don't like the other too much. It's..." Harry trailed off, finally smiling at Draco. "I like it."

"I don't know what I think about it," Draco muttered. If you were always helping everyone else, when would you ever help yourself? It just didn't make any sense. Weren't Hufflepuffs the ones all about loyalty?

"Who knows, you might warm up to it," Harry grinned, nudging at Draco and making him fight a little to keep his balance. "If not, you only have to put up with it seven years."

"Right. Only seven years." Oh sweet Merlin he chose to go through another seven years of this? What was he thinking, honestly. Maybe it wasn't too late to find some way to go back... No, no, that would never work. Damn.

"Bet I can beat you to the other end of the pitch," Harry grinned, giving him another nudge. Draco stared at him with wide eyes, startled before he smiled and nodded.

"Bet you can't."

::

"Did you notice Snape was limping?" The question Harry asked startled Draco out of his own thoughts about the Potions teacher. Really, though. Snape even _smiled_ more than the one from his time. Granted it wasn't often and they were usually sarcastic... "He's been like that since Halloween, I think."

"Limping?" Draco frowned and looked over at where Snape was sitting at his desk. "Has he? I haven't noticed."

"I mean, it's not bad, but it looks like he hurt his leg doing something," Harry shrugged, adding in the ginger root to their potion. "I stir this... Five times, right?"

"Six with a half-turn anti-clockwise," Draco corrected absently, returning his attention to his potion. At this point, it was a sheer green, and he could see the bottom of the cauldron- Though barely.

"I wonder why he hasn't gone to Madame Pomfrey and had it healed- Or why he hasn't done it himself," Harry wondered, Draco mostly concentrating on his potion. "Do you think it was a magical creature? Something that left a mark you can't heal easily?"

"I dunno." Alright, a sprig of that, a dash of that... A small 'poof' and a plume of purple smoke floated out of his cauldron. "Huh." Quite a few people glanced over, Harry taking a small step back.

"Was that supposed to happen? Because I'd rather not be in the way of an explosion. I can guess what happens from watching Seamus."

"I _think_ it was supposed to happen." Draco looked over at Snape. "Professor. Was that supposed to happen?" Snape glanced up, raising a slow eyebrow as he studied the reaction.

"Occasionally. It means the potion will be ready in five minutes at most and it will be particularly potent." A rather dubious look. "It's also not supposed to happen among first years."

"What does it mean more commonly?" Draco put on his best innocent look, staring at Snape with wide eyes. Snape gave him a rather flat look, not at all falling for the innocence.

"That you have very little to learn in this class, it seems." Well, he wasn't wrong. Draco had been rather good when it came to _N.E.W.T.s_.

"I don't know what you mean, sir," Draco hummed, sitting at his desk to keep an eye on the clock. There was a rather dry look aimed at him before Snape was getting up to write their homework on the board, Draco noticing that he was indeed limping. He glanced over to Harry, nodding and frowning. It was certainly strange. Nothing potion-related. Snape was far too cautious for that.

That and he was far too _good_. Snape was a master at Potions, he always had been. No, whatever this had been it was something else... Something he didn't want others to know, considering if he had seen Madame Pomfrey he wouldn't be limping right now. "Does he ever go into the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked quietly, trying to fix his potion, which was now a thick, sickly green color. "Maybe he ran into something while getting potion supplies."

"Maybe. That would make the most sense-" Creature. Magical creature. Three-headed magical creature. "Do you... Do you think it might have something to do with the..." Draco looked around, leaning closer and whispering. " _The you-know-what?_ "

Harry stared at him for a moment before understanding hit. "Oh- Oh, right- I mean... Maybe? Why would he be trying to get into that room, though? It doesn't make sense." It was possible. Maybe he had been trying to check on the enchantments guarding the possible resurrection stone. Quirrell was after it right now, after all.

"I don't know." Draco shook his head, shooting Snape a sharp look before looking back to Harry. "Maybe he was making sure that whatever it was was still safe."

"Why wouldn't others go with him, though? And why would he risk himself like that?" Harry frowned, shaking his own head and adding something that made the potion _purple_. "Uh... Draco?"

"Hm? Yes, what?" Draco peered at Harry's cauldron, frowning as he bottled his own. "...Well, that's not right."

"No, it really isn't," Harry muttered, turning the fire off on his cauldron and staring at it seriously for a long few moments. "Hold on, I'm going to go get something from the cupboard that might help." Draco consulted his textbook with a frown. Well... It didn't say anything about the potion turning purple.

"Harry, grab a couple sunflower seeds." Maybe they could salvage some of this mess. And, really, it was a mess. Hm, Harry must have been distracted. He usually didn't do so bad at Potions. Draco took the seeds once Harry returned and cracked them open, throwing in the contents. Once the potion was green again, he nodded and smiled.

"You're a life safer and my best friend ever," Harry sagged in relief, clutching at his chest. "Seriously. The best. Ever. You're wonderful."

"Alright." Sure. Right. That was something that was true. Them being friends. Wonderful person... It was a struggle to not clutch at his left arm.

"Want to get some late night practice in tonight? The game's tomorrow." Harry gave a nervous little smile. "Not sure how well I'll do tomorrow, to be honest." Draco looked over at him before smiling and nodding.

"I think you'll do fine, but alright. Sounds good." Draco was never one to argue against night flying, after all. Hearing the bell chime for the next class, everyone quickly started packing up, Harry swearing quietly and quickly trying to finish his potion. "It'll be alright, you know. He'll probably let you make it up."

"I'd rather not risk a probably," Harry muttered, sounding like he was counting under his breath as he stirred. "Just- You go on ahead, I'll catch up as soon I finish this." Draco looked around, frowning at seeing Hermione and Ron already packed up and leaving.

He paused before leaning against the counter next to Harry with a smile. "Someone needs to make sure you don't fail."

"And this is why you're my favorite," Harry laughed, adding in a pinch of something like Draco had and sighing in relief as it did what it was supposed to. Hm, it was possible he'd get an E on this.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." Snape raised an eyebrow as he passed their table on his way to his office. "Do make sure you clean up and leave this classroom before your _next_ class starts." While Harry nodded and assured him, Draco only stared in confusion. No snide comments about Potter. No nothing. Just... Just normal things. He'd have to keep a closer eye on Snape, in the future.

As Snape headed into his office, they just vaguely heard his muttered curses towards 'wretched dogs'. "I think you were right about how he got hurt."

Draco gave a small nod, still puzzled quite a bit. None of this was the same, was it? "I think so."

"Wonder what he was doing trying to get past that trapdoor, though," Harry muttered, bottling up his potion and walking over to put it on the desk. "I mean, it doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Not one bit."

::

It didn't make sense. It was almost like _Snape_ was the one trying to get the stone. But that couldn't be right. It had to be Quirrell. It _had_ to be. It had been announced all over the school - and the end of the year feast had proven that Quirrell was well and truly gone. Turning to ask Harry's opinion again, he paused at seeing the child's face was distinctly green. Draco frowned and without thinking, put a hand to Harry's forehead. "You feel warm. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry smiled weakly, gently batting Draco away. "Just the comments are getting to me, I guess." Comments? What comments.

"The comments from Slytherins about how he's going to fall off his broom tomorrow," Hermione whispered quietly once she noticed his confusion, and, bless her. This was why Draco liked her.

Draco paused and glanced to the Slytherin table before a wicked smirk curled across his face. He sat up a bit straighter, trying to appear casual. "Follow my lead." He raised his voice as he did when getting Potter's attention. "I don't understand it. How Flint can stay on his broom. I'm surprised he doesn't plummet like a rock."

"Really, a rock?" Harry shook his head. "I thought their whole team strategy was scaring the other players with how much they look and act like trolls."

"You're kidding, right? They don't have a team strategy. It's every man for himself," Draco snorted. Honestly, he couldn't remember if they _had_ reserves. Probably didn't and oh, look. Quite a few Slytherins were looking murderous. How lovely.

"I have noticed that, the few practices we've been to of theirs. I mean, do you remember how one of the chasers threw someone in the way of a bludger so _they_ didn't get hit?" Harry gave a rather dramatic, loud sigh. "Absolutely brutal."

"There's got to be a penalty against that," Draco hollered, grinning widely. Say things to Harry, would they? And ah, lovely. The rest of the Gryffindor team was picking up the comments and making sure they carried all the way over to Slytherin. Maybe this house wasn't so bad after all.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly, giving Draco a nudge and grinning. "For having my back, and all."

"It's not fair. Why not give them a taste of their own medicine?" Draco nudged him back with a warm smile. "Christmas is soon. Any plans?" Tilting his head, Harry seemed to think about it before shrugging.

"I think I'll just go back to my Aunt and Uncle's. The holidays aren't so bad, there, compared to everything else. Besides, they'll probably be too afraid of me knowing magic to really annoy me too badly."

"...You can stay at Hogwarts, you know," Draco said, speaking quietly. "For holiday." That had Harry giving a rather bright grin.

"Now _that_ doesn't sound so bad." That meant yes. Potter had always spent the holidays at Hogwarts, after all, so he had no doubt that Harry would as well. "So, think we're ready for the match tomorrow?"

"I think you'll be amazing," Draco said with a smile, nodding at Harry. Laughing, Harry poured them fresh cups of tea, flavoring Draco's to his usual liking. Draco was still trying to figure out how Harry had picked up on it so quickly.

"I'd hug you if you didn't hate touch so much, so I'll settle with thanking you." That had Draco's smile falling, the blond turning to look away from Harry. After...everything and the war... "It's alright, you know. To not like people touching you. I still jump when someone pats me on the back. Keep thinking I'm about to be hit." Draco only shrugged, eating his dinner quietly.

That was probably the best thing about Harry, Draco mused. When he went silent, Harry didn't try to prod or push him into talking about what might be wrong, like Ron and Hermione did. He just let him have the space and silence he needed. It was... It was nice, but also a bit heartbreaking. That an eleven-year-old could so easily pick up on things like that. "I used to be fine," Draco muttered, hunched in as he spoke. His tea remained untouched, and he only played with his food, barely eating it.

"Used to," Harry repeated, sipping at his tea slowly. "As in something happened. You don't have to tell me what it was, but... You can talk about it a little, here and there. I think it's supposed to help."

"I can't." If he did... Who knew what might change? Telling Harry the truth... It wasn't something he could do. And that was assuming Harry even believed him. Most likely, Harry would write him off as insane and leave him behind.

"That's fine, too," Harry nodded, sounding as if it didn't bother him one bit. "Now eat some more. We have a lot more practice to get in tonight- Hey, what do you bet I can catch the snitch in the dark."

"I wouldn't try it," Draco said, Harry coaxing a laugh out of him. Things...weren't perfect. But they were alright.

::

It was a couple hours after lights out that Draco jerked up to sitting with a cut-off scream, his eyes wide as he looked around. Right. Nightmare. Right. He...normally he could deal with them fine, but he just felt...so much smaller. The blond peeked out of the curtains. Oh. Good. It didn't seem any of them had woken up. Biting his lip, Draco looked over to Harry's bed. He really shouldn't... He was eighteen, not some eleven-year-old. But... He _was_ eleven. That was the problem. Slipping out of bed, and thankful that the harsh reds couldn't glare at him through the darkness, Draco crept over to Harry's bed. "Harry? Hey, Harry?"

The curtains were opening at once, Harry sitting up and rubbing at his eyes and, huh. That was far too quick for someone to wake up. "Draco? What's up? Something... Something-" A large yawn cut the boy off. "Something wrong?"

"I-" Draco shook his head fiercely, cutting himself off. What was he thinking? He was eight-bloody-teen. He didn't need to crawl into anyone's bed like a child. "Sorry. It's nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"If you're sure," Harry mumbled, rubbing at his eyes again before opening his curtains a little more. "Actually, um..." The child trailed off, looking unsure for a moment. "Could you just... Could you sit with me for a bit? I don't wanna go back to sleep just yet."

"Oh, uh..." Draco looked around the room, slowly nodding and- He hadn't realized he'd been holding his pillow. "Yeah." Cautiously, he walked back over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed, fidgeting with his sleeve.

"I... I have a question," Harry spoke quietly, slowly laying back down and curling up under his covers. He looked somehow _younger_ without his glasses on. "How do you get rid of nightmares?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for ages," Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't found anything." Except for taking Calming Draughts or Dreamless Sleep, but he'd have to take one every night. And they didn't get rid of the nightmares. Only pushed them back.

"Let me know if you do." Ah, there was the bitter tone. Harry probably had nightmares about that damn muggle 'family' of his. Merlin knew he would, too, if he had grown up like that. "I think I'm gonna start sleeping with my curtains open."

"Why don't you already?" The question slipped out, though it was one he'd been wondering for awhile, now.

"I guess... I think I was trying to prove it didn't bother me." ...What? "Small, dark spaces... Waking up and just seeing darkness and a ceiling. I keep thinking I'm back in the cupboard. I guess I slept with them closed for so long because I thought I could get past it."

"You're a bloody idiot," Draco snorted, shifting and squirming to get comfortable, laying beside Harry. "You're such a Gryffindor."

"I guess there's a reason the hat put me in here," Harry laughed, uncurling a little and shifting to be on his side, facing Draco. "Although it put up a fight, trying to get me to see that Slytherin would 'lead me to greatness'." Draco frowned at that, turning his head to look at Harry.

"Really? It wanted you in Slytherin?" That was news to him. Though with Harry he could see it. Potter, on the other hand... "Why aren't you?" For a moment, Draco felt as if Harry was studying him once more, those bright green eyes taking in every detail he could see about him.

"Because you weren't in Slytherin." That had Draco frowning and studying Harry. For once, the younger looked completely relaxed and open.

"Why did that matter?" They had only known each other briefly. Hardly two meetings, at that point. They... They had known _nothing_ about each other.

"It just did," Harry smiled, closing his eyes and settling down. "For some reason, I felt like it would be wrong if I wasn't in the same house as you." That... That was definitely different. That wasn't the same. That was different- From just _two meetings?_ How had Draco already changed so much? Draco was silent, trying to puzzle it all out, and figure out where he went wrong. Then he realized it. If he'd been in Slytherin... Harry would have followed him.

Because Draco had been kind, and caring. He had shown Harry kindness. The first one to not 'treat him like Harry Potter'. If he had gone into Slytherin... Harry would have seen that not all Slytherins were bad. He would have followed after him in a _heartbeat_. Harry James Potter - since when had he known Harry's middle name? - would have been a Slytherin. And that would have changed _everything_.

The hat... Had the hat somehow seen that? In Draco's memories? It had spent centuries sorting students and seeing into their minds and just _thinking_. So was it possible the hat had foreseen what would have happened and done what was needed? "You do that a lot, you know," Harry murmured softly, eyes still closed. "Go silent."

Draco startled out of his thoughts at that, looking over at Harry. "What do you mean?" Huh. He normally wasn't this close to the younger. And he didn't often notice, but... Harry's hair was parted to hide his scar. Even with how chaotic it was, he could at least reign it in that much, it seemed.

"Sometimes when we talk about stuff, you just suddenly go quiet," Harry cracked his eyes open, looking at Draco consideringly. "I can't tell if it's because you're just thinking it all over, or if you're just trying not to say something you shouldn't."

"...A bit of both, I suppose. I've a lot to think about," he admitted quietly, looking back up at the ceiling from where he was laying on his back. He was rather glad he'd brought his pillow.

"I guess I can understand that." This time Harry's yawn lasted a lot younger, the child's voice sounding thick with sleep when he spoke again. "Can you stay here for a bit longer?"

Draco took a long few minutes to respond, finally asking, "Is it alright if I sleep here?" He gave a yawn of his own, unable to help himself as he already started to shuffle under the blanket.

"Definitely." Alright, the kid was pretty adorable when he was near talking in his sleep. And, really, Harry had asked him to sit down first. So it wasn't like this had been Draco's idea to begin with.

Draco let his eyes slip closed, his breathing settling down. It was nice. He felt...relaxed. Calm. That was rare, nowadays. "G'night, Harry."

This wasn't a completely bad way to end the night, he supposed.


	10. Quidditch

**Chapter Ten: Quidditch**

 **::**

Draco awoke to the feeling of someone moving around the bed he was sleeping in and sitting up. Considering he had never slept with someone in his bed, it was a rather strange thing to wake up to. He sat up with a frown, hair slightly in his eyes as he looked around before his frown deepened. "Harry?"

A bit of movement showed that Harry was sitting curled up on the edge of the bed, gaze on the window as he watched the sun rise over the top of the Forbidden Forest. Bloody Gryffindors _did_ have a good view, Draco would give them that. "Hm?"

"I'll just... I'll go." Draco stood up beside Harry's bed and gave him another look. The child looked completely peaceful and at ease, face relaxed and the usual coolness and bitterness gone from his eyes.

"You don't have to." The words were soft, voice slightly rough from hours of sleep. "It was nice to know I wasn't alone, last night."

Draco watched him for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think so. Are you going to be alright?" The younger gave an absent nod, gaze not straying from the window too much. It was... It was actually rather early, even for it being a day for a Quidditch match.

"I just wake up early, sometimes." A fleeting, warm smile directed at him. "I'll be fine, I promise." Draco looked him over before smiling back at him and nodding.

"Alright. I'm gonna catch some more sleep." Which he desperately needed, if he had to deal with today's Quidditch match. Collapsing on his bed, he had to resist the urge to flinch at how cold it was. He supposed that was what happened when you slept all night in a different bed.

"Night, Draco." A glance showed Harry was looking back out the window, looking utterly calm and serene.

"Mm, morning," the blond said quietly as he pulled the blankets around himself. He found it much harder to fall asleep than he had, last night. Really, it was a bit ridiculous. It wasn't like sleeping in Harry's bed made _that_ big of a difference with his sleeping. He was probably just too caught up in his thoughts on today's game.

It was with a sigh that a couple hours later, Draco got out of bed, hardly having gotten any sleep. A few others were already awake judging by the empty beds, although Ron was still snoring in his own bed, and Harry was viciously editing one of his essays. It didn't look to be going too well. Draco watched him for a few moments before sighing. "Harry, would you like help?"

There was a pause in the scribbling, Harry glancing up at him with wide green eyes that took his breath for a few moments, "I would not be against help." Draco's eyes widened before he started smiling fondly.

"Alright. We can work on it over breakfast." He wasn't sure if Harry knew how adorable he was. He probably didn't.

"Sounds good," Harry grinned, getting out of bed and tucking his things away in his bag. He looked to already be dressed, and most likely had been for a while. "What time does the match start?"

"All Hogwarts Quidditch matches start at eleven," Draco said as he nudged Harry along. The child didn't put up much of a fuss, only glancing over to Ron. Hm, apparently he could sleep through anything, since he was half off the bed.

"Should we, ah, wake him? Or shove him off? I'm tempted for the second one, I'm not gonna lie."

"Do whatever you think necessary," Draco hummed quietly, shrugging and waiting by the door. Harry probably wouldn't do anything too badly, he _was_ a- Oh. Ron was in the floor now, and looking quite disgruntled. Harry, meanwhile, was looking as pleased as Mrs. Norris might after catching a rule-breaking student. Draco couldn't help a quiet laugh, holding a hand to his mouth. "I didn't mean anything like that!" Though it _was_ pretty funny, he had to admit. Especially seeing as Ron was decidedly not a morning person.

"You should have been more specific," Harry beamed, dropping the blanket over Ron and then heading for the door. "Right, then. Breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds great," Draco said, still giggling. Really, this kid was absolutely _adorable_.

"So, any thoughts as to how the first match is going to go today?" The two were heading down the stairs and through the common room, a few people calling out greetings and good luck for the game. "You don't think I'll fall off my broom, do you?" Draco looked Harry over for a moment before shrugging.

"No idea." Right, he should be careful about giving any 'hints' or revealing future information. Harry may have only been eleven, but he was rather smart for his age - at least with things like this.

"Brilliant. Well, if I do, at least we have you on reserve," Harry sighed, digging a book out of his bag. "Also, what does this even _mean_? What does it matter if you don't cut the porcupine quills before using them?"

"They take longer to dissolve and the potion comes out lumpy and thick and not at all right," Draco huffed, scoffing quietly.

"I'm officially trusting you more than Hermione when it comes to Potions. You'll keep me from failing." Well. He wasn't wrong.

"I know I will. What explanation did she give you, then?" Flipping through his book, Harry narrowed his eyes for a moment, looking to be searching for something.

"The exact textbook definition, which is 'it is more desired to have your quills chopped beforehand'. And then it was 'honestly, Harry, did you even read the chapter' and things like that."

"That's Granger, for you. I'm sure she...means well." Huh. When had he ever said that about Hermione? It did make sense, though. Hermione had always followed the textbooks, and never really experimented with any new results.

"She does, she just takes the textbooks as gospel," Harry laughed, putting the book away and glancing out some of the windows they passed. "Looks like it's good weather."

"It _is_ nice out. Maybe we should study outside," Draco hummed as he watched out the window with a smile.

"Only if we survive our first match." A motion caught Draco's eye, the older watching as Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked to be caught up in his thoughts.

Draco smiled and bumped Harry with his hip. "You'll do fine. _Youngest seeker in a century_ , remember?" Laughing, Harry gave a small bump back, looking much better.

"That includes you too, you know. And yeah.. Yeah, I mean, we've trained like crazy. Plus all the night flights made me even better! I'll do great- And hey, if I do fall off my broom, I'm going to go down trying to catch that snitch!" This kid was utterly adorable.

"You _are_ younger than me, you know. So you still hold the title," Draco smiled, head tilting slightly. "Good. I'm glad you feel ready."

"Not sure if I'm totally ready, but I'm better than I was this morning," Harry grinned, scanning over the Gryffindor table and heading for a rather empty section near the end. "Wait- I'm seriously younger than you? We're the same age."

"I was born in June," he said with a shrug. So technically he wasn't really lying, just leaving out a few key pieces of information. Hey, he was still a Slytherin.

"So not that much older than me," Harry nodded, fixing their usual cups of tea. "Also, if I end up in the hospital wing, make sure Ron weeps over my body."

"I'll be sure to do so." Draco watched Harry for a moment before smiling and picking up his cup once it was handed over to him. This was nice. He could stand to have more mornings like this one.

"Morning, Ron," Harry grinned, watching as Ron dragged himself to the table and started pulling over a plate of whatever was closest. "Sleep well?"

"Shu' up, you git," Ron whined, slumping into his seat. "I wasn't gonna be up for another _hour_."

"Then you would have been late for our first Quidditch match," Harry pointed out, sliding the scrambled eggs away from Ron and setting them near Draco. "I was just helping."

Ron whined louder as Draco nodded to Harry gratefully. "'S cause you're always hanging around the snake. You weren't this bad, before!"

"I was, just better at hiding it." Hm, that bitter note creeped into Harry's voice rather often. "What do you think of Gryffindor's chances today, then?"

"I think our chances are alright. Slytherin is pretty good, though," Draco hummed, glancing over to the Slytherin table. Catching Pansy's eye, he gave a weak smile. Bloody hell, he missed them.

Pansy gave a smile back before gesturing to where the others seemed to be talking about Quidditch. She then rolled her eyes heavily and made a gagging motion. Good ole' Pansy, hating Quidditch with every fiber of her being. "You really miss them, don't you?"

Draco was startled out of his thoughts, ready to deny everything as he stared at Harry before he finally said, "Yeah. We've been friends since we were toddlers." Their parents had been quick to set them up on 'play dates.'

"And then because you got sorted into Gryffindor, you don't get to spend time with them any more," Harry frowned, glancing over to the Slytherin table himself. "At least they're still your friends. Remember our first flying lesson?"

"Not really, no." He'd done his best to block it out. And what could Harry mean, them still being friends? You can't be friends with someone you never speak to.

"They were still talking and laughing with you, and Pansy was saying how I'd be best to not challenge you because you always win." A small, gentle nudge to his side, Harry smiling at him. "Maybe try to talk with them, sometime? They probably miss you."

"...They look fine," Draco finally muttered, shaking his head. When would he have a chance to talk to them? He couldn't even tell them everything.

"Just... Try if you can. Now, pass me some eggs. If this is going to be my last meal, I want it to be a good one."

"It's not going to be your last meal," Draco said with a roll of his eyes and a smile. He passed a few eggs over anyways, smile a bit more fond. Mornings like this... Maybe Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad, in the end.

Soon enough, Oliver Wood was coming over to get them. "Harry. Draco. Come on, mates."

Draco blinked, but nodded and stood. "Alright. Harry, come on." Looking as if the reality of his first game was really sinking in, Harry nodded hesitantly and stood up to follow after them. Draco smiled and slipped his hand into Harry's. That was something plenty of friends did, after all, and Harry looked like he needed support.

Indeed, although Harry looked rather startled and surprised at the action, he gave a small smile back to Draco and bumped their hips together. "Right. Time to win for Gryffindor, then."

"Right. For Slytherin." Draco nodded and grinned at Harry. Although Harry did his best to 'glare', it wasn't hard to spot the laught the child was holding back.

"You're horrible. If Slytherin wins, now, it'll be all your fault."

"I will _gladly_ take credit for that," Draco said with a laugh of his own, releasing Harry's hand to throw an arm around his shoulder. "You'll do great."

Once again Harry looked startled and thrown by the show of affection, slowly relaxing against Draco's side before giving a small smile. "Thanks. Although if I fall, remember to not weep over my body and instead take off right into the game."

Draco teased him, "But that would give Gryffindor better chances!" That got another light shove, a snort heard from one of the Weasley twins up ahead. Draco wasn't sure which one had laughed. "You know you like Slytherin better," the blond hummed, smiling at Harry.

"I mean, I like _a_ Slytherin, not sure if I like the house itself better," Harry mused, perking up a little as they got outside. The child was highly predictable, and Draco was willing to bet his childhood was what made him have such a fondness for the outdoors. Draco smiled and looked around before nudging Harry.

"We've got to go to the locker room. I'm sure Wood has a speech planned out for us." Nodding, Harry followed after him and the rest of the team where everyone was getting suited up. It was still strange to see red instead of green. Draco took a moment to watch everyone and stare. The twins were joking around, and one of the chasers - Angelica? - had an arm wrapped around one of the twins' neck, and was rubbing her fist against his scalp. Strange.

It was so much more... Hm, relaxing, maybe was the word. The tensions were still high for the first game of the season, but they were acting like a group of friends might before they went into a mock game. It was nice. Slytherin it was so serious and drab, Flint threatening them to either win or get locked in one of Snape's potion rooms. Everyone would get dressed quietly, then line up and _wait_. No one really tried to joke around.

A bump drew him out of his thoughts, Harry raising an amused eyebrow and nudging him towards his locker. "C'mon, better get dressed. Wood's pacing and looking like he's preparing for total defeat." Ah, Wood's behavior was familiar, at least.

"Ah, right." Draco nodded and shrugged. "'S just strange." It was so much _lighter_. Not just the colors, but the very atmosphere and feelings. It was warmer.

"What is?" Although a good deal of the warmth could probably be contributed to the silly boy struggling with his gloves. Draco smiled and took the gloves from Harry before helping him like one would with a small child.

"Gryffindor." Blinking, and looking a bit startled, Harry gave a slow nod. He then stared at his gloves for a moment before flexing his hand.

"I would have gotten it eventually," Harry pouted, looking rather adorable. Poor thing. Draco had a feeling that Harry had probably never even had help with his clothing, even when he was _very_ little.

"I know. It's just faster, this way. Think you're ready, yet?" Draco watched Harry check himself over before the child was giving him a determined nod.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be." In the distance, they could hear people starting to head to the stands, talking and laughing loudly.

Draco glanced around before nodding towards Wood. "Looks like he's about to start." The oldest's hair was a wild wreck, and his eyes were shining and bright.

"The speech isn't too bad," one of the twins grinned, the other still being tortured by the Chasers. "We've got it memorized, at this point."

As if one cue, Wood was drawing himself up and taking a breath. "Alright, team, gather around." As he talked, Fred - George? - was behind Wood and miming his words and actions. Meanwhile, George - Fred? - had an arm around a girl on each side and seemed to be muttering.

Harry was trying not to laugh and 'coughing' heavily at the one mimicking Wood, who looked deadly serious and hadn't noticed the Weasley yet. Wood paused and turned around to glare viciously at the twin once he noticed _Harry_. "George! Enough of your games! We're _winning_ the cup, this year!"

Draco mumbled to Harry, "About time someone said it." Harry's 'cough' got worse for a moment, the child starting to look red in the face a little. Most likely a bit of hysterics due to the nerves.

"At least it makes things a bit lighter," Harry pointed out, shuffling a bit nervously as they heard the call from outside. "Looks like it's time."

"Hey. You'll do great." Draco held his own broom tightly, giving Harry a nod to the stands. "Knock 'em dead."

Taking a breath, Harry drew himself up as they followed after the team, lagging behind a bit as he looked to Draco, "Wish me luck?" Draco nodded and smiled.

"Good luck." Cute kid. Getting a brilliant smile in return, Draco watched as Harry hurried to catch up with the rest of the team, Madame Hooch gathering them around and talking about fair play. Fat chance of that happening with Flint. Draco leaned against the frame of the door, watching them take off into the air. He crossed his arms, and looked around the stands. He caught Crabbe and Goyle's gazes and gave them each a nod.

The two nodded back a bit less hesitant than they had at the beginning of the year, Blaise giving a small smile and Pansy waving like crazy towards him. He gave a grin and waved back at Pansy indulgently. Maybe Harry had been right about talking to them. They were still just kids, and their parents' views seemed so far away when they were at their first year of Hogwarts.

A wave of cheering went up around the Gryffindor stands, letting Draco know that they had scored the first goal - hm. He wondered if he could remember the games well enough to make good bet money... He remembered that the twins made some bet in fourth year to start up their business. Or, at least, from what he recalled... And he was fairly certain they won, as well. He'd have to look into that more, later.

Focusing back on the game, he noticed Harry was following Wood's plan and staying high above the playing field. A large shape showed that Hagrid was standing with Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor stands. Draco looked to the three of them and his smile fell just a bit as he nodded. They were alright, but... They weren't _his_ friends. They were Harry's. Just like Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. They weren't Harry's friends. Sure, Harry may be friendly to them, but they were _Draco's_ friends.

It was going to be a long seven years. Draco would have to be careful to keep everything straight in his head, especially since he was already getting nostalgia - although the fact he was in Gryffindor curbed that greatly.

A sudden roar from the crowd drew his attention to where the Seekers had seen the snitch and Flint had near knocked Harry off his broom to stop him. Draco growled, gripping his broom tightly. How _dare_ he- Flint was a _sixth year!_ He knew as well as anyone else that Harry was a first year! Honestly! A _sixteen-year-old_ going after an eleven-year-old kid!

Ugh, it seemed so much _worse_ from this side, and he was very behind the Gryffindor's outrage. It looked like Harry had just barely stopped himself from falling off his broom. Although now, they'd lost sight of the Snitch. At least there was that. Draco watched Harry as he flew above the game to scout things out from above. He was once again cold and jaded, his eyes following Flint and glinting a deep emerald green.

Draco honestly wouldn't be surprised if Harry got his revenge later. Tsking, Draco paid closer attention, watching Harry nicely dodge a bludger before his broom seemed to...jerk. Draco frowned and hopped on his broom just in case. That wasn't right, brooms didn't act like that. This... Hadn't something like this happened last time? In his time?

The broom movements continued, swishing Harry about and zig-zagging him through the air before rising steadily higher. Draco seemed to be the only one to notice at the moment. Draco looked around the stands helplessly before calling out. "Harry!" If the child answered, Draco didn't hear him over the fact Harry's broom started _rolling_ through the air with him still on it. Draco took his wand out, though he didn't know what to do. He _didn't know what to do._ Harry was going to die- No. No, just think, just think!

A sudden, wild jerk of the broom and Harry was thrown off, just barely hanging on by one hand. The crowd was gasping in worry at this point, and the twins had flown over and were trying to help Harry onto one of their brooms. Draco flew out onto the field, circling underneath Harry low to the ground just in case. He stuffed his wand back into his boot and watched carefully.

The broom just kept rising higher every time one of the twins tried to help, and like Draco they were now circling below - most likely hoping to catch him if he fell. Which he wouldn't. Draco may not have remembered _exactly_ how this went, but he knew Harry would be fine... Hopefully. Finally, Harry seemed to regain his grip, but when Draco saw him hurtling towards the ground, his heart dropped as fast as Harry was. "Harry!"

He only vaguely noticed Harry had one hand to his mouth, the child just barely slowing down as he neared the ground before tumbling off his broom and hitting the ground in a roll. He seemed to be ready to be sick for a moment before he was coughing up... Coughing up the snitch. Once the announcement was made, Draco flew over to tackle Harry in a hug. "You're not supposed to follow his orders! Your life before the Snitch!"

Laughing brightly, Harry only hugged him back and looked _ecstatic_. "Did you _see_ that? I didn't think I'd actually stay on! That was incredible- And I even caught the snitch!"

"You idiot! If it's you or the Snitch, it's always you first!" Draco continued to swat and push at Harry. It was rather ineffective, since Harry only kept laughing as the Gryffindors cheered around them, the Slytherins looking disgruntled.

"It's fine, we won and I'm perfectly safe, it's nothing to worry about," Harry beamed, still catching his breath. "I think I'll wait a while before getting back on my broom, though."

"You had bloody better!" Draco pulled him back into another hug. Merlin, that had been terrifying. He did not want a repeat of this.

There was a moment before he felt the hug being returned, Harry's voice softer. "I'm fine... Thanks for worrying."

::

"Are you sure you two weren't just seeing things," Harry asked weakly, Draco having to agree with him wholeheartedly. Really. _Snape_ jinxing the broom? The man may not have been a saint, but he wouldn't try and kill an eleven-year-old.

"I don't think Snape would do it," Draco said firmly. "What's the motive? It's not like he hates Harry."

"But it fits," Hermione pointed out, almost spilling her tea on Harry where she was waving it around so much. "He wasn't blinking, he was making perfect eye contact, and when I set his robes on fire Harry was able to get back on his broom!"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Hagrid muttered, rubbing at his eyes and looking exhausted already.

"No, it..." Draco shook his head, trying to think it through, make a defense. Snape may have been a right git at times, but this wasn't something he would do.

"Why would Snape even _want_ to kill me," Harry was trying to get comfortable in the overly large armchair, looking like he was failing. "I mean, I'm not even doing that bad at Potions anymore. Maybe it was just a freak accident."

Draco watched Harry for a moment before smiling a bit softly. Really, they were all so small. "Even if you've got the evidence, you're still missing a motive."

"He's a crazy git who walks around like an overgrown bat!" Ron threw his hands up, one of them hitting Harry in the back of the head, which earned the redhead a rather dirty look. "Maybe he just hates Harry!"

"Gee, thanks, Ron." Grumbling some choice words under his breath, Harry curled into a corner of the chair and looked to Draco. "I don't believe it. Snape isn't the best, but he's not the type to hurt kids."

"No," Draco said coldly, glaring at Ron as well. "He's not." Huffing, Ron sulked in his seat, Harry rolling his eyes. Although Draco noticed he looked a bit concerned over something.

"So, not a bad game to start of the season, I think. Wood looked pretty happy when we left." Draco shrugged, shaking his head.

"I don't like it." He ran a hand through his hair- Oh. He needed a shower. Ugh. His usual silky soft hair felt greasy and oily.

"Hey, Hagrid, do you, um. Do you know anything about three-headed dogs?" Harry asked hesitantly, wincing a bit when Hagrid near dropped the teapot he was holding.

"I'd take that as a yes," the blond muttered. Honestly, did he have no sense of subtlety? Beside them, Ron had perked up, looking like he had just won something.

"Aha! If Snape isn't as bad as you say, then what about the time he hurt his leg trying to get _past_ that thing-"

"Who told you lot about Fluffy!" ...Fluffy.

"You call that bloody _thing_ Fluffy?" He paused and looked over at Ron with a frown. "He could have been trying to make sure someone _else_ wasn't doing that!"

"Come on, it all adds up!" Ron argued, Harry shaking his head. "What? It does! It fits together _perfectly_ tell me you guys can see that!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Hagrid spoke over them, frowning. "Now, Snape is a Hogwarts teacher, he wouldn't try to hurt Harry. As for Fluffy, I don't know how you four found out about 'im, but I don't want you lot looking any further into this. The thing Fluffy is guarding is strictly between Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

Draco near completely ignored Hagrid, looking to Ron and stamping his foot like a child - which he was, at this point, thankfully. "It does _not_ fit together! He wouldn't do it!"

"You just don't think so because you near hero-worship him! Why do you like him so much, anyways?!"

" _Hero-worship?!_ I'm just the only one willing to see that he's not a git like you make him out to be!"

"He is a git, though! That's the whole _point_!"

"You act like you _know_ him!"

"You act like _you_ know him!"

"Of course I do! I grew up with him!"

"That just _proves_ he's up to no good!" With that, Ron was getting up and storming out of the hut, yelling incoherent things the whole way.

Draco glared viciously, baring his teeth as his hands curled into fists at his sides. "That bloody-" There was a quiet sigh and mumble from Hermione, the girl standing up and thanking Hagrid for the tea before leaving after Ron. Harry was up next, dragging Draco out the door by his sleeve.

"Bye Hagrid, we'll see you later. Thanks for listening!" Draco grit his teeth to stop himself from speaking, near shaking with fury. How _dare_ he. How dare that bloody Weasley- This was why he didn't belong in Gryffindor! "Wanna talk about it?"

"...Not right now." Bless Merlin for Harry being understanding and not pushing the matter. It was helping so much right now.

"Well, we found out one interesting thing today," Harry spoke, giving Draco a wicked smirk that was more likely to be found in Slytherin. "There's someone named Nicolas Flamel involved in all of this."

Draco paused before smiling weakly. "I suppose so."


	11. The Search for Nicholas Flamel

**A/N: Please remember that authors often like to receive comments! It helps let us know things you guys like, or maybe things you think we should improve on. We want to hear your input, the things you guys like, and the ideas you come up with! Thanks in advance! ~Kas**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Search for Nicolas Flamel**

 **::**

Draco took a breath and knocked on the door, crossing his arms. Maybe this was a bad idea... This felt like it could be a bad idea. Before he could change his mind, however, the door was opening to reveal Snape. "Mr. Malfoy. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Professor. I'd like to speak with you in private." Although Snape raised an eyebrow and seemed rather amused, he stepped back to beckon Draco into his office.

"I doubt this is anything about your grades, since you remain the top of my class in your year." A quiet mutter Draco probably wasn't supposed to hear, "And the ones above your year."

Draco sat down in the seat and remained silent, unable to look up at the man. "Do you think you can ask Professor Dumbledore to change my house?"

That got a few moments of silence, a heavy sigh heard and then the creak of Snape sitting down behind his desk, "Your father and I already tried, Draco. The Headmaster is adamant that you remain in Gryffindor. Besides, I thought you were starting to get along with your housemates."

The boy shook his head and slumped a bit in his chair. "I was trying. But... The differences are far too great."

"You had a fight with one of your friends, I take it." Fight. Sure, that was a word. Ron was still ignoring him, as far as he knew, and things had been tense between all four of them since the Quidditch match.

"I wouldn't much call him a _friend,_ " he said with a huff. Honestly, first it was his father, now it was Snape. He'd probably go after Harry, next.

"That's a yes." The dry sarcasm was unappreciated. "Have you tried talking the matter out with him?"

"This is the second time he's brought it up." Draco looked out the window, away from Snape. "He thinks that you, my father, and I are part of the Dark side."

"Weasley, then, I take it." Draco must have shot him a look, since Snape flicked his eyes to the ceiling in veiled amusement. "Ms. Granger knows very little about the Dark side, I'm willing to guess, and Potter adores you."

Draco frowned and crossed his arms indignantly. "It could have been one of my dormmates. They know enough." Longbottom knew firsthand, and... He never knew how much Finnigan _really_ knew. Wait- "What do you mean adore?"

"If you don't know the meaning of the word, Draco, I'm certain you can find it." Sighing, Snape looked as if he was regretting ever taking a teaching post. "Have you tried talking things out with him? Reaching an agreement without the help of a teacher or third party."

"That's just the _problem._ He's too _thick,_ I don't think a concept of an agreement will penetrate his ego!" Draco stood and began pacing in front of Snape's desk. "First my father. Then you. Who's next? My friends?"

"You should know by now how the Wizarding World sees us, Draco, even after the Wizarding War," Snape spoke, although his voice was kind. "You might be surprised if you simply talk to him."

"I've tried. He- It's not _fair!_ " Draco may have been projecting a bit. "It's not as though everyone had a choice! It's not as though he can blame _me_ for all of it!"

"This is about more than Weasley's opinions, I take it." When Draco glanced over, Snape was giving him a rather parental look. "Any chance you could tell me what's actually bothering you?" Draco looked at him before sighing and slouching.

"No." There was a few moments of silence between them, Snape looking to be studying Draco intently before giving a nod.

"For the matter of your fight with Weasley, give it another week before approaching him. Fights between eleven-year-olds don't last long, of that I can assure you." Draco snorted at that, turning to leave.

"That's what _you_ think." The way he and Potter fought... Then again, he and Potter had been a bit of an anomaly. No one else had ever had a relationship like they had, that was for certain.

Heading back to the common room, Draco arrived to see that Harry had taken over his seat. _His_ seat. It... It was a bit adorable, the way he was curled up with a book that was far too large for him. Draco looked Harry over before sitting down beside him. Really, right now, it was big enough for the both of them to squeeze in side-by-side. "Find anything?"

"Not yet." The child was glaring at the book, looking rather upset about his lack of finding any information. "Not even _Hermione_ has found anything about Flamel."

"Sorry I haven't been looking, much. I just...have my mind on a lot of things is all." Draco looked over Harry's shoulder with interest. "What are you reading?"

"Book Hermione found- Well, one of them. This one is about popular wizarding feats in the last century or so, I think? I dunno. I did come across my name, though." A rather uneasy expression passed over Harry's face. "It was weird."

"Well then, I should be there, as well." Draco gave a smile and nudged Harry. "I'm practically royalty."

"Oh, wow." Harry blinked, looking up at Draco with wide, innocent green eyes. "I feel so sorry for the people you rule." Draco was startled for a moment before he laughed, leaning against Harry. "You know, I was expecting some drama, from that," Harry gave a small smile, leaning back against Draco a small amount.

"No, then that would let the lions know about our plan." A few of the Gryffindors that were nearby glanced over a bit nervously - mostly first and second years. Harry, however, looked very amused.

"We have a plan, now? I didn't know about that."

"Of course I'm including you in my plan. Every ruler needs someone at their right hand."

"That's fine," Harry shrugged, tucking himself more against Draco and settling down with his legs over the arm of the chair. "Everyone will know who's _really_ calling all the shots, I guess."

"You know what? I think I'm fine with that." Hm, Draco was now remembering that comment Snape had made about Harry 'adoring' him. Which was ridiculous. Harry just wasn't friendly around many people, was all. And besides. If anything, Draco was the one that adored _him_. Everyone could see _that_.

"Have a good talk with Snape?" ...This kid really did belong in Slytherin. "I'm guessing you talked to him about the fight with Ron?"

Draco stared before nodding and mimicking Harry's position, only to find it was rather comfortable. "Yes. I did. He said to wait a week before approaching him."

"If it helps, he's at least not glaring at you anymore," Harry settled a little more against him, giving a quiet hum of satisfaction. "Any ideas on this Nicolas Flamel bloke, then?" Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Not really. I don't know what he's got to do with _any_ of this." According to Hagrid, only this Flamel person and Dumbledore knew what Fluffy was guarding, and Draco only knew it was some kind of resurrection stone. Beyond that, not much was certain.

"We'll figure it out. Also, Wood was here while you were gone. Said we had practice tonight. And tomorrow. And the day after that." Draco gave a huff of a laugh, letting his eyes slip closed and hide him from the stress of everything.

"Did he say what time?" It was actually a bit nicer with his eyes closed. He didn't have to see all the blaring red and gold, and instead he could only hear the background noise of students studying and talking with friends.

"Morning for the next two days, after dinner for the third. If you fall asleep, I'm gonna have someone carry you upstairs."

"I'm not falling asleep. I'm relaxing," Draco corrected quietly. This was nice. He could pretend he still wore green and silver. Pretend Harry wore the same. The second one wasn't all that difficult, really. It... It might have been nicer, that way. "Why did you want to be where I was," Draco found himself asking quietly.

Peaceful silence passed between them before Harry was leaning back more, head gently bumping into Draco's. "You were the first person I met in this world who didn't treat me like 'Harry Potter'. You just... You treated me like a kid who was in over his head. It helped more than you think."

"We all are, though. We're all children. Despite what we, or anyone else, thinks. We're just children." And in a few years, they'd be fighting a war. Bloody hell...

"Yeah, guess we are." A small nudge startled him, Harry chuckling. "I followed you because I had a feeling we'd be great friends. Turns out I was right."

"We are?" That had Draco opening his eyes, though stopped himself from looking at Harry. He only tilted his own head back.

"Ha, ha." The tone was rather dry, but it wasn't hard to tell that Harry was most likely grinning. "Definitely. You're stuck with me, Draco, so you'd better get used to it."

"I haven't really had friends," Draco said quietly. "Just allies. Acquaintances. Enemies."

"Do you like having friends?" Harry's voice was just as quiet, a light pressure letting him know the child was leaning more against him.

"Yes. You. Pansy. Blaise. You're my friends." And it was true. He wasn't sure about the others but those three were his friends.

"You, Ron, and Hermione." A quiet laugh, Harry's head resting on Draco's shoulder. "You were my first friend, actually... Very first one I've ever had."

"How could someone _not_ be friends with you," Draco asked. "You're Harry Potter. People trip over themselves to bask in your glory."

"Back where I lived, my cousin always used me a punching bag. If anyone was nice to me, he'd go after them, too. So I never had any friends or people to talk to. Here, everyone treats me like some... Some _celebrity_. You don't."

"...I never think you're some big amazing celebrity. Famous for living when your parents die? No one would want that."

"You seem to be the only one to get that." There was a pause where Harry yawned, shifting as if he was curling up more. "If I fall asleep, just leave me in front of the fire."

"Alright." Draco stood and shifted, trying to not let Harry fall. "I should go to the library. Take care of some studying."

"Don't overdo it." The child didn't even move once Draco got up, only staring at his book a bit blearily. Really, he _was_ eleven. Draco smiled softly before nodding and leaving. He didn't spare any of the others a glance.

Maybe Snape was right and he should just give Ron a week to calm down. This was like if Draco had to constantly deal with him when _he_ was eleven. For now, at least, the holidays were getting closer and closer. Things would work out somehow. And besides, he'd be going back home for holiday. Of that, he was certain. He couldn't... No. Not Christmas. He couldn't spend that in Gryffindor.

He just needed a few weeks where he could go home and spend time with people who weren't _Gryffindors_. Besides, perhaps he might find something in his family's library about Flamel. And at the Christmas Ball, he could always speak to Pansy and Blaise, see if it really was possible to still be their friends.

His Pansy would be very upset if she found out Draco had gone back in time and didn't befriend her all over again. And he missed their friendship. They were his confidantes. They were the closest he _had_ to friends.

He'd definitely have to try and get them back.

::

"Isn't it technically spying if we watch the other teams' practice," Harry complained, heading down to the Quidditch pitch where the Ravenclaw team currently was.

"It's not against the rules. Technically, all practices are public," Draco nudged Harry along, taking in the refreshing morning air.

"That's such a Slytherin way of thinking." The laugh was soft, the look Harry gave him even more so. "Is that why you think Wood sent us here instead of the rest of the team? Because he knows we won't actually get caught."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps it's because he knows that no one will say anything because it's you?" Draco shrugged, only looking blank. "It's what I would do."

"Mm." Getting to the field, both headed up towards the stands, staying casually out of sight. "Their seeker isn't too bad."

"Hm." While Draco didn't like her for personal reasons... Chang _was_ a good seeker. And it was impressive, she was a second year.

"She looks young," Harry mused, sitting down on one of the top stands. "That's good for us, it means she doesn't have as much experience as the Hufflepuff and Slytherin seekers do."

"But it also means she's good. Ravenclaws are all about logic." Plus, as far as he could remember, Chang was absolutely _ruthless_ on the pitch. Near knocked everyone off their brooms.

"Then we'll just have to outwit her when we face Ravenclaw." A nudge to his side, Draco looking to where Harry nodded. "She pulls out of her dives too soon, for one thing."

"There you go," Draco said with a grin, nudging Harry with his elbow. "Thinking like a Slytherin more and more."

"I always think like a Slytherin, you're just the only one who realizes it," Harry laughed, nudging back again. "So, what are you gonna do over the holidays? Spend them with your family?"

"For a week, yes. I can only take so much of the festivities for so long," he drawled, sighing. "My life is incredibly difficult."

"Oh, it sounds just terrible." Ah, yes. Another reason Draco liked this one. He could keep up with his wit. "The keeper goes left a lot."

"Their _chasers_ go left a lot," Draco pointed out with a nod.

"...Hey." Pausing, the two looked up at one of the Ravenclaw chasers that had paused in the air above them. She rubbed at the back of her neck awkwardly. "So, uh... Don't know if anyone's told you, but you can't sit in on other houses' practices."

"Really?" Harry blinked, tilting his head and looking as innocent as possible. "Why not?"

"Well... It throws our own players off, having an audience they're unfamiliar with. Makes it more intimate," she said, obviously lying as she threw a few glances to Draco.

"Oh... I didn't mean to make anyone feel uncomfortable," Harry gave a frown that made him look even younger. "I just don't get to see others play Quidditch so much- I didn't even know it _existed_ before I came here. I was just curious."

"Well... I..." She looked to one of the other chasers before flying off and bending her head to speak to him quietly.

"I feel like I'm gonna be physically sick," Harry muttered quietly, trying to keep up his expression. "I don't like acting like this."

"We do what we need to," Draco said with his usual sneer to the Ravenclaws. They didn't seem to notice, the two talking too deep in conversation before the chaser that had spoken to them flew back over.

"Alright, look, you can watch this one practice, but after that you can't come back here like this anymore, got it?" Almost at once Harry was nodding, looking for all the world like an earnest Gryffindor. "Good."

Draco smirked and nudged Harry again as she flew off. " _Very_ good." Harry gave a small smirk, leaning against Draco as they continued watching the practice.

"I _am_ rather amazing, aren't I?"

"Incredibly so."

::

"Maybe if we know more about Dumbledore we can know more about Flamel." Closing his book, Harry looked up at Draco with his complete attention. "What's Dumbledore like?"

"I..." Draco looked at Harry for a moment before shrugging and looking down. "I don't know him well."

"Well, he's supposed to be really famous in this world, right?" Harry picked up his book and collapsed next to Draco in the armchair.

"The legend, I've found, is rarely similar to the man." Here was Harry Potter, after all. Studying someone he had no idea about, with no idea about this world.

"What about accomplishments? Something he's really known for? People he's worked with? Anything to give us some kind of clue."

"He's Order of Merlin, first class. Been Headmaster since my parents' parents, I think." Nodding, Harry shifted and squirmed until his legs were over Draco's lap, upper body against the arm of the chair.

"Right. So he's really old, so far. Order of Merlin is probably pretty important, I'm guessing. If he worked with someone, you think it would be more well known."

"Maybe?" Draco shrugged, leaning against Harry as best he could. "I don't know much about Nicolas Flamel- The name is familiar, at least."

"I know! It sounds familiar to me, too. I just don't know where I've heard it before- Read it? I dunno." Chewing on his lower lip, Harry flipping through the pages of his latest book.

"It's strange." Draco watched him before standing. "I'm going to speak with the Weasel."

"Want me to come up with, or do you want to do it on your own?" Harry curled up in the rest of the seat, legs tucked up against him and the child near hiding behind his book.

"I don't think I'll make you move when you look so comfortable," Draco said with a quiet laugh. "I'll be back."

Let's see... Ron would probably be upstairs in the dorm, right now. Probably sulking. Heading up the stairs, Draco peeked his head in to see that indeed, Ron was sprawled over his bed and reading a Quidditch magazine. "Weasley."

"Malfoy." Ron glanced up, looking a bit disgruntled. Hesitant, as well, once Draco took a closer look.

"I hear you've been having difficulties with Potions." As expected, the youngest Weasley at Hogwarts looked utterly baffled.

"I... Yes?"

Draco nodded and sat down on Ron's bed, getting his things out. "Well? I don't have all day." Ron stared at him for a long moment before nodding slowly and reaching for his bag.

All the things had been set out before Ron was speaking, voice quiet. "Sorry. About last week." Draco let his eyes flick up to Ron before looking back down to the bed.

"He practically raised me." Snape had been in his childhood a lot, always visiting and spending time with him. He even taught him Potions when it was little more than a whim. There had been a reason Draco looked up to the man so much.

"I..." Ron shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his books. "I don't know how I can see him as anything else, but I'll at least not say anything."

"What do you think I do all the time," Draco asked quietly, still looking down. It was a few minutes before Ron spoke, shifting to hold his hand out.

"Truce to not bring up our families?" Draco stared before nodding and shaking Ron's hand.

"Truce."

"Help me with this essay? I have no clue what it's going on about. Why does the temperature really matter? I mean, as long as it's hot it works, right?"

"Go grab Harry. He's having difficulty with the subject, as well." And this was... Draco could handle this. Being with the Golden Trio as a bit of an outsider. This was something he knew how to do.


	12. Christmas at the Malfoys

**Chapter Twelve: Christmas at the Malfoys**

::

"I'll be going home, for holiday. Mother plans to have a ball." Draco and the 'Golden Trio' were in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table, tucking into breakfast before the day's classes.

"I plan on going home as well. It'll be good to get away from all of this for a bit, plus Mom and Dad miss me quite a bit," Hermione smiled, turning a page. "No luck on this one, either."

"I'm certain we'll figure it out," Draco said with a nod. He looked to Harry with a weak smile. "I'm afraid it's too late to ask about guests."

"That's fine," Harry waved off, giving a shake of his head. "I'm not exactly the 'ball' type. Besides, it'll be nice spending Christmas at Hogwarts."

"All the treacle tart you could possibly want," the blond laughed. Harry rolled his eyes, giving a small smile.

"Maybe next year." Next year, hm.

"I'll have mother send an invite, then, shall I?" Draco smiled at him fondly. This kid was so adorable - really, he _would_ have to drag Harry along next year. Get him away from whatever disaster happened then. The Heir of Slytherin mess, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Fine, but when I show up and don't know what to do, it's on you," Harry stuck his tongue out. "Ron, how 'bout you? What are you doing for the holidays?"

"Mum and Dad are having us all 'round for the holidays. They'll probably love to have you, if you want, Harry," Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"That's okay," Harry smiled, laughing at Hermione's appalled expression towards Ron's eating habits. "A Christmas alone doesn't sound too bad."

"If you're sure." Draco smirked, looking quite pleased with himself. Maybe he should make the fact he was coming back on Christmas a surprise. Harry would certainly like it.

"I wish we could get into the Restricted Section," Hermione spoke up, finally just ignoring Ron. "There's _sure_ to be something on Flamel in there."

"I'm sure Harry could sneak in," Draco said with a small shrug. Beside him, he noticed, Harry was giving him a look as if he had said Voldemort was coming back to make world peace.

"Harry can do what, now?"

"I mean, if you think you're up to it. It _is_ rather difficult. I would understand if you said you couldn't," Draco said with an incline of his head towards Harry.

"I'm not that much of a Gryffindor," Harry scoffed, stealing a bite of Draco's eggs. "I'll do it because I want to, not because you were all Slytherin-y."

"Mm, alright," Draco said, scooping some of his plate onto Harry's. A light little nudge and Harry gave him a smile before tucking into his eggs.

"At least we know whatever's down there is protected," Hermione muttered, nibbling on her fork. "I mean, it's not like you can exactly fight off a three-headed dog."

"Technically, you can fight off anything," the blond hummed. "So, have you all gotten the Charms lesson, yet?"

"I think I'm starting to, it just took a bit of extra research." As expected of the 'Brightest Witch of the Age'. Ron and Harry, however, were conveniently looking away. Draco nodded and smirked, cleverly diverting the attention.

"I can help you three, if you need it. I've already read ahead." Which technically wasn't a lie. Hermione was looking at him, however, as _Potter_ might have.

"I'll be perfectly alright, thank you, Draco." Ah, pissing off an eleven-year-old Hermione Granger was so fun.

"I won't. Notes will be very much appreciated," Harry leaned against Draco's side, purposefully looking pathetic.

"And you, Weasley?" Draco rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Sighing dramatically, Ron dropped his shoulders.

"Please, Draco, will you help me and Harry with our Charms homework where you're so much better." Hm. That probably came from dealing with the older Weasley. The prefect.

"Gladly."

::

"Well, then. This is me." The scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express had just pulled into Hogsmeade station. Groups of students were flocking onto it - it seemed near the entire school was going home or visiting friends.

"You'll be back after the holidays, right?" Strange. Harry was acting nervous, as if he thought Draco was _never_ coming back. Draco smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will. Maybe sooner, if father decides to strike me off the family tree!" Frowning, Harry gave him a _look_. It actually reminded him of his mother quite a bit.

"Have a good hols, then. Write if you get a spare moment, and all that." Harry gave a weak smile. "See you after New Year's."

"Alright, alright," Draco said with a smirk. "Don't worry." The two stared for a moment before Harry pulled Draco into a hug.

"Have a happy Christmas, Draco." Draco was startled for only a moment before smiling brightly and hugging Harry back tightly.

"You too, Harry." Hearing the whistle of the train, Draco felt himself lightly pushed towards the train.

"Go on, then. Don't wanna be late."

"Alright, alright," Draco sighed, smiling slightly. "I'll be back. Promise." Getting onto the train, Draco peeked back out the window. A lurch of the train and they were off, Draco watching as Harry waved them off with a smile. Draco waved back until the station was out off view. He would definitely miss Harry.

When he got to the station, he nodded at his mother. "Mother." He was wrapped up in a hug before he could really register what was happening.

"It's so nice to have you back, Draco."

Draco smiled and hugged her back tightly. "It's nice to be back, mother. I see father didn't come."

"Caught up in his work like usual," Narcissa chuckled, charming Draco's things to follow them as she pulled him along. "Now, how has school been so far?"

"School's been...school," he said weakly. It's certainly been something. "Mother," he asked slowly. "Are Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all still coming to the ball?"

"Of course, they agreed the moment their invitations were sent out." Narcissa tugged him a bit closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "They still care for you, Draco."

"I'm hoping to confirm that. We haven't had much chance to talk to each other, due to everything. And you and father? How are you?"

"Quite well. Your father has been a bit busy with work the last few weeks, but he'll be home for the rest of the holidays." The soft smile reassured Draco before he even realized he was tense. "He's not upset, Draco."

Draco stared up at her before nodding and smiling. "Alright. So. To home, then?" He took her hand like he remembered he would when he was younger. It was...nice. All of these lost moments he had never appreciated when he was really this age.

"Yes. I figured I would give you a day or two to settle in before we did anything too extravagant."

"Mother," he began. "I... Do you think it's possible that I could go back to Hogwarts, on Christmas?"

"I... I suppose if you want to," Narcissa looked startled, but she wasn't putting up any objections. "Is there a reason you want to?"

"I have a friend staying at Hogwarts, and all of our friends are spending time with their own families. I just don't want him to be alone on Christmas," Draco said with a bit of a pout to ensure that he'd get his way.

As always, it worked flawlessly. "We'll make sure you get back on Christmas morning, then. I can Apparate you in to Hogsmeade, and I'm sure one of the teachers can walk you from there. Next year, if you wish, you can invite your friend to stay with us."

"If they'd like. I think they rather appreciate the silence, right now." Draco smiled and followed along after his mother. Harry visiting Malfoy Manor _did_ sound nice, and he did say he was interested... Yes, he would have to plan for that next year.

For now, however, he could merely relax and appreciate being home. Especially since this was before the War, and before Voldemort had ever set foot inside. Actually... There _had_ been a war before this one, hadn't there? Maybe Voldemort _had_ been in the Manor, before... Well. The Manor no longer felt safe.

Then again, the Manor hadn't felt safe since shortly after fourth year. Draco doubt it would _ever_ feel safe again, to him. Maybe one day, but... He'd always remember what had happened in these halls.

Opening his bedroom door, a familiar snowy owl was already on his windowsill and giving a trilling hoot at spotting him. Draco smiled and held his arm out. "Hello, Hedwig. When did you get here?" Flying over and landing on the arm, Hedwig gave a flutter of her wings, looking pleased as she held out her leg where a letter was attached. He took the letter and unravelled it, tilting his head to read it with amusement. " _You_ know I haven't even been gone a day, right?"

Hedwig gave an offended little huff, looking as if she was complaining about her owner. Draco wouldn't put it past her, she was a clever owl, that was for sure. Looking back to the letter, he saw Harry's familiar scrawl. ' _Hi, Draco. Just wanted to make sure you got off the train okay- I mean, I know you did, obviously, because it's the Hogwarts train, but I thought I'd check in just to be sure. You know. Make sure it's all okay. And that. Everything. I'm just going to stop writing now, because this is going horrible and you're probably laughing at me right now. Harry._ ' Draco gave a quiet laugh and set the letter on his nightstand.

"I'll let you stay the night, Hedwig. You can bring him a response in the morning." Honestly, the first years were adorable. Harry, especially. It was nice to see he could still act like a child even with all he'd been through.

It was also rather nice to have someone so worried about him, even though they had only said goodbye a few hours ago. Draco nudged Hedwig off his arm and smiled, heading down to dinner. It was bound to be nicer than those he remembered, since this Lucius seemed a little more fond of him. There didn't seem to be any major differences between the timelines - realities? - just...better. Little changes that added up to a few things that were just nice. Snape being kinder than Draco remembered. His father not being so harsh. The Golden Trio not being so untouchable- Though that one may not have changed.

They were still rather secluded from everyone else, but Draco now knew that wasn't because they thought they were better than anyone. All of them were just very bad at being social. Leave it to the misfits to find one another, he supposed. Hermione didn't know anything but her books, Ron didn't know anything but his brothers, and Harry...didn't know anything. Period.

Oh, dear. Draco was the responsible, socially adjusted one of the group... When had that happened? And how? Well. Being eighteen most likely helped with that. Really, the first years were adorable, but they were also idiots. They were all idiots- Draco would need to look out for the first years. The Gryffindors, especially. They were the ones most likely to get themselves killed. As proven. Great. Since he was the most responsible, that meant he had to make sure they didn't get themselves killed. He'd worry about that when the time came.

Well, he at least had until after the holidays to worry about that. For now, he would just enjoy the peace and silence, and think about how to talk to his Slytherin friends. He... He really needed to sort things out with them. At least his mother had helped, telling him they had accepted their invitations and still cared about him. He hadn't seen much of them since the beginning of the school year, and he'd really like to get back in touch with them.

They seemed warmed up to him well enough, talking to him briefly in Potions, waving to him across the halls, smiling during breakfast at him. They were probably just waiting to see if _Draco_ still wanted to be friends with them. Well. He'd have to make sure to show them, then. Now... The ball was in a few days. That gave him plenty of time to plan the _perfect_ outfit.

Perhaps he should go shopping... He _had_ grown a few inches since he left for school, and his fashion sense was _much_ better than his eleven-year-old self. He should go find his mother. Draco ran out of his room, calling as he made his way to the dining room. "Mother! Mother, it's urgent!"

He near toppled over as he rounded the corner, a hand catching the back of his robes the only thing to keep him from hitting the floor. "I believe there was a long conversation about running through the manor?"

"I, ah...forgot?" Draco gave a nervous smile, staring up at his father. "I didn't know you were home."

"I just returned," Lucius chuckled, making sure Draco had his balance before letting him go. "I believe you had something 'urgent' to discuss with your mother, however?"

"Ah- Yes. Yes- I need to go to Diagon Alley, tomorrow, is all." Right, just, stay calm. This Lucius was much more calm, after all, and as long as he played his cards right, he would be fine.

"I believe she had some last-minute shopping to do anyways, so she'll happily take you along." A pause and Lucius ran a hand through Draco's hair, putting it a bit more into order - although not really slicked back, like it used to be. "I hear you'll be going back to Hogwarts for Christmas day?"

"I'd like to, yes. I've a friend whom I'd like to spend Christmas with." The moment Lucius glanced away, Draco 'fixed' his hair.

"Alright. Make sure you have all your things before you return. Would you like to open your presents here before leaving, or have them taken to your dorm?"

"Oh, no, I'll definitely be opening them here." He didn't want to make Harry feel left out, or anything, after all. Lucius nodded, giving Draco another smile. They were still small and contained, but definitely more frequent than Draco remembered.

"Very well. I'll be in my study if you need anything." A pause, Lucius pulling him into a short, one-armed hug. "It's nice to have you home again, Draco." Draco was tense for a moment before tightly hugging him, as well.

"It's nice to be back." It was nice to have _this_. He... He had missed his father more than he had realized, it seemed. The two parted and Draco stared before turning around and running through the halls again to look for his mother. The heavy sigh he heard from Lucius was a thing of beauty, truly.

::

Alright. Draco was certain _this_ was the right... No, no, maybe a different accent color. Okay so maybe _this_ \- Oh, no. That color was not at all right once he brought it out into the light. Hearing a knock on his door, Draco called. "Just a moment!" If he went with that color, it would clash with his eyes- What was he talking about? His eyes were perfect.

Yes, this would work nicely. And he had the perfect cufflinks to go with this, too, so that would just tie the entire outfit all together- Again with the knocking! Didn't they knew Draco was trying to make _art_ here? "I _said_ just a moment," he snapped.

"I believe your guests are not quite as willing to wait." Shit. Well, on the bright side, Lucius at least looked _somewhat_ amused. "And you know how Ms. Parkinson gets when she becomes 'bored'."

"Well," Draco said with a huff. "They'll just have to. Making an outfit like this takes time and effort and I will not step out of this room until it's perfect."

"This is why people compare you to your mother so much," Lucius looked to be resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "The party starts in half an hour, if you wish to try and rush perfection."

"You know as well as I do that perfection cannot be rushed." Draco looked his father over and hm. "You know, actually, I think I have a different tie-"

"Dreadfully sorry, but I just remembered your mother wanted to see me before the ball began." The door was closing in a flash, Lucius gone from the room quick as could be. Draco snickered, looking far too amused before he turned back to his outfit. Now... What color pocket handkerchief did he go with?

It was under half an hour - not under by much, but it was the fact that he wasn't late that counted - when Draco finished his outfit and headed towards the ballroom they would be using. It was on his way there that he was tackled in a hug, Pansy's arms tight around his neck. "Save me, I can't handle Blaise and his crazy homework troubles anymore."

"Homework is _very_ important, Pansy," Draco chided, crossing his arms and looking mature and parental. He was a bit upset he was actually _genuine_ about that, almost.

"Not you too," Pansy whined, hanging off of Draco still and looking pathetic. "I just want to enjoy this party and my free time."

"I suppose I owe you a dance." Draco looked to Blaise with a grin. "Would you like a dance, as well?"

"I would, but I wouldn't want to show you up at your own ball," Blaise tsked, shaking his head. "How embarrassing would that be, after all?"

"Oh? That sounds like a challenge." There was a dramatic sigh from Pansy, who was grinning too much to really be upset.

"And here I thought you two were done with your aggressive flirting with each other. I guess not."

"Now, Pansy, you are a delight, but I don't feel that way about you." He smiled and held his hands out, one towards each of them. "Well?"

"You're ridiculous," Blaise rolled his eyes, halfheartedly taking one of the hands. "Nice to see you're back to your old self, though. We were getting worried."

"It's just nice to see you still _like_ us," Pansy smiled, a bit shyly, as she clung to his hand. "I guess Gryffindors can't be all bad, if you're one."

"Pansy," Draco said with a smile, tugging them along. "I grew up with you lot. You've been my best friends. How could I stop liking you?"

"We _are_ rather amazing," Pansy preened, dragging Draco along by his hand. "Now come on, you owe me a dance."

"Alright." Draco kissed Blaise knuckles with a smirk. "Save me a dance?" And oh, yes, that was fun. Seeing cool and collected Blaise blushing.

"Yeah, yeah. Go work off some of Pansy's energy before she destroys the tree. Again."

"Pansy? Shall we?" Once the two bowed to each other, Pansy was enthusiastically sweeping him onto the floor and twirling him around. It was nothing like the grace she would have when older, but... It was nice.

Draco laughed, spinning her and tugging her close and kissing her forehead. These first years were adorable. He was going to have to remember to make time to spend with Pansy. She had always been a terrific friend, and she might as well have been her sister. This time, he would do his absolute best to treat his friends right.

"Vince and Greg came tonight, too," Pansy pointed out, face already flushed from the dancing as she nodded towards the buffet table. "You should talk to them. They've missed you."

"I miss them, too." Draco glanced over at them with a smile. And this time... This time he could keep them _both_ alive. Try to keep them away from all this nasty business with the war and Voldemort- Merlin, he had been so awful to them when they were kids... This time, he'd do his best to fix that. But first... "I need to find Blaise. He promised me a dance."

"Please embarrass him as best you can," Pansy grinned, parting with a curtsey before flouncing off to bully Crabbe and Goyle into dancing with her.

Draco caught sight of Blaise rather easily and caught his hand with a brilliant smirk. "Care for a dance?"

"You're actually going through with this," Blaise sighed, letting Draco tug him onto the floor anyways. "Yeah, yeah. It's a shame Potter isn't here. Could sacrifice him to you."

"I'd still insist you dance with me," Draco hummed happily. "I'm leading." There was a scoff from Blaise, who didn't put up much of a fight.

"As if I could even try before you went crazy. Alright, one dance, that's it."

"Unless I get you to beg for more," Draco laughed. He absently realized he shouldn't use such mature humor. As shown by Blaise's slightly confused look. Yeah, he... He would need to work on that.

"Uh huh. Pansy will switch out with me long before that, thankfully."

"You hope."


	13. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Chapter Thirteen: Christmas at Hogwarts**

::

' _Dear Draco. I hope you're having a good hols so far. Things have been quiet here, but in a good way, I think. It's a shame you won't be here for Christmas, it would have been nice, but I'm happy you get to spend time with your family. Have you made up with your Slytherin friends? I hope so. Enjoy the rest of your holiday. Harry._ '

There were parts of the letter heavily crossed out, all of them seeming to deal with Harry missing him quite a bit. Considering the boy's childhood... Draco wrote a quick letter back and fed Hedwig before he bounded downstairs with a bright smile. Harry would certainly be pleased when he showed up in the common room for Christmas. "Mother! Father! Mother! Father!"

Huh, that was a thing he had forgotten. Lucius catching him by the back of his robes before he could fall on his face. "The sun's barely risen, Draco." Ah, yes. Lucius was not a morning person.

"But- But it's _Christmas!_ " And he would get to see _Harry_ \- Oh, this would make Harry's _year_! This was going to be so good and oh, hello, he was sitting down with tea in front of him- Ooh, it had his usual amount of sugar!

"Just... Five minutes," Lucius muttered, rubbing at his eyes as he made his own cup of tea.

Draco nodded, near bouncing as he sipped at his tea. "So. Presents first, or breakfast?"

"Breakfast, otherwise it'll be ages before you eat," Lucius gave a small smile before glancing to the doorway. "Don't let your mother know how much sugar I just gave you."

"Don't let her know what?" Draco shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Besides. I have this much everyday, at Hogwarts."

"That does not reassure me," Lucius sighed, sipping at his own tea. "Do you have everything packed?"

"Of course." Draco sipped his tea before setting it down and tapping his foot. "Where's mother?"

"I'm here, I'm here," Narcissa yawned, rounding the corner as the house elves appeared to set out their plates. "Darlings, it's unnatural to be up before the sun is."

"Trust me, dear, I'm very much aware of that," Lucius smiled and pulled out Narcissa's chair for her, and, huh... Had... Had his parents always acted like that? He... He couldn't remember. Maybe they had, before the war, and he'd just never taken notice. That would make the most sense. Before the war, he'd only cared about himself.

"So. What are we having?" Narcissa pushed his plate a bit closer to him and oh, eggs! Perfect.

"After you open your presents, I'll be apperating you to Hogsmeade where you'll be meeting Professor McGonagall. She'll escort you to the castle. If all goes well, you should be there around ten or eleven." That meant before Harry woke up. _Perfect_.

"That sounds _wonderful!_ "

Draco quickly hurried when it came to opening and packing his presents before he waited in the Entrance Hall with his trunk. "Mother! Mother! Mot-"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming, dear," Narcissa laughed, coming into the hall and nudging Draco along. "Alright, let's get to the gates. If you see your father's peacocks, don't feel afraid to give them a kick. They're getting rowdy again."

"Mother," Draco said in defense. "Don't be rude!" The peacocks were perfectly pleasant. Most of the time. Although his mother's hatred of them was always a bit amusing.

"I'm being practical," Narcissa hummed, putting a charm on the trunk and owl cage so they floated behind. "Now, let's be off."

A moment later and they were in Hogsmeade. Draco grinned and hugged Narcissa tightly. "I'll see you at the end of the year."

"I'll be counting the days," Narcissa smiled softly, hugging Draco just as tightly before letting him go. "Your friends are lucky, to have someone as amazing as you in their lives."

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" Chuckling, Narcissa gave Draco one last hug before disappearing with a sharp crack.

"Mr. Malfoy. Right on time." Ah, McGonagall. Terrifying as always. Oh, that was a thought. McGonagall as head of Slytherin- That was a terrifying thought.

"Professor. Have I missed much?" Draco followed McGonagall up towards the castle, looking over the snow-covered hill.

"You've hardly been gone for two weeks," McGonagall raised an eyebrow, looking vaguely amused anyways. "As far as I know, no, you have not missed much. The new password is 'fairy lights', also."

"Two weeks in Hogwarts time is-" He forgot to research Nicolas Flamel. Draco nearly let a curse slip as he remembered that.

"Forget something?" There's no way the woman could possibly know- "You have the same look on your face as a student who forgot to do their homework." Oh.

"Well, no. I did not forget that, at least." He was too terrified to ever forget doing his homework, especially for Potions and Transfiguration.

"Mm. Fairy lights. Your trunk will be put in your dorm." Oh, they were at the tower already. "Enjoy the rest of your holidays, Mr. Malfoy." A pause, McGonagall smiling a bit more. "I'm glad to see you're doing better than the beginning of the year." Draco smiled and gave her a smile.

"I'll see you during dinner, Professor." Getting into the tower, he couldn't help but smile at the red and gold that had become familiar to him. It... It wasn't so bad. Ready to collapse in his chair, he paused at seeing it taken, by... Harry? Draco rose an eyebrow and his smile grew. Stepping a bit closer, he put his fist to his mouth, coughing lightly.

There was a quiet groan from the child, who was bundled up in half a dozen blankets, glasses off. "There's no rules against sleeping in the common room, Professor."

"I'm not the Professor." Harry's eyes shot up to stare at him at once, Draco not very surprised to suddenly be tackled in a hug. Although the various blankets scattering around was something.

"Draco! You're back- Aren't you supposed to be with your family? Are you alright? What happened? It's still Christmas, isn't it? Did I sleep away the remaining vacation? What-"

"Harry, I'm fine," Draco laughed, hugging him back. "I just came back early. You don't need to spend Christmas alone, after all." It was nice to be back- Though Harry felt _freezing._

"You're... You..." Harry trailed off, instead just hugging Draco more tightly. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yes, yes- Do you not have any sweaters? Come on. I've a few I can lend you. We should get some hot chocolate, as well."

"Why?" Harry blinked, not fighting as Draco tugged him along up to the dorms. "It's not that cold, is it?"

"Harry, you're _freezing._ Are you sick?" Thinking about it, Harry finally gave a shrug, which, no. This child- For Merlin's sake.

"Probably not." As they entered the room, Draco felt Harry trail to a stop. "Why are there presents at the end of my bed?"

"Because you have friends," Draco said with a sigh, going through his trunk. Finally, he pulled out an emerald green sweater and shoved it into Harry's arms. "Here. I don't have much use for it, anymore." He felt Harry's forehead and frowned. Didn't feel warm...

"Why... Why is your hand on my forehead," Harry blinked, looking a bit worried as he hesitantly tugged the sweater on. "Are you going crazy? Because I don't think that's a good thing."

"I was checking your temperature to make sure that you don't have a fever. Sometimes when people feel cold, it's because they have a fever. Well? Aren't you going to open your presents?"

"I... They're mine?" Harry stared at Draco with wide eyes, looking as if the thought had never occurred. "But... I don't get presents."

"You do now. Come on." Like a scared woodland creature, this kid was. Poking the presents like he thought this was a joke... He probably _did_ think this was a joke. "Do you want me to open one for you," Draco said with a sigh.

"No, no, just... It's fine." Harry cautiously shifted through the presents, finally pulling out one that was wrapped with brown paper and twine. Probably Hagrid, which, yep. Wooden flute. Definitely Hagrid. Although Harry looked like he had just been given _gold_. Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you keep going at this pace, it'll be ages." That at least had Harry speeding up a little, looking more and more delighted with each present- Oh, apparently Molly Weasley had given him an emerald sweater as well. Good taste. Draco smiled, glancing at his bed and frowning- "Hello, what's this?" Hadn't he opened all his presents at home?

A closer look showed... These were the ones from his friends- Was that one from Molly Weasley as well? What on earth. "Looks like you have friends too, huh?"

"I...don't know," Draco said quietly, tilting his head. He slowly picked up one of the presents. He examined it before rattling it and frowning, holding it closer.

"If you keep going at this pace, it'll be ages," Harry smirked, plopping himself down on Draco's bed with his new sweater on. A closer look showed he was wearing _both_ sweaters.

"Too bad, I'm going to go at this pace." Draco stuck his tongue out and rattled it a bit more before slowly unwrapping the paper, trying to save it.

"Nice to know we won't be downstairs until it's time for dinner," Harry laughed, worming his way under Draco's covers and then settling down. "I'm stealing your bed."

Draco nodded slowly. "Alright." He finally got to the part where he opened the box, and... "What?"

"Guess Ron told his mom about you too," Harry laughed, peeking his head up to see Draco had his own sweater. A light blue one that matched his eyes perfectly, small silver snakes woven around the hems. "She's _really_ good, huh?"

"I... But _why?_ " Draco examined the sweater, puzzled. It didn't make any sense- Was this hand-made?!

"Dunno. We should ask her next time we meet her," Harry smiled, pushing more presents towards Draco. "Come on, still a lot more to go."

Draco went through his presents at the same pace before he got to one that looked like it had been thrown together last minute. Red ribbon tied around it, and it was covered in...parchment.

Sitting up from where he had been half dozing, Harry blushed a small amount. "That's mine... I mean, I know you always said Slytherin was important to you, so I thought, you know, maybe you'd like to have something with those colors- If you don't want it that's okay, I just thought it was something you might like and-" Draco tackled Harry in a hug, giving a bright smile and looking him over.

"You're amazing." And cute. "...You know what?" Draco wrapped the scarf around Harry's neck. "It looks better on you." Blinking, Harry laughed as he returned the hug.

"We can share it, they're still your colors, after all." Hm, green and silver looked good on Harry, actually. "So... You really like it?"

"I love it," Draco said with a grin. "Come on. To the Great Hall." This kid was adorable- He still couldn't believe he had ever _hated_ Harry Potter. Not when he was this great.

"Sounds great," Harry grinned, pausing to give Draco a little nudge. "Thanks... You know. For coming back today."

"Of course. I can't leave you here on your own." Draco dragged Harry into a one-armed hug.

"I would have been fine," Harry rolled his eyes, relaxing into the hug anyways. "Right, lunch it is, then."

Draco felt Harry's cheek and nodded. "Good. You're warmer." Harry looked a touch startled before leaning into the touch for a moment, and, right. Harry was probably _very_ attention-starved.

"Much warmer."

"Too warm for hot chocolate?"

"Are you kidding? It's hot chocolate."

And, yes, this... This was just about perfect.

::

"So, did you check your family library for anything about Flamel? I haven't found much here, yet."

"I forgot," Draco sighed, shaking his head. "I got caught up in everything having to deal with the ball."

"You probably wouldn't have found much," Harry sighed himself, the two heading back to the dorms after their breakfast. "I've searched everywhere I can- Except the restricted section. Still trying to figure out a way to get in."

"I'm sure we'll figure out something..." Didn't Potter have...an invisibility cloak? Draco was pretty sure Potter had a cloak since first year... Maybe he got it next?

"We'll have to, if we want to figure out just what this thing is, and why they're hiding it in Hogwarts. As well as who would be after it- I mean, I just don't get it. Why is someone trying so hard to get this thing?"

"I don't know. It doesn't much make sense." Ron and Hermione still seemed to think Snape was involved, and there was no proof to convict Quirrell of doing all this on Voldemort's orders... How could he prove that it was Quirrell? None of this seemed to make any sense.

"Maybe we don't have to worry about it?" Harry shrugged, heading over towards his bed. "I mean, it's obviously safe-" The rest of the child's words were cut off with a sharp yelp as he fell to the ground.

"Harry?!" Draco stood beside him, worrying and fretting over him. He wasn't sure what to do, only holding a hand out to help Harry to his feet.

"'M Fine, 'm fine," Harry muttered, letting himself be pulled over. "I think I tripped over something." Both looked down to see a simply wrapped package, Harry tugging it out from under his bed. "Must've fell off this morning."

"Huh. Strange." Draco sat down on the floor, looking to Harry expectantly. "What is it?" Sitting down beside him, Harry fiddled with the paper and twine before tugging out what looked like silk - it seemed to flow like water, and it looked _very_ familiar.

"Dunno. A cloak, I think?" So it _was_ this year Harry was given the cloak.

"Bloody hell... Is there a note to go with it? Who did it come from? Why?" Digging around, Harry finally pulled out a note.

"It... It belonged to my father." The child flipped the card over a bit. "'Use it well'... There's no name, or signature."

Draco paused, looking Harry over. "Your father? Maybe it's from one of their friends?" Wasn't Lupin friends with them? It had to have been Lupin, especially since Pettigrew was who knows where and Sirius Black was still in Azkaban at the moment.

"I... Maybe? I don't know if they even had any friends that know about me," Harry frowned, tugging the cloak out a bit more and holding it up. "Why would they send me a cloak?"

"I don't know... You were a year old when everything happened. If they'd had friends at the time, they'd know about you." Giving a slow nod, Harry stood up and fastened the cloak around him.

"Well, how do I look, then?" As soon as the cloak was wrapped around the child, everything but his head disappeared.

"Invisible," Draco said with a grin. There was a long moment before it seemed to sink in, Harry darting to a mirror before it sounded like he was gasping.

"I'm- I'm _invisible_ \- How am I invisible? Is it the cloak? Why is the cloak making me invisible- Draco what's happening."

"Of course it's the cloak," Draco laughed, tugging the hood up over Harry. "There. Now you're invisible."

"Okay, but _why_ am I- I mean, who would give me a cloak that makes me invisible? And why?" Huh. Slightly disconcerting, hearing the child speak but not seeing him.

"Probably because they thought you would need it." Draco crossed his arms, looking in Harry's general direction. There was a pause before Draco felt arms around him, and then cloth over his head.

"You know what this means?" Harry, in the small space, had an unholy grin on his face. "Time to find out who Nicolas Flamel is."

Oh, bloody hell, what monster had he created?

::

Draco had _just_ fallen asleep when he felt a dip in his bed, and someone shaking his arm. "Draco, wake up."

"Go away," Draco groaned, waving the voice off. It was too late for this - early? He didn't know, he didn't care, all he knew was that he wanted more sleep.

"C'mon, it's night, the school's near empty, and this is the best time to sneak into the library."

"Harry, it's night. I'm tired," he whined, rolling over and tugging a pillow over his head. The pillow was dragged off his head, Harry giving him another shove.

"Come on, you're the one who came up with the idea of sneaking into the restricted section."

"But not at _night!_ " There was a dull thump as the pillow was tossed back over his head, the bed jostling as Harry stood up.

"Fine, then you stay here make sure to lie if anyone asks where I am."

Draco sighed, sitting up. "Wait. Wait. I'm not letting you do this by yourself." He could get hurt! And he was going to protect these tiny children. Even if that meant traipsing around the castle in the dead of night.

"Great," Harry gave him a brilliant smile, pulling Draco up and to the edge of the bed. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Just think of how much we can _do_ now that we can't be seen!"

"Wait, wait, I need to get myself together." Now, what did one wear when sneaking around Hogwarts. He'd probably-

"Here are you shoes, the Weasley sweater, and I have the cloak. Now let's go."

"Harry! I don't look properly put together!" His arguing was cut off as his sweater and shoes were wrestled on, Harry tugging him along.

"C'mon, we don't have that long and there's only so much of our break left!"

"Alright, fine. Where do we look first?" There would be no winning against a determined Harry Potter.

"Dunno, but we have all night to think of something, at least. Now, let's find out just who this Nicolas Flamel is and why his work is so important to someone."


	14. Potter and Malfoy

**Chapter Fourteen: Potter and Malfoy**

 **::**

"Guess we just start looking through books?" The two had made it to the Forbidden Section of the library relatively easy, the teachers not putting much effort into patrolling where they were still on holidays.

"Maybe they're organized by subject. Try looking for 'stone.'" They were looking for a resurrection stone, after all. One that seemed to have been made by this Nicolas Flamel.

"Why stone?" Harry frowned, squinting at the titles anyway. "I mean, we don't know what the thing is yet."

"You said it was a stone, didn't you? It's small, and shaped like one?" Draco frowned and looked over at Harry.

"I mean... It looked kind of like one, but it was wrapped up, so it could have been anything, really." Shrugging it off, Harry crept down the shelves. "Guess it's a place to start."

"Exactly." How was Quirrell related in all of this, exactly? And why were they so firm in their belief it was Snape? Well, Hermione and Ron was. Harry, at least, saw the sense that Snape was genuinely a good teacher when he put his mind to it. Even better here, than in Draco's time.

"I don't think these books are really kept in order... Seems pretty random. Either that or I need new glasses."

"Well then... Crack one open and we'll see if it's right or not, I guess," Draco said with a shrug. Nodding, Harry pulled a book down and opened it carefully. He opened his mouth to speak before a wailing shriek cut him off, a noise that was coming from the open book. Draco quickly slammed the book shut and tugged at the cloak. "We need to get out of here!"

Harry was darting under the cloak in a flash, the two running as quickly and quietly as possible towards the door. They didn't hear any teachers running towards their location, but that didn't mean they weren't nearby and on their way. Draco tugged Harry into an empty classroom, panting as he closed the door behind them.

"Think we lost them?" Harry asked, trying to get his own breath back as he pressed his ear against the door. "I don't hear anyone."

"No dog, either," Draco panted, leaning his hands on his knees as he bent over. "Damn, Potter, I don't _do_ running!"

"You get used to it," Harry sighed, pushing himself off the door and wandering around the room. He looked...almost _distant_. Well, this Harry wasn't really used to running from teachers yet, he supposed.

Draco looked up and frowned. "What is that?" He tilted his head, walking closer to the mirror.

"Dunno." Harry walked around the mirror, poking it with his wand for a moment. "Well, it's not trying to kill us."

Draco stood in front of it for a moment. "Well-" He looked into it and gasped, whirling around. All he saw was a startled Harry, who was gripping his wand more tightly.

"Draco? Hey, what's wrong? What happened? Did you hear someone?" He was already reaching for the cloak.

"N- No, I-" Draco slowly turned back around. "I _saw_ someone." Draco heard Harry stepping closer, but he didn't see him appear in the mirror. At least, not the eleven-year-old Harry.

"We're the only ones in the room. How did you see someone?"

"I...don't know," Draco said quietly. He stared into the mirror, his eyes wide. His eighteen-year-old self stared back before throwing him a smirk and turning his head towards the eighteen-year-old Harry beside him.

There wasn't sound, but the older Harry seemed to be chuckling before his hand twined with mirror Draco's, head leaning on the older's shoulder with a content little smile. Draco felt his shoulders fall as the older version of himself only seemed to smile and kiss at the older Harry's forehead. What... What was this mirror showing him?

Tearing his eyes off the two in the center, he saw all around them were other people. Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory, his father and mother, cousin Sirius, Professor Lupin, his cousin Nymphadora, and _so_ many others he hadn't managed to save. They were all alive, and smiling, and looking _proud_. Draco absently realized he was crying, but didn't much register it until he jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

Another second and it was the eleven-year-old Harry standing in front of him, the child who had become his best friend and was looking at him with worry. "Draco? What's wrong? Is- Is the mirror showing you something?"

Draco nodded before wiping at his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. I don't think it's anything bad, though."

Biting at his lip, Harry nodded before wrapping Draco up in a quick hug. "Right. Magic mirror. Really shouldn't be surprised." Letting him go, the child glanced at the mirror himself. "I... I don't see anything."

"Stand in front of it. Look in it properly." Draco moved aside for Harry, thankful to no longer see the image. Himself and Potter like that... What was that about?

"Alright, alright." Harry sighed, looking vaguely amused as he stood in front of the mirror. He then froze and stared in the mirror with wide eyes. "I..."

"What? What do you see?" If he could figure out what Harry was seeing, maybe that'd let Draco know what the mirror was really showing. It... It might have been the future...

"I mean- I mean, I see us, but there's a lot of adults all around, as well. They look... I don't know. I mean, I don't recognize any of them, but the two in front look- They seem familiar, you know? The um, the man is tall, really tall, and has black hair..." Harry trailed off, hand moving to run through his own hair. "And glasses... The woman beside him as long red hair and...and green eyes."

"Us? Both of us?" Draco frowned, looking at Harry. "Harry. I'm going to step away." He took a few steps back so that he couldn't see Harry in the mirror, and Harry certainly wouldn't be able to see him. When he looked in, he hadn't seen the young Harry.

Harry glanced back at him before looking to the mirror again. "You're still in the mirror- Why are you in the mirror? Who are all these people?" Harry's gaze was drawn back to the mirror, the child running a hand through his hair again.

Examining the mirror, Draco's frown deepened. "Harry. Look up at the top. There's an inscription." It didn't seem to be in English, but... It didn't look like a language Draco knew.

"Can you read it?"

"No. It doesn't look like English. But I'm sure the two of us can figure it out."

"Doesn't look like anything I know," Harry shook his head, hand reaching out to bat at the air to his right. "This is... I don't know what this is."

"I don't know, either. You're seeing your parents, and me. And I saw..." He saw things the way he wished they could have been. Except for the bit with Potter. He'd never thought about that, before. But now that he did...

"My parents?" Startled from his thoughts, he looked over to Harry, the child's gaze now utterly riveted to the mirror. "They're- How do you know they're my parents?"

Draco frowned, looking over at Harry. "Well... Who else could they be? Everyone always says that you look like your dad, with your mother's eyes."

"I... I've never seen a picture of them," Harry mumbled and _Merlin_. This kid- Those muggles he had been forced to deal with had never even shown him a picture of his _parents_. "Aunt Petunia just said they got what they deserved in their 'car crash' and left it at that."

"They- They _what?!_ " Bloody hell. He was going to show those muggles a thing or two, first chance he got!

"It's what they used to tell me what happened," Harry brushed off, stepping a bit closer to the mirror. "I didn't even know magic existed until my letters."

"They- She-" Harry's _aunt!_ His mother's _sister!_ She said that they _deserved_ to- Draco took a deep breath and looked back at Harry. "Harry," he said quietly.

Looking startled, Harry glanced over to him, "What? Did you figure out what the mirror does?"

"You know it's not real, right?" As much as he wished... And the look on Harry's face made him wish it all the more, especially with how _broken_ the child seemed.

"Yeah- Yeah, I mean, not even magic can bring people back to life, I just... I've never seen them before."

Draco gave him a smile and nudged Harry. "How about we try to scrounge up some old pictures of them?"

There was a long moment of Harry just staring at him before the child was wrapping him up in a hug, face burrowing against his neck like a child seeking comfort. And how true was that, really. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco hugged Harry back just as tightly. "Promise not to come back?" He wasn't sure how much he trusted this mirror.

"I think that's a good thing," Harry laughed weakly, tension slowly draining out of him as he relaxed against Draco. "Come on, we should get back to bed." Draco asked Harry not to come back... He never said anything about himself.

::

Yep. Potter was still there- And it had to be Potter because Draco had sure as hell never thought about _Harry_ that way. Potter, however, well. There might be a small reason as to why Potter was wrapped around his mirror image and trailing light, fluttering kisses across his neck. Draco could almost feel it, himself. He put a hand to the back of his neck, though there was nothing there, of course. He glanced to his mother and father before looking back at himself and Potter. Could he have had this? If he chose to stay and repent, could this have been his future?

That... That didn't sound too bad, and it sure as hell would have been easier than re-living seven years as Harry Potter's best friend, but... Gaze flickering to all the others in the mirror, Draco sighed as his mirror image leaned more into Potter's touches. A part of him wanted that _so much_ , but he couldn't regret having the chance to save the lives he had played a part in taking. Even if it meant giving _this_ up... Heh. Maybe that hat was right. Maybe he _was_ just a stupid Gryffindor.

It really could have been possible, too. The way Potter had treated him near the end, the way they had shaken hands and Potter smiled at him like he had really mattered. This, whatever the mirror was showing him, it could have happened. But now that he'd come back, it wouldn't. He had to be Harry's friend. His guide. He had to make sure he stayed on the right path so he could defeat Voldemort... Draco just needed to figure out what the right path was.

He wasn't sure how long he spent watching himself and Potter in the mirror, but when he finally put on the cloak to leave, he had a feeling it had been hours at the very least. It wasn't like anything would come of watching the mirror, but it was still nice. At least he knew it wasn't real.

Draco quietly closed the door to the dorms and leaned beside Harry's bed, putting his cloak back. " _So_." Draco jumped, wand pointed at Harry. He finally registered who had spoken before he sighed.

"Bloody hell. Don't do that to me." The unimpressed look had him realizing that his night escapade hadn't escaped unnoticed.

"I take it you weren't at the library," Harry arched a brow. "I thought we said we wouldn't go back to that mirror."

"Technically," Draco said quietly. "You said _you_ wouldn't. What are you doing up, anyway?"

"I had a nightmare," Harry mumbled quietly, gaze going down to the floor. The smallest of twitches gave the child away, however.

"You were going to sneak out," Draco accused, frowning at Harry. "After you promised!"

"Technically," Harry stressed, "I never actually _promised_. I just sort of...nodded along, really." A weak smile, Harry scratching the back of his head. "Great minds think alike?"

"It's too late tonight," Draco sighed, going to collapse in bed. "Tomorrow night." He had just started to relax when he felt his bed dip, a hand clutching at his sleeve.

"Can I... Can I lay here with you for a bit? Just for a few minutes, or something." Oh... Oh. Maybe the child really _did_ have a nightmare. Draco sighed and shifted to give Harry more room.

"Yeah. Yeah." Draco settled back down, arm under his pillow as he sighed and turned over to watch Harry.

The child was curled up on top of the blankets, face buried in his pillowed arms and entire body curved inwards. Draco wasn't sure how long he watched Harry. It must have been a while, since he started seeing the cool blue of dawn rising, Harry not having moved an inch except to curl his hand around Draco's sleeve. Judging by his slow, quiet breaths, however, he was deep asleep. Draco only tugged his other hand up so he could run a hand through Harry's hair. He may not have that sort of thing with Potter, but he had this with Harry. This nice friendship, where Draco felt content to just...be.

Harry must have felt much the same, as well, since he had seen Draco in _his_ mirror image. Maybe the mirror showed you what you wanted to see? Although... Draco hadn't really known he _wanted_ some of those things. Maybe he and Harry could put their heads together later that night to figure out just what it was the mirror was showing. There had to be some sort of pattern to it. If Draco's parents had been killed, the thing he would have wanted most would have been to see them.

For now, it'd be best to get some sleep. He had half a thought to wake Harry and send him back to his own bed before he felt the child give a small shiver against him before curling closer. Draco sighed, and settled down, his own hand resting lightly on Harry's arm. They could both afford to sleep in.

::

"I see you two have found yourselves back here yet again." They had barely even looked into the mirror before they heard an aged voice speaking from behind.

Draco jumped, turning around and shying away at seeing Dumbledore. "Sir." Behind him, he felt Harry go completely still, gaze firmly on the ground.

"Draco, Harry. Up rather late," the man chuckled, giving them a warm smile. "Even for the holidays, I'd figure." Draco only nodded, keeping himself from looking straight at the man. This... This was still something- The image of Dumbledore falling _so far_ was in his mind, and yet here, he was alive and well.

There was another soft chuckle, and then Dumbledore was moving to stand beside the two. Draco noticed that Harry was quick to edge away. "I take it by now that you two have realized what this mirror does?"

"Not...entirely. It shows you what you want?" He was telling them this for a reason... Everything Dumbledore did was for a reason.

"Yes, and no." Draco was now remembering why people had called Dumbledore a crazy old coot. "It shows us nothing more, or less, than our deepest desires." That had Draco blushing brightly and oh. Oh. "Quite a marvelous bit of magic, actually."

"So...it reflects what we want more than anything," Harry mumbled softly, frown tugging at his lips. "But then why did I see Draco?"

"Perhaps, Harry, what you most desire is friendship. And you, Draco? What did you see?"

Draco looked away, crossing his arms. "People I never thought I'd see again." While he'd seen his mother and father, and Dumbledore... He'd seen _his_ versions of them. His mother who was so worn but still so strong. His father who only wanted to keep his family safe. And Dumbledore... The one who'd tried to give him a second chance.

"Yes, one of the mirror's most common themes. Showing us people we wish to see again." And oh, right. That Skeeter book that had been written about Dumbledore's past talked about him losing his sister. "It's a mirror that's very dangerous."

"Then why have it in a castle full of children," Draco asked. "It wasn't even behind a locked door."

"Considering this corridor has no active classes, and hasn't for near half a century, I thought it'd be well out of the way. A foolish error on my part." Dumbledore looked back to the mirror himself. "Tomorrow it will be moved to a new place, and I must ask you two to not go searching for it. Men have wasted away in front of this mirror while trying to figure out how to get what it showed them." Draco looked at the mirror. Why waste away? He could _make_ all of this happen. He could save them, he... Draco glanced to Harry and shook his head. No. No. Friends. They were friends.

Besides, this Harry was _eleven_. And his best friend. He could make some of what he saw real, but a part of it never could be. "Can't exactly bring people back from the dead," Harry muttered quietly, shifting to hide behind Draco. Draco easily stood in front of Harry, frowning up at Dumbledore. They might not have been able to...

"No, I suppose one can't," Dumbledore smiled sadly, and after what he had lived through, Draco could easily see the pain in the old man's eyes. "Good night, you two."

Draco gave a small nod. "Sir." It was a long moment before the two edged away and left the room, Harry glancing to the room and then back to Draco.

"So. That was something, then."

"We should probably go back to the tower, then. Shouldn't we?" Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Guess so," Harry sighed, leaning against Draco for a moment before smiling. "Dumbledore's slightly terrifying, then- I mean, does he just know everything that happens in the school?"

"I don't-" Draco's eyes widened. " _The portraits!_ That's how he knows everything!" In the Headmaster's office, portraits were _everywhere_ , and throughout all of Hogwarts... That was a defense in itself. You couldn't kill or torture a portrait. Hogwarts was _incredible_.

"That... I guess that makes sense," Harry frowned, shaking his head. "Guess we're not gonna see the mirror again."

"No," Draco sighed, getting a last look at it. "I suppose not." Maybe it was for the best that he wouldn't see the mirror again. Seeing everyone he could save was all well and fine, but seeing him and Potter together like that... _That_ was dangerous. "Hey, Harry?" Draco held his pinkie out, like he would when he was little, and smiled. "We'll always be friends."

The child seemed startled before he was _beaming_ , wrapping his pinky around Draco's. "The best."


	15. Harry and Draco

**Chapter Fifteen: Harry and Draco**

 **::**

"You had _all this time_ to look into Flamel and you _still_ haven't found anything- And you!" Hermione jabbed a finger at Draco's chest, startling him into taking a step back. "You didn't even check your family library! What _were_ you thinking!"

"My apologies, I was seeing if I'd burned any bridges, or if there was still some shambles left I could return to," Draco said haughtily, crossing his arms and tossing his head, his hair swishing with the motion. Honestly, he'd already berated himself enough for failing to check the family libraries. He didn't need her getting on his case about the whole thing, as well.

"Yes, well-" Hermione suddenly paused, a glance back showing she was being glared at by Harry. As if realizing what they had both said, she sighed forcibly. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated we haven't found anything about this. And you two still think Snape doesn't have anything to do with this, when he very clearly does."

"Well, Granger, it would be helpful if you would just _listen_ to me. Unless you've failed to notice, I'm often correct about things," he drawled, slumping down into his usual seat in the Common Room, fed up with being jabbed at by her.

"I never said he was trying to steal whatever it is," Hermione frowned, sitting on an empty couch, Ron and Harry sitting on the floor and playing a game of chess. "I just think he has something to do with it, that he's involved."

"Hagrid said all the teachers knew about it and put up enchantments," Harry pointed out, wincing as his knight was destroyed. "You can't even pretend to lose just once?"

"Then by that logic, _Quirrell_ is involved," Draco huffed, his hair falling in front of his face as he slid down in his seat. He was getting more and more upset that he had yet to find proof against Quirrell. At this point, all he had was his word against Quirrell's. And his word involved time travel, so, no. That would not be working out.

"Mate, you've got it out for Quirrell," Ron muttered, shaking his head and destroying Harry's forces with one move. "Check."

"What? No I haven't." Draco frowned, glaring over at Ron. "What makes you say that?"

"Please," Ron snorted, Harry feebly trying to save himself. "You always insult him, you try to disrupt his classes, you encourage others to torment him. Need I go on?" Hm. He hadn't realized he was that obvious. "Check."

"I'm not... _that bad,_ " Draco huffed. He slumped and shifted and turned until he was upside down. "I'm bored," he declared loudly. It was a testament to Gryffindors that no one even batted an eye at his new position.

"How are you so easily bored," Harry muttered, losing spectacularly before he was falling back to where he was pressed against the bottom of the chair, head resting against Draco's. "I'm bad at this."

"Alright. Harry, move over. Weasley. I'm taking you on," Draco hummed, slipping off the chair and nudging Harry over. "Someone needs to show you a thing or two." And being in a war had probably improved his strategy.

"Bring it, Malfoy," Ron smirked, resetting the board with far too much enthusiasm. Harry only climbed into Draco's chair, turning and shifted until he was upside down like Draco had been. Draco hummed and turned the board around with a smirk.

"I'll be white." Ron raised an eyebrow but gestured for him to go first anyways, Hermione peeking up from behind her latest book to watch their game. Harry was shifting and squirming more to where he had his chin on the top of Draco's head, arms lazily braced over his shoulders.

"If you want, I'll help you with your Defense homework."

"Really? That sounds great. I always need work in that."

A few moves later, and Draco was humming. "Check." Ron's face was as red as his hair, and the boy was looking like he was ready to shove the board onto the floor.

"No- _No_. I refuse to lose this game!" Ah, anger. The quickest way to lose.

"One thing you Weasleys all have a problem with. Your fiery temper." Just a couple more moves and he'd win. Really, this was far too easy. Although Draco _was_ impressed by the chess set. The pieces seemed to be made of pearl, both white and black.

"Shut up!" Ron took a few deep breaths, looking to be focusing fiercely before making his next move.

"Ah, perfect." Draco made his next move, smirking up at Ron. It only took two more moves to get a checkmate, Ron staring at the board before blankly shoving it into the floor. From where he was still leaning against Draco, Harry shifted to bury his face in Draco's neck and laugh. Draco laughed as well, leaning back against Harry. He always did love putting Weasleys in their place.

"Right, I'm sharing my Defense notes with you for the next month," Harry grinned, laughter dying down a little. "Because that? That was wonderful to watch."

"You're welcome. Maybe you and Granger should play a game. You're both at about the same skill level," he smirked, looking over at Hermione. There was a pause, both children looking to Draco before Hermione spoke first.

"Did... Did you just insult us at the same time? Because you frequently compare my ability to play chess to Ron trying to figure out his Potions homework."

"Why, I would _never_ do such a thing," Draco scoffed. "Honestly, Granger. How dare you insinuate I would insult Harry." That got another laugh from Harry, and a grudging smile from Ron. Hermione only huffed and tossed her hair, but Draco could see the girl was fighting against her own amusement.

"Well, I hope you all enjoyed break. According to Professor McGonagall, our lessons are only going to be getting harder! We're starting to get close to finals, after all."

"Oh, yes. First year finals. How incredibly difficult." How _trivial._ Honestly, he had already gone through his _O. ._ First year exams would be a breeze.

::

"I officially hate Potions," Harry groaned, face buried in his arms as they crowded around a library table, books and parchment spread out all around them. "I hate this. This is terrible."

"I'll trade you. This Defense homework is..." It felt too simple. Like he was overthinking everything. He was pretty sure he was driving himself crazy. Maybe seeing a first year's perspective on this would help...

"Deal." From where she was researching herself, Hermione gave them a nasty glare. Probably didn't like them 'cheating'.

Draco took the parchment from Harry and snorted. "Well there's your problem. You're not calculating the correct density of the potion at the stage after the wand wave and before the turns. The density factors into how finely chopped your roots need to be and how clumped your flobberworm slime needs to be."

There was a long silence, Ron and Harry staring at him with completely blank expressions. A glance to Hermione showed her expression was much the same, although with a bit more frustration, "How do you _know_ so much!"

Draco blinked for a moment, staring before giving a sheepish shrug. "I really like Potions?" The statement was more of a question, but it was _true._ When he was younger, he spent much of his time studying. He never quite got the smell of burned bat wings from that set of robes...

"I'm not willing to question it as long as we get good grades," Harry sat up a little, pulling over Draco's notes. "He can keep reading all the weird seventh year books he wants as long as he understands them and helps us." Draco gave a weak grin, looking around to maybe find a way to change the subject. He...really didn't want them to figure out about his time travelling. They would think he was insane. They would lock him up in St. Mungo's! Then where would he be? Even more people would die! It was only because of him... Draco dropped his parchment. It was only because of him Potter managed to escape the Manor. "Draco? Hey, you alright?"

If Potter hadn't escaped the Manor when he had, if Voldemort had been summoned then and there... If just a few things had gone differently, then Potter would have been killed, and the War would have ended then and there. In a very different way, as well- And hadn't Potter talked about how _Draco_ had owned the Elder Wand? Because he had disarmed Dumbledore, and then in the Manor, Potter had disarmed _him_. But... What was going to happen now? How much had he changed? Would Harry even end up at the Manor? How _had_ Potter ended up at the Manor? Maybe Draco could prevent that all from happening. Maybe... Maybe because he was on their side, now, his father wouldn't side with Voldemort, this time?

This Lucius seemed to care about his family so much more, or at least show it in a different way. Perhaps he could change his mind about the Death Eaters, and what they stood for- What was going to happen with the Elder Wand? Would Snape still kill Dumbledore? What if- " _Draco_."

"Huh? What?" Draco frowned, looking up at them. He tilted his head, his eyebrows knitting together. All three were staring at him, although Harry was the only one that looked worried.

"You zoned out again." Pft, 'again'. Draco didn't _zone out_ \- "You do that a lot, you know. Especially when we start talking about this whole Nicolas Flamel mess."

"What? We weren't talking about Nicolas Flamel," Draco said, tilting his head the other way. Did he really go quiet that often? It wasn't like he could spoil anything about the future, and he didn't want to lie to them too much and get caught up in his lies, so silence was just the safest route.

"We _should_ be," Hermione spoke, cutting off whatever Harry had been about to say. "We need to figure out just who's after whatever that is, and whether it's in danger or not! Someone's trying to steal it and they might already be in the school!"

Draco tilted his head in curiosity. "What makes you say that, Granger? You act as though you know it's in danger, and you know the person is already in the school." Strange. Did she always sound this confident?

"I don't, that's why I want to find out! Always expect the worst until proven otherwise!" The table fell quiet, Ron finally shaking his head and hiding behind whatever piece of homework he was doing.

"That explains so much about you."

Looking her over for a moment, Draco finally gave a nod. "Yes. I like you."

"Ah, there you two are." Huh. Bell. Wonder what she wanted. "Wood's just given us our training schedules." The girl handed the papers to the two of them, Harry the first one to stare in _horror_ , and oh, dear. That couldn't be good.

Draco looked over it before giving a low whistle. "I'm used to practicing at night, but alright. What sort of training regimens do you all go through, each practice?"

"When he gets like this? It's a bit of everything," Bell sighed, running a hand through her hair and already looking exhausted. "With decent seekers, he thinks we have a good chance of winning, especially with how the last few games have turned out. The training is going to be brutal that by the end, we'll be able to play Quidditch in our sleep."

Draco scoffed, crossing his arms and looking as cocky as possible, smirking. "I already can." Bell gave him a look of pity that had him slightly nervous. He was just remembering the years of complaining all the Gryffindor Quidditch players had given in the Great Hall. Afternoons when they trekked in during thunderstorms soaked with mud and looking ready to drop dead.

"Is it too late to resign," Harry quietly mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the schedule. "I mean, they only need one seeker, really."

"I go down, you go down with me." Draco smiled pleasantly at Harry, head slightly tilting to the side. He would _not_ suffer alone.

::

"Woo! That was... That was _fun!_ " Everyone that was on the team turned to look at him, Wood finally grinning and making a move to slap his back before pausing and gently patting his shoulder a single time instead.

"That's the spirit! You all could stand to learn some things from Malfoy." The Weasley twins mocked Wood behind him as he talked, Bell and Johnson already chatting about something else, and Harry collapsed on a bench in the locker room, looking dead. Draco gave Wood a strange look before turning to Harry and sitting beside him.

"What's with him? He's acting...strange." The only response was a quiet groan, Harry very weakly trying to kick his muddy boots off. It was a bit of a losing battle.

"Wassat? The touching thing? You hate touch. You always flinch, so no touching. 'S a thing. 'S why I don't hug or touch you til you do it first."

"What? No I don't. You do?" Draco frowned, tilting his head. "Do I?" He... Alright, he may have flinched a couple of times, but it couldn't have been _that_ noticeable. Although paying a bit more attention as the normal clean up routines went on, he noticed while most everyone shoved and pulled and tugged at each other, they were very careful when it came to him. One of the Weasley twins shoved Harry onto the floor - although the child did land on a pile of old robes - and the other only ruffled Draco's hair quickly.

"You two doin' alright? Harry here looked ready to fall off his broom at the end. Although you seem like you could keep up with even more of Wood's crazy training."

Draco stared at them, giving a vague shrug and a bit of an easy-going grin. "I'm used to this sort of thing." Looking back to Harry, the child was weakly trying to bat away the twin that was 'attacking' him. As with everything else, it was a losing battle.

"Ah, but wait until it gets closer to finals and you have to do all of this as well. We can guarantee that you'll break by the end of the year."

"Maybe sooner," the other twin piped up, dangling Harry's glasses over his head. At this point, the child was whining quietly and pathetically.

"I've a feeling that I'll be fine." Draco grabbed his wand, pointing it at the twin threateningly. "Give them back."

"Touchy, touchy," the Weasley stuck his tongue out, handing Harry his glasses back anyways. "Right, if you'll excuse us, we have some plans that involve dear old Professor Quirrell."

Draco frowned, looking over at them. "Why him?"

"Easy target, terrible lessons, and he seems like he's hiding something."

"Plus, it's fun to try and knock that turban off his head. The snowballs almost worked, too."

"Hiding something, hm..." So. He wasn't the only one to notice, then. Maybe he could suggest that to the other two without appearing suspicious, now. He had two sources to back him up... Or did they count as one and a half? They _were_ practically the same person. He'd have to look more into the twins, later. They would be handy to have.

"For now, you might want to deal with your dying best friend." With that, the two were prancing away and speaking so fast it sounded like gibberish. The others seemed to have left the locker room as well, all eager to get to the castle where it was warm and dry.

Draco smiled over at Harry, head tilting. "You doing alright?" There was a quiet sigh, Harry finally pushing himself up to sit on the bench. At this point, he had at least gotten his boots off, and was now struggling with his team robes.

"Nothing I won't be able to sleep off, at least. We still have homework to do, too. Didn't get much of it done before today's practice- And Wood wanted us to read that one book on Quidditch plays-" Merlin, this kid was going to run himself ragged. Had Potter been like this?

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco helped Harry like he would with a younger sibling. "Right now, let's _just_ focus on the homework. We can pick up the book later." This was Hermione's influence, somehow. Draco was willing to bet anything. Or maybe it was leftover from those terrible muggles he lived with.

"Fine, fine," Harry yawned, smiling gratefully as Draco tossed him his normal robes. "Any ideas on Flamel, then? I know Hermione's going crazy, but maybe whatever it is should be left alone. We haven't heard anything about it, or seen anything like attempts to steal it."

"I don't trust it... Do you think the mirror has something to do with it?" Draco waited at the door for Harry, both of their bags in hand. As Harry walked over, he handed the younger's bag over. "There's no reason to have something with that kind of power in a school."

"Dunno, maybe? I don't see how it could," Harry shrugged, nervously playing with the strap of his bag. "If we never see that mirror again, it'd still be too soon." Oh? That was strange. Draco thought Harry had _liked_ the mirror.

"Didn't you like that mirror?" Draco gave him a nudge. "You were finally able to see them." Shrugging again, Harry ducked along the edges of the field and castle with Draco, trying to avoid the rain.

"Brought back old nightmares I used to have." Ah, that explained that one night, when Draco had gone without him. "It's always been the same for as long as I can remember. Bright green light and laughing- High, _cold_ laughing." High cold laughter he could never escape, that seemed to echo in every room of the Manor. He could hear it even now, it would never leave him, he could still sometimes feel that darkness trying to press down on his head from the outside, and he saw the green light over and over again and he had to point his wand at so many people and so many red flashes- " _Draco_!"

Draco blinked, looking to see Harry had his hands on his shoulders and was looking panicked, eyes wide and worried. He looked about as bad as Draco felt at the moment. Draco gave Harry a weak smile, easily slipping away and trying to play it off as nothing. "What? Were you saying something?"

It was only a moment before Draco felt his hand gently taken, Harry pulling him along into the castle. "Just that we have that homework to start on. You know, when we get time, you should teach me some more chess. Just so I can beat Ron one day." ...Huh. Guess Harry knew more than most what it was to not want to talk about something.

Draco smiled, holding Harry's hand back and walking closer to him. "Thanks, Harry." There was a bump to his shoulder, Harry giving him a little smile that showed that he _got it_. That even for as young as was, and for as much as Draco was keeping hidden, he still understood him better than anyone.

"Anytime. Seriously, though. I wanna see that smug smile of Ron's wiped off his face as he loses."

"So you just want to see _me_ play him, again."

"Yes. Often. Now, c'mon."

::

"Snape is refereeing, yes," Draco sighed, crossing his arms. "And do you have a problem with that, Weasel?" Considering that Ron was as red as his hair at the moment, there was probably a problem, yes.

"I knew it- I _knew it_! I knew Snape was out to kill Harry, and this is proof right here! Why else would he volunteer the referee a Quidditch match when it's Gryffindor playing! He didn't do this for the game against Ravenclaw and Slytherin last week!"

"Or, _maybe_ he wants him to be _safe._ Think about it logically. What could Snape possibly do when the entire school is watching him?" Honestly, why couldn't they just see that Snape was on _their_ side in all of this. He always had been.

"You mean like last time when he was jinxing Harry's broom! Everyone always watches the players, no one ever looks at the referee or anything!"

"Alright, then, _Weasel._ We'll see who's right. I'll give you a hint. It's me." And, thinking on it, it was probably a good thing Ron stormed off. Anymore fighting and they would have started hitting very low.

"He's just worried," Harry pointed out, curled up in Draco's usual chair with a book. "I mean, he's wrong to be worried about _Snape_ , but, still. He means well."

Draco shrugged and sat down beside Harry. There was more than enough room, seeing as they were both rather small for eleven-year-olds. "It's fine. I'm used to not being trusted."

"I think he trusts you, he just doesn't like being wrong." A pause, Harry snorting. "No wonder he and Hermione clash so much. They're actually pretty alike."

"It does make sense," Draco hummed, looking over Harry's shoulder. "Old yearbooks?" They seemed a good fifteen years old or so, at the least. The uniforms weren't too much different from what they had now, after all.

"Yeah, just something I found in the library," Harry shrugged, curling around the book a little. It wasn't hard to tell the child was very clearly searching for something. "Thought it looked interesting."

Draco smiled, leaning against Harry a bit before flipping in the book. "This is... Okay. My mother should be a fourth year, and my father should be a seventh." Considering they had a yearbook much like this at the manor, it didn't take long for him to find the right pages.

"Huh. You look a lot like your mom," Harry blinked, looking between Draco and the picture. Snorting, Draco shook his head.

"No, I look much more like my father." He flipped to the seventh year's 'M's' and showed Harry. It was a touch unnerving, and almost like looking at his own picture from when he was a seventh year.

"No, you don't." Harry flipped back to the picture of his mother, giving a small smile. "Don't get me wrong, you look a lot like your dad, but... I don't know. You just look _more_ like your mom. Same kind eyes." Draco gave him a strange look, shaking his head. He only leaned against Harry as Harry continued to flip through.

"Cousin Sirius was younger than Mother, I believe, if that helps narrow your search." Harry paused from where he was turning pages, giving Draco a strange look.

"Who?" Ooh, right. Harry wouldn't know about- That was strange. That was /very/ strange.

"Oh, um... It was big news, a while back. Sirius Black, one of my cousins, was friends with, well... Your father." He'd... He would wait a while before telling Harry the full story. He at least had a few more years for that.

"Alright... You said he was younger, yeah? That just leaves the first, second, and third years, then. That's not too many to go through. Think they were in any clubs? Maybe one of them played Quidditch, too."

"I think there's a trophy out in the trophy hall, actually. Your father played Quidditch." He had barely finished before Harry was beaming and flipping to the team pictures, finding the Quidditch team. There, in front, was a third year that looked exactly like Harry did, minus the color of the eyes. Draco smiled and nudged Harry. "I think you found him."

"Yeah... Yeah, guess I did," Harry slowly grinned. Considering this was a wizard picture, all the players were waving, a few looking to be laughing and shoving the other. James was only beaming and running a hand through his hair, the motion exactly like the one Harry always did.

"...Looks like a bit of a git," Draco snorted. Harry gave him a light shove, grinning anyways as he started flipping through the pages. He was in the third years, but it seemed like he didn't know what name he was searching for this time.

"I know my mom's name is Lily, but I don't know her last name."

"Do you know what your aunt's maiden name is? You could just try searching third year Gryffindors," he suggested, looking over the pages.

"She was a Gryffindor too?" Harry blinked, flipping to the page like suggested. "And no, I don't know it. She never told me anything about her side of the family- She never told me anything at all, really."

"I would assume. Students rarely date outside of their houses." It took a few minutes of scanning the pictures before they finally stumbled across a Lily Evans, Harry stopping Draco from turning the page.

"That's her. Same red hair that I saw in the mirror." A pause, a wrinkle of his nose. "My eyes aren't that shade of green, are they?"

"No," Draco said with a hum, looking up at Harry. "They're not." Harry's eyes were _far_ brighter, and seemed to shimmer with magic, at certain times. He remembered Potter had much the same eyes, and they had never been brighter than when he was angry, or defending those he loved.

"Hm... It's nice to see pictures of when they're young. Like... I guess they don't feel so far away like that, you know?"

"It feels like they were real people," Draco said with a small nod. "I understand. I think."

Nodding, Harry gently shut the book and put it down on the nearby table. "Right, come on. Wood wanted us for more Quidditch practice, since the game's so close. He seems to think I'm going to die horribly mid-way through the game and you're going to have to come in."

"Alright, alright. Come on. Training sounds fun, right now, anyway." Draco smiled, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"Only you could make training sound like fun," Harry snorted, looking at Draco for a moment before ruffling his hair into a mess of tangles. "Much better."

"Wha- Hey!" Draco laughed, combing his hair back into place with his fingers, and then doing the same to Harry. "There. Much better." Harry stuck his tongue out, messing his hair back up to it's usual hedge like appearance and then running off.

"Race ya there!"


	16. The Finding of Nicolas Flamel

**Chapter Sixteen: The Finding of Nicolas Flamel**

 **::**

It was another average study session between the four - Draco and Hermione studying, Ron half-asleep, and Harry eating chocolate frogs - before Harry started choking on the one he was eating, looking shocked and startled. "Harry? Are you alright?" The answer came in the form of Harry shoving his chocolate frog card in Draco's face, the child still coughing. Draco frowned, reading over the card before leaping out of his chair. " _Bloody hell!_ "

"What- What's going on?" Hermione looked startled at the sudden reactions, Ron patting at Harry's back to try and get him to stop choking. It seemed to be slowly working.

"We found him! We found Nicolas Flamel! Granger, cross-reference all books including Dumbledore for Nicolas Flamel!" Reading the card over Draco's shoulder after standing herself, Hermione's eyes widened before she was gasping and running upstairs to her dorm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean found him," Ron frowned, tugging the card down, reading it over himself. "Oh- _Oh_. How did we not realize that sooner?"

Draco quickly grabbed his things. "I'll grab as many alchemy books as I can!" Of course- He should have realized sooner! How often had he studied alchemy when he was younger, along with his potions. Nicolas Flamel was the most famous alchemist that had ever lived!

"No need," Hermione shouted, coming back down the stairs and dropping a large, _large_ book onto their table. "I already know what that dog's guarding now. What Harry saw Hagrid take. It's the Philosopher's Stone."

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Draco frowned, his nose wrinkling. What was _that?_ No, no, it was definitely a resurrection stone. That was the whole point of why Voldemort had _wanted_ it!

"Oh, honestly," Hermione sighed, tapping at a page she had opened to. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. It can create gold from any metal, and produce an elixir of eternal life. He... Oh, wow. He's apparently over six hundred years old."

"But what about the resurrection stone," Draco finally blurted. It made _no sense!_ Voldemort was dead. You can't give eternal life to someone that was dead!

"Resurrection stone?" Hermione frowned at him, Harry and Ron looking just as confused. "Draco, what resurrection stone? The only thing Flamel has ever crafted that would be this valuable is the _Philosopher's_ Stone."

"The... The Deathly Hallows? The resurrection stone? I was so _sure..._ " This... No, this wasn't right. He _had_ to be right. If he was wrong about this... If he was wrong about this, then what else was he wrong about?

"What's that old story got to do with any of this?" Ron frowned, before blinking. "Do you think this stone thing is like the stone in the story? I mean, everlasting life is pretty close to resurrection, right?"

"No. Nonono, they are _incredibly_ different things. You can't-" Horcrux. Potter had said at the trial that he _was_ one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Horcruxes multiple... How many did he have? "You can't give everlasting life to a dead man," he said in a hushed whisper.

"Draco?" Harry's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the child's voice weak and hesitant. "Are you alright?" He wanted to say he was but... Voldemort was still alive, in a bastardized way. If he got the stone, then he would come back years before anyone was ready. He would be at full strength that much sooner, and with Draco changing things all the time...

"It's the Philosopher's Stone. We have to get there before they do." He turned quickly, shaking his head. They needed to get there as soon as possible.

"Wha- Get there before who does- _Draco_." Hermione shook her head, hair frizzing out around her at the action. "We're approaching finals, you two have a Quidditch game coming up, we barely know anything about the stone, and all we know is that a three-headed dog is guarding it!"

"Well then we need to get past the three-headed dog! Who's the one person in this school who would know how to do that?" All of them paused at once and glanced out the window to where they could see Hagrid's hut resting by the forest.

"He did say Fluffy was his," Harry admitted. "But- Back up, I'm confused, here. Why are we going after the stone? I mean, there hasn't been any break-in attempts besides the one in July."

"Because it's in danger! Who's the one person who needs eternal life? Someone we _thought_ was dead?" Draco said, rolling his hand to try to get them to see further into what he was saying. They all stared at them blankly which was just fucking _perfect_ \- Merlin, _first years_! None of them knew- Granger only knew what she read in those stupid books of hers, Weasley never listened to a thing anyone every said, and Harry had been kept in the dark his whole life! "The Dark Lord," he near shouted.

"Wha- He's _dead_ ," Ron stood up himself, looking at Draco as if he was crazy. "He's been dead ever since-" A quick glance to Harry, who was looking more on edge. "Draco, mate, you're starting to lose it."

"Was there proof? Did they ever find a body?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm not claiming to know _everything_ that's going on around here. But I know enough."

"You..." Harry trailed off, swallowing and looking much paler than he should. "You think that V- That You-Know-Who is still alive and trying to find this Philosopher's Stone." There was a hitch in breathing, and oh... Oh, that wasn't good. "But if he manages to do that, won't he try to k-kill me? I mean, that's what he tried to do all those years ago. That's why I have this stupid scar. Cause he wanted-" The words were cut off with more heavy breathing.

"They are right about one thing," Draco quickly reassured. "It certainly won't be easy for him to get into the castle. Above everyone, he always feared Dumbledore most."

"Assuming it really is him that wants the stone," Hermione pointed out herself, giving Draco a _look_. A look that said he would be yelled at later, probably. "After all, we don't know what really happened after... Well, everything."

"You mean after he murdered my parents and tried to kill me." Before she could respond, Harry stood up and headed for the door. "I need to go. Wood wanted to see us for training today." Draco gave the other two a look before standing and following after Harry.

"Harry." The child didn't slow down until they were out in the hallways. When Harry looked at him... Merlin, Draco didn't even know how to name half the expressions on his face. All he knew was that there were far too many that a _child_ shouldn't have to feel. " _Harry,_ " Draco repeated, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders. "You're going to be alright."

"When I..." Harry swallowed, closing his eyes as if ashamed of how he was acting. "When I discovered I had magic, I thought I'd never be scared again. That I wouldn't have to be afraid of what people could do to me, but..."

"Harry. I'm rarely ever wrong about things. You're going to be alright. I promise." Draco gripped Harry's shoulders tighter, pulling him a bit closer. He _needed_ Harry to believe this.

"'Rarely ever wrong'," Harry snorted, still looking pale and shaky but giving a smile. "You're wrong all the time. Do you just not pay attention in Defense? Ever?"

"But about the _important_ things. I told you you would be sorted. I told you how great you'd be." Draco smiled. This was good. It wasn't right, seeing fear shining in Harry's eyes the way it had.

"I guess you're right about the _really_ important things," Harry sighed, darting forward to draw Draco into a tight hug, face buried against his neck. "I just hope you're wrong about the stone."

Draco was startled, but he hugged Harry back just as tightly, tucking him close. "I know. I hope so, too. You're going to be okay, Harry." He wouldn't be wrong, though. Not about this...

He really wished he was, though.

::

"Right. Hufflepuff. How tough can they be, right? Plus Snape is out there, so I don't have to worry about falling off my broom- I mean, one of the twins said even _Dumbledore_ was there, so that's something too, right? I just have to catch the snitch quickly. Simple. Totally fine. Perfectly easy. I mean-"

"You're over-thinking it, again," Draco sighed, tugging Harry into a hug. "You're going to be fine. I'm pretty sure your glasses are enchanted, at this point. It's the only explanation for you being so good."

"I mean... Hermione fixed them on the train coming here, remember? Other than that, though, I don't think they are." Harry settled down at once in the hug, near soaking up the affection like it would be his last. Even after _months_ of casual friendly touches from everyone, Harry still acted like he had never had a positive physical interaction in his life. Which...would make sense. The way Harry talked about that muggle family of his made Draco want to steal him away for summers. Harry probably wouldn't mind. He'd probably be grateful. As it was, Draco only smiled and hugged Harry a bit tighter.

"Win this one for Wood," the blond chuckled. "He may have a heart attack if you don't." They both glanced over to where Wood was pacing, muttering under his breath and looking highly stressed.

"He takes this too seriously, I think," Harry shook his head, leaning against Draco for a moment before squirming away. "Right! Any advice to help me not be an idiot in front of the entire school? Like the last game where I almost _swallowed_ the snitch."

"Right! Right. Advice. Don't swallow the snitch. Alright, you'll do great!" Draco nudged Harry towards the door. The rest of the team was treated to the very amusing sight of Harry slipping out of Draco's hold and instead hiding behind Johnson and Bell. Kid knew they would take pity on him for being so cute, Draco would give him that. Alright. Two could play that game. He looked up at Johnson and Bell with slightly wide eyes. "I just want him to play as best he can. I know how great he is, and everyone else should, too."

The glare Harry shot him was beautiful, especially when the two girls started rambling off every piece of advice they knew and nudged and pushed Harry towards the door themselves. Ah, victory. So nice. Harry himself seemed to realize defeat, sighing as he was dragged along before looking back to Draco with a small smirk, "Wish me luck?"

Draco shrugged. "You don't need luck. But...good luck, anyway." He watched Harry with a warm smile. It was nice. _This_ was nice. If he ever talked to that ridiculous hat again, he might have to actually thank it. Maybe. "Get out there. You're the star of the show."

"Oh, well now I have to do even better than last time," Harry laughed, Draco following the others out at a subdued pace. He had no doubt Harry would be better than last time, that's just how he was. Constantly improving and pushing himself. And Draco would be right there at his side the whole way, watching how he grew and cheering him on, instead of trying to tear him down. It was going to be great.

Five minutes later and Harry proved that he could indeed do better than last time. Wood looked ready to faint and fall off his broom at such a quick win, and even Snape looked to be hiding a small smirk. Draco didn't care what anyone else had to say, he knew he was cheering the loudest. So were all the other Gryffindors, and Lee was still happily shouting the results of what had to be the fastest game anyone could remember. As soon as Harry touched down on the ground, Draco tackled him in a hug, and the team gathered the two up in a group hug.

"So, better than last time, I think," Harry laughed, hugging Draco back just as tightly and _beaming_. "Think Wood will lay off with all the crazy training, now?"

"Not for a second."

"We have to train even harder now to make sure that we win!"

"I can at least dream."

::

Draco had just finished getting his robes back on when Harry came in after putting his broom up. The child looked wary and unsure, glancing back to the door as if expecting someone to follow in after him at any moment. "Harry?" Draco tilted his head, following after Harry. "Are you alright?"

"I... I don't know." The child tugged at his Quidditch robes, struggling to get them off. "I went to put my broom in the shed and I saw Snape heading into the forest. I don't- I followed. I mean, I was a bit worried, you know? It's _forbidden_ \- What if he got hurt and needed help or something? Why would he be going in there in the first place! It was just weird too, why do it right after a Quidditch game? Why act so strange and-" Draco sighed, catching up to Harry and helping with his robes like an adult would with a small child.

"Explain what happened. Slowly. Calmly. You're rambling." Taking a deep breath, Harry allowed Draco to help and nudge him into his proper robes, not looking much bothered by the action. He was probably used to Draco doing it, at this point.

"Right. I followed him on my broom over the forest- I mean, I wasn't breaking any rules, right? I didn't actually go into the forest, I just skimmed over it on my broom, so, didn't break the rules, right?" Draco near cooed at how absolutely _Slytherin_ that was before nodding along and prodding Harry to sit on the bench. "Right, so I followed after him, and he was meeting _Quirrell_. I mean, I think he was. Quirrell looked pretty terrified. But they started talking and Snape said how he wanted privacy because students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone."

"The- The stone? They were talking about the stone?" Well... Snape was looking more and more incriminating by the second. And actually, now that Draco thought about it, Harry seemed a bit shaken up. "Are you alright?"

"I don't- They were talking about the stone, and Snape asked if Quirrell knew how to get past that 'beast of Hagrid's', and then he said something about his hocus pocus that I didn't quite hear, how Quirrell didn't want him as an enemy, and that Quirrell should decide where his loyalties lie. When... When they walked away, my scar hurt. A _lot_."

"When... When they walked away?" That didn't make sense. "Are you sure it wasn't while they were there? Or maybe while they were still going into the forest?" It must have been bad, if Harry was still pale. There was also the occasional tremor going through him.

"Positive. I mean, I still don't think Snape is trying to _steal_ the stone, he just... He doesn't seem like that, you know? But... But what else could it be, Draco." And oh... Oh. Harry was _begging_ him to give a different answer than what was the obvious. Draco looked away, biting at his lip. He didn't _have_ any answer that he could give to Harry. But...he could at least help him as best he could. He rubbed Harry's back soothingly, tugging Harry closer. "Because- Because if he's the one after the stone, and you're right and it's really You-Know-Who behind this, then Snape really _would_ be the one trying to kill me."

" _No._ Snape doesn't want you dead, Harry, I _promise,_ " Draco quickly corrected. That seemed to calm the child down, Harry leaning against him and soaking up the affection as he typically did these days.

"Then what else can it be? Unless... Was he threatening Quirrell because he thought _Quirrell_ was the one after it? That- That wouldn't make any sense, though. I mean, it's _Quirrell_."

"If..." How could he _prove_ that Quirrell was working for Voldemort? "If he's working for him... All followers of him had a mark. On their left arms. It was how they were able to tell who was in his inner circle. If he's working for him, he'll have that mark. We just need to catch him off guard."

"That... We can do that," Harry nodded, struggling to sit up a little before huffing and giving up, collapsing back against Draco. "Why do I feel like you're not going to be letting me go."

"Because I don't want to. And I always get what I want." Laughing quietly, Harry relaxed a little more, tucking himself under Draco's chin. Really, this kid was absolutely adorable.

"I guess sitting like this for a while won't hurt." Draco hummed, trying to fix Harry's wild mess of a mane. He'd have to work on it more, later. But this was fine. This was... This was nice.

::

"Harry." Pausing from where he was getting ready for bed with the others, Harry looked over to Draco curiously. "Could you come over here for a moment," Draco hummed pleasantly, his back to all of them.

"Sure, if you can explain why it sounds like you're plotting something evil," Harry snorted, footsteps sounding before he was stopping slightly behind him. "What's up?" Draco tugged Harry over and had him sit on the end of the bed. Draco kneeled behind him on the bed, a comb in hand.

"It's time to put an end to this." There was a snort from one of the boys, and the interesting reaction of Harry trying to flee like a crup when faced with a bath. Draco held him in place with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Thomas. Finnigan. Hold him down."

"Oh, why do we have to be dragged into this," Thomas sighed, Finnigan gleefully heading over to help hold Harry down. He didn't get a chance before Harry was squirming away and hiding _behind_ Draco.

"I'll sit still just don't- Don't." That... That was not a good expression. Draco looked him over before nodding.

"Come on, then. We don't have all night." He nudged at Harry, shooing the other two off, and giving them _looks._ Thomas seemed to get it at least, dragging Finnigan off before the pyromaniac could do anything more.

"You're not going to do much good," Harry grumbled, settling back down in front of Draco and curling up a little, shoulders hunched in and head tilted down and away from the comb. Draco tugged him back with no small amount of ruthlessness.

"The more you move, the more it'll hurt." He may as well start with Harry's bangs over his scar, and work his way around. Harry flinched when he went near the scar, but he settled down when the bangs were brushed and then settled back over his forehead.

"Dudley." Was... Was that a name? "My cousin. He- He used to have his friends hold me down while he beat on me. That's why..." The child trailed off, gaze going to the bed as he left the sentence unfinished.

"...Dudley? Really? I didn't know that was a _name._ Harry, sure, that's nice. One might say decent. Seamus, that's...alright. Ronald is a _respectable_ name. And of course, mine is fantastic, but _Dudley?_ " What did that name even _mean?_ At least his words got Harry to give a quiet laugh, a scoff from Ron heard from his own bed.

"Don't drag me into your weird little conversations. I want no part of it!" That only had Harry laughing more, the child relaxing against Draco and no longer putting up a fight.

Ten minutes later - he wanted to make _sure_ that it was perfect! - Draco was clearing his throat loudly. "Well, boys? What do you think?" The others all glanced over, Longbottom the first one to speak.

"That's unnatural."

"He looks good, right?" Draco hopped down, looking over Harry with a proud smirk.

"Mate," Thomas shook his head. "You sound like my sister after playing with her dolls. I don't think that's a good thing."

"I don't think I wanna look in a mirror," Harry sighed, looking to be resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair.

"Go on," Draco said, beaming and shooing Harry to the bathroom. "Go. Go look." There was a suffering sigh, Harry heading into the bathroom. It was a long moment before he came out, hair an utter _wreck_.

"Fixed it." The child looked smug, eyebrow raised at Draco as if he had won. Poor, delusional child.

"...I'll take care of it in the morning. Then everyone in the Great Hall will get to see." Draco smirked, near taunting Harry as he sat down on his own bed. Huffing, Harry went to collapse on his own bed.

"You never let me win."

"Because then it would mean I lose. And I _never_ lose."

"I'll win one day."

::

"Can't you attack me when I'm awake," Harry grumbled, eyes still closed as Draco pulled a comb through his hair. "Did Fred and George agree to check out Quirrell?"

"Of course they did. _I_ asked them to. And they agree that there's something not right about him, and the way he constantly avoids questions about his own life." Draco hummed quietly, pleased with himself. It was a quiet Sunday morning, so they had plenty of time for breakfast.

"Right, so if we get proof we... Tell Dumbledore, I guess? I mean, Vol- _You-Know-Who_ was supposed to be afraid of him, right? So Dumbledore will know what to do if Quirrell is one of those followers of his." Harry tilted his head back into Draco's touches, looking utterly relaxed.

"Telling Dumbledore seems like the best course of action," Draco said with a nod, although Harry couldn't see it. He was careful and gentle with the younger, trying to not pull on his hair.

"And then that'll be that, the stone will be safe, and we can focus on our exams and the Quidditch matches without having to worry about the end of the Wizarding World, or whatever."

"Yes. Of course." ...Why did that sound wrong. He wanted that. That sounded nice and safe. But it felt...wrong. He'd have to think on that more, later. His instincts had proven to be good in the past, and he wasn't about to ignore him with all this going on.

"Right. Breakfast." Tilting back, Harry leaned against Draco's chest, head tilted back to look at him. "Think we can go flying today? Normal flying, not Wood's crazy training schedule- Maybe we should use the cloak and sneak out and go flying _tonight_."

"I think flying sounds _great._ Maybe we can do a couple Seeker's games."

"Seeker games?"

::

"Sorry, Wood. We're mutinying, today. No training." Every Gryffindor in a ten foot radius went dead silent, and Harry nervously shifted behind Draco and looked ready to run if needed. Draco crossed his legs, smirking at Wood as though he'd already won.

Wood only stared at them with a completely blank face, eyes studying them intently before shrugging. "Considering yesterday's match, I think we could all use a little rest. In fact, take the rest of this week off." Johnson and Bell looked terrified, and the Weasley twins looked ready to bolt from the table.

"Perfect. So glad you see things our way." Draco made himself a cup of tea, fixing Harry's as well. He sipped from it delicately, looking up at the others through his lashes.

"This kid is evil," Johnson whispered under her breath, the twins only _beaming_.

"Our successors."

"Speaking of."

"Ah, too right. Shall we?"

"We shall." Draco rose an eyebrow, leaning back a bit. This should be good. He'd never gone over a definite plan with them. He wondered what they planned to do. Judging by the spark he saw doubled, it would be something worthy of Slytherins. A shame they hadn't been in the house. Would have been interesting.

It was also rather impressive, how easily they slinked into crowds and flitted between students, near getting lost in the crowds. Which was impressive, considering who they were. He really would have to work with them more often.

Rather suddenly, there was a loud disturbance a moment after Quirrell entered the Great Hall. Draco didn't see anything, but he didn't worry. Someone would say something. He only held out a small pouch. He only saw a flurry of red hair and grins, pouch gone and yes. He would definitely be dealing with those two more in the future. "No marks," Harry mumbled quietly, fiddling with his tea cup. "Any way magic could hide it, or something?"

"N... No. It can't." He'd tried. He'd tried _so damn hard_ to get that mark off his arm and nothing was working. Not a single spell. Not even scrubbing his arm red. And then he'd walked in the kitchen- Warm fingers twining with his snapped him out of this thoughts, Harry giving him an understanding look.

"I get it, if it helps." This kid... He shouldn't- He shouldn't _get_ things like this. Understand the things Draco went through. What had happened to him because of a damn _war_ , but...he was a little grateful he did. "Any other plans, then?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's hiding something under the turban," Draco suggested weakly. Right. He needed to focus. This was more important than a few memories.

"Maybe," Harry sighed, lowering his cup. "Should we check Snape for that mark? Just to make sure he's not involved in any of this, or something?"

" _No!_ " Draco paused, brushing his hair back. "No. There's no need. Snape isn't working for him." Anymore.

"Mm." Harry shook his head, smile tugging at his lips. "I still haven't given up trying to figure out what you're hiding, you know. Still don't know what it is, but I really will figure it out."

"Why do you think I'm hiding something? Are you hoping that much for a reason to not trust me?" Because if it all came out, Harry wouldn't be able to trust Draco. Draco nearly killed him! Draco barely trusted himself!

"You could be a mass murderer and I'd _still_ trust you with my life," Harry laughed, giving a small nudge to Draco's side, and a warm smile. "Wanna know why?" Not giving him a chance to ask, Harry continued, "It's because you're my best friend and no matter what, I know you just want to help."

"...Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	17. Fiery Temper

**Chapter Seventeen: Fiery Temper**

 **::**

"I think we should tell Ron and Hermione about what I heard after the last Quidditch game. " Draco took back everything, this kid was going to be the end of him.

"Why should we do that? You know how they are." They would just use this as an excuse to blame Snape for everything.

"Yeah, but... I still think it'd be better if they knew all the facts like we do. Just in case they hear or see something we don't." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine." This kid, honestly. Although it was a bit worth it to see Harry's happy smile. Of course, the child then squirmed in to sit next to him on his chair, tucked against him and looking much more peaceful than he did at the start of the year.

"I wonder what Quirrell has to do with all of this, though. Snape seems to distrust him pretty heavily, and you do too, for that matter." Draco hummed, shrugging and curling up with his book. No reason to give more information than was necessary. Hearing a heavy sigh, he felt Harry lean more against him.

"Why do I get the feeling every year is going to be like this. It's never going to be normal around here, is it?"

"Harry. They decided to put five hundred children and teenagers together under one roof for near ten months a year. Did you really ever think it would be normal?" Draco smiled a bit, leaning back against Harry and putting the book on Harry's leg so the younger could read along with him. Honestly, whoever had come up with that idea was an idiot. Magical children all trapped together with limited adult supervision.

"I mean, there's magic normal, and then there's _this_ ," Harry huffed, tilting his head as he narrowed his eyes at the words. "Is this...Potions?" Well, he wasn't too far off.

"Somewhat. It's Alchemy. Fascinating subject." He would need to re-take the class when he reached a higher year, especially since last time everything had been...hectic. No, no, this time he could focus on his studies a bit more. Well, hopefully. Who knew where things were going now that he was Harry Potter's best friend.

"Huh. Do you think there's more than one Philosopher's Stone? I mean, hundreds of years of being around and it sounds like no one really knows about it anymore. Do you think no one believes it really exists anymore, or something?"

"It's possible, especially if there's only one. If I were Flamel, I would do my best to keep it as secret as possible." Now there was a thought... What house would Nicolas Flamel have been? Obviously not Gryffindor. Hm, perhaps Ravenclaw or Slytherin. That would make the most sense.

"I guess so. It just feels like there's a lot we're missing still."

"Trust me. I know. But there's nothing to be done. There's going to be things we don't know."

"Doesn't mean I can't be upset about it," Harry grumbled, collapsing across Draco's lap - and book. "Pay attention to me."

"Harry, I'm reading." Was this boy a Kneazle in disguise? It would make the most sense, all things considered. Especially since Harry was doing nothing to move off of him.

"Technically, right now you're not."

" _Harry,_ " Draco sighed. There was an answering sigh from Harry, the child squirming a little until Draco's book was propped up on his back. Although he didn't bother moving himself out of Draco's lap, and, really. Part Kneazle, at the very least. Draco couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face though as he lost a bit of tension, settling down with his book and looking at Harry.

"So, here's a question," Harry yawned, settling down in Draco's lap like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. "Think we can burn Hermione's study charts, or whatever they are?"

Draco scoffed, flipping his page. "Perhaps if you only want an 'Acceptable' on your exam." No. No, Draco was shooting for 'Outstanding,' as he always did.

"You're as bad as Hermione," Harry complained. Really, this was why _Potter_ had barely passed anything. "The exams are ages away! We still have _months_ before we have to worry about them."

"Harry, exams are right around the corner! They're not _months_ away! They're nearly on top of us," Draco insisted. He could understand if it was November, but it was _March_. Exams were in June, for Merlin's sake! Late June, mind, but still! His point remained!

"We still have almost four months," Harry shook his head. "That's _ages_." Draco looked down at Harry before shaking his head. This small child had no idea what he was getting into.

As proven less than a week later when they were all cloistered away in the library studying. Hermione's hair was starting to come out in small clumps, Ron was muttering under his breath as he glared at a book, and Harry was just staring at what he was reading like it was another language. Just another Hogwarts exam, really. Draco, meanwhile, was sitting with them and looking primmed and pressed, as though not a thing in the world could touch him. "Hagrid?" _That_ got Draco's attention, a glance showing Harry was staring at Hagrid, who was...in the library?

Draco blinked with wide eyes. "...You know we have a library?" Okay, not the kindest thing, but, really. Seeing Hagrid in a library was...concerning, to say the very least.

"'Course I do," Hagrid chuckled quietly. "I _did_ use to go here. How are you lot comin' on with all that studyin' of yours, then?" He used to _what?_

"Studying is fine- Are you studying something, Hagrid? Do you need help finding any books on a subject?" Ah, Hermione. She... She was something. It did serve to get a snort out of Ron, and a grin out of Harry.

"Nah, just lookin' up something about the forest. Creatures in there even I don't know about sometimes." A somewhat dark look came over his face at that, the man shaking his head as he studied them. "You lot give up on findin' out about Flamel, then?"

"Oh, no. We found out about him _ages_ ago. Bloody good man. I've been studying him for years," Draco said with a nod. He would always have a fondness in his heart for Alchemy.

"You lot I swear," Hagrid sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Four. Why'd it have to be four..." Oh? Now that was curious.

"I've actually been meaning to ask you," Harry spoke up with a grin. "What's guarding the stone apart from Fluffy?" At the question, Draco rose his eyebrow though didn't comment, interested to see how Hagrid would answer.

"How many other things are guarding the stone," Hermione asked. She barely finished asking before Hagrid was shushing her, looking around uneasily. No one was paying them a bit of attention, but, well. Draco was now seeing where Potter had gotten _his_ paranoia from.

"Don't just go talkin' about it like that. Students aren't supposed ta know- Think I'll've told you... Alright, come down and visit me later. I'm not sayin' I'll answer your questions, just that it's better others don't overhear, got it?"

"Very well." Draco looked to the book in Hagrid's hand before frowning. Dragons... He felt like that was important. He wasn't quite certain why, though. Maybe something to do with _his_ first year?

Shaking his head, Hagrid ruffled Harry's hair before leaving, muttering about Potters and Blacks and ah, yes. James and Sirius had caused hell with...Lupin and Pettigrew, maybe? Those details were sketchy. "That went well," Harry smiled, looking at Draco.

Draco frowned over at Harry. "How do you know there are other things guarding the stone?" He certainly hadn't known that.

"I think I remember Hagrid mentioning there were other things guarding the stone besides Fluffy. Besides, it would make sense, wouldn't it? I mean, giant guard dogs are well and good, but what if someone gets past him like the person who broke into Gringotts, right?"

Draco paused before beaming at Harry. " _Clever_ little Slytherin!" That got a disgruntled little noise from Ron, although Harry looked proud at the compliment.

"Alright, enough fun and games," Hermione sighed, pulling another book into her lap. "We have work to do, in case you've forgotten! Exams are getting closer and closer and I, for one, am not failing due to curiosity over something we shouldn't even know about."

"We shouldn't, yet we still do." Really... Didn't that set the tone for the next seven years of their lives?

::

'Luckily' for them, when they got down to Hagrid's hut, the man had tea and rock cakes waiting for them. Harry really was the bravest Gryffindor, since he tried to eat one. The tea was...alright. After Draco heaped some sugar into his cup, of course. And he was so glad that only Snape knew of his mother's restrictions. A shame Snape couldn't monitor him like he had when Draco was in Slytherin. "Alright, you lot know it's the Philosopher's Stone being guarded, then."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, trying to tempt Fang into finishing his cake. "And you know we know about Fluffy, we were just curious if there was anything else guarding it. Spells, or traps, or something."

"This whole bloody school is a trap," Draco snorted. "Especially the stair cases." He still hated that trick step... He was rather certain that one was sentient. The whole school probably was, really.

"You're not wrong about that," Hagrid chuckled, shaking his head. "As for your question... Don't know if I should really tell ya anymore. You aren't supposed to know _this_ much."

"And yet we do. So, really, there's no harm in telling us more. And if you don't, we'll just have to figure it out on our own." Which, knowing them, wouldn't be too hard to do.

"Come on, Hagrid," Hermione smiled, looking as sweet and innocent as they all knew she wasn't. "I mean, you know everything that goes on in this school. We just wanted to know who else Dumbledore trusted enough to guard the stone - apart from you, of course."

"You, Professor Snape," Draco hummed, looking back at his book and tilting his head slightly. "Who else?" Ah, such familiar tactics. Have the sweet, nice one go after someone first, and then follow it up with cool ruthlessness. It was almost like he was back in Slytherin for a moment.

"Professor Quirrell, too, I'm guessing," Harry added in, smiling sweetly up at Hagrid.

"Alright, alright," Hagrid sighed, beard twitching in what was most likely a smile. "You're right on Snape and Quirrell helpin'. Let's see... You know he borrowed Fluffy from me, and asked Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall, too. I think he put his own spell on it, if I'm rememberin' correctly."

Draco frowned, his brow furrowing and his nose crinkling. "He trusted Quirrell to guard the stone?" It wasn't obvious that Quirrell was the one _after_ the stone? Granted his act was pretty good, but still. This was _Dumbledore_.

"'Course, he's a Hogwarts teacher, ain't he?" Hagrid gave him a slightly strange look for a moment. "You lot aren't still thinkin' that someone's tryin' ta _steal_ the stone, are ya?"

"Well, of _course_ we are. Why wouldn't someone be trying to steal it," the blond huffed, crossing his arms and frowning. Really, it was the _Philosopher's Stone_. There was probably a whole underground devotion to that thing, and Flamel's work in general.

"What about the break in on my birthday, at Gringotts," Harry pointed out, refilling his and Draco's teacups. "I mean, you said yourself no one had ever managed to break in before. And that person got _away_."

"Really, we just want to protect the stone as much as you. By telling us, then you'd be doing your job and helping to protect the stone." There was a heavy sigh from Hagrid, the man sitting down in one of the large chairs.

"I'm only tellin' because you'll find out one way or another yourselves. Yeah, Dumbledore thinks someone is after the stone, but he's not sure who yet, or why they want it - beyond the obvious, 'course."

"Beyond wanting gold and eternal life, you mean," Draco scoffed. He sat down in one of the chairs, scooting over to make room for Harry. Harry was only too happy to curl up next to him, sipping at his tea and settling down.

"Yeah, beyond that," Hagrid muttered, tidying things up a little, as well as shooting the two odd little looks. Then again, that could just be Hagrid being Hagrid.

"Are we _sure_ there's no one suspicious in the school," Ron spoke up. "You know, like a teacher. One who _looks and acts_ like he's evil incarnate!"

Draco glared over at Ron and felt his hands ball at his sides into tight little fists. Really, no one would fault him for taking a swing. In fact, Granger may thank him. "Weasel. Watch your step," Draco hissed. He had had _enough_ of Ron's little comments, and he was so close to doing something that he knew he would later regret.

Ron gave him a rather dark glare, but at least the kid knew when to finally shut his mouth. Damn Weasel. No wonder he had hated him for so long in his timeline. Because of things like _this_. "Anyways," Harry coughed. "We, ah, were just curious about everything." Draco cleared his throat, looking away from Ron and curling up beside Harry, around his tea cup. He just needed to calm down. He wasn't going to hit Weasley. Today. Maybe in a few days. But not today.

"Well," Hagrid finally spoke, giving a shake of his head. "I've told you lot all I know. For now, though, it'd be best if you focused on gettin' ready for those exams of yours." A derisive snort, and another head shake. "You won't have time for 'curiosity' soon enough."

"That's what _you_ think." Time. _Hah._ That was a laugh. Draco seemed to have nothing but time. Seeing Harry giving him a strange look, he looked at Harry with a tilt of his head.

"Ridiculous," Harry snorted, readjusting to be near in Draco's lap. "Right. Exams. How hard can those be?"

"If you've been studying," Draco said loudly, glancing to Ron, "They'll be a breeze." The dirty look was a thing of beauty, truly.

"Speaking of," Hermione stood up. "We should be getting back. We have a lot of work to do!"

"You know what? Studying sounds like a _great_ idea."

::

"It has to be Snape." Ron spoke up, Harry and Hermione sharing a look.

"No. No, it really doesn't have to be, and I don't see why you're so fixated on it being Snape!"

"Just like how you're stuck on it being Quirrell!" Ron shouted back, standing up. "If anyone's a Death Eater around here, it's Snape and you know it!"

"Weasley, you shut your mouth! You don't know what you're talking about," Draco shouted back, standing as well. Luckily, the Gryffindor table was between the two, so it was unlikely that this would become something physical, but it was still somewhat likely.

"Why should I! How do we know you're not doing all this to help him! Your entire family is full of Death Eaters, _Malfoy_!"

"How _dare_ you!" Draco's hands curled into fists and if it weren't for Harry's light grip on his shoulders, he'd tackle Weasley right here and now. "You don't know a bloody thing!"

"I know enough to know that you shouldn't even _be_ in Gryffindor! You should be in Slytherin - isn't that what you wanted, after all? You don't belong here, and no one _wants_ you here!"

"Ron-"

"You think I wanted to be here?! I want to actually be with my _friends!_ I want to be where I _belong!_ I don't want to be _burned off my family tree!_ " Draco's shoulders were shaking, and he felt his eyes beginning to itch, but he _refused_ to cry. He would not show that weakness, not right now.

"You two are being-"

"Oh, _please_ , I've seen the way your parents dote on you! You're forgetting I've met you in the past, Malfoy, and you nothing but a spoiled little rich kid who thinks everyone's beneath him! You probably don't care one bit about any of us, do you?!"

"You think I've never had to fight for anything before, don't you? You think I've just had _everything handed to me on a silver platter!_ It's not that simple! I've had things taken from me. Things have happened that you can't even _imagine!_ I-" He had been a Death Eater. He'd watched his friends _die._ And here Weasley was, saying his life couldn't be easier.

"Oh pull the other one," Weasley scoffed, looking like he was ready to jump across the table himself. "You're no better than _You-Know-Who_ was! You're constantly encouraging us to get into trouble, and you keep comparing Harry to a Slytherin and get him to be your little _follower_ -" Draco yelled and tackled Weasley over the table, trying to get in as many hits as he could.

It was a bit of a blur, after that. He vaguely felt hands trying to pull him back, and heard a swirl of voices. Nothing came into clear focus until he heard a loud bang, hand reaching for his wand on instinct before McGonagall's voice was yelling at them. "Just what on _earth_ is going on here! You four, explain yourselves!" Draco huffed, remaining silent as Harry dragged him off of Ron. Hermione, likewise, was dragging Ron away. Draco just... He just wanted to be _home._ In _Slytherin,_ with his friends. This wasn't home.

Ron was just as silent, and Hermione and Harry didn't seem to know how to answer. It had McGonagall staring down at them with cold fury, almost no color in her face. "Very well, then I assume all four of you is at fault here. Detention, the lot of you. And twenty points from _each of you_ for fighting in the _Great Hall_!" Hmph. Good. Maybe Slytherin would win the House Cup, then. As they _rightfully_ should have. He still remembered being cheated out of it, in first year. Draco gathered his things, having not even touched his food. Barely glancing to the others, he grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall quickly.

He wasn't sure how long he walked until he heard footsteps walking next to him. There was no talking, no words of comfort or encouragement, no blame or asking to explain himself. Just silence, and a steady presence. "You're not really eleven, are you?"

Draco startled, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. "Why do you say that?" It- It wasn't possible, right?

"You don't act eleven." There was nothing more said than that, Harry giving Draco a steady look that showed he knew more than Draco had thought. That he had seen and heard more than Draco meant to let slip.

"You could ask my mother, but I'm fairly certain I was born eleven years ago," Draco said carefully. He had to throw him off. But straight out lying... It didn't feel right. Not when it came to lying to _Harry_.

"Maybe." Harry shook his head after a moment, bumping his shoulder with Draco's. "What was all that back there, though? You usually don't lose control when Ron starts being, well, Ron."

"He didn't know what he was talking about and yet he still thinks he knows more. I grew up with him. He's not- He's not _evil incarnate._ " Snape had been in his life almost as much as his parents had, he may as well have been an _uncle_. He wasn't evil- Everything he had ever done was to help, and he had turned Dumbledore's spy long before the first war had ended. Even Potter, of whom hated Snape most, defended his actions.

"I agree." Well... That actually helped a little. "Snape can be a bit harsh, but he tries to teach us what he knows, and help us improve ourselves. Even if we don't like it. Besides, he 'favors Slytherins' because no one else in this school will."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Exactly. You've seen the way Gryffindors are. No one thinks any good can come from them. They think... They think that being ambitious is _bad._ That people shouldn't reach for everything they can be." He looked back at Harry. "Right?"

"It's stupid," Harry agreed, walking closer to Draco and giving him another little nudge. "Cunning, ambition, and resourcefulness. Not 'evil mastermind'. It's just... Imagine how _we_ would be treated if we were in Slytherin." A quiet snort. "Bet people would stop looking at me as 'the Boy Who Lived' then."

"Heh. Heh..." Draco rubbed at his arm and looked away. "Actually, for a while, some people thought that you defeated him because you were going to grow up to be an even more dark wizard."

"Explains why the hat wanted me in Slytherin so badly, then," Harry laughed, not much humor to the tone. "Anything else I should know?" Draco shrugged, still not looking at Harry. He... Maybe he _should_ know about the time travel. "Wanna use the cloak and explore the castle for a bit? Avoid the dorms for a while."

"Do we really need the cloak?" Thinking about it, Harry shook his head and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him along.

"Not if we're good enough and don't get caught."

::

"Weasel," Draco said coolly as they entered the common room.

"Malfoy," Ron muttered, not looking up from where he and Hermione were studying. "I'm surprised you're not off hiding in the dungeons."

"Malfoys don't hide." Draco stood tall, moving past them and going straight to the dorm room. Harry followed a step behind, giving a nervous smile.

"That went well, I think."

"Hm." Draco dug through his things before grabbing a book and settling down on his bed.

"Still not talking about it then," Harry sighed, sitting on Draco's bed and falling backwards. "Hope our detention won't be too bad."

Draco looked down at Harry before sighing and shaking his head. "You were right." Seeing Harry's look, he stared at the door. "I'm... _physically_ eleven."

"Time travel then." Draco must have had a strange look on his face, because Harry laughed. "I figure if magic is real, why not time travel, too."

"Some of the things that have happened... What he's said hit rather close, I suppose you can say." Draco hardly had a moment to think before he felt a pinkie being wrapped around his.

"Whatever you did... I forgive you and still think you're a great person. Best friends, remember?" Draco smiled and held Harry's pinkie firmly with his own.

"Right. But I don't think I'll be telling you everything." That got Harry to give a smirk that was pure Slytherin.

"I'll have fun trying to figure it out, then."

With a snort, Draco shook his head. "Good luck."

And, alright... Maybe Harry knowing wasn't so bad.


	18. Unicorn Blood

**Chapter Eighteen: Unicorn Blood**

 **::**

"So how'd you come back in time, anyways? Shouldn't you look older? Did you take over your younger body? What's it like in the future? Do we know each other? Were we friends there, too? Did you use your own magic, or something like the Philosopher's Stone? What-"

"Oh Merlin. Harry. I'll answer your questions in the _morning._ Just, please, _go to sleep,_ " Draco whined. It was _two in the morning,_ and he was pretty sure he couldn't feel the lower half of his body, seeing as Harry was _sitting on his stomach._

"Technically, it _is_ morning," Harry grumbled, rolling off of Draco and sitting beside him instead, fingers curling around Draco's sleep shirt. "We should do something- Look more into Flamel. Or maybe explore the castle a little- We can go flying, now that it's warming up. Library, maybe?"

"Or _sleep,_ " Draco sighed. He gave up. He wasn't going to get in a wink, tonight, because he had decided to become friends with _Harry bloody Potter._ Cracking his eyes open to glare at the child, it was a bit hard to do once he saw how the child actually _looked_. While his expression was open enough, there were the smallest of tremors going through him, eyes a bit too wide and a bit too quick to merely be looking around. He had also pulled Draco's curtains shut behind him, which he _never_ bothered to do. "Harry," Draco said quietly. "Lay down, and I'll answer four questions you have right here and now."

Harry slowly laid down on the bed, eyes narrowed as he looked to be considering everything very carefully. Clever little Slytherin, this child was sometimes. "First question, why'd you come back in time?"

"To change things," Draco said immediately. "I wanted to try to save people." Harry opened his mouth, words at the tip of his tongue before he forcibly closed it with a huff. "I'll answer more tomorrow," Draco smiled. "I didn't say I'd only answer four."

"Sneaky Slytherin," Harry grinned, smile slowly falling before he stared at Draco in... It wasn't quite sadness, or pity. Empathy, perhaps? "You were in Slytherin, weren't you? That's why you were so sure you'd be in it when we met, and why you hate it here so much."

Draco stared at him. "It's like I said. My friends are there. Pansy, and Blaise, and Crabbe, and Goyle. And my father..." He'd expected to be exiled the moment the hat said 'Gryffindor.' The fact his parents still supported him, _that_ was the most surprising part of this timeline.

Nodding, Harry shifted to where he was closer to Draco, head sharing the same pillow as he laid on top of the blankets. A stray beam of moonlight showed he was still wearing the emerald sweater Draco had given him for Christmas. "Were we friends? Where you came from?"

Looking away from the younger, Draco cursed himself for promising to answer Harry's questions. "Far from it." How _could_ his relationship with Potter be described? Intense, certainly. It had began as hatred, but even that seemed to change in fourth year.

There was a moment where Harry looked as if he was waiting for more information before he huffed, giving a small nod as he thought on his final question. For the night, at least. "Right... Final question." Draco wasn't too worried. The child _was_ eleven, after all. "Do you regret meeting me? Back in Diagon Alley? Because I have a feeling that if you didn't, things would be a lot easier for you."

Draco smiled and settled down a bit. "Perhaps, but what's easiest isn't always what's best. No, I don't regret meeting you." If Draco hadn't met him, Harry _or_ Potter, he may never have realized that what he'd grown up to believe was _wrong._ He would have followed Voldemort blindly, just like his father.

Beaming, Harry twisted to where he was soon under the blankets with Draco, curling closer and settling down with a happy little hum, "Alright, but how _are_ you eleven, right now? How old are you actually? Did you keep all your memories? Did-"

"I wouldn't be able to answer your questions if I didn't have my memories," Draco laughed, turning on his side and settling in. Alright. Just a _couple_ more questions wouldn't hurt.

::

"Did... Did you two sleep last night?" Longbottom spoke up from the foot of the bed, startling Harry and Draco from where they had been deep in conversation.

"...Is it morning?" Draco tugged the curtains back and squinted at the light. "Bloody hell." Longbottom gave them a strange look before retreating to his own bed, Harry only yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

"Time flies?" A pause, and Harry started snickering under his breath. Draco rolled his eyes, shoving at Harry's shoulder. It only served to make Harry laugh harder.

"Come on. Up. We have Potions." At least Harry's curiosity was satisfied for now, that in itself was something of a miracle. Besides, they could always sleep later, or maybe take a nap in the common room. Catching Weasley's gaze, Draco rose an eyebrow at him in question. The child scoffed, getting out of his own bed and looking highly disgruntled by something. Judging by the looks he kept shooting between him and Harry, he hadn't expected the two to be so close during their group's little...spat. "Come on," Draco repeated, nudging at Harry once more before slipping off the bed and snagging the bathroom before any of the others.

If that was how Weasley wanted to act about the mess, then fine. The child needed to learn to see other points of view besides his own, and Draco wasn't above ignoring him for however long it took the message to sink in.

After Potions, Draco lingered for a moment before steeling himself and walking up to Snape's desk. "...Professor Snape," Draco said after class had ended. "Can I speak with you?" Both Harry and Snape gave him slightly odd looks, Snape the first to nod and speak.

"Of course. What is it I can help you with, Draco?"

Draco waited until Weasley left the classroom before lowering his voice and speaking. "We know. About the Stone, I mean. I know you're trying to protect it, and they think you want to steal it, and I _know_ it's not true-"

Snape held a hand up for silence, Draco following the silent command at once, far too used to the action when growing up. There was a pause where Snape looked between him and Harry, who was standing a few feet behind Draco. When his gaze landed on Harry, the child was quick to speak, "I'm with him on this. There's no way you're the one after the stone, not when you care so much about the students."

"I _know_ it's not true," Draco said, his eyes glittering with determination as he looked back up at Snape. "We... _I_ think that whoever wants it wants it for the Dark Lord." This time there was a longer silence, Snape sighing and putting a thumb and forefinger to his eyes, looking to be rather exhausted for a moment.

"I take it Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley know of all this, then? Nevermind how you lot _found out_ about the stone to being with."

Draco gave a nod. "It's hard not to find out about it when you accidentally stumble upon a three-headed dog." He hated dogs. So much. A giant one with three heads? _Hate._

"A three-headed dog that was behind a locked door in a forbidden corridor." The look Snape gave Harry made the child fall silent before he could offer a defense. "Why do you think it's the Dark Lord behind these events, Draco?"

"Well... There was never proof that he was gone. And the stone can _grant eternal life._ If he's near death, then I'm sure he'd want something that can bring him back from that." It was what made sense without giving himself away.

"And do you have any solid proof or physical evidence?" The tone wasn't mean, or demeaning, but Draco had a feeling they both knew that there wasn't much that could be done _without_ proof.

"I..." Draco looked away, glaring to the side. There was nothing he could _do_ without any evidence. Nothing he could do about _anything._ Which was why he'd been doing his best to not give himself away.

"Would you like my advice on the matter, then?" Advice would be helpful. Advice from Snape would be _very_ helpful. Draco looked up at him again with wide eyes, quickly nodding. "Keep this matter to yourselves." Cutting them off with a look, Snape shook his head. "I'm not asking you to stay out of this, since I know that will be impossible, but use discretion. Students shouldn't know about this, and what you are suggesting is very dangerous, even in these times."

"So... Act like Slytherins, then?" Harry shifted a little behind Draco, smiling nervously at Snape's look. "That seemed to be where you were going with it, ah, sir."

Draco smiled, looking up at Snape with a beaming grin. "Taught him everything he knows." That earned a rare smile from Snape, who gave a small nod to the two.

"See that you keep teaching him, then. Also, do try to keep the Gryffindor brawls to a minimum over breakfast." Ah, right. Draco had... He had pushed that out of his mind a little.

"I'll..." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I'll do what I can, so long as they stop calling my family Death Eaters." There was an understanding look in Snape's eyes, and a small nod that let Draco know there was no grudge held against him.

"Very well. Now, I believe you two have Transfiguration, next. A class that is two floors up and has a professor who does not tolerate lateness."

"Yes, sir." Draco gave Harry a look and shifted his bag on his shoulder, heading for the door. The next time he saw Weasel...

"Thank you, sir," Harry smiled at Snape before following after Draco. "For listening, and everything." Draco cleared his throat outside the door, raising an eyebrow as Harry joined him.

"What was that about?" Shrugging, Harry bumped his shoulder against Draco's before heading towards their next class.

"It's easy to see he really cares about you, and I'm glad you have an adult who can help you with everything. Even if you can't tell him the whole story."

"Like I said. I grew up with him. He's taught me Potions since I was five." Draco smiled and followed after Harry. It was nice, having someone finally _know_ that he was from the future. Having someone he could tell these things to and be really understood.

"Explains why you're his favorite," Harry laughed, slowing a little so the two could walk side-by-side. "So... It's really Volde- Sorry. You-Know-Who behind this, then?"

"I'm not supposed to be telling you everything, you know," Draco chuckled quietly. "You'll have to find out, yourself." There was a dramatic sigh that had Draco giving another chuckle, and... Maybe things could work like this. He didn't know everything, and he could never _tell_ anyone everything, but like this... Things weren't so bad.

::

"Weasel. Come to your senses, yet?"

"Hm, thought I heard something... Nope, must have been a snake slithering by."

"Slytherin," Draco said with a sigh. "How I miss their ability to listen to common sense." It probably didn't help he was wearing the scarf Harry had gotten him for Christmas.

"Trust me, Malfoy, we're still trying to figure out how a Slytherin got up here to the towers. Maybe we should escort you back to the dungeons." From where Harry was teaching Hermione about a new chess strategy, he gave a quiet sigh.

"I should be able to guess the password, well enough. It'd be better than staying here where it's all for one and none for all." It seemed most of the older years were ignoring them - small mercies - but one or two looked curiously over at them. Those of their year were staying well out of the way.

"Yeah, well-"

"Oh _enough_ ," Hermione snapped, standing up with her arms crossed. "I've had it with _both_ of you! Ron, you were way out of line saying what you did about Draco's family. Draco, you kept the fight going and are just as much to blame. Maybe you two should try talking out things calmly while Harry and I go enjoy somewhere that's not filled with you two bickering!" With that, the girl was grabbing Harry's sleeve and forcibly pulling him out of the tower.

Draco crossed his arms, facing away from Ron. "I've nothing to apologize for." There was suddenly another Weasley in front of him, and judging by Ron's grunt of annoyance, the other twin had tackled him.

"Now, Draco, buddy, pal, friend, old chap. We know fights are _intense_ at your age, but that's no reason to throw away a friendship."

"Seeing as there was hardly one to begin with?" Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. "How would you like if I called your family blood traitors and mudbloods."

"Not too well, I'd imagine," the twin - Draco was near certain it was Fred - nodded. "Trust me, our little brother is an idiot at the best of times, but he generally means well enough. Have you tried talking to him about _why_ you hate being called a Death Eater so much? Beyond the obvious, of course."

"I shouldn't _need_ to talk to him. _I_ at least know well enough that there are limits to these sorts of things." He'd stopped himself from calling even _Granger_ a mudblood. But Weasley apparently didn't know how to hold his tongue.

"Yeah, but look at it from _his_ perspective. We grew up with all this news of how bad the war really was, and how scary it was. Even now our parents still get twitchy when the subject comes off. That leaves impressions," Fred shrugged, nodding to where George was talking to Weasley. "Trust me, my brother's telling him the same thing, to see things from _your_ perspective. Way I see it? We all got screwed over pretty badly, even the 'purebloods'."

"You act as though I _didn't_ grow up with any of this. I know more than any of you-" He _knew._ He'd lived through the damn war!

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm just saying.. He doesn't know as much. Maybe you can teach him, yeah?" Draco scoffed at that, shaking his head.

"You can't teach someone unwilling to learn." A glance over showed Wesley was now staring at the ground, looking thoroughly scolded.

"Yeah, but maybe try one more time before calling the friendship quits."

"And why should I? He's made it abundantly clear that he has no interest in any such thing." No one wanted to be friends with a Death Eater.

"Just give it some thought. Our idiot little brother thinks there's something good about you, since he didn't shut up about his three great friends all during hols. Even convinced Mom to make you a sweater." Draco only shook his head again. Being a Gryffindor was a mistake. "Alright, I said my piece. Up to you two, now."

As he left with George, Draco saw Weasley shoot him a nervous look before edging away towards the other end of the room. Draco glanced over at Harry before nodding towards their usual seat.

Harry was sitting down in at once, waiting for Draco to sit before speaking, "Finally escaped Hermione. What was Fred talking to you about?"

"About how I should see things from his perspective. So I laid out that him calling my family Death Eaters is similar to me calling everyone here blood traitors and mudbloods."

"I take it that's not a good thing," Harry sighed, leaning his shoulder against Draco's. "What are you gonna do?"

"As I said. I've no reason to apologize." This was Weasley's fault, pure and simple. He could apologize for the mess he had started.

"Well, our detentions are tomorrow night. He might apologize then."

"I doubt it."

::

"They can't be serious." Hermione stared at Filch, who was waiting in the Entrance Hall for them. "We're actually doing our detentions in the _Forbidden Forest_ \- I wasn't even involved!"

"I..." Draco frowned, looking out at the forest. He felt like something important happened here. But he couldn't _remember._ It had been over seven years ago, at this point, so it was hardly his fault he couldn't remember but... This was _really_ important.

"Let's just get it over with," Weasley sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck and stepping over towards Filch. The man looked near _gleeful_ at them being punished, the bloody prat.

Hmph. Someone ought to take him down a notch. "I, for one, can't wait. How many other students get escorted by teachers into the Forbidden Forest, after all." The dirty look he was given was a thing of beauty, truly. Harry's smothered laugh also helped calm his nerves a little.

"You'll be changing your mind after the night you'll go through, make no mistake," Filch muttered, jerking his head for them to follow and leading the way with a lantern. Draco huffed, crossing his arms and following, raising an eyebrow as they made for Hagrid's hut. Interesting. He only had vague recollections of this. How had he gotten detention the first time, anyways?

"Well, even if they make us go in, at least we'll have Hagrid," Harry pointed out softly, nodding to where Hagrid and Fang were waiting on the edge of the forest, Hagrid carrying a rather large crossbow. Draco edged a bit closer to Harry at the sight. In his defense, Hagrid was large enough to be menacing on his own, but with an added weapon... "Hey, Hagrid."

"I got 'em from here, Filch," Hagrid nodded at the man, rolling his eyes as Filch gave another nasty look and limped off, muttering about 'taking it soft.' "Bloody git. I'd like to introduce that cat of his to Fang, I tell ya." Draco glanced at Ron before crossing his arms and looking away from him, again. Why couldn't they have separate detentions? "Alright, you lot, tonight we're going to be looking for a hurt unicorn. Somethin' has been killin' 'em lately, and it's our job to find out what it is."

"A...uni..." Draco bit at his lip. _Something_ was going to happen. But he didn't know what. Something with Harry. Something about the thing killing them? Just what was killing unicorns... Unicorn blood was dangerous at the best of times, and killing one, well...

"Is that _safe,_ " Hermione said loudly, her eyes wide. Ron didn't look much better, face pale as his eyes flicked between Hagrid and the forest.

"That's why we'll be in groups, and you'll have either me or Fang with ya. Nothin' will hurt you in the forest with us around. You lot can send up sparks, right? Red for help, green if ya see somethin'."

"And what will these groups be?" Oh sweet Merlin, no. Not even Hagrid could be that cruel, right? No, no, Hagrid was a kind person even at the _worst_ of times, there was absolutely no way-

"You, Ron, and Fang, and then me, Harry, and Hermione." Don't throw a hissy fit and attack, just stay calm and maybe push Ron down a few hills as they came across them.

Draco gave a polite smile while the rest of him remained cold. "Alright. And where will we begin." A gesture to a trail of silvery blood that looked mostly dried, as if it had happened a few hours ago.

"I want you two to follow this trail, try to reach the end and keep an eye out for anything. You find the unicorn, send up green, you find anything else at all, you send up red, got it?" Draco nodded and held his hand out for Fang's leash expectantly. Fang was only too happy to be handed over, licking Draco's cheek before tugging him along into the forest. Ron followed a bit more slowly, rubbing at his arm. Draco stuck his tongue out, wiping at his cheek. He hated dogs for this exact reason!

Maybe he could shove Fang off on Ron, make him deal with all of this. This was his fault, anyways, that they were out here so late in the _Forbidden Forest_ and he hadn't even bothered to _apologize_ yet and- "I'm sorry." Ron looked back, speaking before Draco could. "Just- I don't expect you to take me seriously, or actually forgive me, but... I was wrong to say what I did. You're the furthest thing from a Death Eater, and all you've done all year is try to help us and be friends with us. I just... I don't know what I was thinking, but I was wrong. If you trust Snape, then... I should've at least heard you out, instead of accusing you."

Draco was silent before he finally spoke. "So glad you see things my way." It was the best he could say, but he had a feeling Ron understood. Especially when he felt a shoulder bump his for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you Slytherins aren't so bad, in the end." Really, they were the furthest from similar. Ron came from a large, poor, ginger family where he was often skipped over, whereas Draco only had his mother and father, his money, and his good genes, having anything and everything lavished on him. They were as different as night and day and yet... Draco felt like he and Ron maybe had some common ground they could work with. "Uh, Draco... Is that..." Ron nodded nervously to where a flash of white was hidden between the trees. _White like that pale skin everywhere he turned in the manor-_

Draco quickly shot up red sparks. The area was thrown into sharp contrast for a while, giving a better look that showed the white unicorn was already long dead and was no longer breathing. It took longer for him to realize Ron was speaking, shaking his shoulder a small amount. " _Draco_ , hey, you okay? We were supposed to send up green, weren't we? Did you see something?"

"Bloody hell, Weasley. I'm fine." Draco jerked away and stepped back, trying to catch his breath. It was a bit easier when he heard the others crashing through the forest, and then felt Harry near knock him over in his haste to draw him into a hug and check him over.

"Not long dead," Hagrid muttered, checking over the unicorn on the ground. "Alright you lot, we're switchin' things up. Ron, Hermione, you come with me. We're gonna try to find the thing that did this. Harry, Draco, you take Fang and see if you can find the other trail we were followin'. Harry'll show you where it's at."

"Sorry," Draco said quietly. "I panicked." Harry didn't quite let him go, instead shifting to where he was holding Draco's hand. He didn't quite mind it, considering it helped with how dark and quiet it was in the forest.

"Did you guys see anything besides the unicorn?" Not anything physical, at least, although Draco wasn't quite willing to admit to the extent of what he saw.

Draco shook his head, slumping a bit. "I thought I saw something." Nodding, Harry walked a touch closer to Draco, giving a strained smile as he led the two onto a new path.

"Well, this way should be safer, at least. We didn't see much before we saw the sparks, just the trail. Hagrid said it looked fresh, but it might end up leading back to the unicorn you guys found."

"We didn't see a trail leading up to the unicorn," Draco said with a shake of his head. "Just... The unicorn was just _there._ " It was only Harry's hand in his that kept him from sinking back into his memories.

"Wonder what's doing this," Harry muttered quietly, near tripping over a tree root before catching his balance. "So, no more woods at night, yeah?"

"No more woods at night," Draco said with a nod. He held Harry's hand tightly to help him keep his balance. It didn't take long to find the trail they had been following earlier, silvery blood glittering in the moonlight. It had Harry shifting a bit closer to Draco.

"This is about where we were when we saw your sparks. Hagrid said it didn't look like we were far, since there was so much blood on the ground."

"So just a little further until..." Draco frowned. Until what? Something. Something important. Something very important was supposed to happen tonight but Draco didn't /remember/. It had been too long ago, and his memories had become muddled since then.

"Until we either find another unicorn, or we find what's attacking them," Harry sighed, Draco hearing him yelp before he felt a sharp tug to his hand that sent him tumbling down a small hill after the child. "There's... There's a hill there."

"No, really?" Draco clambered to his feet before his eyes widened and his breath caught. "No." There, in front of them, was another dead unicorn, terrible in it's beauty, and a sight so sad he heard Harry's breath hitching beside him. What really caught his attention however was the cloaked figure that sat up from in front of it, silver blood dripping down its chin.

Fang was the first one to react, yowling loudly before running off in the direction they had come. Beside him, Harry collapsed with a shout of pain, hands scrambling over his forehead as if trying to claw his scar _off_ of him. Draco looked down at Harry and stiffened, taking a step back as the figure turned towards them. Drinking unicorn blood... That could only be- There was no way- Draco couldn't stop himself from taking another step back, Harry only shaking on the ground and clutching at his forehead.

As the figure turned towards them, there was the sound of galloping hooves, and then a mighty figure leaping over them. Draco took another step back and tripped on a root, falling down beside Harry. He shook, staring at the two. The centaur - bloody hell that was really a centaur - reared back menacingly, the figure quickly escaping and disappearing through the trees. "Are you two well?" At the centaur's question, Draco became aware of Harry shaking next to him, still clawing at his forehead and muttering under his breath about 'making it stop'. Draco grabbed one of Harry's hands and slowly stood.

"We...will be." That... That hadn't been Quirrell. Quirrell wouldn't drink the blood of a unicorn, he would have no reason to. That... Harry's scar hurting like this, that had to have been- Oh, Merlin.

"You are the Potter and Malfoy boy," the centaur spoke, voice slow and deep. "It is not safe for you two to be in these woods tonight."

"You- You know me," Draco asked with a waver in his voice, half-turned to Harry. His attention was torn on trying to get Harry to stop clawing at his forehead, and also on the fact _a centaur knew him_.

"The stars foretold of your arrival. Come. It will be quicker if you ride." With that, the centaur was kneeling to where the two would easily be able to climb onto his back. Draco glanced to Harry. That... He knew that relations with centaurs were shaky. He felt he should _not_ be riding one. "Do not hesitate, young Malfoy. Your friend will not be able to leave this area quickly, and I fear _he_ will return shortly."

That had Draco nodding and helping Harry up first before climbing up, himself. He checked over Harry, who seemed to be getting better the further away they got. There were the sounds of other hooves galloping not far off, but no centaurs emerged from the trees. Small mercies, he supposed. "My name is Firenze. Hagrid is nearby, I assume?"

"Y- Yes. We were supposed to shoot up sparks." Draco sighed, running a hand through Harry's hair and trying to get him to add onto the conversation. It was worrying, that Harry was being so silent, curled back against Draco and breathing shallowly.

"What..." Harry swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. "What was that thing."

"More like who," Draco muttered quietly, his arms winding around Harry's waist.

"Harry Potter," Firenze spoke quietly, gallop slowed to a steady walk. "Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" There was a quiet 'no' from Harry, the child leaning against Draco more. "It is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Their blood will kill you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. To slay something so pure and defenseless to save yourself, the moment the blood touches your lips, you will life a half life. A cursed life."

"And someone that may have been close to death, who's okay with slaying something pure..." Draco gave a small shake of his head, holding Harry closer. Just to comfort Harry, of course.

"It was Voldemort we just saw," Harry mumbled under his breath, going very still. "He really is after the stone." Draco drew back into his own mind, barely processing when they were back on the ground in front of Hagrid, only realizing what was going on as they were halfway to the castle. In his defense... He hadn't expected to _see_ Voldemort.

He knew he'd see him again in this timeline, but he never thought- He knew he'd see him, but not this soon. Not for a few years, at the very least. Had Potter gone through this? The very first time, when they were in the forest, and Draco had run off. Had he abandoned Potter to _Voldemort_? And had Potter been as bad off as Harry, who was still shaking and clinging to Draco like he was afraid the older would leave. Harry's _scar_ had hurt- Bloody hell, no wonder. The one who gave it to him had only been a few feet away! Did that have something to do with Harry being a horcrux?

Merlin, there was so much he still didn't know... How was he supposed to help when he knew so little? He... He was useless.


	19. Final Exams

**Chapter Nineteen: Final Exams**

 **::**

There was a shuffling just to the side of Draco's bed, followed by a soft, quiet voice, "Draco... You still awake?"

"Yeah," Draco sighed, opening up his curtains. It only took a moment for Harry to crawl into bed, bundled up in his sweaters as he closed the curtains back and buried himself under Draco's blankets. Draco shook his head, scooting over a bit and laying on his side, facing Harry. "How are you dealing with all of this?" He really didn't look like he was alright.

There was a long silence, Harry finally shifting closer and burying himself against Draco's shirt. "I just saw the man who murdered my parents and tried to kill me. If he had time tonight... I think he would have tried to kill me again."

"I wouldn't have let him," Draco said quietly. He ran a hand through Harry's hair, his lips quirking up when he realized it was a tangled mess, again, and would probably always be that way. Then again, it seemed to be a Potter trait, at this point.

Smiling weakly, Harry shook his head. "Then he just would have killed us both... I know you said he was after the stone, but I didn't think he'd actually _be_ here. That we'd really see him."

"I didn't either. I didn't _know._ " Shaking his own head, Draco settled in. "And no, he wouldn't have killed us both." Draco never would have let him, and he was bound and determined to protect this kid with his life.

"For being a time traveler, there's a lot you don't know, huh," Harry chuckled, the words said more as a joke, than anything.

"I was in Slytherin, it's not like I knew everything their lot got up to, twenty-four-seven," he said with a roll of his eyes. Laughing again, Harry rolled over to where he was completely tucked against Draco, looking much more calm. Judging by what the child had said of his aunt and uncle, he'd probably never had anyone to climb into bed too when it came to nightmares and bad thoughts.

"You know, even if you weren't a time traveler, you'd still be my best friend." This kid...

Draco's smile turned down just a bit, and he let his arm remain over Harry. "Maybe not."

"Nope. You said we weren't friends in your time, but... I feel like we still could have been." Shifting a little, Harry looked up at Draco with a warm smile. "I think that even if we hated each other...we could have been friends eventually." Draco thought back to his last interaction with Potter... The last one he'd ever have with Potter.

"Maybe, but I think the title of 'best friends' was reserved." Potter and Weasley had been near _brothers_. It was still weird to think that Draco came before Ron, in Harry's mind.

"The point stands, no matter what, we would have been friends. Although I'm glad I get to have you now... You're the only one who really understands my past, you know? Actually, I think you're the only one I've really _told_ everything."

"I'm glad you did. Like you said, there's a lot I don't know," Draco hummed quietly. Even if Harry's past was a bad one, it was nice to know he had the child's trust in things like this.

"You'll figure it out," Harry shrugged, yawning as he relaxed against Draco, curling up to him a bit more. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I don't... I don't want to be alone right now."

"Yeah, Harry. It's fine." That was all it took to have Harry falling asleep, looking much better than he had at the start of the night. While he had calmed down emotionally, he had a feeling the child's scar was still prickling and hurting him. The small nail marks around the scar was also worrying him in a way that didn't feel very comfortable. Draco gently brushed his thumb over the scar before sighing and curling around Harry. He... Harry should just stay in bed, tomorrow.

If it wasn't so close to finals, Draco probably would have stayed in as well. Sighing, Draco tucked the blankets around them, keeping Harry close. If they were lucky, the child's nightmares wouldn't be too bad.

::

When Draco woke up with lingering images of pale skin and green and red light dancing across his eyes, he noticed there was something very heavy on top of him. A glance down showed it was Harry, curled up as small as he could get and looking distinctly unhappy - even in sleep. Draco slipped out from under Harry as best he could, trying to not wake the younger. It was a bit difficult, but he finally managed, trying not to laugh as Harry buried into the warm spot left behind. Draco smiled, shaking his head as he gathered up his things.

Getting to class, Draco looked around and walked over to McGonagall. "Professor? Harry won't be here, this morning." McGonagall glanced to Draco before giving a small nod, turning back to the board. Maybe she had heard from Hagrid how last night had gone.

Once he was seated, Hermione gave him a nudge from behind. "Is Harry alright? He didn't seem well last night, but he didn't seem _that_ bad."

"I just thought he should stay in bed," Draco said with a small nod. Ron gave a nod of his own, speaking quietly so they didn't garner anyone's attention, since class was starting.

"He looked pretty bad off last night, just needs some extra sleep. I would too, after last night."

Draco gave a nod, crossing his arms and looking out the window. "That confirms what the stone's going to be used for." If Voldemort was hiding out in the Forbidden Forest, then Quirrell could steal the stone and give it to him on the same day. If they failed in keeping the stone safe...

"Alright, so how do we stop him from getting it?" Hermione glanced back, trying to pay attention to the lecture and their conversation. "I mean... Dumbledore is supposed to be the only thing You-Know-Who is afraid of, right? That'll keep him out, surely."

"You would think," Draco sighed. "People find things that motivate them more than fear, however." Or it could be Voldemort's fear of death outweighed his fear of Dumbledore.

"Should we tell Dumbledore about what we know," Ron asked quietly, completely ignoring McGonagall's lesson on transfiguring mice. "I mean, this is something we should tell an adult, right?"

"Right. That'll go over well. 'Hello, Headmaster of the school, we just think it should be brought to your attention that the greatest evil in Wizarding is back and we think he's after something that's supposed to be a legend, and we know about all your defences.'"

"As much as it pains me to admit," Hermione sighed. "Draco is right. We need to keep this quiet for now, until we have absolute proof that _won't_ get us in trouble."

"Get used to it, Granger. I'm _always_ right." The glare he was given made things right in the world. Really, it was far too much fun riling Hermione up some days.

"We'll see when our scores are handed back, now won't we." Please. Draco was a _seventh year_.

Draco smirked. "Alright. Let's make it a wager."

"Oh, why did Harry have to skip _today_ ," Ron groaned, burying his face in his book. "If you two are going to compete over the top spot, then leave the rest of us out of it _please_. You already drag us all into study groups."

"I say I'll get better scores than you, Granger," Draco hummed.

"Please. You're good, Draco, but not _that_ good." Hermione was smirking and oh, dear, they /had/ been a bad influence on her, hadn't they? "Winner has to make the loser do one thing for them, no questions asked."

"Deal. It'll be nice, seeing you do what I want." He leaned back in his chair, brushing his hair back and smirking. There was a quiet snort from behind them, and a voice that Draco was rather certain was Finnigan.

"Slytherin arse."

"Gryffindor arse- _son._ " Unfortunately Draco was surrounded by eleven-year-olds, which meant his joke went unappreciated by those around him. "Undereducated brats."

"One of which you will be, if you keep ignoring my lesson, Mr. Malfoy." Draco's face went red, although he cleared his throat. Alright, he could fix this. Damage control time.

"I don't _need_ the lesson, Professor." Oh goddammit. Maybe McGonagall would take pity and give him a light detention.

"Oh? Well then, I'm sure you'll be happy to give a class demonstration, won't you?"

"Of course." Alright... Which spell was that, again?

After a miserable Transfiguration lesson in which Draco had almost used seven advanced spells instead of the basic one they were being taught, the trio were heading to their next class with Harry falling into step beside them. He was also pouting and giving Draco a _look_. "You know, you could have just woken me up."

"But you didn't _need_ to wake up," Draco hummed, looking quite pleased with himself. "You needed the extra sleep." Especially after last night... Poor kid probably had more nightmares than Draco.

"Thanks, but next time just wake me up," Harry chuckled, peeking over Hermione's shoulder to see the homework she had written down. "All the teachers getting in exam mode, looks like."

Draco groaned at that. "Honestly, Granger. You make each one out to be a troll, in and of itself. It's not going to be _that awful._ "

"How do we know that," Hermione snapped, curling over her papers defensively. "This is our first Hogwarts exam- Our first _magic_ exam. We don't know what they're going to test us on!" Draco glanced to Harry before giving a slight shrug. Ah, well. Her problem.

"Right, so," Ron spoke quietly, falling back to walk alongside Draco and Harry. "Let's agree that we don't do anything to anger her annoy her until after exams. Sound good? I think it sounds good." Draco smirked.

He walked ahead a bit to walk beside Hermione, "It's a shame. They say if you get enough questions wrong, they'll hold you back in first year." Draco wasn't sure what was more beautiful, Hermione's expression, or Harry and Ron scrambling to escape the soon-to-be fallout. "Mhm. Or maybe you'll get sent to magic kindergarten."

"There's a magic kindergarten?!" Aah, Hermione. Her panic always served to cheer Draco up, and he had a feeling he'd be doing this before most final exams.

"There's no magic kindergarten," Ron spoke up, shooting Draco a rather unamused look. Harry, at least, appreciated his humor, snickering into his hand and trying to mask it as coughing.

"Of _course_ there is. Some just choose to not attend, but if you're sent back, it's required. Do you really think that we can come here without any sort of preliminary education?" Draco rose an eyebrow at her, shrugging. "Ah, well. It was nice knowing you."

"I don't want to go to magic kindergarten!" Hermione near screeched, the group walking into the Potions classroom.

Snape rose an eyebrow. "And here I thought you had gotten out of the habit of telling fibs, Mister Malfoy."

Draco looked at him before shrugging. "No." While Snape gave a _sigh_ , Harry and Ron were smothering laughs as they fled to their seats. It was nice to be appreciated - and Snape _was_ almost smiling a little bit. There was a definite hint of amusement.

"Do try to keep the scarring of your classmates to a minimum. The last thing we need is another incident similar to when you told the same story to Ms. Parkinson."

Hm... Pansy and magic- Ah. Right. "In my defense, sir, she _did_ have it coming to her." Although the poor peacocks hadn't deserved what had been coming to them.

"Spoken like a Slytherin who's been corrupted by Gryffindors. I'd worry if you weren't corrupting them right back." A rather pointed glance to Harry, who was subtly listening in - well, subtle for a Gryffindor.

Draco gave a wave of his hand. "Feh. I've six more years to work with." While Harry perked up a little, Ron looked very unamused all of a sudden and, ah, wonderful. Slytherin chaos.

"Which is why we're all worried for this school. Take your seat, we'll be preparing a potion you'll need to know by second year. I'd like to see where most of the class is, at this point."

"Yes, _sir,_ " Draco drawled, rolling his eyes and taking a seat beside Harry. Snape could have them do a _seventh_ year potion and Draco would probably be able to manage it. He should probably work on not having this class seem so easy.

"Draco," Harry spoke quietly, an odd inflection to his voice. "Should we... Should we tell Snape about everything we've learned? The stone, Voldemort, what you think about Quirrell?"

Draco stared at Snape before shaking his head. "Most likely? He already knows. It would explain his behavior." Especially when it had come to threatening Quirrell, and trying to get pass Fluffy.

"You think he knows Voldemort is here? Waiting somewhere in the forest, and drinking unicorn blood to stay alive?"

"Well- No, I don't think he knows all _that,_ but-"

"Then _shouldn't_ he know? Shouldn't all the staff know- I mean, he was supposed to be the ultimate evil or something, right? This is- This is big, isn't it? Shouldn't we be telling someone what we saw?"

"Be my guest," Draco grumbled, and a moment later, he sighed with regret. "Harry," he said, his voice lowering further. "When I came back, one of the things made abundantly clear to me was that if I were to tell any of the authority figures of what I knew, I wouldn't be believed. So, my apologies for being hesitant to do exactly that."

Slumping in his seat, Harry gave a nod as he sighed, "Yeah... Yeah, I guess you're right. And we wouldn't exactly be able to give proof without letting them know you're- Yeah. No. No telling adults or teachers, then, I guess."

"I'm still expecting everything to blow up in my face because _you_ know." Draco shook his head, looking down at his desk. So many possible things to go wrong. Even letting Harry know - _especially_ letting Harry know - threw so many things off course. It wasn't too bad now, but when they became older, and more and more dark things started happening...

"I won't tell anyone," Harry frowned, looking almost offended. "And I won't press for any information. I know you can't tell me anything, not without causing trouble for _all_ of us."

"Well, I've told you _some_ things... You know, it _was_ because of me that Potter made it in first year on Quidditch." Granted it was because Draco had been an utter prat and goaded him into it, but _still_.

"That doesn't surprise me," Harry chuckled, expression lightening. "After all, you're the reason we're on the team here, too."

"Still can't believe I'm a bloody _Gryffindor._ "

"You'll get used to it- Oh, that... That does not look like an easy potion."

"Don't worry. Just remember what I told you," Draco mumbled.

"Um... Always blame a Gryffindor for my failures and make it look like they sabotaged me?" There was a quiet noise from Snape, who had just passed their desk, and, right. At least this Snape had a sense of humor.

"Well, yes, that too- As long as it's not Granger. She'll pay you back." Draco rubbed at his nose from the memory. He really hoped not _all_ history repeated itself. That punch had hurt enough the first time around.

"Alright... Well, time to see if your tutoring has paid off, yeah?"

"You'll do fine... I hope." Draco let the comment hang in the air before giving a wicked grin. He was given a light shove, Harry huffing and puffing as he started on his potion. While Draco started on his own, he let his thoughts drift a little on their current situation.

Voldemort was in the forest and drinking unicorn blood, Quirrell was getting closer and closer to getting the Philosopher's Stone, and no one in this bloody school seemed to ever be aware of what was going on. Snape also seemed to know something was up with Draco, and his teachers probably had noticed his advanced spellwork... But that much could at least be chalked up to studying. Plenty of his housemates could attest to the fact that when he wasn't out and about with the other three, he was curled up in the common room with a book.

He didn't need to worry about exams too much - hopefully - and the teacher problem was something that wouldn't be too bad for a while. Voldemort and the stone, though... If he was able to drink unicorn blood, then he'd be able to drink an elixir of life. As soon as Quirrell got his hands on the stone, then that would mean a Voldemort at full power years in advance.

So then they just needed a way to keep Quirrell from getting the stone. They had all the puzzle pieces. Now they needed to take action.

::

So caught up with his thoughts on Voldemort, Quirrell, and the stone, Draco barely noticed when exams passed in a blur of tests, stressed students, and horrible anxiety for most of Hogwarts. As expected, the material wasn't too hard, but there were a few parts he had trouble with where he kept _over_ thinking things. Honestly, was everything this difficult, for first years? They had to combine multiple basic spells to get the same effect one 'advanced' spell could give! And the teachers thought this was all _efficient?_

Maybe he should complain to the school board - or his father. That might get them to change the curriculum a _little_... Probably some rot about how all the different spells 'improved a growing child's magic and control'. Still, at least it was over and he could focus his full attention to the problem of _Voldemort_ \- Maybe they really did need to tell someone... Had the Golden Trio told any of the teachers? His memories from first year were...fuzzy. "Oh, _honestly,_ Granger, do shut up. Your nagging is getting to be grating." Oh... Maybe exams _were_ taking their toll on him more than he'd first believed.

Hermione gave him a rather hurt look, curling up with her answer sheet and going over it silently, Harry sighing from where he was curled up in the floor by Draco's seat. "He didn't mean it like that, 'Mione, we're all just tired from the back-to-back exams."

"Oh, don't _you_ bloody tell me what I mean!" The last thing he needed was to be treated like the age he currently looked like - it was bad enough he couldn't do anything about bloody Voldemort, he didn't need that to extend to all other areas of his life.

"Isn't the stress supposed to be gone now that exams are over," Ron groaned, lying on the couch and looking a few seconds away from falling asleep.

"Shut it, Weasel!" Surprisingly, the Weasel did indeed shut it. By falling asleep. Draco rubbed at his temples with a groan. This was not at all something he wanted to be thinking about, and why was he the leader of their little group, and- "Will you _quit_ the tapping?!" He breathed heavily, his head snapping over to look at Hermione.

Before anything could be said, Harry was jerking Draco up by his hand and forcibly dragging him upstairs towards the dorm room where he was promptly shoved inside. "Alright, yell and scream at me if you need to, but stop snapping at Hermione for being worried."

"I'm not snapping at her for being _worried!_ I'm telling her to quit with all the little noises!" Draco's hands clenched at his sides and he was near shaking before he stopped suddenly, realizing what he was doing.

"Trust me, they're annoying to me too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to yell at her and tell her to quit," Harry muttered, detouring for his bed and flopping on top of it with a groan. "Just...please stop yelling at us."

"Gah! Fine! Whatever!" Draco stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He was careful to not grab anything for fear of breaking it. He didn't think his weird bouts of sensitivity and irrational anger had followed him, but _joy upon joys_ , they seemed to still be intact! And oh, lovely, Draco was realizing he had signed himself up for near seven years of all of this. With a sigh, he leaned against the door and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. This was nothing like what he'd wanted.

He was meant to stay on the sidelines and help, not... Not be Harry Potter's best friend and in the center of all of this. His place here was more dangerous than his place in _his_ time. Being the son of a Death Eater had been one thing, but being the son of a Death Eater and then best friends with Voldemort's arch enemy was... Was very different. As his fight with Weasley had proved. They obviously didn't _trust_ him, they only trusted Harry to _keep him in check._ Because...he was a Malfoy. Malfoys killed and tortured whoever they pleased.

Being here was a mistake... Maybe not coming back - he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to regret that - but being in Gryffindor? Being Harry's _friend_? That... He had a feeling that was something he shouldn't have done, although, he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting any more resets. Before more thought could be given to it, there was a light knock on the door. "Do you want to talk about it, or stay in there for a bit longer?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it." Draco sighed, letting his head thump against the door. There was a quiet sound from outside, and movement of the door that made Draco think Harry was sitting against the other side.

"Alright. Do you want me to be quiet and just sit with you for a while, then? Or talk about something else besides everything that's been going on?" Draco remained silent, just...sitting there. He wasn't picking at his clothes. He wasn't fiddling with his wand. He barely even thought coherent sentences. He just...sat there.

He wasn't sure how long it was before he started to come back to himself a little, realizing he was much more calm now that his thoughts weren't going everywhere and near bouncing off the walls of his mind. He should make more time to do this. Just sit and... _be_. It was relaxing, somehow. To move, or to speak... To break this peace in any way at this point felt _wrong._ So he just continued to sit, and remain silent.

There was a small noise from the dorm room, just enough to bring himself back to his thoughts, and, hm. He should probably go back out and try to find a way around this Philosopher's Stone business - and maybe apologize to Hermione for snapping so harshly. Draco stood and opened the door quietly, stepping back as it _swung_ open the rest of the way. What the bloody... Oh. That made sense. Harry blinked up at him from the floor, giving a sheepish expression, "I, ah, might've drifted a little bit, while waiting for you to say something."

Draco looked him over. Alright. He had to gather up every last bit of pride for this. "I'm sorry." Well. There went all his dignity in one soul-crushing blow.

"Did that physically hurt you to say?" Harry raised an eyebrow, climbing to his feet with a little grin.

"Yes, and I dearly hope I won't be saying it again anytime soon."

"Well, you might have to, for Hermione's sake." There was a small pause, and a little bump against his shoulder. "I'm sorry too, by the way. For getting angry at you."

Draco smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry. "Come on, then. Let's make sure we don't have to save her from a troll in the bathroom." Merlin, he hoped he never had to deal with anything like that again, but, these _were_ Gryffindors. He was sure there'd be more crazy things in the future.

And... He wasn't so upset this time, at realizing he'd be there to see those things with them.


	20. Through the Trapdoor

It finally seemed to be sinking in that exams were over, everyone outside on a beautiful June day and relaxing on the grounds with their friends. The stress was starting to leave, and the promise of summer was starting to sink in. "I, for one, can't wait to get back home," Hermione announced from where the four of them were relaxing against a tree. Well. Three of them were. While Hermione and Ron were leaning against the tree, Draco was sitting beside Harry, who was curled up on the ground in the shade, face tucked into his arms.

"It'll definitely be nice after this year," Ron agreed, eyes closed as he relaxed. "I mean, no offense to you guys, but we all know how to get into some messes."

Draco groaned at that, looking up from his book for a moment. "I _need_ some time off from you lot." Honestly. Running around the castle day and night, trying to solve mysteries. No wonder it had been so easy to rile Potter up. The way his hair would stand on end, and his eyes would get that delicious fire...

"Just as long as you keep in contact with letters," Hermione puffed up, grinning anyways. "We'll need to exchange addresses before we leave... Harry, you said you lived with your aunt and uncle, right? Do they mind owl mail, or would you rather have us use the post service?"

Harry peeked up, Draco noticing that the kid looked _exhausted_ , "Oh, um... Owl's fine as long as it arrives at night. Muggle neighborhood, and all." Odd. From what Harry had told him, those awful muggles would throw a fit at _any_ owls showing up. Why, was his little Harry being _rebellious?_ Draco hummed, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, I think the post would be more effective. Make it appear that we're 'normal,' and all that rot." That had Harry sitting up, a nervous smile on his face and vague panic in his eyes.

"Trust me, owl post would be better. That way none of the letters get lost, and my aunt and uncle won't set them aside and forget about them. That happens a lot with our usual mail." Draco narrowed his eyes a small amount, taking in Harry's appearance. His hair was ruffled more so than usual and his bangs brushed aside... What was that around his scar? He'd come back to that later. He watched Harry for a moment before nodding slightly. They _would_ be talking about this, later.

"Well, that saves me trouble," Ron laughed, slumping down and laying on the ground, legs crossing as he relaxed even further. "Come on, you two, stop looking so stressed. Exams are over and the stone is safe as long as Dumbledore's here."

"... _Is_ it, though? I mean, if _I_ were trying to steal it, I'd go for it right bloody now when hardly anyone is in the castle, and no one is on edge." Draco caught their looks and he only shrugged, returning to his book. "I'm a Slytherin. What do you expect?"

"Maybe Dumbledore will move the stone once summer starts," Harry suggested, rubbing at his forehead - no, _scratching_ at his forehead. "I mean, if we've noticed all this weird stuff, he has to have, too. He's probably just waiting for a safe time to move it." Draco gently grabbed Harry's wrist, raising an eyebrow at him and _why_ was he doing that? It was...interesting. And Draco didn't have enough information to figure out what it was he was trying to accomplish.

"We're also in the middle of it all. Dumbledore is in his office, near all day. Who knows how much information _actually_ gets to him?" Granted there were the portraits, but gossip from them tended to get blown out of proportion quite a bit.

"Enough to know the stone isn't safe, probably," Harry frowned, tugging at his wrist and looking confused as to why Draco was holding it. He then winced and closed his eyes for a moment. "I still think we should tell him."

Draco watched Harry before releasing his wrist so he could tuck his book back into his bag. Rising, he stretched and winced as a couple things popped. "Alright. Let's go tell Dumbledore."

"Wha- Seriously?" Harry blinked up at him, looking startled. Ron and Hermione seemed just as startled. "But..." Harry shot a look between Draco and the other two, giving him a _look_.

"But nothing. We'll tell him what we found, that we stumbled upon the dog, and that we did research of our own." It wasn't technically a _lie._ It just wasn't the _entire truth._ Draco had gotten rather good at picking out the parts of a story that helped him the most.

"Right... Right," Harry nodded, standing up and giving a relieved little smile. "Thanks, Draco."

"Aw, man, I had just gotten comfortable," Ron complained, pulling himself up before helping Hermione, who already had her bag neatly packed and tucked around her. "Alright, let's go." Draco led them back up to the castle, and through the halls, already making points to further substantiate his argument in his head. If they found out about it, who else could... Someone already broke into Gringotts for the stone... No one really knew for sure that Voldemort was dead. He would only pull out the 'Voldemort' card if all else failed.

"So, um, you know where Dumbledore's office is, right?" Harry asked quietly, anxiously soothing his bangs over his forehead while Ron and Hermione argued about something a few steps behind them.

"Yes, Harry." With a smirk, Draco's voice lowered. "I'll have you know I got into my own bit of trouble just fine." That had Harry giving him a rather curious look, and, hm. He'd have to tell the stories to Harry later. When he was older. Fourth year, at the very least.

"Mhm. Well, better use that quick thinking of yours to explain what we're doing in this area to McGonagall." Wait, what.

"Ah. Professor McGonagall. Lovely day we're having," Draco said with a charming grin. The important thing to do here was to not panic. Although that was very hard when he was standing in front of McGonagall, the most terrifying witch to ever live.

"So I've noticed. Shouldn't you four be outside enjoying the warm weather?" The looks he had stated that she very much knew they were up to something.

"We got a bit tired of that." Alright. Fine. She thought he was a child? He would act like one. "Too much sun is bad for my complexion," he said with a gesture to his pale skin.

He heard a startled laugh from Harry beside him, and could physically _feel_ the annoyed look Hermione was giving him, "We just wanted to walk around the castle for a little bit, Professor. Cool off before going back outside."

"I'm curious," Draco said thoughtfully. "Have you seen Professor Dumbledore?" Maybe he could pull this off and make it look just casual enough... "I would have thought he, like many of the teachers, would be on the grounds, as well."

"Wouldn't that be a miracle," McGonagall snorted, and, ah, right. This was the woman who constantly mothered everyone. "The Headmaster is currently out of the school. He was called away for an important matter at the Ministry."

"I see. Well, I hope you have a wonderful afternoon, Professor. Oh, and..." Draco bit at his lip, glancing to the other three. "We heard Finnigan say something about a new spell for the giant squid?"

"That child," McGonagall muttered, storming down the halls. Draco almost felt sorry for the hell Finnigan was about to get for this.

"The stone is going to be stolen," he said once she left.

"Alright, but why did you just _lie to a professor_!" Hermione frowned, looking personally scandalized and oh, honestly. This girl.

"Would you rather she pay close attention to _us_ and watch us, or send a distraction her way? Students aren't _supposed_ to know all of this, Granger. I needed something believable that she would consider to be top priority," Draco sighed, glancing to Harry and flicking his eyes to the ceiling.

Harry gave a strained smile, hand pressed against his forehead, "Here's more bad news, either he knows Dumbledore is gone, or he's the one behind it." At the looks from Ron and Hermione, Harry pressed his palm against his head a little more. "My... My scar's been hurting since before the exams started."

"Right, then. We need to keep him from getting it." Draco clapped his hands together. "Who wants to steal the Philosopher's Stone?" There was dead silence between them, Harry slowly raising his hand before Ron snatched it and lowered it.

"I'm sorry, I must be losing it, but you want to _what_? I mean, I thought you said _steal the Philosopher's Stone_ , but I know even _you_ aren't _that_ crazy."

"Well! Do any of you have any better ideas? I-"

"If you're going to argue, please re-locate to your common room instead of the halls." All four looked to see Snape walking up to them, looking to be going through as much paperwork as McGonagall. "Oh? Those are some remarkably guilty expressions."

"Professor. Don't know what you mean." Just remain calm and cool in the face of adversity. And oh, he was so glad they were all first years, because Snape looked like he wanted to say a few choice words.

"Please do remember the fact I helped _raise_ you, I know when you're up to something, Draco. Especially when it comes to leading _others_ into trouble."

"Is it so wrong to be having a discussion with my friends, sir?" Now, just _slightly_ tip his head... Widen his eyes...

"That may work on Narcissa and Lucius, but not on me, Draco." Damn Slytherin. "Now, why are you walking around near where the Headmaster's office is, and why do you four look up to something."

" _Is_ this where his office is? I never knew that. It's not that obvious, seeing as there aren't any doors around." One of the many mottos of Slytherin. _Deny, deny, deny._

There was a stretch of silence, all of them silently staring at each other before Snape flicked his eyes up, and, oh. That's where Draco had gotten it from. "Do try not to get into too much trouble before the end of the year. I'd rather not write to Narcissa and explain anything when we're all so close to being free."

"I make no promises, sir." He certainly couldn't, what with the plan already formulating- Ooh. Harry _did_ have the cloak. There was a deep sigh from Snape, the man rubbing at his eyes before turning and walking away. Good man, always knowing when to retreat.

"So," Harry spoke quietly, smirk slowly growing. "Stealing the Philosopher's Stone it is, then."

Draco _beamed,_ wrapping an arm around Harry. "I knew I liked you for a reason." Ah, he was just so... _Slytherin!_

"Yeah, yeah, first, though..." Harry gave a sharp grin, looking out towards the grounds. "We need to go pay Hagrid a visit."

::

Draco smirked as the door opened. "Hagrid. How nice to see you." While Draco may not have agreed with all of his father's teachings, he certainly drew upon those that would have him seeming his age.

"Was wonderin' when you lot would come visit me," Hagrid bustled them all in, Harry snatching Fang by his collar before Draco could be tackled to the floor by his 'greeting'. "Bet you all are happy exams are finally done with, eh?" Draco gave Harry a grateful nod.

"Hm? Oh. Yes. The exams. We aren't here about that." There was a quiet groan from Ron, and a mutter from Hermione about none of them knowing of subtly. Honestly, that last bit was just _insulting_.

"I knew you were were up ta somethin'. Seems to be your default settin'," Hagrid snorting, bustling around to make them all a cup of tea. "Alright, out with it. What are ya plannin'."

"Well, I _am_ a Slytherin," Draco said with a toss of his head. He didn't care what any bloody hat had to say, he would _bleed_ green and silver till the day he died.

"Ain't that the truth," Hagrid snorted, setting a bow of sugar and pitcher of milk down. Harry was quick to drown his own tea in milk, adding just a dash of sugar before drinking half of it in one go. Draco smirked.

"Speaking of the truth..." He glanced to the other three, raising an eyebrow. If any of them wanted to take over, he would gladly step aside. Harry, a spark in his eyes, was the one to step up with a roll of his eyes.

"Ignore him, Hagrid, he's just being dramatic. I actually just wanted to ask you about Fluffy- I mean, I know we're not supposed to know about him, but really, he's a _three-headed dog_! That's just so amazing! I was wanting to know if you could tell me more about him, like- Like what he eats, and stuff like that."

Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Your obsession with dogs is _ceaseless._ " Turning his back to Hagrid, he smirked at Harry with a twinkle in his eye.

"Just because you hate dogs doesn't mean we all do," Harry snorted, scratching at Fang's head and laughing as the dog's tail started wagging like crazy. "C'mon, Hagrid, just tell me a _little_ bit."

"I suppose tellin' ya a bit won't hurt..." Hagrid finally conceded, looking utterly defeated by Harry's innocent excitement. Draco made a face, taking a couple steps away from Fang. Mongrels, that's what the bloody beasts were.

They were in Hagrid's hut an hour, Harry's 'ceaseless obsession' managing to have Hagrid tell them about how he got Fluffy, how big his breed became, how to soothe him from a nightmare, what he ate, and even how to make him go to sleep. The last bit was particularly useful, although they made sure to stay calm until they all the way back to the castle. Draco smirked, holding his hand out to Harry. Honestly, that had been bloody _brilliant._ Ron and Hermione stared in disbelief, Harry laughing before giving Draco a quick high five. "Guess I do make a pretty good Slytherin, huh?"

"As I've been telling you. Now come on. We need a plan of attack, if we want to get through this night alive." That had Ron looking vaguely panicked and sick, Hermione burying her face in her hands and groaning.

"I should have gone to Ravenclaw... I should have just gone to Ravenclaw, and relaxed with all my books, but no. I had to make friends with the lot out to break all school rules."

"Break _all_ school rules?" Draco smirked. "Now there's an idea. Do you happen to have a list?" It was far too fun, riling her up like this. And far too easy, as well.

"Bet there's one in Hogwarts, A History," Harry muttered, laughing as Hermione swatted at him. "C'mon, how hard can it be? I mean, we have my dad's old cloak, and we're the best at sneaking out at night. Plus we have you, who knows about every spell there is, Draco, who can always get us out of trouble, and Ron, who could probably out-maneuver anyone with all those chess strategies he uses." Draco chuckled in amusement before coughing.

"Sorry." He should work on _not_ having his laughter sound evil, probably, but, really. He _was_ a Slytherin. Beside him, Harry rolled his eyes and gave him a light shove. "And then we have Harry, who..." Draco looked to Harry and shrugged. "He's the funny one."

"Well, that moment was ruined," Ron spoke bracingly, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders, the child shaking his head. "Right, let's go plan how to get expelled, then." Draco laughed again, a low, dark thing. He caught the other's looks and slumped.

"Sorry."

::

It felt like Draco had just fallen asleep when he felt a heavy weight on top of him. "Draco, wake up." Oh, not again. Draco grumbled incoherently and rolled over, sucking diligently on his thumb. It was a habit that the eleven-year-old version of him hadn't quite broken. " _Draco_ , unless you want Voldemort to get the stone, we need to go." Fine, fine. Sitting up, Draco paused and was then very mortified with himself. He was- Like a _child!_ "Finally- You're really hard to wake up, you know." And... Harry was still sitting on him. "Ready? We still need to wake Ron up."

"Budge up, then. Go wake him up. I need to get ready." Even for an excursion such as this, Draco needed to be looking his best at all times. There was a little scramble as Harry got off of him, Draco getting up and heading to his trunk. It wasn't long before he heard a thump, like a body hitting the ground.

"He's awake," Harry whispered, looking proud of himself.

"So, what, you only sit on me, then," Draco snorted. Taking in the room, he tilted his head slightly. No Longbottom... They'd have to be careful when leaving, just in case he had fallen asleep in the common room.

"Just like I'm the only one you call by first name," Harry preened, digging out the invisibility cloak and tucking his wand away. "Right, ready to go face a giant three-headed dog?"

Draco shuddered at the thought. "Please don't remind me." There was a quiet chuckle before Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him along, snatching Ron by his sleeve as well. The common room seemed empty, and the only one they saw was Hermione, who was waiting by the stairs for them. With a nod to her, they turned towards the Common Room door and... Oh, bloody hell.

"You're sneaking out again, aren't you." Longbottom was standing in front of the door, shaking but looking like he wasn't going to be moving again anytime soon. "I won't let you lose us more points!"

Draco sighed. "Really, Longbottom, we haven't any time for this." He glanced back to Harry for approval. Harry gave him a look and then a small nod. "We're trying to stop the second coming of Lord Voldemort." There was a sharp inhale of breath, Neville looked utterly shocked.

"Wha- What?!"

"Well then? Go on. Shoo." Draco waved him off.

"B-But- But how do I know you're telling the truth! And if you are, shouldn't we tell a teacher! What are-" Hermione cut Neville off by drawing her wand, muttering a spell under her breath quickly. The boy's arms and legs snapped shut at once before he fell over.

"Sorry about this Neville, but we don't have time. I promise I'll let you go when we get back."

"Ta ever so, Granger. We should be going," Draco hummed, pushing the door open and leading the other four out. "Alright. Harry, cloak." A flash and the cloak was covering all four of them. It was a bit of a tight fit, but they were at least all covered. "Let's be off. Slowly. We don't want to be seen."

"Quiet, too," Harry muttered, the four inching along. "This keeps us from being seen, not so much when it comes to making noise."

::

All too soon, they came to the corridor on the third floor. "Alright. Harry. Open it." There was a small grumble, Harry taking the cloak off and tucking it away before muttering the unlocking spell. When the door opened, they heard...music.

"They're ahead of us," Harry pointed out, pushing the door open to show and enchanted harp, and a sleeping Fluffy.

"Well then let's catch up to them, and _stop them,_ " Draco said with determination. He cast a charm at the harp to prolong its playing before they looked down into the trapdoor. "Alright. Weasel. You first."

"Wha- I'm not going down there first," Ron hissed, looking at Draco like he was crazy. "How do we know there aren't spikes at the bottom of this thing!"

" _Someone_ should test it. There's a million Weasleys, I'm sure they won't miss _one,_ " Draco hummed. He got a slap to both shoulders from Harry and Hermione, the former sighing as he threw his legs over the side.

"Right, if there's spikes, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"No. Harry," he said half-heartedly. Really, if there were _spikes,_ Potter wouldn't have been alive to tell the tale. The shove he was given was probably well deserved, though.

"See you in a 'mo, then." With that, Harry was dropping down through the trapdoor. There was a long few seconds before they heard an echo of his voice. "It's safe!"

"I _told_ you so. Honestly. A _Slytherin_ is more brave than _Gryffindors._ " Looking at the other two, Draco stepped out into the space about the trapdoor and fell onto...something soft. "Is this a cushioning charm?"

"I don't think so, doesn't feel like magic," Harry frowned, sounding like he was trying to move around. "Do you know a spell to give us some light?"

"Ah, yes." Draco fumbled for his wand, his fingers wriggling their way through folds in the robes before he finally grasped it, flicking it slightly. "Lumos."

As light filled the space, he saw that Ron and Hermione had joined them, Hermione gasping sharply, "Don't panic, but I believe we're sitting on a bed of Devil's Snare."

"Ah. I can take care of that, then. Lumos Maxima," he hummed, head slightly tilted. At the bright light, the plant recoiled at once from where it had been wrapping around them.

As all four were dropped to a stone floor, Hermione looked up with a pout, "That's a third year spell."

"Yes, and?" Draco rose an eyebrow at her, looking quite pleased with himself. Hermione huffed and stood up to brush herself off, Harry warily looking above them.

"I think we might want to move on, now, before that thing comes back. Must've been Sprout's, though. How'd you two know it was Devil's Snare? We only _read_ about that."

"You have to know Herbology for Potions," Draco said as though it were obvious. Beside him, Hermione gave a little shrug of her own, as if it should have been common knowledge.

"I read all of our Herbology book, it was in chapter twenty."

"Well," Draco coughed, gesturing grandly towards the door and looking at Hermione. "Ladies first." Hermione gave him a rather dry look, reminding him very strongly of McGonagall and bloody hell. Draco had just imagined Hermione as Headmistress of Hogwarts...that was terrifying.

"Some Gryffindors you lot are. Right then, let's go." Getting to the door, Hermione tapped it with her wand before pushing it open. "Well, it wasn't locked. Shall we see what's inside?" Draco looked at all three of them before pushing Ron inside. There was a sharp yelp from the boy, Hermione giving Draco a cold look and Harry 'coughing' rather loudly.

Draco looked over at Hermione and gave a beaming smile. "What? He's not dead." As the rest of them entered the room, the door snapped shut behind them, a rather loud locking sound heard. Hermione tried to open it at once, using all the unlocking charms she knew - as well as a fire-starting spell.

"No good. We won't be going back early, I'm afraid. Straight ahead is the only path." Well, Draco hadn't expected the teachers to just let a thief leave easily.

"Well. We knew this wouldn't be so simple- Brooms." Draco was immediately focused on the brooms that lean against the opposite wall, as well as one that had been tossed to the ground hap-hazardly.

"You don't think..." Harry muttered, looking up at what, at first, Draco had assumed to be small birds. Instead, a closer look showed they were _keys_. Ones with glittering wings, all of them zipping around as fast as a snitch. "Flitwick. This _had_ to be Flitwick."

"Granger? Any way of telling which is the right one?" Draco was already Summoning one of the brooms to hand, mounting it and scanning the keys. He heard Hermione rushing to the other end of the room, Ron right behind her.

"Definitely an old-fashioned one," Ron called, speaking before Hermione. "Big one, from the looks of it. Silver, like the handle, too, probably."

"Big. Old-fashioned. Silver. Is the key my father?" There was a snort from Ron and Harry, and a huff from Hermione, as well as a muttered 'be serious'.

"Right, how hard can it be to find a key," Harry grinned, snatching a broom and mounting it as well, flying over to where Draco was. "The two youngest seekers in a century? This'll be easy." Alright... There was a blue key... Bronze... That one was tarnished with pink wings.

"Think an Accio would work," Draco said half-heartedly. There were so many keys, all in different colors and shapes and, well. Flitwick hadn't made this easy.

"If you could pull one off," Ron laughed, scanning the bottom keys and on his own broom, Hermione standing by the locked door. "Isn't that a really difficult spell, though?"

"Not really." Draco whipped out his wand. May as well give it a go. "Accio Key!" Oh... Oh, this was a terrible- Oh, Merlin. Draco had so many regrets right now and he would just- Fly. Fly fast. "It worked! Grab the key, Harry!"

"Which key!" Harry shouted back, weaving in and out of the streams of keys that had flown to Draco. "Silver, silver- I see it! Near the top, the one with the crumpled wing!" The boy shot forward, fingers just barely brushing over it for a split second. And then they attacked. All the keys pointed at Harry and tried to... He wasn't quite sure, actually. Stab him? Ram into him? One of those would work. Draco narrowed his eyes and flew straight into the swarm. "Bad decision- Second bad decision of the night!"

Harry was now chasing after the silver key, the others all following after him and trying to attack at any bit of open skin. When put to the task, keys could apparently caused quite a bit of damage. "What do I do?! They won't go after me," Draco yelled, trying to throw a few of them off course. It didn't seem to much deter them, their wings still beating quickly through the air.

"Hermione, get ready to catch the key when I toss it down to you," Harry yelled, zipping past a line of keys that came from in front. "Draco, cut the silver key off from below, we'll drive it up to the ceiling!"

"On it!" Shooting around to go under the keys, Draco scanned the area until he saw the silver key. Darting up, he drove it toward the ceiling like needed, Harry catching it with the reflexes he had been improving throughout the year. Draco watched as Harry hurled it down to Hermione, the girl diving to catch it and squealing as the keys began to descend upon her.

It was a scramble to get the door open, the boys all flying through before Hermione slammed the door closed behind her. In the dimly lit hallway, they heard the sound of hundreds of keys bouncing off the wood. "Well," Harry panted, sliding off his broom. "That was fun." Draco looked Harry over and frowned, casting a few Healing charms. Bloody keys... Ought to have them all melted down. Maybe he could complain to his father.

"Speak for yourself," Ron groaned, checking Hermione over to make sure she was alright. "So, Hagrid, Sprout, and Flitwick. We should have McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape left. And Dumbledore- Bloody hell, I don't want to face something made by him."

"A challenge from Dumbledore..." Draco gave Harry a meaningful look. "You don't think." It took a moment for the boy to catch on, eyes widening for a moment.

"I mean... He would seem the type. We'll find out one way or another though. For now, let's just get through these tunnels."

"Alright. Let's go, then." Draco led them, the tip of his wand lit in case they ran into anything...unsavory. It didn't seem too bad, just a passageway that led deeper underground into the castle. It made Draco wonder just how _big_ Hogwarts was, especially with things like this...

"Let's just hope it's _only_ Quirrell waiting for us," Harry mumbled softly, walking close to Draco. "I know you know a lot, but I don't think you're going to be much help facing Voldemort. Even if he is weak."

"I can cast spells he wouldn't expect from a first year. That may give us enough of an advantage." Draco's free hand snatched up Harry's, and he twined their fingers. Harry gave him a small bump with his shoulder, as well as a tired smile.

"You know, I still don't know when your birthday is." Draco watched him for a moment before smiling.

"Two days." The look of sheer horror and offense was hilarious, really. Especially seeing it on an eleven-year-old Harry Potter's face.

"Were you even going to _tell_ me- Alright, alright. If we survive this, we're doing something for your birthday. Something that doesn't have the chance of us getting killed."

Draco gave a small nod. "I'll be inviting Slytherins, I hope you know."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Now, let's go save the Wizarding World, shall we?"


	21. The Dark Lord

"I'm never playing chess again," Harry mumbled quietly, tensing as Hermione walked through the door of flames to the previous rooms. Once she was safely through, he sighed in relief. "Alright, you go next and then head back, try to get Ron to the hospital wing and get a teacher here to help us."

"Wait- What?" Draco turned to face Harry with a frown. "Harry, I am _not_ leaving you to do this on your own." How dare he even _suggest_ such a thing! This was the man of whom had _killed Harry's parents,_ and he wanted to face that _alone?!_

"Yes, you are, because you facing him would be way worse than me facing him, especially after all you told me about where you came from! I can do this on my own, Draco, and I don't want you to get hurt." This- This _idiot_ child! Draco glared at him before picking up the second bottle Hermione had pointed out and downing half of it. It tasted like lilacs, and buttercream.

"There. It's dangerous to mix potions." There was a frustrated scream from Harry, the child throwing his hands up in the air before snatching the potion and downing the rest of it.

"You're such an idiot!"

"Harry, I am _older_ than you, and you're going to do what I say. So let's. _Go._ "

"You're not that older in _this_ timeline!" Harry snapped, stomping after him anyways. Draco would be more upset if the child's anger didn't look so cute - really, who could take an angry eleven-year-old seriously.

"I am, _too,_ " Draco shouted, following after him. They got to another tunnel and Draco went ahead of Harry, putting an arm out protectively. There was a quiet scoff from Harry.

"If anything comes up again, I really doubt your arm is going to keep me safe from it. Stop acting so protective."

"I'm keeping _you_ back so that _I_ take the brunt of it, now shut up. We want the element of surprise."

"Oh, I think it's already far too late for that, boys." A dark chuckle echoed through the room they had just crept up on, thick ropes shooting out of a wand and wrapping around them. "I had a feeling I'd be followed, but I didn't think it would be by _children_." Draco near snarled, and _bloody hell._ If he could just remember the counter-curse, they'd be free in an instant... But could he do it without his wand? He highly doubted it.

"Well? Where is he, then?" Distraction. If he could just keep Quirrell talking- That had to have been how Potter had stopped the stone from being taken. Keeping Quirrell there and talking until Dumbledore arrived.

"Foolish child... You don't know anything of what's going on," Quirrell sneered, turning back to the Mirror of Erised that took center place in the room.

"The _Dark Lord,_ " Draco said more forcefully. "Where is he?" Silence was his only answer and oh, that was not acceptable. Draco may have been in an eleven-year-old body, but he was Draco Lucius Malfoy. He had survived a war, changed sides, completely turned his life around, and made a vow to save people. He was here to do the _right thing_ and he was _not_ going to let some bloody Death Eater _ignore him_. Well... What was the one thing his child self had always been good at?

Throwing a fit. "Where?! Show yourself! I know you're here! Come out this instant!" He carried on like this, stamping his foot. "Wait until my father hears about this!" Quirrell was getting more and more twitchy, turning just enough to glare back at him. Harry, beside him, was looking at him as if he had lost it.

" _Be quiet_ , you insolent child! You know not what you speak about, especially when it comes to the Dark Lord! Your father may have been on his side, but you know _nothing_."

"I will _not!_ I will not be quiet, and I am _not_ an insolent child! Come out! Show yourself!" Quirrell's wand flicked sharply at him, the man smiling smugly as Draco's voice was suddenly gone. Draco near shook with rage, near jumping up and down, making as much noise as he possible could, and throwing what his parents liked to call a 'level three' tantrum.

"Snape figured you out, though," Harry spoke up, voice quiet but firm as he stared at Quirrell, grabbing his attention. "That's why on Halloween he was bit by the dog. He was trying to head you off after you _let_ the troll in." Draco looked over at Harry, his head tilting and he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes... Severus never did believe my lies," Quirrell chuckled, seeming _amused_ by the conversation. "I suppose he knows how to find people who serve the Dark Lord, being who he is."

Draco _felt_ the fire in his eyes at the statement as Harry frowned. "What? Who is he?"

"Oh? You didn't tell him?" Quirrell looked to Draco, grin growing. "Ah, I see... Trying to protect him from the truth? Or maybe your intentions are less noble... Trying to keep his friendship then, Draco?" Even if he couldn't use his voice, he made it _explicitly_ clear the sort of language he would be using, right now. "Charming. Now, how to figure out Dumbledore's little puzzle, here."

While Quirrell absorbed himself with the mirror, Harry started twisting and struggling in the ropes, shooting Draco a look as if to say 'now what'. Draco shrugged before looking from Harry, down to himself. Draco then turned around, and shuffled closer to Harry. The child seemed to catch on to his thoughts, shifting closer as well. If they could just get the ropes loosened - or maybe Harry could get to his wand and pass it to him... Their hands were free, but their arms and legs were completely bound together. Draco wiggled and squirmed, trying to make the process go faster so they could get out, sooner.

There was the vague sound of Quirrell talking, muttering to himself. It wa the answering voice that had both boys freezing, blood running cold at the high, thin waver, " _Use the boy... Use_ _ **Potter**_ _._ " Draco's breathing began to pick up, and he began to shake. That voice. He knew that voice all too well, he'd _lived_ with the owner of that voice. He was never going to forget it. So that meant he _was_ here.

"Of course... Come here, Potter." Quirrell walked over before jerking Harry by his shirt, ropes disappearing before he dragged the boy in front of the mirror. "Tell me what you see, boy." Draco continued to tremble, taking a step back from where he'd heard the voice- It had sounded _so close._ As though it were in the center of the room. "And if you even think of lying, well... Draco's going to be the one suffering from it."

Swallowing, Harry looked nervous and scared as he stared in the mirror, voice shaking as he spoke, "I see my parents behind me, and Draco standing beside me. That's... That's it." That... No. That wasn't right. Hearing _Harry_ frightened was enough to snap Draco out of his panic. He refused to let himself be a bargaining chip. He hoped Harry could see him in the mirror. Because whatever he saw, they could _not_ let Voldemort get that stone.

"Useless boy," Quirrell snarled, sharply pulling Harry's shirt and tossing him back towards Draco. Scrambling to get his balance, Harry glanced back at Quirrell before looking to Draco and giving him a significant look. Draco frowned. What... He didn't understand. Did Harry know where the stone was? He seemed to know something, since he was creeping towards Draco and trying not to be noticed.

" _He lies... The boy lies._ " Draco may have let out a few choice mutters about Legilimens. " _Let me speak to him... Face-to-face..._ " No thank you. Draco would be fine if he went his entire life without that. _No thank you._

"Master, you are not strong enough," Quirrell spoke, sounding as nervous as Harry had a few moments ago. Harry, himself, seemed rooted to the ground, eyes wide and panicked. Draco creeped closer to Harry until he was standing in front of him protectively.

" _I have strength enough...for this..._ " That was all it took to have Quirrell... To have him unwrapping his turban? Draco glanced back just enough to throw Harry a quizzical look. What did Quirrell's turban have to do with Voldemort? Harry seemed just as confused, inching closer to Draco and starting to tug at the ropes again, Draco feeling something slipped into his pocket, as well.

Once the turban was fully unwrapped, Quirrell was turning his back to them and... And oh, Merlin. That... " _Bloody hell,_ " were the first words out of Draco's mouth. He only half-wanted to snatch them back.

" _Yes... See what I have become, since my downfall? Nothing but mist, and shadow... It was worse, of course, until you two happened upon faithful Quirrell drinking unicorn blood for me. There is something else I need, though... Something that lies in your pocket, Harry Potter._ " That had Draco turning to look at Harry in befuddlement. The- The _Stone?_ It wasn't in Harry's- Clear his mind. _Clear his mind._ Voldemort could read minds, that was why his aunt taught him Occlumency.

"You're never getting the stone," Harry muttered, fists clenching. Unlike Draco's fear, Harry just seemed to be getting _angry_. "You're never coming back- I won't _let you_ come back! Not after everything you've done to this world!" Draco turned to look at Harry before looking back at Voldemort and frowning.

"You'll have to go through me if you want him." Draco could freely admit he'd always been a bit of a coward, but for Harry... For this kid who had gone through hell and back... He wasn't letting this Harry get hurt.

" _Ah, Draco Malfoy... None of us have to fight, to be enemies... You two could join me. Together you two could do great things, but with me, you two could do whatever you wished. I could even bring back your parents, Harry Potter._ "

"You're right. We will do great things, together. And unlike you, we'll do _good_ things, as well." Draco gave a fierce glare, and held his gaze well enough.

" _Seize them,_ " Voldemort hissed the words, and Draco's only assurance that they weren't in Parseltongue was the fact he could understand them. " _Bring me that stone!_ " Draco certainly did _not_ expect to be pushed out of the way, and for Harry to be the one protecting him. Nor did he expect the horrid crunching sound from his back pocket as he landed on his rear.

"I think you'll find it a little difficult to achieve immortality now," Harry smirked, eyes darting around to try and find an escape. "Afraid of death? Is that why you're clinging to this _pathetic_ form so much, Voldemort!"

"Wha- You- Did you put the stone in my pocket?!" The greatest achievement in alchemical history... And he was sitting on its remains. He wasn't sure what was more horrifying, the fact the Philosopher's Stone was broken, or the fact that Harry was _egging on the Darkest Lord in history_.

" _Kill them!_ _ **Kill them**_ _!_ "

"Harry," Draco cried uselessly as Quirrell lunged at Harry, not even using his wand. Draco was ready to start trying to use spells without his wand before he saw the sight of Quirrell's skin _burning_ , right... Right where he had touched Harry. What the bloody hell? Draco could only watch in horrified shock as Quirrell seemed to wither away into dust, Harry gripping him tightly. The screaming from both him and Voldemort had his ears ringing, and Harry was panting heavily as he stumbled a few steps back from what was _left_ of Quirrell, body shaking.

"W-Well... I don't- I don't think Voldemort is going to be using the stone anytime soon." The rope around him having Vanished, Draco leapt to his feet and caught Harry from where he'd been about to fall. Looking towards where they'd come from, Draco stared helplessly. He could go try to get help, but that would require leaving Harry here. And he was _not_ about to do that. "'M fine, just...tired." A weak, silly little grin. "Nice job breaking the stone, by the way."

"Shut up," Draco croaked, shuddering. It felt so... _cold._ And dark. It was so dark, and he couldn't... Maybe he could close his eyes for a moment and just... Just rest...

It was so quiet and peaceful, and then there were quiet sounds. It sounded - and seemed - like he was a light, airy place... That wasn't right. He was under the school right now, wasn't he? Past the _dungeons_. Draco opened his eyes, looking around. He was certainly surprised to see the moon. And even moreso when he realized he was in the hospital wing. And Harry- He shot up to sitting immediately. Where was Harry.

"Ah, finally awake, I see." Gaze shooting over to Madame Pomfrey, he felt confusion. A lot... A lot of confusion. "No doubt you're lost right now, well, the Headmaster brought you and Harry Potter up from the _dungeons_. A right state, you two were in."

"Yes, that happens when you face down the Dark Lord- Where's Harry?" Harry was his top priority, right now. There was a weary sigh, Pomfrey gesturing to the bed beside Draco's, Harry curled up under his blankets and looking to be peacefully asleep still. Draco immediately scrambled out of bed and walked over to Harry's, climbing in.

"Your friends warned me you'd do that," Pomfrey grumbled, sticking a spoonful of something into Draco's mouth before he could respond. "You can see them tomorrow, but for now you need more /rest/. You two have been through quite the ordeal." Draco stuck his tongue out. He certainly was not a fan of...whatever this sticky gel-like stuff was. Rolling over onto his side, Draco used on arm to tug Harry closer, sucking on the thumb of the other. "Honestly."

The sigh was warm and amused, more than anything, a constant that had always been at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey truly was a gem and that... Oh, that sneaky witch. That had been a /Sleeping Draught/. With a quiet grumble, Draco's eyes closed, and his hold on Harry only turned tightened as he began to drift off, again.

The next time he woke up it was midday at the very least, and near all his aches and pains had been healed. There were also heaps of gifts scattered on the bedside tables around them, Harry curled up to Draco and tucked under his chin. Both of Draco's arms had gotten around him at one point, and it seemed Draco had been protecting him, even in sleep. He gave a little nudge. "Harry. Hey. Come on, get up," he spoke softly, trying to not startle him.

There was a small groan, Harry burrowing closer, "Go 'way. Pretendin' the world doesn't exist right now."

"Come on," Draco repeated. "You have pr- pre-" He was cut off by a yawn as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Presents."

"'S probably for you-" Harry suddenly shot up, near knocking Draco out of the bed. "What day is it- Did I miss your birthday? Don't tell me I missed your birthday!"

"Harry, you're fine," Draco chuckled. "I'm certain it's only the fifth. If you missed my birthday, then I did, too." Groaning, Harry fell back, staring up at the ceiling before narrowing his eyes.

"Did... Did I dream up everything, or did we not only break the Philosopher's Stone, but beat Voldemort, too?"

"No, Harry," Draco sighed. "That all actually happened." Draco suddenly looked around. "Ron? Hermione?"

"I believe they informed Madame Pomfrey that they would stop by after breakfast. They've been quite diligent in checking on you two, the last few days." Draco wasn't sure what was most surprising. Dumbledore being there, or Dumbledore saying _days_.

"The...last few days," Draco asked hesitantly, glancing to Harry before looking back at Dumbledore. There was no way they had been asleep for _days_ , right? They hadn't gone through any fights that badly- Well, Draco hadn't. Harry's fight with Quirrell had looked pretty bad.

"Right now it is ten o'clock in the morning on the day of June eighth. You boys had quite a bit of strength to recover, after everything, I imagine." That was almost three full days of sleeping... Had it really been that bad?

"I didn't think as much," Draco muttered, looking to the side. "Sir... When Harry touched Quirrell..." The man had crumbled to _dust_ , near about. Draco wouldn't be forgetting those screams anytime soon, he was certain.

"Yes, mostly due in part to where Quirrell was being used as a vessel by Lord Voldemort, I'm afraid."

"But _why,_ " Draco insisted. "All Harry did was _touch_ him-"

"Technically, he tried to strangle me," Harry helpfully pointed out, as if that made things better. Which it didn't. At all. "But, yeah... I mean, I don't think I used any magic?"

"Why did his touch have such a great effect?" Draco may have been pouting, but really. He had reason! He slept through his birthday!

"That, actually, ties back to the night when Lily Potter gave her life to protect Harry's. Such an act of pure devotion, of pure _love_ , left a mark. A mark that cannot be seen or touched, but one that can be felt... Quirrell, who was possessed by Voldemort, could not handle something so pure. It destroyed him, quite efficiently, I must say."

"...Bloody hell," Draco breathed. That was...well. Efficient. He knew vaguely of the connection between Voldemort and Potter, but he thought that was all due to the horcrux business, not Lily's sacrifice.

"But, sir, what happened to him? To Voldemort? He's going to try another way to come back, isn't he? What about the stone? Is it really shattered? Did you tell Nicolas Flamel about it? Does anyone else know what happened? What-"

"Harry," Draco hissed, giving him a look. Really. Did his curiosity know no bounds? Thankfully Dumbledore was Dumbledore, so he seemed mostly amused, beyond anything else.

"Ah, you know of Nicolas, do you? You all did do things properly, didn't you. Yes, he has been made aware of the development. He and Pernelle have enough elixir left to put their affairs in order, I believe. We all agreed as well, that the stone being gone is for the best. It was very ahead of it's time, I'm afraid."

Draco gave a nod. "No one should live forever." Just from being reset... It was torture. Although he should probably work on acting eleven, since Dumbledore was giving him a rather searching look.

"As for your other questions, Harry, I do believe Voldemort is still out there... No doubt he will try to find other ways to return, but for now, you two have done a marvelous job in stopping him."

Draco widened his eyes slightly. "How long will it take him to come back?"

"That, I am unsure of, but with hope, it will be a very long time before we have to worry about him again. Now, you two still need rest. No doubt your friends will be visiting you shortly."

"Yes, sir." Once the man left, Draco narrowed his eyes. "He's onto me. He knows there's something off." He just had to figure out how _much_ Dumbledore knew. Really, the time twister didn't even exist yet, so Dumbledore couldn't have _too_ great an idea.

"Next year, I'm going to do something really great for your birthday," Harry mumbled under his breath, looking to already be planning.

"Why not this year? It's not like _I_ got to celebrate, you know," he said with a huff. Honestly, missing his birthday was just _horrendous_. This had better not happen next year, that was for sure!

"Both," Harry nodded. "Both works. How are you feeling, though?"

"Better than you must be feeling," Draco said with a sigh, looking Harry over. "You? Are you bad off?" The child didn't look too bad, overall, but he still seemed a bit pale and shaky. Not that Draco could blame him, after everything.

"Not so much," Harry shrugged, laying back down with a quiet sigh. "And my scar's stopped hurting, now, so that's something." Draco gave Harry a smile before nodding.

"Alright, then. Why don't you help me open-" The doors burst open rather loudly and dramatically, both looking over to see a very upset Narcissa Malfoy. Snape was right behind her, looking hesitant and almost _apologetic_ , and oh, dear. Draco's eyes widened as he took in the situation. His eyes slowly traveled to the chocolates that lay resting beside them, and he grabbed a few, shoving them into his mouth.

"Why are you-" Harry was cut off by Narcissa sweeping over and pulling Draco into a tight hug, tucking him close. Draco could tell her worry had been bad, if she wasn't even _trying_ to get him to stop eating the sweets. "Ooh, this is your mother, then." Startled, Draco began to hug her back, looking to Harry with wide eyes. What did he do, here? Narcissa was rarely ever this worried about him. He paused and shot Snape the same look.

"Since the Headmaster wrote to your families, she's been very concerned. The Weasleys flooed in earlier this week, and the Grangers sent a few strongly worded letters our way." A glance to Harry, who was now curiously looking at some of the gifts. "We have yet to hear from the Dursleys."

"Probably upset I'm still alive," Harry muttered under his breath, and, oh, yes. Snape had definitely heard that judging from the dark look on his face.

Draco swallowed as he jabbed Harry in the side with his elbow. Looking up at his mother, he gave a small smile. "Would it help if I said there was no physical damage done to my person?"

"You're so lucky your father talked me out of home schooling you for the next six years," Narcissa sighed, hugging Draco a little closer. "What were you boys _thinking_! You could have died, or been killed, or _died_!"

"We were thinking that all of the teachers were just going to sit around and let this happen. Mother, he _nearly had the Stone_ when we got there- Hang on." Draco turned to look at Harry, his nose wrinkled. "How'd _you_ get the stone?"

"I... I don't know, really," Harry frowned, looking to be thinking on the matter. "I looked in the mirror, and I saw you and my parents... And then the version of you beside me pulled the stone out of his pocket, and put it mine. That's when I felt it just sort of appear, really."

"Wha.. Wait- What? You saw the stone in the mirror, and then you felt it in your pocket?" What the hell bloody sort of magic was _that?!_ That didn't make any _sense_! There was no way the stone could just _appear_ like that!

"Yeah, I just kept thinking, 'I need to get the stone first so I can get it away'."

Draco shook his head, a way of saying they would be talking about this _extensively_ later. "Is...father here?"

"He's with Dumbledore, at the moment," Narcissa explained, a small snort heard from Snape. "Severus." Oh, that shut Snape right up, and, right. They all feared Narcissa for a reason.

"I see... Am I going to be sent to Durmstrang?" At that, Narcissa paused, and Harry looked between them with confusion.

"What's Durmstrang?"

"A wizarding school near Norway," Snape explained, staring at Draco like he _knew_ what the child was up to. "It's seen as having a more strict education-"

"He's going to be sent to Norway?! You can't be sent away- Can you?!"

"Well... If they decide that Hogwarts isn't safe enough," Draco said with a shrug, looking down at his lap. He chanced a glance up, seeing Harry was looking at Narcissa with the most pathetic, hurt look imaginable. If it was enough to make _Snape_ wince in sympathy, then it must have _shattered_ Narcissa.

"I... I suppose we'll just see what happens next year here," Narcissa sighed, utterly defeated by an eleven-year-old Harry Potter. "Just please try not to fight anymore Dark Lords, Draco."

"I'll do what I can, Mother," he said quietly, pulling her back into a hug. It was strange... He _almost_ felt eleven, again. But that was ridiculous. The hug was returned, a little thump against his side showing that Narcissa pulled Harry into the hug, as well. Draco shifted until he had an arm wrapped around Harry, as well. They had time to recover, at least.

::

"Is it going to be like this every year," Harry groaned, laying on the grass beside Draco as the two relaxed outside. With exams over and the year drawing to a close, everything was peaceful and relaxed - except Wood. He was devastated Gryffindor had forfeited the last Quidditch match of the season due to _both_ seekers being in the hospital wing.

"I don't know... I think third year is alright. At least, it was from my end. Besides the _bloody bird._ " That hippogriff was evil, and third year, Draco was staying _far away_ from it.

"At least we can relax for the rest of summer," Harry pointed out, tilting his head back. "You'll keep in contact with me, right? Send letters as much as you can?"

"Of course I will. And I'll even learn the muggle way of doing it." Draco watched the lake from where he sat against the tree. "Harry... Why haven't you told anyone else about your family?"

It was a while before there was an answer, Harry rolling over on his back to better look up at Draco. "Why should I? It's not like it'd really change anything. I'm stuck with them, that's just how it is."

"...Granger and I could use the Telephone. I could pretend to be a muggleborn, and we could appear 'normal.'" Shaking his head, Harry sat up and stared at the ground.

"Doesn't matter if you pretend to be normal. If I get a phone call, they'll know it's one of my friends from my 'freaky magic school'. Same with letters... Muggle mail would be worst, considering what happened with my school letters."

"What happened with your school letters?" Draco paused, taking out a piece of parchment. "And what was the name of your uncle's company, again?" Although Harry gave him an odd look, he didn't question it.

"Grunnings, they make drills. And they burned my school letters- Well, they ripped the first few up, but when they kept coming, that's when they started burning them."

' _Father,_

 _I would be very appreciative if you were to buy the muggle company Grunnings._

 _Ta ever so,_

 _Draco_ '

"Perfect. Come on, we should get to the owlery." Draco held a hand out to Harry. "They burned them? Just...tossed them into the hearth?" Harry nodded, letting himself be pulled up.

"Yeah, and then when they wouldn't stop Uncle Vernon drove us all around the country and then to a hut on a rock in the middle of the ocean. That's when Hagrid showed up to get me."

"...I'm sorry, what? I think I just hallucinated for a moment." There was horrifying, and then there was _horrifying_. Didn't muggles have some sort of child protection group? He had heard vaguely about that- This wasn't a problem in the wizarding world! Magical children were sacred and to be protected, and then Harry... "Harry, I'm fairly certain that some of the things you told me they did are _illegal._ If not in the muggle world, then in this one."

Harry only shrugged, as if this was _normal_. To him it probably was, but _still_. Had it been like this for Potter? Had he told his friends, in that time? Dumbledore? _Someone_ who could help him. As they made their way to the castle, Draco huffed. _Well._ If Harry wouldn't tell anyone, Draco would have to.


	22. The Start of Something

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Start of Something**

 **::**

Draco knocked on Snape's office door, peeking inside. "Professor?" The classroom was clean and tidy for a change, most everything packed away and cleaned for the next year.

"Draco," Snape glanced up from where he was packing up potion ingredients, looking curious. "Shouldn't you be preparing for the feast, tonight?"

"I needed to speak with you..." Draco looked over his shoulder, making sure Harry hadn't followed. "It's about Harry's family." That had Snape pausing, putting his wand away before gesturing Draco towards one of the seats.

"I take it this has something to do with his rather disparaging comments, back in the hospital wing."

"It's...not just that. He's told me some things about them over the year... They were _starving_ him! He lived in a cupboard under the stairs, and if he ever had any magical flare-ups, he'd be locked in with no food!" He certainly didn't mean to blurt all of that out, but he was _worried,_ dammit!

"He... They what." A glance showed Snape's expression was blank, his voice quiet and rather cold. "I seem to have misheard you, it sounded like you said they locked him in a cupboard and starved him."

Draco nodded hurriedly. "He was running from his cousin - his cousin was trying to assault him - and some of his magic caused him to get on top of his school building, somehow, and he was _punished_ for it!"

Snape took a deep breath, looking to be reigning in his anger - Draco knew he certainly was, "Has he told anyone else about these incidents. A former teacher, or an adult, perhaps?"

"I don't know- I don't think so, no." And that was why Draco was telling _Snape,_ now. Because _someone_ had to bloody help him! Nodding, Snape seemed to think for a moment.

"If you can, encourage him to tell an adult about this... I will be talking to Dumbledore about this matter." There was a cold, dark look in Snape's eyes at the mention of Dumbledore. Draco gave a nod.

"Yes, sir." He glanced up at Snape, waiting to be dismissed. Before he was, there was a light ruffle to his hair, Snape giving him a small smile.

"I'm proud of you, Draco. For everything that happened this year, you stepped up to all the challenges remarkably well, even when you wanted nothing to do with any of this."

Draco gave him a strange look, tilting his head. "Uncle Sev?" Draco was surprised with himself. He certainly hadn't meant for _that_ name to come out... He hadn't called Severus that since _second year._

"Just telling you something that you needed to hear," Severus chuckled, nudging Draco towards the door. "Now go be with your friends. I imagine Potter is already wandering around the halls looking for you."

"Yes, sir." Draco stood, and looked at Severus over his shoulder one more time before leaving and heading up to the Great Hall. It... He didn't even know when it had started being Snape, instead of Severus, and now... Maybe coming back in time really _had_ been the best thing for him.

Getting to the Great Hall, Draco stood in the doorway, for a moment. He looked from his friends in Slytherin to the new ones he'd made in Gryffindor. The feast hadn't yet started, so there were still people going from house to house, talking and chatting with friends. At Gryffindor, Harry was the first one to catch his eyes, smiling before giving a look and nod towards Slytherin. Draco gave him a beaming grin before near _running_ over to the Slytherin table, tackling Blaise and Pansy in a hug.

"Whoa- Hey! You're awake!" Pansy was dragging Draco down to sit between them, hugging him tightly and beaming just as brightly. "We haven't seen you in weeks and then you just disappear and face a teacher who went crazy!"

Draco laughed, his arms around the two of them. "Pans, come on, now, we all know the truth. He was _already_ crazy!"

"Just glad to see you're back to normal. Well," Blaise smirked, wicked amusement in his eyes. "As normal as you can get, anyways."

Draco scoffed, jabbing at his side. "As if you're any better!" Blaise only grinned, hugging him a bit more tightly, and, yeah... Things like this were perfect. It was nice, spending time with his own friends.

"So, catch us up. What have you and your Gryffindors been getting up to. Sounds worse than anything we ever managed."

Draco smirked, nodding to Crabbe and Goyle as they got him a plate. "We only faced down the Dark Lord. What about you lot?" Ah, having every first year Slytherin's complete and absolute attention. It almost felt like he was wearing green and silver, again. And, well... He should entertain his audience a little, he supposed. "Alright. That corridor on the third floor? We entered it, and there was a _five-headed dog,_ at least fifty feet tall!"

It was a good half hour of Draco entertaining the Slytherins before the feast was ready to start, Severus giving him a nod and then gesturing towards the Gryffindor table. Draco sighed, looking to the rest of them with a smile. "I should...be getting back." There were groans of disappointment, Pansy the one to give him another hug.

"Fine, but you better visit and keep up with us over the summer! No excuses, either, I know where you live and I'm not afraid to throw my own fits to spend time with you."

"You know I will. We still have to celebrate my birthday properly, after all." Draco scoffed as he stood. "And your fits will _never_ match mine." The look he was given made him very aware he would be regretting those words one day. One day soon, at that.

"Alright, alright, go back to your lion cubs before one of them comes over to 'defend you' from us, or something," Blaise snorted. "Besides, Potter looks like a kicked crup without you."

Draco rolled his eyes at that. "He's not that bad off. Watch your mail! Your invitations should be coming, soon!" With that, he was heading back to the Gryffindor table, this time enjoying all the stares and whispers that followed. If people were going to be stupid and gossip, then Draco would just have to control what they said. He shot cold, baleful looks to the other two tables, as well as some of the older years in Slytherin and Gryffindor. If they thought he would let a little _gossip_ get to him, they had another thing coming.

"The older years think you're planning a school revolution with the Slytherins," Harry informed him, smile playing on his lips as he offered a cup of tea. "Tea?" Draco took the cup, sitting down and smiling at Harry.

"Thank you. And who says I'm not, _second in command?_ " There was a groan from Ron, the child burying his face in his hands. Harry, instead of beaming childishly and looking excited, only smirked and took a sip of his own tea.

"Delightful. I have quite a few plans I think you'll approve of, too."

"Granger? Have you any suggestions? I personally say that we take down the Ravenclaws, first. Too clever for their own good. They'll try to rise up." The truly terrifying thing was that Hermione looked to be honestly considering it for a moment.

"Too messy, they'll bring about their own downfall, I think."

"Mm. I'll take this into consideration." Draco smirked, sipping from his cup. The four of them were distracted as Dumbledore rose, easily getting the attention of the room.

"Alas, another year has come and gone, and summer is soon to be. Before I allow you to leave and empty your heads of this year's knowledge, however, I would like to make a few end-of-the-year announcements. First off, the third floor corridor is no longer out of bounds. Second, as I am sure you have heard, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is no longer with us." Draco smirked, loudly sipping his tea and flicking his eyes to the ceiling in a mock-show of innocence. Harry was doing nothing to hide his glee.

"As always, your test scores will be mailed to you near the beginning of summer, and for the older years, please see your professors if you have any questions for your classes. Now, one last thing before we begin our feast and crown the House champions this year." Dumbledore looked over to the Gryffindor table with a smile, "I've some last-minute points to hand out. To Neville Longbottom." Everyone at the Gryffindor table went silent in shock, all head swivelling to Longbottom. "You've no doubt heard of the events of the last few days, and Neville Longbottom played a small part in all of it.

"Due to his courageous action in trying to stop his friends, he managed to learn of the danger that threatened our school. As soon as he was able, he managed to warn myself and other professors of that danger. For that bravery, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

"Ah. Right. _This._ " Draco sneered, speaking quietly. "Last time, he gave Gryffindor _two hundred points_ at the feast. Playing favorites. We were about to win the House Cup."

"That... That has to be against the rules," Harry muttered, the two half-watching as Dumbledore declared the Slytherin house the champions once more. "He's not doing it this time, looks like."

"Are you _kidding me?!_ " Quite a few Gryffindors were startled, Harry only digging around the table and dumping a few more sugars into Draco's tea. "I can't win!" Draco slumped down, grumbling and scooting away from Finnigan, who was at his left for whatever reason.

"Look at this way," Harry spoke up, offering the tea back to him. "You can hold this over the Slytherins. Say you sabotaged Gryffindor from within, so, really, it's only because of you that they won in the first place."

Draco scoffed at that. "I am many things, but a liar I am not." He told half-truths and omitted things, but he rarely lied. Although that fight with Ron had docked them a fair few points, but, still. He could do better than that.

"Just a suggestion," Harry shrugged, perking up as the feast appeared in front of them. "So, anymore disasters we need to worry about before the start of next year? Or can I enjoy the summer in peace?"

"Your summer should be-" Flying car into the Whomping Willow. "Fine." It... It technically didn't happen until the first day of school, so, the summer should be well enough. Hopefully.

"Mhm... Like I said, just be sure to keep in contact. Don't want you getting bored of me, or anything."

Draco smiled at that, nudging him. "A million Weasleys can't replace you. I should know. They're all horrid." There were noises of complaint from all four Weasleys at the table, which, perfect. He had even managed to get the prefect annoyed. "Yes, Harry. I'll keep in contact." Draco smirked. "In fact. I already have a plan or two."

"Consider me cautious," Harry laughed, tugging over an entire plate of treacle tart. At this point, people had learned to leave the plate Harry claimed alone, as they did with Draco and his eggs. Gryffindors could learn, apparently. Who knew?

Draco looked around the table and smiled. Alright... He could tolerate these people for a _couple_ more years.

::

"Oh yeah, that day you went to talk to Snape, Hagrid found me and gave me something." The group had just settled down on the Hogwarts Express when Harry stood on his seat to rifle around his trunk.

"Heheh. Funny you should mention that..." Snape _had_ said for Draco to encourage him to talk to people. Maybe he could start with getting Harry to talk to Ron and Hermione about this.

"Oh, tell me I wasn't involved in that conversation," Harry pouted, amusement in his eyes as he pulled out a photo album and sat back down next to Draco.

"Well... You haven't told us much about _your_ family," Draco said carefully. The amusement was now gone from Harry's whole demeanor, the child tensing as he looked between Draco and their friends.

"I've... I've told you a little about them. There's just not much to tell, is all."

"Hermione's said her parents are teeth-doctors. That's still bloody creepy, by the way," Ron said with a shake of his head. "Didn't you say you had a cousin?"

"Uh... Ye-Yeah," Harry flashed a smile, a weak thing at best. "Dudley, he's our age. Not much to tell, really. Bit of a prat, goes to a private school, favorite child, normal things like that, and all."

"Sounds a bit like Malfoy, mate- Ow!" Draco had kicked Ron, glaring at him fiercely. "What?! He does!"

"Trust me, Draco's nowhere near as bad," Harry laughed, a bitter tinge to it that had Hermione frowning. Harry seemed to sense his mistake, since he shrugged. "He's a bit of a bully, is all."

"A _bully,_ " Hermione immediately asked, her gaze seeming to pierce through Harry. It had Draco very glad that he had her on his side this time around. Why had he ever made Hermione an enemy?

"Well... Yeah... Just kind of rough and spoiled, nothing I haven't been able to deal with." Draco coughed into his hand, looking at Harry with slightly wide eyes, and a small pout to his lips. "What? I can deal with it! I've been dealing with it fine for my whole life!"

"He's been bullying you for your whole life?!" Ah, how Draco wished he had a cup of tea handy. Especially for the moment Harry snapped and threw his arms up.

"Yes, okay, yes! I've been cornered and beaten by him and his gang near everyday of my life, I live under the stairs in a cupboard, my aunt and uncle think I'm some freak because I have magic, they never told me I had magic or what my parents are, and most days, I think they wish I would've just died along with my parents! There, happy at finally knowing!" During his ranting, Harry had moved to stand up, album now abandoned on the seat as he stormed out of their compartment.

Draco sighed, standing as well. "I'll go get him." He needed Harry to understand that what they did wasn't okay. And that he needed to talk to people. Besides, Ron and Hermione needed time to digest everything they had just been told.

Slipping out the door, Draco glanced around before heading towards the back of the train, peeking into compartments as he went. He recognized quite a few people, although all of them were younger than he was used to. Time travel was something he still seemed to be adjusting to.

Finally, Draco found him sitting out in the hall. Draco didn't say anything, only at down beside him, a silent support. It wasn't very long before Harry was leaning against him, legs drawn up and arms curled around himself. "I didn't... I never really knew how bad it was, until I came here. I thought... I thought stuff like that was _normal_."

"Did you just never mention it to any classmates? Or teachers? Bloody hell, how is it you didn't pass out, at school?" Shrugging, Harry tucked himself a little closer, gaze on the ground.

"Everyone knew that if you tried to be friends with Harry Potter, Dudley and his gang would go after you in a second. The teachers didn't much care, either, as long as we didn't bother them." Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Have I told you how magical children are treated, in our world?"

"I... I don't think so," Harry chanced a glance up, looking cautious but curious. It reminded Draco of how Harry had first acted around him.

"In our world, magical children are precious. They're sacred. They're to be protected at all times, because of their potential. If you were to tell someone, in our world about this, someone like McGonagall, action would be taken."

"I don't..." Harry curled up a little more, looking more like a child than ever. "I don't know anything else...and I don't want to complicate matters by asking people to deal with me. It's only six more years, and thanks to Hogwarts, I'll only be at the Dursleys for the summer. I can handle that easily, after all this."

"I still think you should talk to someone. Snape does, too. But ultimately, it's your choice. I don't want to force you to do anything." Draco tugged him closer with a smile.

Nodding, Harry gave a weak smile of his own, "Ron and Hermione, I... I can tell them everything. Snape, too, maybe. After summer. And Hagrid knows a bit about it- Threatened to come back and break the door down again if I was unhappy for even a moment."

"That's all I'll ask. Do you wanna head back to the car, now?"

"Not just yet."

"Alright."

::

"Mother, I'm fine! Really! Your saw me not a month ago!" His words did nothing to ease Narcissa's grip on him, Draco halfheartedly trying to struggle away. All around him he saw other kids being greeted much the same way. Molly Weasley herself seemed to be trying to hug all of her children at once - Harry included. Harry seemed to be tense, and ah. Right. Draco squirmed away, grabbing Harry and dragging him over. "I don't believe you were ever properly introduced. Harry, this is my mother and father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Harry smiled, looking very shy and younger than he had at the start of this all. "I... I wanted to apologize about what happened last month. I encouraged Draco with everything, and it's equally my fault what happened to us."

"Pull the other one," Draco said with a roll of his eyes and a proud smile. He looked to his parents. " _I'm_ the leader." That had Lucius giving a small roll of his eyes, Narcissa only chuckling and gently shaking Harry's hand.

"It's a pleasure, dear. I've heard quite a bit about you from Draco, always talking about non-stop-"

"She's exaggerating, of course. Where did you think I got it from? I've only mentioned you once or twice-"

"Oh, are you not counting the holidays where you rambled about him during every meal?" Lucius asked, voice very even, considering he was being evil at the moment. "You seemed quite enamoured with 'the friend you wished to spend Christmas with'."

"Father! I was talking about a different friend-" He wasn't going to win. He was doomed from the start. Beside him, Harry was looking utterly _enchanted_ , which, well... At least this meant a greater chance of getting Harry over for part of the summer.

"Draco, your parents are wonderful."

"Yes, well... Let's go find your family. I've a surprise for you." Nodding hesitantly, Harry took Draco's hand and pulled him through the crowd, dodging people before he reached the barrier, walking through it.

"That's them over there." A rather beefy man was standing a dozen feet away, looking impatiently. A thin woman and _very_ overweight child were behind him, looking...tense.

Draco brushed his hair with his fingers and put on his best charming smile, walking over confidently. "Hello, sir. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy." He stuck his hand out and smiled brighter. The moment of fear in the man's eyes was wonderful, and very good at calming a bit of Draco's rage.

"A-Ah, yes. Your father who just recently bought out our company." The man's handshake was stilted, and his smiled looked very forced, and, ah, yes. This was the one that hated all things magical. Draco widened his eyes, tilting his head.

"Did he? I didn't know. I was only introducing myself because I'm one of Harry's friends." Oh, the look was just getting more and more wonderful. There was a muttered comment from the cousin - Dudley, he was certain. Something of no one wanting to be friends with a 'freak'. Draco looked over at him with a smile, and held his hand out, as well. "Dudley, right? Draco Malfoy."

"Well, go on, Dudley," Vernon said, smile tight as he nudged his son forward. "Shake his hand." Dudley did so, looking as if Draco was going to hit him with an Unforgivable.

Draco only shook his hand tightly, a glimmer in his eye he hoped the other caught. "My apologies for keeping you all. I believe my father is waiting. I'll see you over summer, right, Harry?"

"Of course," Harry grinned, looking the happiest Draco had ever seen him. "You don't mind, right, Uncle Vernon? If not, I can always go over to Draco's if his parents allow it."

"Feel free to do whatever you kids want," Vernon waved off, mustache and eyelid twitching.

"I'll see you, Harry!" Draco dragged him into a hug, and whispered quickly. "Don't let them know we can't use magic."

"Didn't plan on it," Harry whispered back, hugging Draco just as tightly. "Trust me, this time, things are going to be a bit different around my household. See you soon?"

"See you." Draco released him and gave a bright, beaming smile before turning and going back through the barrier to meet with his parents. This was the beginning of something wonderful.

* * *

 **A/N: We hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to be on the look out for the next installment of the series, _Draco Malfoy and the Heir of Slytherin_! Happy reading!**


End file.
